Charlie's Little Demon, A Sidekick to SuperNatural
by october57rain
Summary: Charlotte Erica Winchester is about to join the family business, but not as a Demon Hunter. God has requested her help through the Angel, Luna. Her adventure will make her strong and desire to complete just may kill her and those who help
1. Chapter 1  ONE MORE FOR THE ROAD

The dark colored truck pulled slowly in at the back of a long row of businesses. Its digital radio clock glowing amber green, illuminated the hour of one-twelve am. The driver took some time getting out of the truck making sure no one he did not want to see was around then slipped a handgun into the back of his pants. Quietly he walked up to the back door and knocked. Footsteps approached then the tumbling of the lock seemed to echo across the alley. Hinges on the heavy metal door screeched as the door slowly opened. "It's me Scott let me in." The man slipped through the half-opened door. Scott closed and locked the door behind him.

The two looked at each other and they gave a friendly hug. "It's good to see you John, but aren't you a little early?" Scott walked behind the huge block table to the long wall of stainless steel refrigerators and pulled out a tray of wrapped roast beef. "You look like you could use a bite to eat. Let me fix you a sandwich while you tell my why you're here." He proceeded to gather ingredients to make a roast beef sandwich on whole grain bread.

Looking nervously around John walked to the server window to make sure the restaurant front was empty then returned where Scott was busy. "There after my family Scott and I need help. I have been chasing down Demons for the last year trying to find who is behind this and I keep coming up short. The last minion I questioned said I was chasing the wrong Demon and that someone or something was coming this way." John shuttered when the band in the cocktail lounge started their last session.

Grabbing two tumbler glasses and a bottle of McNaughton Whiskey from under the kitchen table where it was hiding inside one of the many soup pots Scott slid the finished sandwich across the table to John. "Here eat and stop worrying. Since you called me last week I have been checking around and there is nothing to be found." The whiskey swirled into the empty glasses. "Here take a drink while your non-brother in-law gives Tom a call."

Ting tang ting tang went the keys as Scott punched in the quick code then waited. "Hey, watch your language." Scott listened to Tom complain about the blasted late hour. "Sorry but you know some things just don't wait for time. I have John Winchester here with me and he feels we should be expecting some bad company." Scott rubbed his baldhead and watched John eat his sandwich as if it was his first meal in weeks. "Nothing, you sure… No, I am not calling you an idiot… Ok fine I will talk with you tomorrow when you get done fixing my car."

The cell phone in his hip pocket buzzed and John downed the last drop of whiskey and answered. "Hello... Dean what's wrong?" John listened for some time before hanging up then knocked back the fresh whiskey Scott had poured. "So Scott, do you live in your cook's uniform or did you just forget to do laundry?" He laughed and Scott snootily joined in. They spent the next few hours catching up on hunter news then John drove off to the next town where he had already rented a room for the week.

"This coffee is better then anything I could get in Heaven". A new customer proclaimed as Charlie finished filling the woman's cup for the umpteen times. The woman looked around the restaurant admiring the old country rock and roll theme that seemed to fill the air with welcoming comfort. Above the server window Felix the cat ticked away time with his tail. His face gave away the late afternoon hour of nine after four.

"I really don't think it's the coffee you taste. It's all the sugar you pour in to mask the dark rich flavor" Charlie returned the half-filled pot to the warmer and began wiping down the counter. "You're not from around here are you?" Giving the stranger a quick glance, Charlie continued to clean.

The sugar jar poured its last granule into the steaming cup as the young woman swirled the sweetened pool with a clanging noise from the spoon tapping against the ceramic white walls. "It is amazing how the sugar makes this coffee sparkle. No wonder people call it sweetener." With both hands clasped on the cup, she took a sip, "my name is Luna. I just arrived today for a brief stay before I continue." She took another sip, "May I have another piece of your delectable apple pie?" With a gesture, Luna pushed her empty pie plate toward the counter edge.

Placing the dirty dish in a soak pan tucked away on the shelf below the counter, Charlie quickly placed another piece of pie on a clean plate and positioned it in front of Luna, then corrected her ticket and returned it upside down beside her, "Thank you for stopping in and enjoying our pie and coffee. Be kind on your travels and don't litter the roadways!" Charlie spoke as she walked away. Her attention was outside where her friend, Lynda was passing by the long row of windows that filled the restaurant front. Lynda was skipping along like a little child, but she was twenty-two and about to graduate from college.

Into the restaurant she hopped, "Hey, Charlie! Look at me I skipped to "Skip's Restaurant, all the way from the bus not bad huh!" Lynda grabbed her usual booth near the door and slid across the red vinyl material inlaid with a random gold glitter pattern. Gold buttons connected the points of over stuffed diamonds double seamed into the back. The seat had two double stitches wrapping from the back to the bottom front giving the impression of three individual seats in the same red with gold glitter material.

From inside her book bag, Lynda grabbed a pile of papers and began sorting through them. From the chaos of paper, she pulled out a white card. Hilarity poured from Lynda's lips, "Oh my God, look at this, next month we will be all grown up. I wonder if this means I have to stop skipping around town!"

With a quick movement, Charlie snatched the announcement and read, "You are cordially invited to the Commencement Ceremony for the year two-thousand and five on June…"

The rest went unread as Charlie left behind her friend to run up to the tall dark haired man who walked through the door. His Jean jacket collar tucked upward around his neck. "Dad, Dad you're here. I miss you so much." It has been years since Charlie saw her dad and without interruption she wrapped her arms around his high shoulders and he picked her up as if she was still his little girl then gently put her back down. "Dad, you messed my uniform, I'm not twelve years old. I am twenty-one and about to graduate from college." She gave a peculiar look then grinned with enthusiasm, "Do it again!" If smiles could wrap around the world theirs would have. Again into the air Charlie went.

"Hey John, how have things been?" Scott stepped out from the kitchen to acknowledge his presence. "When you're done flittering with the waitress you need to get your ass back here and let's catch up on old times." Scott walked to the grill, finished putting the toppings on two hamburgers, and then added French fries to the plates.

From the server window the hot aroma of French fries and two hamburgers with bacon, cheese and one egg over easy carried the cooks voice across the air, "Order up, get it while it's hot and don't complain to the cook". Scott went back to preparing orders for other customers.

"Hey John" Lynda stated as she got up from the booth.

Giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead John excused himself to visit Scott. His eyes catching sight of Luna made him pause, but only for a moment as Lynda slipped behind the counter breaking the connected glance so she could pick up the order. "Hey waitress" she called to Charlie, "where is our milkshakes, get them going girl while I munch down on these fries".

In no time Charlie had the machine spinning together vanilla ice cream, real strawberries and a touch of whole milk. Her ever being tingling with joy gave reason to rejoice in rock and roll motion to the buzzing sound of the blades churning. Wrapped in her giddily girl happy moment Charlie was unaware Becky had arrived for the evening shift. "Hey" Charlie jumped in surprise then held out her hand as Becky handed her two twenty dollar bills with the food ticket from where Luna had been sitting.

"Boy, Charlie you must of given some great service. Hope you didn't work on someone's car again while your suppose to be serving. You know this is a restaurant not some grease garage." Becky walked away with a better then you attitude, turning just for a moment as Charlie poured two milkshakes, "Don't forget to put that money in the till and clean up your mess before you end your shift. I shouldn't have to clean up after you." Grabbing a strawberry off the short cake Becky popped it into her mouth for Charlie to see as if taunting her to tell someone.

These things did not bother Charlie. She slipped into the kitchen and came out with a fresh sliced strawberry to replace the one Becky took. Then she cleaned up the milk shake machine and retired her apron into her small locker that sat beneath the cash register counter. She joined Lynda at the table with the shakes. "Why are you still skipping down the road? You have been pulling that stunt since we were in second grade and Bobby dared you to skip longer then him or eat that slug." Charlie sipped on her shake and then did a poor impression of Becky. "We are grown ups now in a grown up world doing grown up things and skipping just don't fit in." Lynda gagged on her shake from the laughter she was trying to hold back. Then they both burst out in laughter drawing others attention to their table.

Being half owner with her father Charlie did not worry about what Becky thought. She knew she was not a server. Her goal was to operate the business from an office not a spatula or small pocket apron. "Lynda are you sure you want to go help with the float tonight. You know it is the thirteen." Charlie watched Lynda grab her long blonde hair as to make herself look frightened. "You should be frightened it is also… You know…" Charlie leaned over the table towards Lynda and whispered, "Friday!" Again, they burst in laughter.

From the back door into the kitchen small curls of cigarette smoke crept into the building from where John and Scott were talking, "Did you see the woman at the counter?" John gave a nod. "I think we need to find out where she came from? Could mean trouble for us if anyone finds out about her?" Scott took a long drag and then released it slowly.

"I will talk with her later." John leaned against the building, "Well, we best make sure she isn't here to stir up trouble before we go raising hell over nothing." Putting out his cigarette John started back in but was startled when Becky shot through the door to get into Scott's face. She started to holler at him about smoking with the door open when John interrupted, "Hello, Becky, you working this evening?"

Unawareness frosted her face, her brutal tone mashed to humble sweetness, "Mr. Winchester, what a lovely surprise. I just wanted to tell Scott, again, he should keep the kitchen door shut when smoking. How are you doing? Are you still long hauling?" Her questions received a nod from John as he entered the restaurant to join his daughter.

Becky trailed behind until the end of the long butcher table then turned left behind the grill and took the other swinging door out of the kitchen and into the dining room where she began her prep work. As she walked around placing salt and peppershakers on each round table and four sets of dinnerware along with white material napkins she talked to herself. "I cannot stand that brat she thinks she is so much better then us because she is graduating… I cannot believe they would let an insane person in college. She probably did mentally challenged classes just to pass," A snarl crept across her face. "She does not even really work here…. Sandy had to get sick and call Charlie to fill in for her… I hate coming on shift after Charlie, she rarely sets up the dining room, and she is terrible at doing the side work."

Back at the booth near the front door, the two girls were sipping and giggling at the same time while dipping French fries into their shakes. "Hello, Lynda it's good to see you, you are always in such good spirit". Reaching into his pocket John revealed a long package wrapped in gold paper with a red ribbon wrapped around and a tiny charm dangling to the side. "I know graduation is still weeks away, but I may not make it back in time." The expression on Charlie's face was pure disappointment, "Please, Charlie. You know I am an independent and I have to take what jobs come along. I will do my best to make it back I just can't guarantee it" This left Charlie swimming in tears of disappointment that one would see if they could look inside her soul.

The heated disappointment signaled Lynda to make herself scarce with a "good to see you John … Catch your face in a year or two… I am late for a date with crepe paper and glue!" With hugs handed out Lynda gave a quick cheer motion then left her best friend and father to work out their issues together.

"Dad, I was hoping after buying Skip's you wouldn't have to travel anymore. I never get to see you and now, now, my biggest day since I finished High School is just a hop-skip away. I don't understand why you can't miss just one job." Stirring her watery milkshake, she pushed it aside.

Showing off how she could be quick to respond, yet it really was not in her nature Becky approached the table and took away the dirty dishes without question.

Not knowing how to respond John slid the gift across the table, "Open it, please!"

Lacking in enthusiasm the gold wrapping fell to the table. The red ribbon still holding the charm lay underneath. Inside the box was a leather belt with a strange belt buckle. "OK, a belt, a belt?" Charlie stretched the belt into the air, "I mean I like these markings and the buckle is cool, but Dad, I am graduating with a business degree not going out to become some dirt bike racer." She looked over the belt. "I feel like your treating me as if I am insane like my mother who tells everyone and shows them by locking me up in that loony bin." Try as she may she could not hold disappointment for her father and Charlie took off her old belt and put on the new one. She looked sternly at her father, "You know if you want to give me a real graduation present you could fire Becky."

Without warning, John hollered across the room, "Becky, your fired?" The two looked at each other and could not help but laugh. "You know you are my sun and moon. The last thing I ever want to do is make you stand on your head so your frown becomes a smile." Making light of the moment John handed Charlie another gift-wrapped in the Sunday comics. "This is your graduation present and don't tell Selena. You know how your mother is." He watched his daughter unwrap the package then look from the gift, then to him and then back again at the gift.

"Oh, Wow, Dad you know I can't have this. Wow!" Charlie was so excited, every one of her friends had one, even little kids have one, but her mother would not let her have one and now she did. "My own cell phone, No way, Oh my goodness, Daddy, I love it". Charlie was so busy dancing around and showing everyone, she had her own phone that John could not get another word in, only sit and watch his daughter glow with excitement. "Ok, that was insane lock me up. How am I going to hide this from mom? If she finds out I am in big trouble."

John watched the springing happy young woman switch in an instant to a slouched bumming girl. "Look, just don't tell your mother. You can keep the phone on buzz when you're around her." John watched Charlie's smile slowly return. "I need to go talk to Tom, so why don't we take this party over to the garage?"

They left the restaurant leaving Becky dumbfounded. She looked through the server window, "Hey, Scotty do you think he really meant it?" With only an eyes roll from Scott she shrugged her shoulders and took another strawberry. The place began to fill for the dinner shift and along with another server, Shannon and her brother Shane who worked as a short order cook and dishwasher, the evening would be a busy one.

When Charlie and John left through the front, Selena slipped out the back door of Skip's cocktail lounge carrying two bottles of Whiskey. Stumbling her way out of the parking lot, "Hey you there!" Selena noticed she got their attention as Charlie and John turned to see who hollered. She staggered towards them the bottles dangling in her hands. Pointing at John, her tongue tripped over the words, "Oh, look its Mr. Wonderful scooting his shorts down Main Street and his little sidekick." The smell of booze dripped like ice cream melting from the cone, "So, what is your name this visit, John, Paul, George or are you still Stan Holmihan the one night stand man?" There was no response. "Don't look at me like that" Selena slurred her words, "and you, you little tramp I want you home after work. The house is a wreck and you haven't vacuumed today."

Selena tried to snuggle into John's chest, but he held her back, "Charlie why don't you head over to the garage before your shift starts and I will meet you there." John did not feel it was his obligation to deal with the current problem but he did not want to be a part of some drunken scene on Main Street. "You have a great gift in front of you and your belittling has only made her stronger. You are Charlotte's demon and you need to sober up, get off the drugs and see your daughter for who she is."

"As if you have any idea who she is, you weren't here to raise her so don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I'm not your little play toy." Selena stumbled over air trying to dance her way back to the alley where she parked her car. "Don't follow me, I'll call the cops". Fumbling through her coat pockets while trying to keep her precious bottles safe, Selena could not find her car keys. "Here hold these for me. My keys are somewhere." She looked at John, "Damn-it, I must have left them in the lounge." John quickly stopped her and pointed to the keys dangling in the ignition. "Oh there they are." Selena slid behind the steering wheel and was about to drive off when she realized she forgot something. She rolled down her window while John was walking away, "Hey, my Whiskey!"

Leaving Selena to find her way home with only one bottle of whiskey John headed over to the garage carrying the other.

Inside the little store front to the shop, Tom stood watching out the window at the scene that just happened. "Wow, John that was a close one, you're lucky she didn't decide to run you over. I am telling you some sort of Demon crawled up that woman's backside and started nesting. You really should get Charlie away from her". Before John could completely shut the front door, Tom had poured out his thoughts.

"Tom, please I can't take Charlie on the road with me. You know that and what would Selena do, call the police and then I will have more trouble then I can swallow… No, Thanks." John watched Charlie who was now in her grease suit working on a customer's car. "Sure wish I could. She is old enough to be on her own but that damned woman has her all twisted in knots. No, if I take Charlie and Selena succeeded in committing suicide like she almost did the time Charlie tried to move out. I cannot, my daughter would never forgive me. Its bad enough I have to hide the truth from her. I think it would break Charlie's heart if she knew I never loved her mom and that her mom caught me on a drunken spree after a real bad hunt."

"I think about that night as the worst mistake in my life, until I see that girl in there who has turned into a fine young woman and then that mistake turns into the most precious part of my world. She is my Angel and I don't know how to tell her the truth about me and her mother." John returned to the counter where Tom had poured some whiskey.

"Years ago I had a long conversation with Selena's parents. They should be whacked between the brains for letting the drinking and drugs go on for so long." One glass sat half full on the counter as Tom toasted with the other, "May you never be buried with your ass in the air and your horse in front of you." With a toast, they laughed and then settled in for a long conversation.

After four cars and a few smoke breaks, Charlie looked at the clock on the wall, noticing it was three minutes after ten and closing time. However, Charlie did not want to go home. There was another car in the bay area and she was considering starting on the brakes when flashing blue lights caught her attention to the small set of windows on the garage doors. The windows were just low enough for her to look out and she saw Tom and her Dad talking with Officer Drew. They both looked her way and she could not help but feel her mother had called the cops or worse.

Busying herself with wiping down her tools and storing them neatly in the blue roll around, Charlie took a glance towards the lights then got back to closing shop. She took off the grey stripped jump suit that protected her clothing from grease and changed out of her grease boots and into her timber lanes. She figured Drew was gone, as the flashing lights no longer broke through the dusty windows to bounce off the walls in the shop. She could hear voices approaching and with a deep breath, she waited.

From the little store Drew appeared. He took off his hat and approached, "Evening, Miss Winchester. I've come by to ask if you have seen Lynda this evening." The officer waited for a response.

"Lynda." A tone of relief served up her words, "Yes, she and I had dinner at Skip's and then Lynda went to Tammy's house to work on the ceremony float for next Friday night." Charlie gave her father a glance.

The Officer pulled out his little note pad with pen and began writing. Without stopping he continued, "Well, Miss Winchester, Apparently about seven pm this evening Lynda left the residence of one Tammy Wilder in a less then normal state of mind. According to Cheryl, who supports this, says Lynda became distraught when she heard her boy friend Bob or Bobby had taken comfort with another person who has remained nameless at this time." Giving his hat a tip back while raising his head Drew looked at Charlie, "So, Miss Winchester I ask you again, have you seen Miss Blaine since the two of you had dinner?" With pen drawn, ready to dictate Drew stood fast.

It was not the first time the squad pushed Lynda emotionally until she just stomped off. Charlie had wished she had given up on cheerleading after high school. Nevertheless, Lynda enjoyed the routines and she did not want to disappoint her mother who had been a squad leader or her twin sisters who insisted she continue the family trait. Therefore, it did not worry Charlie to hear Lynda was missing. "Drew, Drew, Drew, don't be so militant with me. You are only two years older and we grew up on the same block." Before Drew could respond, Charlie continued, "You know as well as I, that Lynda is taunted by the squad. My God, all I hear after a practice is how they do not like her on the team, but she refuses to leave. So, don't get your uniform in a bind the badge might poke you one." Charlie walked away to join her Dad and Tom in the store section of the garage, "Lynda is most likely down at the park or on the river skipping rocks. Have you called Bobby to see if they are together, I mean, really Drew, must I do all the thinking for you?"

Following everyone out the building so Tom could lock the doors Drew instantly got on the horn, "This is Officer three-ten calling base station one, come in." He motioned everyone to stay while he walked to his car. Within a few minutes he returned, "Well, it seems Bob and Lynda are unreachable, so for now we will consider them together. If you happen to see Lynda please give us a call."

Needing to get home Charlie made plans with her dad for lunch the next day and then she left the two men to their business and headed down Main Street past the restaurant. With the Post Office in the same direction, Charlie made a quick stop to check the mail and while there, she used her new cell phone to call Lynda. Music played before connecting to Lynda's voice mail, "Hey Lynda where are you? I wish you had picked up your phone I just hate voice messages. Look Drew stopped by, the police are looking for you. Come to the house when you get this or call me, I will leave my window unlocked- you know the routine –K love you."

There was nothing new about being home. With the opening of the front door, Charlie could smell the whiskey rushing out to get away. The house sat in darkness, except for the living room television and a night lamp on the end table where her mother was unconsciously slouching. Retreating to her room after covering her mother with a blanket Charlie tried Lynda's number, this time it went straight to voice mail, "figures you would turn your phone off. Call me when you get this." After changing into sweats Charlie unlocked the window then went down stairs and started collecting empty bottles lying around the house after her mother made sure the last drop found her lips.

Stepping out into the night Charlie enjoyed the soft rain that had been falling for an hour watering the foliage of the earth. Her shirt absorbed each drop joined by the gathering stream that traced around ringlets of her long auburn brown hair to streak slowly down her back.

The sudden ring of the house phone drew her attention setting the task at hand into quickened motion of getting the over stuffed bag to the end of the drive where it ripped. Bottles crashed to the ground some breaking into fragmented pieces, "Damn it… I can not believe this!" Kneeling down to clean up the mess Charlie cringed in pain when one of the shared pieces cut the palm of her hand setting free a river of blood that spilled to the ground.

With just the outer boundaries of light from the corner street lamp to see by, Charlie noticed a small round object that was not broke lying in the blood soaked shattered mess. Suddenly she was startled. Her body leaped to a defensive standing position. The years of Karate and Kick Boxing set her stance. "Whoa, hang on there." The shadowy figure stated as she stepped into the faded light. It was the woman Luna from the restaurant. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I was just taking a night walk when I heard the clattering noise from all this mess." Luna saw the blood still dripping from Charlie's hand, "Your bleeding, let me take a look!"

The verbal reminder of the slash on her hand with the pulsating beat of her heart heightened the pain she was feeling. Charlie saw the hanky Luna pulled from her back pocket and surrendered her wound to the outstretched hand. "It's not as bad as it looks. The glass missed my major veins or muscle. I will just wash it up and bandage it when I get done cleaning up my mess." Charlie looked at Luna wondering how in one day they would meet twice, "It feels kind of awkward running into you again, just why are you on this end of town? I know it's only as big as a quick sneeze, but still, why are you on my street?" With a graceful motion of her hand, Luna brushed the air across the wound with a tiny sparkler twinkle trailing behind. The wound healed sending Charlie back into her stance, "Who the hell are you! What, What are you?"

Night became day as Luna's form darkened within the ray that was illuminating from behind her in the form of wings. Somewhere in the house could be heard the sound of Selena yelling for someone to turn off their headlights. Charlie wanted to run from the fear swallowing her whole but she could not move. The rain could not penetrate the light that surrounded her. Then in an instant, the darkness returned pulling the air from Charlie's lungs. "Charlie, please don't be afraid. For you have seen the light of God and are not blind. You are the chosen one and I am Luna an Angel and by request from God to give you guidance."

After refilling her lungs Charlie started to walk backwards away from the young woman, "Angel, Angel you" her words stumbled over her lips, "Why would an Angel come see me and who ever heard of an Angel with long red hair dressed in jeans and light blue plaid shirt. NO, No, you are something, but you are not an angel." Charlie turned and ran into the house locking the door behind.


	2. Chapter 2  THE TOMBOY IN ME

CHARLIE'S LITTLE DEMON Chapter TWO

The beeping of the answer machine took precedence of all the questions swirling through Charlie's mind, "Lynda". She rushed to the machine while giving her healed hand a query look. There was one saved message, "Hi, Selena and Charlie. This is Ron I was hoping Charlie could come over tomorrow and help me dig up my septic tanks. I have an appointment to have them pumped around four in the afternoon, so if you can it would be best to start around nine. I think I have a shovel or two. I will pay you the usual twenty dollars an hour. The work on my hot water tank and panel box is still wonderful. Anyhow, give me a call if you can't do this, otherwise I will see you in the morning. Have a good evening."

Putting aside her wonder to why an Angel would show up on her door step, Charlie called her father and left a message about her concerns over Lynda and then she called Bobby who answered his phone, "Lynda… Hello… Who is this"?

"Oh, sorry Bobby this is Charlie, my dad gave me a cell phone for graduation. From the way you answered I would have to say you haven't heard from Lynda." Charlie was now in her room looking out the window for any signs of her missing friend.

Bobby was standing on the bank of the river, "cool! A cell phone, it's about time. I am checking around town and I can't find her. We were supposed to meet at the bowling alley after she finished with the squad, but she never showed or called." Bobby was almost in tears as he talked, "I know the girl is good for disappearing, but she always calls." Bobby headed back to his blue two door falcon to continue searching, "Hey, I'm going to swing by the park once more and then head over to her house. I am sure if she isn't hiding in her room then her mom has got to be loosing her cool. Will you come with me?"

Before she could answer yes Charlie turned to see her mother leaning against her bedroom door. "What!" Selena swayed her way across the room, stumbling over a pair of boots neatly place at the end of Charlie's bed. This did not stop her as she forged on fighting the drunkenness to reach the cancer causing stick her daughter now held away from her head, with Bobby still on the other end, "Give me that evil thing, I told you NO CELL PHONES," Her voice filled with loud anger. "This is my house and I am your mother, how dare you go against me." The young strong woman now cowered in the face of Alcohol, Drugs and physical abuse her mother afflicted on her for years. Selena grabbed the cell phone and managed to throw it out the unopened window, then began to lay all of her own self inflicted troubles on Charlie's face, sides and anywhere else she could find to strike.

Once satisfied and with no words, Selena brushed her hair back and went to leave. She stopped at the door and turned, "Oh, darling would you like eggs with pancakes tomorrow. I think that will make a wonderful Saturday morning meal, I love you baby doll." It was like watching multiple of characters in flash mode and all Charlie had to do was wait for her mother to become the primary resident

Taking a breath Charlie felt relief that her mother didn't let Mary Polly Ann come out to play, that she really couldn't handle. Life wasn't always like this. The personality changes started years ago when her mother hooked up with some looser from Milwaukee. Selena's drinking became a twenty-four-seven lifestyle along with assorted drugs. Seeing this at the young age of seven, how drugs and alcohol can make you the number one fan of the liquor store and lounges formed Charlie's stand against drinking, drugs and dating. When her mother is at her worst Charlie prays for the day to come when the evilness the creepy man brought into their once happy home would be gone forever.

Hearing the falcon outside Charlie quietly peered into the master bedroom where her mother laid sleeping, then she hurried down the stairs out the front door and climbed into the passenger seat, "Don't say anything Bobby, You weren't suppose to hear any of that, just get us to Lynda's house" With that they headed to the other side of town.

They pulled quietly into the small mobile home park, the rumble of the engine echoing off the laundry room building. Lynda's house was a stick built rambler with a two car garage. Back in the early fifties her great-great grandfather built the house as a small cabin which was remodeled and added onto through the years. At a quick glance you would think someone was home with all the lights on. but there was no cars and Lynda's blue Nova was not in its usual spot.

Using the hidden key to get in Charlie ran to the far back room and found it empty. "Damn it, Bobby we have to go to Tammy's and find out what happened." They headed back to the car after locking up. "My gut is telling me something big is wrong. Lynda should have called one of us by now." Looking at the car clock, "Oh hell, it's one in the morning. Nobody's going to be awake." Before pulling out onto the main road they decided to swing by Tammy's, hoping to at least see Lynda's car.

About a mile out of town they turned into what looked like a mansion surrounded by hedge fencing and a perfectly manicured front yard with foot lights showing the long driveway. They stopped within the opened entry gates. The lights at the main house were on and they could see three patrol cars parked strategically between the house, garage and shop buildings. They also saw Lynda's parent's two cars and other vehicles. "Looks like nobody's sleeping tonight," Bobby slowly drove to the main house.

The cheer squad stood huddled around the handsome dark haired Officer Drew while Lynda's family stood with another officer just below the front steps to the main house. After parking along the oval driveway with a clear shot of escape should they need one, Charlie and Bobby walked towards Suanne, Lynda's mom who appeared to be crying. "Hey you two, what are you doing here?" The voice caught their attention. It was Tammy who had barreled her way through the cheer team when she saw Bobby's car pull in, "We don't need you here, Lynda told us what you did." Tammy stood two feet from Charlie who was confused over the disappointed look Suanne had given her. Tammy pushed against her shoulder. "You heard me I need you two to leave… now!" The Officer at the front porch joined them along with Cheryl.

Reluctantly Bobby followed Cheryl who had a firm pulling grip on his arm. "So, you think playing stupid here is the way to go. We know about you and Charlie going behind Lynda's back. I mean who can blame you Charlie is good looking, small built but muscular, the perfect little tom boy!" Bobby started to walk away, "Hey, I don't care what you three do. I mean you have had a crush on Charlie since kindergarten and no one is surprised you followed her to College. We know… WE all know! And growing up next door to her, playing in her backyard all of it." Bobby didn't want to listen to her girl gossip but felt he could get some insight into Lynda's flight.

"We may be cheerleaders, but we're not blind. We know Charlie had something to do with her mother's attempted suicide. How Charlie has been locked up several times for crazy talk and trying to commit suicide herself. You can cover up the truth with lies about her sleep walking or running from monsters in her sleep. Get real Bobby." Cheryl suddenly became passive, moving closer to Bobby. "When you hooked up with Lynda two years ago we thought your thing for Charlie was over and decided you were no longer a fagot, but now look at the mess your in." Cheryl popped a piece of gum in her mouth and began chewing like a cow. Without her saying any specifics Bobby knew what she was signifying and felt it was time to make scarce.

From the shop area Drew called Officer Harris away giving Tammy open range to belittle Charlie in a way they were both accustomed to since High School. But this wasn't those days anymore and Charlie was not some teenager afraid of the dark. The night terrors and the flip switch of her mother's sanity hardened her soul. When Tammy called her mother a whore who needs to be leashed before the strays start barking at her front door no longer fazed her. What made the pot boil was Tammy calling Charlie the worse friend anyone could have and that she was nothing more then a lesbian grease monkey. "That's enough Tammy, we are out of here." Charlie didn't want to leave instead she wanted to punch the girl's lights out. But Bobby gave her a good tug and nodded his head for her to move it. Tammy's own self-importance never gave her the chance to tell Charlie the reason Lynda drove away and knowing what he knew Bobby felt this was a good thing.

With temper stewing Charlie got into to the car and slammed the door. "What the hell! Did you hear her… what she called me, what she said about my mom. Why didn't you let me stomp that pom-pom shaker into the ground? I would have given her a beating that would be etched in her mind forever… Definitely better then what I did in middle school… Dam it Bobby you are a butt-head." The car pulled away from the drive and headed back towards town.

Behind them one of the patrol cars pulled out. "Better not look behind us I think we just grew a tail. Maybe we should try to ditch the pig?" Bobby noticed the car wasn't catching up or backing off. "Why is he following us? We don't have Lynda, she took off." Bobby looked over at Charlie who was pressed against the back of her seat looking through the side door mirror. "Alright what is up with you, first it's tough girl Charlie with I am going to put Tammy's head up her ass to I am a locked door don't bother knocking… Come on Charlie talk to me." After turning off the main drag Bobby gave his rear view mirror a glance. The patrol car was still behind them.

Sitting up in her seat Charlie could still feel the anger hot inside her. "Alright Mr. I am going to enjoy a high speed chase…." Charlie stepped on her pretend accelerator pedal and moved her invisible floor shifter then made sounds of a roaring engine. When Bobby pulled into his driveway Charlie gave one long squeal of the breaks, "Way to go Dick Tracy, you lost the ugly mug on the turn pike, now let's make a break for it before those hound sniffing coppers pick up our trail." They looked at each other and laughed.

The laugh was short as the humor turned quickly back into concern. Before Charlie headed across the yard to her house Bobby gave her his thoughts, "I think I know where Lynda went." Charlie turned to Bobby as he spoke, "she's at the cabin or she will be there sometime tomorrow." Having those words to go by brought some comfort. "I don't think she is going to talk to us right now, but when she gets back we should all just sit down and figure out what happened tonight." Bobby gave a glance down the street and saw the parked Patrol car. He kept this too himself, "Good night-morning Charlie." Bobby hollered.

Without turning back Charlie responded, "Tomorrow I want to know what you and Cheryl spoke about." Instead of using the front door Charlie went around back and found her cell phone busted into many pieces and glass from her window everywhere. Picking up what remained of her Graduation gift Charlie carried it carefully to the garage.

She placed the broken phone in the glove box of her early production Barracuda with a built date of November sixty-eight and the original three-eighteen under the hood. And though it was very faded you could still see the Dark Rosewood color of the body. Charlie retired herself to the passenger bucket seat for a moment to catch up with the happenings of the day and to put her emotions on the back burner. Sleep tried to grab her but she shook it away then went to putting on her tool belt. Along with a ladder and a few other necessary items she would have to fix the window before her mother saw what she would not believe she had done.

More glass to pick up, this time Charlie wore gloves and did not cut herself. She then set out to do the task of cleaning the window frame of broken pieces and putty. Between cleaning up and replacing the window time just seemed too disappear. It was seven in the morning before Charlie finally entered the house but instead of getting some much needed sleep she started a pot of coffee then proceeded upstairs where she found her mother still in the same spot.

Entering her room she went over to the replaced window and examined her work. It looked good enough to hold for a few hundred years or until the house fell to the ground due to the lack of needed attention. Charlie did what she could. Last summer she put new supports under the back porch and replaced rotted floor boards that were broken apart or would sway under weight. But there was a lot more that needed to be done and it would take more then one person to accomplish.

Like her mother said it was her house so Charlie quit thinking about the things that needed to be done and headed off to the shower. The hot water splashed down on her face and shoulders taking away the tension. It did little for the lack of sleep and when done, Charlie was dressed in her blue jeans, blue corduroy shirt, timberland boots and blue jean jacket heading to the kitchen for her first cup of coffee and cigarette. She sat on the back porch enjoying her addictions watching the suns morning rays creep slowly across the back yard. By eight thirty she was pouring her third cup of coffee.

With the nicotine fix of a second cigarette Charlie sat back to enjoy the remaining drops of coffee. A commotion came from inside and Charlie knew her mother was on the wake. "Oh what joy," she thought and took her cup inside to put with the other dirty dishes that hid the double kitchen sink. It was hard to imagine how one drunken woman could make so many dishes in a day but her mother could and these ones would have to wait until Charlie had time or until the real Selena made an appearance. Hearing the shower upstairs was Charlie's pandemonium warning to make tracks. The last thing she needed was babysitting or just plan being bored to death by having to watch her mother drink her breakfast.

With shovel in hand Charlie headed over to Ron's house and started digging. For an hour she dug before Ron stepped out his back door, "Good morning Charlie, I see you have been hard at work. Would you care for a cup of coffee?" Ron peered from his back porch at the hole in his yard. "You look like you could use a break?" That sounded welcoming and Charlie stuck her shovel in the dirt before climbing out of the hole where she and her father had dug years ago.

Ron stepped back into the house and Charlie settled in a lounge chair on the back deck. When he returned he carried a cup of coffee and a large book. "Here is your coffee and a little gift for all the help you have given me." Ron handed Charlie the book with its leather cover and set her coffee on the table next to her then he settled himself down in another chair. "Don't worry I am not going to deduct the book from your pay, it is just a little gift to say how grateful I am for all the times you and your father have helped me out." Many of the things that he couldn't do was not because he was lazy, he was actually a genius and worked for a very prestigious computer program company. You could say Ron is a full blue color long tie worker in his mid fifties and married to the job.

Working on her fourth cup of coffee Charlie did not feel like she was going to start floating away like people say. "You know how I like my coffee- Thank you and I really don't have a use for this book not to mention you gave me a lap top last year for Christmas, which was more then generous. I love my little Joey" Charlie paused to take another drink of coffee while she glided her hand across the very soft face of the book.

"There is no need to define I enjoy giving you gifts for your hard work. I realize the money is great but it does not show my gratitude."

Sliding the book towards Ron, "I know and I do appreciate it, but I can't take this. It looks very old and I wouldn't know what to write in it. I really am not into that diary thing." Charlie put her gloves back on and went back into the hole. The shovel hit rocks causing sparks and Charlie worked the shovel around to keep digging. After another half hour of digging with about two feet to go before the lids could be revealed there was more sparks. This time it wasn't a rock that the shovel tip hit. On the side wall Charlie dug exposing a circular object stuck in the dirt. "I think I found…" Charlie was surprised to find Ron standing at the edge of the hole, "Oh, I found something, just… a… second." The ground broke loose and Charlie pulled the large round object attached to a very long chain. "OK... What do you think this thing is?" Charlie held it out of the hole for Ron to see.

Giving the object a quick glance Ron found he had no use for it and told Charlie she could keep it. "What am I suppose to do with this? You should take this I mean it is in your hole not mine." That didn't sound right which made both of them feel a little uncomfortable. Charlie placed the object on the ground and went back to completing the job. Once she had the lids cleared of dirt she opened them up and found no reason for his tanks to be pumped.

The hole was deep and only standing five-two Charlie stuck her shovel in the ground next to the dirt wall and used it to get out. She was done until the septic man arrived and did his job. On the table Charlie found the book with five twenties sticking out of the pages, "boy, he really wants me to have that book." The money told her Ron was busy inside and didn't want to be disturbed but she knocked. After a few minutes he answered and she tried to give the book and chain back but he insisted she keep them or sell them if she wanted. "Not to change the subject I thought I would also let you know the tanks are open and they are empty, are you sure you need them pumped?" Ron told her he was told they should be pumped every other year and he was a few years late. Then he bid Charlie a good day.

His disconnected attachment to the conversation was not uncommon. Ron's social skills sat in the dusty attic of his mind when the cobweb sparked his imagination to be intuitive for whatever project he was working on. Then the world became a huge black curtain all around leaving just the project and him to work out their indifferences towards success of a new program or enhancement of an old one.

Putting the money in her back pocket Charlie left the book and chain on the back steps then took her shovel and headed home. There sitting on her front porch was Luna. "What are you doing here? Waiting for a thank you?" Charlie leaned against her shovel. "Don't you have some vagrant to save from richness or something?" With all that was happening having an Angel barking at you and showing up out of the blue was the last thing anyone needed.

Luna joined Charlie on the lawn, "I am sorry for the way I introduced myself. I wanted to tell you at the restaurant but you were so busy with your friend and father I didn't want to spoil the reunion."

"Well if you are such an all mighty being can you find Lynda for me? She took off and I think she is in trouble." Charlie twirled her shovel making a small dip in the grass.

"Lynda is doing fine. She needs a little guidance and she will get that soon enough. I have been given orders from God to employ your service. We need you." Luna looked into Charlie's eyes, "I have been told you are the only one who can help. You are the only one who can save the world from the big evil that is coming." Charlie began to laugh at the ridiculous and idiotic idea that she could do any such thing. This upset Luna, "Please, Charlie this is important and try as you may to not take on what God ask of you will only make your life miserable."

Charlie headed up the front steps then turned to Luna, "I am sorry, really I am". Her voice echoed with sarcasm, "You need some super hero to do what? Oh ya, to save the World from the big bad wolf. Well, I am not that girl. I have College to finish and then I have a restaurant to run. In the mean time I have a mother I wouldn't wish on hell itself. I do not have time to save the world let alone save myself."

Before Charlie could reach the front door Luna grabbed her arm firmly, "Charlie, Wake up. Wake up now before it's too late.

Page 6 of 6


	3. Chapter 3 AND TO THE END COMES

Disorientation erupted with a spontaneous loud outburst, "Luna". Charlie woke with a full body jerk from the lying down on her arm position at the kitchen table of her mobile home. "Whoa, what a nightmare, I think I was just forced to relive my life from two-thousand five and in color, ouch!" Standing to stretch the stiffness of her body Charlie rubbed the pain in her arm as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night. Walking over to the kitchen stove, she turned on the vent light. She could hear the final push of coffee dripping into the pot telling her she had not been asleep very long.

Time had traveled down the road with Charlie, giving her four more inches on her Auburn brown hair with additional natural highlights of red and blonde with just a hint of gray. She freed a small strand of hair tangled in the necklace from her father then let it dangle down her neck. As she adjusted the chain, her hand brushed over a scar about two inches wide just under the collarbone. Charlie rubbed her arms embraced with muscles that shadowed Goosebumps formed from the cold. She grabbed her jean jacket that told more of the road she had traveled.

The small light from the stove vent brought into view how the jean jacket had aged alongside her. On one sleeve, she had sewn a patch made from an old pair of jeans that had worn out. On the back, Charlie embroidered the Star of David within the form of a dragon holding three orbs. The bottom one-inch hem concealed by dark leather material hid signs of wear and tare from fighting. She had taken the sleeve cuffs and rolled them up to create small pockets to hold little things she may need like an old handcuff key a small pocket knife and a pair of toe nail clippers.

Checking the belt her father gave Charlie counted the small caliber bullets and then the shotgun shells. From the ammo box sitting in the kitchen windowsill, she grabbed a handful of bullets. Three she used to replace the empty slots on the belt and then put the remainder in her pocket. Inside another ammo box, she grabbed shells and put them in her jacket breast pocket. Overtime Charlie had learned to be prepared and from the table she picked up the dagger and placed it back in the sheath on the right side of the belt.

Re-tying the loosened strings of her boots she purchased six months ago, Charlie could see the frayed hem of her jeans and the dark stains of blood that had drizzled on the toes of her boots she never washed out. Against one chair leaned a shotgun that she grabbed then filled with more shells from the box. Taking the shotgun, she placed it on the kitchen counter and grabbed a clean coffee cup from the cupboard.

The dim glow from the stove light gave evidence to a somewhat large kitchen. The counters were neatly arranged including a few dirty dishes rinsed, sitting by the sink. The table sat against the kitchen window. It wasn't a fancy table unless it was the mid sixties when white tables with gold flakes and metal legs were the fashion. However, it was in excellent condition along with two chairs that matched.

On the table was the book its blank pages opened near the back. After fixing a cup of coffee Charlie paced from the table where she faced the book with wonder and then turned away to continue pacing. She lit a smoke then rested herself above the book with both hands on the table, "I think it is time I end this thing, but how?" She began to pace again only stopping to fix herself another cup of coffee. For an hour she contemplated her next move, analyzing each out come. With a fresh cup of coffee, she sat before the book. "I am going to do it. I am going to put an end to this story. I have been eaten up inside and out on this quest and it is time for me to call it quits."

From her belt, Charlie removed a small charm then chanted a spell over the object being careful to attach it on the medallion Chain where many amulets dangled. As in the years past, Charlie picked up the book and placed it on her lap. Then she began to speak her words burning into the pages.

ENTRY DATE: OCTOBER 31, 2009 – LOCATION: Sioux Falls, South Dakota

This is me Charlotte Erica Winchester I was born in Fall City Washington on October 31 1983 to my mother Selena Irene Parker. The following is my story:

Just as someone once said to me, "To know me is to know where I come from" and so this chapter in my life should be placed in this baby book to keep company with others within for those who will follow. Today is my twenty-sixth birthday and though I am content with spending it alone, I kind of miss the unseen company in all those strange motels I stayed along the road. Guess those knocks meant more then I realized, no matter how bothersome. I would pretend they were saying, "Happy Birthday, Charlie!", but they really meant, "Happy Halloween". Now in the silence of dusk, I feel a sort of abandonment. But it wasn't my family or friends who did the running it was me.

Along my journey I met many acquaintances, some I wish I could forget. Others like my on and off landlord and boss, Bobby Singer I will forever be grateful. During my first stop here I was able to hide out for a few weeks in this abandoned mobile home at the back of his junk yard. Then Bobby discovered my nest. He was a bit stand-offish at first but then I told him I could work off what he felt I owed. Thank goodness for clogged toilets. After fixing that and a few other home problems, Bobby gave me a job and allowed me to run electricity to my humble abode. Coming back here is always sublime giving me some comfort in knowing there is more to my existence then the demands of my Little Demon.

Traveling back and forth across America was not my idea. It is one way to keep the nightmares away. Horrifying dreams that would wake me in a cold shivering sweat. They started after my acid popping mother thought she saw the heart of Jesus on my chest. I was only seven years old and mother had to do "a little dance" for the artist before he would tattoo a child. She may have enjoyed the rumbling in the back room, but I will never forget the pain of the needle piercing my body and filling my chest with blood red dye, then the orange and yellow flame centered in the heart with streaks glowing around the heart that nestled in the brownish thorn like head dress of Jesus.

By age ten I was working odd jobs. Mother was to busy buying liquor and someone had to by the peanut butter. I remember my first job was going around town offering to wash windows. That gave me a clientele and then learning from my family some basic pluming, carpentry, electric and my favorite mechanics has made me the Jack of all trades and the master of none.

My father was in town for my birth and then every year after that he would show up for a week or two and we would spend time together working on cars, welding, fixing electrical, plumbing or any other little handy work that came along.

Often father would remind me of the time when I was two and tried to follow him. He would give me a one eye smirk then say how I could have been lost forever pulling such a foolish stunt. My response would generally be to reinforce what I believe, that I could never get lost as long as he was there to save me. We both would grin at each other and then he would give me the biggest daddy hugs ever.

There was sadness in his eyes, but I could see a small sparkle in them, just for me. Evan in his absence he was my strong point but then I was told things about him I didn't want to believe. This helped push me further down the road to complete this task given to me by God.

Most days I can't help but regret accepting the short job from Ron who wanted his septic tanks dug up. While digging I found the necklace that sealed my fate. Ron didn't want it and I tried several times to give it to him along with this journal he gave to me as a gift. My last attempt was leaving the book and necklace on his porch, by the time I returned home, they both laid on my bed pillow. This is when I knew the three of us were to be companions, bound together by unseen forces. You see, I find these amulets or they find me, at this point I am not sure.

My first amulet is the necklace medallion I found while digging. It is about three inches round. On one side is an Angel blowing a long trumpet she holds in one hand and in the other she holds a book, most likely a bible. There is a garden filled with animals on what I call the backside of the coin and in the center two horse's stand, one looks like Pegasus and the other a Unicorn. Both have long feather fetlocks that appear to be in the form of wings. There are raised symbols on both sides of the coin edging and some inside the pictures. I have no idea what they say I only know that when I pulled it out of the dirt where it was buried a feeling of security came over me

Since I was bound to this awkward piece of jewelry it only seem fitting to have it looking like something worth wearing so I took the medallion and its long chain to a jeweler who had never seen such a piece and wanted to buy it but I refused to sell. Instead I left the medallion to be polished and the chain cleaned then dipped in silver. It was an odd looking chain made of black iron with infinity style links attached to one another by round ones. Within minutes after leaving the medallion this heaviness surrounded me with an eerie feeling as if death were standing close by breathing down my neck. I brushed the feeling off assuming it was just my body wearing down from the trauma in my life.

The next three nights were filled with nightmares I use to have, before the necklace fell into my life, of people burning, their eyes glowing, sacrifices being made, while others were stricken by an object and then vanished. Ghostly figures that crept into my dreams seemed to be begging for help. Missing the solid nights of sleep made me realize I had to get the necklace back. Upon returning to the shop I found it empty with yellow police tape crosswise, blocking the door. The large glass windows covered in black soot. This did not stop me from getting inside where I found the medallion laying across the counter, untouched by smoke or fire.

The three foot chain sparkled with silver and the coin gleamed in gold. I wrapped the chain twice around my neck and then clipped the second loop to an open link to keep the two loops together where the medallion hooked to its own circled ring on the chain. For such a heavy chain it was lighter then my boots. My mind did not bother to elucidate why the chain was like new in a puddle of black soot pudding. Everything just felt right so I walked out and never looked back at the horrifying disaster or wondered how the fire was started.

Not wanting to wear the godly looking thing to school I placed it in a small pine box to be tucked away in my closet. Nights of nothing but deep sleep was amazing, I mean in the past a good nights sleep happened every so often but to have more then four in a row was astounding and I took pleasure in crawling between the sheets anticipating a long night to pass without me.

Then one night I dreamed of a beautiful woman walking down the street dressed in her night gown. Long red hair flowed in a wind made just for her. My presence seemed to alarm her and I could feel the evilness that wrapped her being trying to absorb my soul. Then without warning, a truck sped by picking up speed as it passed. The woman began to shimmer and shake then slowly raise her arm and point at the truck.

Without reason the engine exploded into flame. The driver door appeared stuck as the man tried to get out. I had to do something. Faster and faster I ran the flames engulfing the entire truck. I could not advance. My efforts to reach the burning inferno futile, I could go no further then the woman. All of a sudden this loud, unbearable screech pierced my ears. The sound bellowed out of the woman's belly, her face distorted and largely out of proportion. With no time to react her pointing finger hurled me towards the burning truck which exploded just before I reached the tailgate. My body passed through the flame and onto my bedroom floor. This is when I realized the necklace would only keep the nightmares away when it wanted.

Just before Commencement day, the necklace began to weaken me, wearing heavy around my neck. If I took it off, I would get shortness of breath. I felt like a figurine trapped in a snow globe waiting for someone to shake my world. From what I could conclude the first amulet represents me or simply binds me to my duty of which I would have no clue if it wasn't for the second amulet. Believe it or not, the second amulet like most of them I found accidentally.

I was home cleaning up empty liquor bottles that were lying around the house along with other trash.. It was late so I over stuffed the plastic bag and ran out into the light rain carrying the clanging glass to the edge of the drive when the bag broke. Bottles crashed to the ground. Fragments of glass flew everywhere. Blood covered the palm of my right hand where I cut myself picking up the pieces. There is where I found the first small amulet.

Amongst the broken glass, I found an amulet half the size of the medallion, covered with my blood. Not sure what to think, I put it in my pocket. What happened next left me mute. An angel appeared before me. Her name, Luna, sent down to give me a mission. Luna was keeper of the sun and mother to the children. She brushed her hand just above mine and the bleeding stopped. I had met Luna earlier that day and never would have guessed her to be nothing more then a visitor passing through town.

Luna and I met many times after that and she told me such things like how my mother lost her destiny long ago and with hope she may find her way back. She said I was at the beginning of a long journey of which was my part to play in some hell raising redemption where I was the line. The one no Angel or Demon could cross and that I will travel the land in search of each that is represented by an amulet.

I found it hard to believe when she told me my dreams were real reflections of a battle between good and evil that would soon be over. That is when I learned I have the power of insight and premonitions but with the lack of training they would be in my dreams, I just never interpreted them as nothing more then nightmares drummed up in my subconscious from all the horror shows I love to watch. I never would have speculated my dreams were following Demon Hunters. Hunters I have a bond to that Luna would not explain.

This book given to me by Ronald Wayne Anderson is actually a Journal I call My Little Demon the bizarre baby book for the super natural. My quest is to put each amulet on the medallion chain in one of the circle loops and it will help me find that which it represents. Then they are somehow compelled to tell me their story of how they became what they are and the Journal actually does the rest. I remember thinking "Great! I have to be some sort of journalist of the great beyond". Back then I knew little about Demons or Angels, but always felt there was this greater power. Now I know the truth and so shall all who believe in the pages written before my story. There you have it this bizarre chapter in my life. Vague as it may be I hope it helps you understand me.

I can see things are heating up outside. Looking through my kitchen window I can see across the yard, Bobby Stephen Singer has the shop and house lights on. The Impala is sitting near the shop Dean Winchester is leaning against the hood and Samuel Winchester seems to be grabbing something from the shop. All I want to do is go home but I am tired and worn down. I just want my father John Eric Winchester to come rushing through the door and carry me home where my uncle Scott Seymore and his friend Thomas Oliver Mason are most likely worried about me.

I leave behind this journal, "Charlie's Little Demon" and one controlling necklace you should never touch. Of course you will not read this part as I leave the book open at the beginning. If you happened to find the necklace, I wish you the best on your new destiny ….

END ENTRY DATE: OCTOBER 31, 2009 – LOCATION: Sioux Falls, South Dakota

It was done. Her story was now entered into the journal of how she became the line. Charlie turned to the first page. Pushing the book across the table, she rested her head once more on the table and fell asleep where time raced backwards to the day when she left Luna standing in the front lawn after digging for hours on Ron's septic tanks.

"Luna, let go of my arm." With her arm set free Charlie went into the house and locked the door. Selena was on the front room couch entertaining a young man she picked up from the bar. "Mom, did anyone call? Did Lynda call? You know she took off last night from Tammy's place and for some unknown reason the police were called and I need to find out why Tammy would need to do that or who did."

The only word that caught Selena's ears was police, "hey, the police were here earlier looking for Lynda, they say she took off like a bat out of hell from your friends place, what's her name. You need to take care of that, I don't like the police smelling up my front porch." Selena went back to ravishing the young man and sharing a whiskey bottle.

Charlie headed upstairs, "Love you too mom". Inside her little domain, lying on her pillow was the filthy medallion necklace and the book, "What the hell!" Looking at her bedroom window, it was still unlocked. But even so, Ron would not leave his home to crawl through her window let alone deliver anything.

Standing at her bedroom door was Luna, "They did it, that is if your wondering how they arrived here. The book and medallion are yours and should you ever misplace them they will find you or you will be drawn to them." Looking the room over, Luna was impressed to see the tidiness that sat imprisoned by the chaos on the other side of the bedroom door. "I know you said to go, but we really need to sit down and talk, so if you don't want me popping up every time you turn around. Spare me ten minutes" Luna walked over to the vanity and explored the many photos of Charlie, Lynda, Bobby and a few other friends.

After a half hour of discussion Luna left and Charlie jumped in the shower then dressed quickly and took off out the back door and into the garage where she grabbed her bike. She had her license to drive but her "baby" was far from being ready for the road so all she could do is give a gentle touch to the barracuda fish on the front side fender and then take her bike out the small door. With no time to stop and chat with Bobby who was busy washing his car Charlie sped off to the restaurant to catch up with her dad.

The place was bouncing with late afternoon customers. Some regulars others from out of town and they all went unnoticed as Charlie headed straight to the upstairs office. Hoping to find her father patiently waiting for her with a frown on his face, instead she found disappointment. There was only Wendy the accountant sitting in the office chair. "Hi, Charlie your dad said you would be swinging by. He wanted me to give you this." After handing the envelope over, Wendy went back to finalizing the weeks profit reports.

There was a light leather sofa Charlie slouched herself into and then for a moment starred at the envelope before opening and reading the letter inside. "My Angel my life, my precious girl with wings…"

Charlie thought to herself, "If only he knew" then continued to read the next line.

"It breaks my heart to have to cut my time short and to once again miss the opportunity to be with you. I hate the road I'm on and how it keeps me away. But I have to leave. I stopped by to see you last night but no one was home so I came to Skips."

"This letter is nothing short then an insult to my love for you and if it could be any other way I would be standing in front of you telling you how much I love you and protect you from the evilness of the world."

"There is something I must tell you that I have wanted to for many years, but I can not do it with this pen."

"While I am away should you for any reason need help call me. My number is listed on the cell phone along with Sam and Dean. You three have a lot in common and someday I hope we all can get together. For now if you can not reach me call one of them. Just keep calling all of us until you get an answer."

"I don't know how long I will be gone but when I get back it will be to stay. The load Sam and Dean are carrying is too big and I must help them. It is the least I owe them. If we can finish the job before your commencement I will be there but if I am not please know I will be there in my thoughts wherever I am at. Until then here is a silver cross necklace to keep you safe."

"Baby doll you are in my heart and my world, I just hope you can forgive me."

"Love you

Always and Forever

Daddy

J. E. W."

With a sigh Charlie neatly folded the letter and returned it to the envelope. Effortlessly she turned her head to Wendy, "Hey, did mom sign the paperwork?" She watched as Wendy completed what she was doing.

From the file cabinet next to her Wendy withdrew a folder and handed it to Charlie, "She signed it and we paid her. I just wish we didn't have to use all your savings to pay off the back child support she don't need. She just likes torturing your father. With the extra six months you offered we wrote a check for eleven thousand dollars". Wendy went to the printer to retrieve her latest work. "The restaurant will start putting back into your account next month to repay you. I tell you Charlie that was more then generous of you and you know your mother is just going to blow it" Returning to her desk she stapled her papers together.

Placing the file on the desk Charlie got up to leave, "Well, my mother has sucked this restaurant dry long enough and I have plans of traveling for the summer and would like to know she has no ties here while I'm gone."

"Oh, by the way Jim called and wants you to stop by his office. He says you need to go over some paperwork." Wendy joined Charlie at the door, "You take off and get away from here for awhile. Skips will be here when you get back." She gave Charlie a hug and told her to enjoy the rest of the day.

Before leaving Charlie stopped at the lounge and collected the tickets her mother had signed for the liquor she takes without paying. "Thanks Larry, have you changed the locks on the storage doors?" He responded with a nod that the job was done. "Good, mother is not to receive anymore bottles. If she wants to drink our inventory she will have to do it here and she needs to pay before you pour one drop. If she doesn't like it, tell her the owner will deal with her when he gets back and that she can drink elsewhere if she wants." Charlie went to leave, "If she gives you problems Larry just eighty-six her indefinitely."

Being all grown up on one side of her life and Daddy's little girl on the other felt like she was following in her mothers footsteps and if she were ever to take a drink she would start reciting Mary Polly Ann along with her mother. Charlie didn't want to ever become her mother's daughter and so drinking was always out of the question. She wished she had never taken up smoking but it was what it was and she enjoyed just relaxing and watching the smoke dissipate into the sky.

Back at home, Charlie saw Bobby loading his trunk with boxes. "Hey Bobby, are you ready to talk?" She put her bike inside at the back of the garage and found Bobby walking in behind her. "So, did you get a call from Lynda?" Charlie went to the driver side of her car and Bobby sat down in the passenger seat. They loved to pretend they were on the road crossing country being tourist of the Untied States, but not today.

Sliding into the driver seat and shutting the door Charlie ran her hands along the steering wheel, "You're going to have to wait "Baby" I now you have been sitting in this musty garage since I was sixteen and before that at Grandpa's Ranch with some great company like his Mercedes, but you will roar again some day." She waited for Bobby to say something.

With his cell phone in hand Bobby looked sad, "I am going to head over to Montana to the cabin." He placed the phone in his shirt pocket and then stepped out of the car. "Could you collect notes for me on Monday? I don't' think we will make it back before Wednesday." Charlie followed Bobby out of the garage, "We will talk when all three of us are together. I know you want an answer Charlie, but I can't give you one. Not right know."

There goodbye was short then Bobby headed down the road. Charlie remembered the object she found and went inside to retrieve it from her jeans pocket that was in the hamper. Her mother had already left and probably wouldn't be back for hours which gave a little peace and quiet while doing the dishes then cleaning the amulet.

The outlining design was the same as the large medallion but the center image was a raised scarab beetle and a protection symbol formed into one. Again there were smaller raised symbols and on the flip side Anubis as an eagle or bird of some sort perched on the tail of a snake.

With the amulet in her front pocket the medallion around her neck and hidden under her shirt, Charlie headed down town to see Jim. When she arrived at the office, the Secretary Carmella was busy with stacks of legal documents scattered about her desk and the conference room table. "Hi, Charlotte sorry for the mess we are getting ready for a huge court date. Jim said you might be coming in. Let me see if he is busy." Disappearing down a short hallway then back out Carmella sent Charlie to the back office where Jim was sitting behind his large dark oak desk.

Motioning her to sit, Jim proceeded to dig through a small stack of files from which he pulled out two. "So, how have you been doing Charlotte? Are you excited about finishing college?" Jim sorted papers inside the first file folder.

It was almost six o'clock and Charlie apologized for not arriving earlier in the day. Then they shared a bit of chit chat before getting down to why Jim called. "I see from Carmella's stacks of papers you are busy and I don't wish to waste your time, so why am I here?" She didn't mind the small talk as she enjoyed Jim's company. During the winter season they would go snow skiing with a group of friends both Jims age and hers. It was always a great time all. On his wall was a photo of the group all decked out in snow gear and holding their skies.

"We are indeed busy and please Charlotte you never have to apologize for being here at this hour you are always welcome anytime I am in the office." From the file he handed Charlie some papers. "Well with you still living at home and the clauses your Grandfather put in his will your mother still has power over your trust fund. Anyway Selena has requested that we control your inheritance until you are thirty-five." Jim prepared for an explosion.

Flying from her seat, Charlie was enraged, "What, She can't do this to me? I am about to finish college and run a business. She kept me from controlling my interest until I finished college and now that it is here she is using her power of bitchalation to strap me down to her hell world. How can she prevent me from my inheritance? That... that… I have had enough of that evil bitch she has made my life miserable for the last time." Charlie threw the papers back at Jim without reading.

Before she could get out of the door Jim stopped her, "Charlotte please wait… Charlie we need to discuss this." Jim waited as she stood frozen with the door knob in her hand. Carmella had disappeared keeping herself safely out of the way. "Your right she shouldn't do this but until you are twenty-five she can legally with good cause keep you from controlling your trust fund. Everything else is yours as it is written in your grandfather's will. We really should talk" For over two hours they discussed options and settled with her inheritance being held until she turned thirty instead of thirty-five. Now all they had to do was get Selena to agree.

The night air was cool and refreshing. Charlie wanted to go over to Lynda's who was her shoulder of emotional strength and understanding. But alone in her home town Charlie settled for the bridge and her favorite rock to think on.

Knowing she could have signed the papers and waited until she was twenty-five to fight them wasn't what she wanted. It would be like saying her mother had total control. Making the one small change gave Charlie a spec of independence. On the river she contemplated the last few days. The short visit of her father left heartbreak. Lynda running away tore at reasoning. Her mother's constant need to control her life burdened desires. Then Luna and this mission with the journal ripped the world apart. Her life was in turmoil and she still needed to finish her thesis for school.

Looking up to the bridge walkway could be seen Luna, "Now what do you want?" Suddenly Luna was sitting behind her on the rock, "That's the ticket, popping around like that could be useful, so why don't you take the medallion the journal and do this job yourself?" No sleep accompanied by the total chaos in her life Charlie was lost inside trying to sort through all the emotions twirling like a tornado through her. "Luna I need to go home before I fall asleep".

Helping was no problem in a flicker they were in Charlie's room and then Luna gently kissed her forehead. The next thing Charlie knew she was tied down on some sort of chair her head covered by what felt like a pillowcase. Panic spewed from her toes and out with every breath. Struggling back and forth to try and get free Charlie suddenly stopped when she heard a stammering around her. "Who's there? Hello, who are you? Help me please. Where am I?" Someone made a hushing sound asking Charlie to be quiet before the Demon comes back.

The pillowcase brushed against her face as it slipped off revealing what looked like to Charlie as a very old abandoned farmhouse. The young girl before here stood in a white nightgown with a large bloodstain near her stomach. "Oh, my God what happened to you, why are we here." The woman crept to the doorway between rooms watching to see if anyone was coming. "Get back here and untie me." Charlie wrestled with the ropes wrapped around her chest and legs while she reached for a knife in her back pocket.

The woman was very young and Charlie noticed a slight grayness in her hair that said other. Waking up as the only one tied in a chair led Charlie to believe the woman was her capture or one of the people who crept into her room after Luna left and tied her to the chair. "Who are you and why am I the only one tied to a chair?" She looked around the room darkened by nightfall but dimly lit with candles placed about the room.

"I was tied in the other room and when they left I was able to get myself free. I ran this way and found you knocked out." The woman came back to Charlie's side. "My name is Jessica Lee Moore." She took a deep breath of Charlie's hair. "Your hair smells nice." She quickly turned her head to the doorway. "Oh, no I think there coming back." Jessica ran to the other side of the room and crouched in a fearful position. "No, no don't let them touch me."

In minutes, Charlie had sliced thru the ropes around her back and moved swiftly to her legs and arms. She only paused for a minute wondering where she had gotten the knife. She went over to the frightened woman and helped her up. "Come on we have to get out of here."

Shocked to see Charlie had released herself from the chair Jessica accepted the help. "How did you get loose?" Walking with Charlie they both looked out the pained windows into the darkness. There was nothing out there but fields and mountains. "Why did they take you? Are you a part of a Wicca group?"

Charlie placed a hand over Jessica's lips and saw the surprised reaction in her eyes. "Quiet, the Demons might hear you." Charlie walked away from the woman she found to be strange. "Why did they take you? I have no idea," She saw her backpack sitting on the hearth of a broken down fireplace and walked over to see if the book was inside, "I was sleeping." Looking at her clothes Charlie realized she was not wearing what she feel asleep in and the jean jacket she always kept so nice and neat had a tare on the sleeve and the cuffs appeared different. "This isn't mine." The book was in her backpack, but the Medallion was gone.

She checked through the pack and her clothes and could not find the Medallion. "Great" She stood up and strapped on the pack. "They took the necklace." Realizing she was alone in the room Charlie began to question her sanity. Then they walked in, two men dressed for business their eyes gleaming black. "Stay back. What did you do with Jessica?" From behind the men, two young boys appeared eating ice cream cones and giggling to each other.

From the door way Jessica appeared her nightgown no longer stained. "I can't play this cat and mouse game. Besides your hero's are on their way. That leaves me about ten minutes to get that damn book from you. Now give it to me." Jessica watched Charlie as she backed away looking for a place to escape. "You're not going anywhere darling. With her finger, she motioned two Demons hidden in the shadows behind Charlie and they grabbed her.

"Let go of me you worthless pieces of human scumbags." They slammed her back down into the chair holding her down by her shoulders. "Get your filthy meat hooks off me." Charlie watched as Jessica swayed her way across the room. "You can't have the book. I am the line and you are compelled to tell me your story."

Jessica laughed, "Compelled, really you think you can compel me." She swirled her head then looked into Charlie's eyes and showed her the fiery red ones of her own. "I am not one of yours." She walked around the captive audience. "All I want from you is that book and the necklace." She faced Charlie again. "Then I'll let you go, maybe!" The two young boys laughed.

Turning her head quickly the boys hushed and returned to finishing their cones. "That is my good sons." Jessica turned back to Charlie. "See my boys there, their four going to be celebrating a fifth birthday soon, if I let them. I mean, you might say they saved this Jessica girl, so I feel like I owe them at least one more birthday." Jessica turned to smile at the boys then back to Charlie. "If those squirmy little worms did not hit the mark in time that night, this flesh would have burned to ashes. Nevertheless, little Sammy had to play hanky panky and I just could not let those precious little buds go to waste. Now could I?" The sound of a car approaching stopped her rambling. "Keep them away," she ordered the two men at the door.

"Look you little bitch." Time for nice was over and Jessica needed the book. Getting right in Charlie's face Jessica made her demands with a deepened voice. "That book of yours is filled with ingredients that I want destroyed. If it gets into the wrong hands…" Jessica quenched in pain from Charlie ramming her head into hers. Dizzy from the blow she watched as Charlie used all her leg strength to throw herself backwards out of the chair and jumping to her feet start punching and kicking the two Demons.

Charlie was no match for the two and they quickly had her in a headlock. Shaking off the dizziness Jessica motioned her twin boys to stand by the window then walked up to Charlie. "You know how I can touch that book and I want you to tell me." From thin air, Jessica pulled a long dagger, pressing the tip against Charlie's Jugular she demanded in a man's deep voice, "Now tell me!"

Outside the Impala pulled in front of the run down farmhouse. Inside Sam was sitting in the passenger's seat giving the building a glance. "Ok Dean what are we going to do here?" He watched Dean step out of the car and joined him at the trunk where they grabbed weapons.

With a gun in one hand and a knife in the other, Dean closed the trunk. "We are going to go in and slash and dash and get home in time for dinner Sammy that is what we do." They looked at each other. "Alright, I just thought it sounded classy, you know." Sam gave Dean a sarcastic look. "Come on Sam, Bobby said some Demons are hiding out here and they may know where to find…" Dean could not finish his speech as one of the Demons hurled himself from behind a bush and together they fell to the ground. "Ah, where the hell did you come from?" Dean held the Demon's body weight above him as they lay on the ground. "Oh man get your Demons breathe out of my face!"

The other Demon sent to hold back Sam and Dean flew down the steps and began fighting with Sam. Having managed to get himself free Dean was standing his gun lost on the ground and the knife pointed at the Demon. He stepped back at the same time Sam stepped away from his assailant. The two bumped into each other's backs. "Ok Sam it looks like Bobby was right this place is rented. He gave a sheepish grin. "Not much of a place, if you ask me." The two looked at each other and without words went into action. Dean forging towards his Demon as Sam took on his own. Together they fought and in minutes, both Demons were dead. With a deep breath Dean stood. Wiped the blood from his face and joined Sam at the bottom step.

Finding his gun on the ground in front of him Dean picked it up. "I don't think will need to ring the bell. Whoever is inside probably knows were here?" Dean looked at Sam straightening up his hair. "You look fine now come on lets finish this." Dean went to take a step up to the porch but Sam grabbed his arm.

Seeing the dubious look Dean gave him, Sam pointed to a window that showed flickering lights. "I think we need to move a little more cautious Dean. Who knows what were up against but candles usually means something wicked is going down and we may not have the right fire power to knock it out." Watching Dean' face show interest in what he said Sam walked back to the car. "Look when we turned down the drive to get here my stomach started turning and that is not a good thing. You know it and I know it." Sam was concerned almost scared of what was inside. "I don't know what it means but I don't like it Dean."

They looked to each other and then at the house. Dean looked down to his shoes then back up. "Sammy I don't think they are going to invite us in for a chat so we have to just take this one by the seat of our pants and hope we get it right." With that, the two went up the stairs and into the house stopping just inside the front door. Sammy motioned Dean to take the far side of the doorway where the candles were burning and he cautiously walked straight forward.

Dean heard Charlie shouting from the other room, "Let me go you fucking bitch. I am never going to tell you." Flying through the door just in time Dean saw Charlie spit on Jessica's face. He watched as the woman slowly turned her face to him and releasing the dagger from Charlie's throat gave an evil grin to Dean. Charlie struggled for her freedom. The two Demons' threw her to the ground to join Jessica as she moved towards Dean. "Wow, sorry didn't mean to disturb you. Hey don't I know you."

Standing in the doorway all Sam could do was stare. "Jess" He watched her move to the window where the two boys stood. Sam looked at Dean who seemed totally lost in the whole situation. "Jess how did you, why are you here?" Sam's questions went unanswered as he turned to see the two Demons approaching.

Gaining her balance Charlie saw what was happening and pulled the dagger from her belt. With perfect aim stopped one Demon in his tracks. At the same moment, she could see Sam still confused over Jessica being in the room and Dean aim his gun at the other Demon who dropped dead from the bullet. The two bodies lay on the floor jerking, snapping, and crackling as red light glowed from their mouth and eyes, a burst of white light shot out then nothing. There bodies went motionless on the floor

Dean looked at Sam who appeared to be coming around to the situation, then at Charlie. "Nice job!" He watched Charlie step into the candle light where he could finally see who he was talking to. Totally caught off guard Dean did not know what to think. "Charlie, what are you doing here?"

Demanding the attention of every one left standing in the room Jessica swooshed her hand and all the candles blew out. "This is not working." With a snapping wave of her arm a bolt of lightning shot from her and hit Charlie throwing her into the air and against the back wall.

Charlie found herself waking in a sweat on the floor of her bedroom. It was late afternoon and she did not care. Her life was so twisted and torn inside she wanted to commit herself to the crazy house and never get out. The clock on the bed stand showed the date "Sunday, May, two-thousand and five." She let herself slip against her mattress and pulling the bedspread off her Bed Charlie wrapped it around her. The she heard her mother's voice broadcasting through the house, "Bobby's here, Charlie get your ass out of bed and get down here." Already on her way out Selena went to the garage and drove her Mercedes down the road toward town.

Looking her worst did not bother her or the fact she was in yesterdays clothing. In no time she was on the porch, "So, where is Lynda?" Seeing the tears dripping from the puffy red eyes looking back Charlie broke into crying and the two stood wrapped in each others arms. "Oh, God Bobby, tell me what happened".

Reaching into his back pocket, Bobby pulled out a note, "Here, they found Lynda's car at the falls and this was on the driver's seat. Silently Bobby waited, watching Charlie read. According to what was written Lynda was done, but with what it didn't say. It was just a short note saying she was sorry and leaving her car to her little brother. Then she signed it, "L"

Giving the note back, Charlie felt the horrible fear of falling six hundred feet to the damp rocky shore of the river from the falls. "I can't believe it, why wouldn't she come to me." Then Charlie turned to Bobby and took him in her arms, "Oh, Bobby I am so sorry." They sat on the steps and leaned upon each other both having many questions that only Lynda would be able to answer and so they went unspoken.

Without an invitation Cheryl walked up, "Hi Bobby, I heard about Lynda and just wanted to make sure you are ok. Some of us are heading to the bottom of the falls to say a prayer for my dearest friend and thought maybe… you would like to ride along?" She gently touched Bobby's cheek which made him look up and accept the invitation.

Bobby asked Charlie if she would like to join them but she turned down the invite. Something curled and twisted inside her. The letter, the falls all of it was not Lynda, who was the one person who shared with her the fear of height and she never signed just an "L" she loved to write her name.

Then there was the dream about Sam and Dean. She did not think about Jessica, the twins or why she was there but about Sam and Dean and if they were the two her father wrote about. She knew if they were then the dream would happen some day, but not today so, she did not think about that anymore as her mind went to the issue of Lynda.

Knowing Lynda felt her life was great in everyway from her love of school where she studied under a full scholarship to her soul mate in life Bobby. There really wasn't much in life that made Lynda suicidal she always took everything in great stride and if life was handing her lemons she actually made lemon meringue pie that Charlie and her would share along with all those rotten lemons people love to dish out. Charlie went back to her room and spent the remainder of the weekend eating popcorn, watching scary movies and crying, a lot of crying.

Days passed undisturbed giving Charlie the time to work on her thesis for finals and spend a lot of time alone in her room where she woke every morning to the same alarm clock and every morning she would read the date so she would know exactly how many days it would take for them to find Lynda's body.

This morning was the same as Charlie crawled out of her warm covers and looked at the clock, "Monday June sixth two thousand and five." "That makes it twenty two days since the note and another day I have to call the police station."" Crawling out of bed Charlie took note of her thesis paper and thought about what it meant.

Realizing there was only a week left before commencement she needed to get her life back together. After showering and having breakfast, Charlie stepped out into the sun. She felt the warmth on her face and she felt alive. Taking her bike out of the garage, she rode over to Tammy's, where Bobby was working in the shop. She was relieved to see Tammy's car was gone so she wouldn't have to confront that ugly situation. Inside the shop she found Bobby in front of two large glass casing. "Hi, what in the world are these things for?"

"Wow, miss scared of the little spider, what brings you into the venomous den?" Bobby walked around the large casing examining the exterior.

Behind him Charlie followed, "Oh I don't know. I haven't seen much of you lately and I wanted to make sure things are cool with you. Besides you know graduation is next week." Charlie paused for a moment when she noticed something moving in the sand. "Are we still walking together?"

Bobby turned his attention to Charlie, "Cheryl asked me to walk with her"

"What!" Charlie was surprised, "Bobby, we have planned to walk together since… since I can't remember… forever."

A sheepish grin grew, "I know, but I have been seeing Cheryl and I … Ouch! What you hit me for?" Now Bobby followed Charlie, "Hold up there temperamental, don't you want to know what I told her?" Charlie stopped and turned to face Bobby, "The look on your face…"Charlie went to swing again, "Whoa, I told her I was walking with you, so stop beating me."

That was what she needed to know. Charlie looked at the first glass casing that was over six feet high, then she screamed, "What are those?" Inside the case could be seen Egyptian dung beetles with fluorescent like yellow and red marking on their shells traveling along some clear plastic tubes that were attached to the glass walls.

"Those are an experiment Mr. Wilder and I have been working on for about two years." Bobby set down his clip board. "Henry had dung balls shipped in from Egypt and with some engineering and a simple change of diet we created a Dung Beetle that eats living tissue." Bobby thought for a moment, "It sure makes some of those movies more real when you think about it!"

Without the scientific details it was too much information for Charlie, "What a stupid thing to do, I mean why do it in the first place or think of doing something like that?" Charlie stepped back from the glass, but couldn't take her eyes away.

The explanation in layman's terms was simple. They wanted to show how the altered state of any species can be reversed. But they needed something that would catch the eyes of organization for the financial support and the dung beetle won the honor.

"Once we can prove changes like this can be reversed then those guys there will be exterminated. Which is a good thing we started out with a two foot high cage and the teeth on those guys are so sharp they actually chewed through the mesh wire top and we had to count them all to make sure we didn't leave any running…." Bobby was interrupted by Cheryl and Tammy walking into the shop. "Hi!"

Charlie didn't say anything. Tammy and she have been hateful towards each other since fifth grade when Tammy humiliated Charlie with the unexpected help of a young boy Charlie had a crush on. The mistake was confiding in Tammy who also had a crush on the same boy. Tammy told everyone about Charlie's crush then made false accusation of how Charlie was trying to steel her boy friend. That relationship lasted about a week the humiliation comes back every now and then and will probably never die.

Cheryl placed her head on Bobby's chest, "Did you hear it is just awful?" Bobby looked at Cheryl, "Oh, Bobby, Last night Zoe and Donna went into the intensive Care Unit with that awful skin disease." Laying her head back on Bobby's chest Cheryl began to cry.

"This is bad. First it was Val, Mary, Pariss and now Zoe and Gretchen. Do the doctors know anything?" Bobby looked to Tammy for an answer.

Walking past Charlie as if she wasn't there Tammy joined Cheryl and Bobby, "They just say it is some skin disease. It could be an epidemic. The school has already received calls from parents." Tammy looked at Charlie, "How is your skin Charlie probably a little dry and itchy? You should get checked out and make sure you're not next."

If that wasn't the stupidest thing to say, Charlie left it that way and said bye to Bobby as she walked out the door. Her bike that was left in the upright position was on the ground. When she arrived home she found her mother curled up against the refrigerator like a small child. Selena was rocking back and forth and reciting:

Mary Polly Ann the children would tease

Mary Polly Ann was born with a skin disease

Mary Polly Ann has a bastard for a mother

Mary Polly Ann is a monster undercover

Mary Polly Ann has webbed fingers and toes

Mary Polly Ann has a snout instead of a nose

Mary Polly Ann you came from the womb of hell

Mary Polly Ann you're a real dumbbell…

Not wanting to listen to the rest, Charlie went upstairs where she found Luna sitting on her bed, "I really don't want what you have right now. Can you come back after my headstone is decorated with moss? She hung her coat on the closet door and then noticed the smaller amulet sitting on the night stand, "How did that get out of my pocket or should I ask why did you take that out of my pocket?" Before she could pick it up Luna had it in her hand.

The journal was on the bed, "It is time for you to begin and this amulet is your first, so you need to bring together the amulet and the medallion" With Charlie glaring at her Luna held out the amulet.

The last thing she ever wanted to do was start this whole salvation administration dictation for the unholy and holy of creatures. She thought about the nightmares that her mother manipulated several times to lock her in the crazy house for months at a time. Charlie knew she wasn't crazy and to handle things her own way took defensive classes. Her mind traveled to the ranch and how she enjoyed the skeet shooting with her grandfather. Somehow she felt her life was actually leading up to this moment, "How long do I have to do this. I mean there will be an end or a replacement and what will be done with the information I collect. I mean there has to be a reason for creating this baby book?" So, many questions and still Luna held out the amulet.

Luna stood with the amulet held out and journal in her hand, "I don't blame you for so many questions and if there was anyone including myself who could do this I would let them. But it is you Charlie you have been chosen and until the medallion and journal set you free your job is to prepare this book and have it ready before it is too late and of that I don't know. My job is to get you started and the rest is up to you, so please take this amulet and hold it near the chain."

Rudely Charlie grabbed the amulet and moved it towards the chain where it flew out of her grip and somehow was magnetically drawn to the chain where is rolled down the links to find the ring where it should dangle. The smaller ring on the amulet melted and then locked itself to the chain. "Jump back, I was wondering how they were going to work. I looked and looked for the split in the links but there are none. It's like there all one chain." Charlie tucked the amulet in her shirt. "So, now what happens?"

"This is where we part." Luna handed Charlie the book and then explained how the necklace will lead her to where she needs to go and when the book is ready another amulet will appear. Not wanting to confuse her anymore then she was Luna told her to just follow your inner self and the medallion.

With that Luna was gone and Charlie was left alone with her life set before her. "This is a nightmare, Graduation is just around the corner and this medallion couldn't wait?" Charlie looked at the first page of the journal where it read

"ENTRY DATE: JUNE 06 2005 – LOCATION: Fall City, Washington

"This is a nightmare, Graduation is just around the corner and this medallion couldn't wait?"

The book copied everything Charlie said which made her throw it on the bed. "Ok, that was way too freaky!" She grabbed the book and looked inside. It didn't copy her words. "Ok!" The book did it again. So, Charlie thought, "I need to be careful with what I say when the book is in my hands because it automatically writes down what I say… and apparently what I'm thinking." For a moment she thought nothing and then she started talking trash anything she could think of but the book didn't write anything down. "Ok! I am stalling… be back soon…"

END ENTRY DATE: JUNE 06 2002 – LOCATION: Fall City, Washington"

Placing the book on her bed stand Charlie sat wondering what she had stepped in. She glanced at the book and thought it might be a computer of some sort. She did not say what day it was yet the book put the date in place before her entry and then put a closing statement when she was done. She wondered how it knew.


	4. Chapter 4 BEST FRIENDS FOREVER

With the journal in her backpack, Charlie headed down the road making it to the first corner when she noticed the necklace seemed heavy. She turned around and walked the other way, "Play nice medallion this is our virgin voyage and if you're respectful to me I won't bite." She walked by her house and on until the road ended at the State Highway that ran through town where Charlie had to make a choice. Go East or go West, she decided to head East down front street. Without stopping, she passed the restaurant where people were going in and out.

Inside Scott noticed she did not come in and once Charlie was out of view he was on the phone, "You should try answering your phone once and awhile. I don't think we have until October the chick has left the roost and I think she is on the hunt. You need to high tail it back here before we loose her. You hear me. Call me when you get this." Scott hung up the phone and walked to the main windows.

In the mean time Charlie had walked the next block that ended at a three way intersection". South would take her pass Lynda's place and over the bridge towards Tammy's but it was also the direction the medallion didn't like so Charlie went the other way over the main street bridge and pass the first road until the medallion demanded her attention, "So you want to go down the dark back road with maybe six houses for miles!" Knowing there was one house worth checking out as a place for unknown's to hang a hat Charlie traveled two miles then stopped.

There she was standing at the front gate that dangled off its broken hinges and was being held up by the tall grassy weeds that were wrapped within it boards. "I don't want to go in there. This house has been empty for over seventy-five years and it's haunted!" The front door swayed with a creak and there was Lynda standing on the front porch surprised to see Charlie had found her.

The flow of happiness bounced through Charlie, "Oh my God, Lynda it's you, it's you." Charlie hurried her way to Lynda, "Where have you been. I have been so lost and there has been too much happening, I needed to talk with you and you were gone. I have all sorts of stuff to tell you. If I could make lemon pie I would have made ten. Oh, I have missed you forever I …" Rushing up to give Lynda a big hug, Charlie found herself flying into the door. "What? No, Oh my God, Lynda! No… I refused to believe."

Looking at her confused expression, "I know, isn't this the gravy? I mean if I could be alive, hell yes I would love it. But take a look at me now! I am a spirit. You know me, ghost is so out dated. I prefer Spirit. Come on inside." Lynda vanished.

Forcefully pushing Charlie was able to get the door open, screeching as it swayed. What she saw inside sent her running out of the house and down the road. When she finally reached her room she sat down and couldn't think her body numb all she could do was cry.

When the crying was over Charlie took out the Journal and read the last entry:

"Ok! I am stalling… be back soon…"

"I do not think I am going to like this destiny." The words flowed onto the page like a soft melody playing on a summer breeze. "The amulet guided my way to the old Baxter place which I have to say, is definitely haunted. There were a few dozen ghosts just hanging around. Some spirits were coming and going, while others were engaged in a game of poker. I'm pretty sure a few of my older years disappeared, when my heart moved into my throat."

"Oh, my God Lynda, Lynda is there she is a spirit and I think this amulet is for her. That means I have to go back. I am pretty sure I am not going to like this at all…"

"Hold that thought, I think I hear my mother using the staircase wall to find her bed" Charlie walked silently to her bedroom door and watched her mother slither down the wall then stagger a few steps into the main bedroom. Closing her door Charlie turned to face the journal on her bed.

"OK, I am back. Mother is out for the century" the journal continued to absorb these words as Charlie approached the bed speaking, "I have to do it, if I don't Luna told me the medallion will consume my energy and coerce me to. Why… Why does everyone and everything have to be controlling my life...? When will it be turned over to me to run?"

Reluctantly Charlie took the journal over to her desk but before getting on with her task, she pushed a hidden lever under the lip that released the top. Inside was the laptop Ron had given her, another electronic devise her mother feared. "Just making sure your still with me Joey, keep safe." Closing the lid Charlie placed the book on the desk and wrote the following:

"To those who read this book the following documented happenings are written from the individual's point of view and in no way are represented by me the writer. Keep in mind this is a journal of interviews from assorted characters most the world prefers to believe pure fantasy. But if you are reading this then you are probably not part of that world and are what Luna calls demon hunters or just the few of us who know the truth."

Returning to the haunted house Charlie found Lynda sitting on the front porch. They spoke as if nothing had happened. They laughed and shared stories. Then Charlie told Lynda why she was there and Lynda had no problem with giving her story, she just asked that Charlie forgive her for what she had done.

ENTRY DATE: JUNE 06 2005 – LOCATION: Fall City, Washington

My name is Lynda Blaine I am or was one of twelve senior cheerleaders. I say was, because the other eleven girls killed me. They tell themselves it was an accident and by all rights they may be able to prove it as a practical joke gone bad but it ended as plain and simple murder.

It was Friday May Thirteen two-thousand and five. The team was at Tammy Wilder's house working on the ceremonial float. Things were going well, the way normal goes for a group of cheerleaders. However, I was the only one not dating a football player. I didn't spend all my waking moments trying to out shine the next. Amongst them, my nickname was mouse, probably, because I was reserved in every way. Ok, I am not that reserved. I enjoy a good time, goofing around and just being foolish. Just like all the other geniuses in the world should do.

It only goes to say that while working on the float or practicing our cheers the conversations were pointless. So much blah! Blah! Blah! On who cheated who or who was dating who and can you believe she wore that or he said this, such intelligent conversations. But, I enjoyed being a cheerleader; it was a break from my norm.

When not with the squad I was studying. My favorite subject was science then mythology. My boy friend and I were in the chess club together and we also did the debate team. We were going to safe the world together and then retire on a beautiful lake filled with swans. So you can see I really wasn't just cheerleader material.

Six of us came from the same High School and those five made sure the rest of the squad choice me as the punching bag. Someone had to be the tension release button. One time to ease their own faults, they messed with my shampoo and my hair came out with streaks of blue. Instead of getting in their face, I made braids. I suppose being happy go lucky made it easy for me to take their bullshit and still be named number one on the squad. This always made Tammy so mad, especially when I would turn down her position every year. I mean being a cheerleader to me was like classy gym class I did not want to choke on it! Looking back, knowing what I know, I wouldn't change a thing. Well, except being dead of course!

Anyway, that night in Mr. Wilder's garage while I was putting some final touches on the tip of the float, Tammy called for a break and like good soldier's we all followed our captain. Out of the garage and into the building where Mr. Wilder did his entomology studies. Here is where things turned bad. The girls grabbed me and laid me on top of an eight foot square glass casing. The wire mesh top, weak at best, strained to hold my light weight and being squeamish of bugs, I began to panic. Below me was six inches of dessert sand. Home to hundreds of scarabs shipped in from Egypt. I knew this, because, my boy friend Bobby was doing an understudy course with Mr. Wilder to earn college credits. Not to mention the note in large type saying Scarabs – Danger – keep hands out.

I can still hear the wire rip, leaving me to plunge into the two foot high casing below. I screamed for help. At one point, I stood up, as the scarabs fed on my flesh, the mesh top tangled around me. I was drowning in a two-foot case with no water. The mesh wire stabbing and clawing at my flesh, serving me up as scarab dinner. I hollered for someone to turn on the overhead lights, which would have forced the scarabs back under the sand. But no one did.

The next thing I saw was Einstein starring back at me from my bedroom wall. I was dead and I knew it. Without concern, I directed my thoughts to the team and how they must be horrified at the site of my body being devoured. Then wow! I was outside Tammy's house and it was still dark out. There were three local police cars there, the squad, my sisters and my parents.

What I thought transpired did not happen. The squad told some lame story about me getting my hair in a bunch about some low life chick messing with my boy toy. By the way that is the way they put it. Anyway, they told the police and everyone, I ran off into the night like some flick chick running from the nasty monster. What an absurd image of myself.

This meant war. I glided over to Tammy, which by the way gliding is really a phenomenal feeling. There was Tammy and Cheryl talking quietly about how they planned the whole thing, including weakening the wire above the casing, so when they put me on it I would roll to the middle and to having the whole squad there as witnesses. I could not believe what I heard. These two prominent girls wanted me dead. I just had to run away. Not two blocks from Tammy's I ran into Phil Dashnna, Which was awkward as he had been dead for almost six months. We walked together for awhile and talked about the after life and the things we can do.

It didn't take me long, being the quick study that I am, before it was time to balance the scales of justice. First I tried to get Tammy or Cheryl to tell the truth by entering their dreams, but they brushed me off. Now, five of the girls are in ICU being treated for skin disease. It would be more but it takes all my strength just to conjure up one flesh eating bacteria and then I must rest. So far I have infested bee stings in large but not deadly quantity, leishmaniasis from sand bugs, along with the West Nile virus and some tropical diseases.

After a few days re-juicing I will visit Tammy and Cheryl again and if they still hide behind the lie, I will lay to waste the rest of them. My killer's being the last.

In many ways, I hope Tammy and Cheryl stick to their story. Then I won't feel so bad when I make them walk into the nest of scarabs. I will be there waiting for their spirit to rise above the sand and when they do I have a friend here on this side who will make sure they are well taken care of. But for now I must rest here where Phil stays when he is not out and about doing his own form of paranormal.

END ENTRY DATE: JUNE 06 2005 – LOCATION: Fall City, Washington

Everything was wrong, "I can not believe they would do that to you, how dare they, they need to be punished I am going to call the police when I get home…. Man I wish my cell phone wasn't broke, Lynda you have to come with and tell you're …. Side…" There was no need to explain, Charlie knew she was caught up in her friendship and left the ugliness of life behind. "Lynda, how am I going to prove they did this?"

"You're not!" I am going to make them confess on their own. I cannot believe that bitch Cheryl was after my Bobby this whole time. I heard them talking."

"Tammy helped Cheryl because she figured that would send you deep into loopy land with your mother and she would be rid of you forever, what bitches." Lynda left out the malarkey story about Bobby and Charlie seeing each other. It was just something Charlie should never know.

Returning home to get some sleep before the next day of school Charlie made the following note in the journal:

"Lynda has stuck me in the middle. If I intervene she will torture me. But if I don't tell someone in the next few days I may have to attend a cheer squad funeral. I don't know what to do. Is this what my destinies going to be? Dictating for the dead and then resolving their issues..."

The next morning Charlie was up and heading out the door for school. Next door Bobby was warming the falcon. "Are we happy or what, Just a few more days and then it is no more teachers, no more books, no more having to sit by jerks, Oh, yes oh yes. Come on Charlie be a lark in the morning and make the world sing."

"Do you have to be so chipper?" Not how it use to be but as it was now Charlie climbed into the back seat. She would complain but the out come would put her on the big yellow and that she didn't want. While waiting for Cheryl she thought about telling Bobby what Lynda had said, but she could not. "Why are you so gleaming anyway? Things could not be worse and you hanging out with Cheryl is… It is just wrong." Charlie wanted to tell Bobby about Cheryl's murderous act and she wanted to kill Cheryl herself. The emotional wrestling match inside punched at her reasoning and she used every restraint in her body to stop herself from going into a rage.

Cheryl parked her car in the front and then hurried to give Bobby a big long kiss and a snooty bitch hello to Charlie. Off they went all four of them, "What are you doing here?" Bobby looked in his rear view mirror, "Oh! Sorry, there is a fly on the window bugging me."

The ride to school was quiet. Bobby watched the road paying little attention to Cheryl who was gazing at him while caressing his arm. Bobby would twitch his head but not from Cheryl, it was Lynda playing with his left ear by softly blowing air. With one of her many attempt to stop Lynda from playing around Charlie accidentally hit the back of Bobby's head, "Oh, so sorry, that fly was being a busy body around your head and I didn't want you to get distracted." The car pulled into its spot and Lynda waved good-bye as she let herself melt away into the back seat.

Jumping out Charlie headed towards the building, "Hey, I um I have to get this thesis finished so I will catch up with you later." She did not really have any work to finish as she rushed to her locker where Lynda stood waiting. With the door open and a book turned to no specific page Charlie felt everyone would think she was reading and not heading down crazy road, "Ok Lynda, what are you doing, torturing yourself?" Charlie sided with Lynda. "Ok I too wanted to kick that bitch's ass. You do not know how hard it is for me to hold back killing those two… and then to keep giving her the shot gun seat, knowing she took your life… I don't know how long I can hold back the anger and revenge growing inside me like a zit on the face."

Looking into the locker they both use to use Lynda pointed, "Look, its Bobby and I riding the rollercoaster last summer. Isn't he the dreamiest? Lynda sighed, "Charlie we are the best of best of best of friends and I have been watching what has been happening with you. The journal you have is very important, Luna told me. I saw her outside the front of your house while you were helping Ron and we talked a bit." A few lockers down stood Bobby and Cheryl. "I just hate that girl". With a flick of her finger Lynda caused Cheryl's books to fall to the floor.

Hiding behind the locker door, Charlie asked Lynda to quit fooling around. "I don't think your going to get Cheryl to confess by making her clumsy." The two walked around campus dropping off assignments and then instead of waiting for Bobby to finish his math science class Charlie grabbed the bus home.

With no more school, Charlie spent the week settling in at the restaurant and spending time with Lynda learning about the after life. When Friday came, three best friends walked side by side. It was a great time for all. Charlie walked between her childhood friends and accepted her diploma with pride. Then it was her turn to do something never done before. The Dean introduced Charlie and she approached the podium.

For a moment she stood and looked out at all the proud parents. She turned to the principal who stood close by, "Thank you Mr. Jones" She placed two diploma books down. "Tonight is more then just a fraction in our life's it is a new stepping stone placed before us all. To go out into the world and make what we may. To build more stepping stones as we achieve each day. But for one who has fallen, there is the last stone in life placed as a pillow before her head. The final stone that does not show the love and joy brought to those closest to her. The deep love she had for life and the love of life she shared and wanted to share forever with Bobby Chapman. Those things no one will ever know. They will never know her passion for learning and longing to make a difference in the world. No, no one will know except those of us who loved her and will miss her everyday while we build our stone staircase to success." Charlie paused for a moment.

Turning to her classmates Charlie removed her cap, "I would like to ask us all to take our caps off and pause for a minute to pray and honor our fallen comrade, friend, lover, sister and daughter Lynda Rae Morgan." With her cap over her heart she turned back to the podium to stand in silence tears falling from her heart and many others around her including Cheryl and Lynda herself.

"Amen!" Charlie replaced her cap. "And now I would like to present Lynda Rae Morgan with her diploma." There was a huge silence over the crowd. Lynda was overwhelmed with surprise. "It is my honor to present Lynda Rae Morgan with a diploma she put her soul into. Would Mr. and Mrs. Morgan please come up?" Charlie stepped away from the podium with her diploma in hand to turn the honor over to Mr. Jones.

Charlie looked at her degrees framed on the wall in the office of the restaurant realizing they did not fulfill her life, as they should. She felt like a cup half full still waiting for the topping. Her thoughts drifted back six months to the night when she received those important papers, how she felt so proud then, and now she looked at them as just pieces of paper with fancy print.

The time came when Charlie scheduled the employee reviews. This she was not looking forward too after spending months stuck in the upstairs office with Wendy going over records to learn the old style accounting program. Then three more days going over the employee records, studying their shift habits. The first on the list was Becky and she was more then prompt for her appointment she actually arrived fifteen minutes early which according to her previous year performance was not one of her strong points.

Charlie waited for the knock on the door that should follow the footsteps she heard. Instead, Becky walked right in and sat down. "Hi Becky," Charlie was always passive with Becky's attitude and being the boss she needed to show some authority. "Could you please go down stairs and get me a cup of coffee and then when you return could you please knock before entering." She waited for a response. Nevertheless, Becky just sat there. "Please, thank you." Charlie looked over the employee evaluation form as if she was looking at it for the first time and if she were it would not matter. She had a photographic memory, which proved to be a blessing through the years when she had to play catch-up due to missing months of school at a time.

Finally, after minutes of silence Becky left the office and returned ten minutes later with a cup of cold coffee. She placed the cup on the desk by Charlie who was busy on the computer. "Here is your cup of coffee, I hope you're not going to tell me I am late because you made me leave and come back?" Becky sat down and watched as Charlie took a sip and then pushed the cup aside. Watching Charlie write things down frustrated Becky and she just wanted to leave. Tapping her foot on the floor, she hoped this would speed things up. Then she saw Charlie put her pen down and relax in her chair. From nowhere she felt this rush of belittlement but fought it off. It was Charlie sitting in front of her and Becky thought Charlie did not know a nickel from a quarter. She just owned the place because she had money.

Placing her hand on Becky's employee file Charlie watched Becky's reaction. She did not seem to show any concern or feel threatened at all. In fact, Charlie got the impression Becky could care less about what most would consider a trapeze act between continued employment and the soup line. Her thoughts quickly shifted to the Journal and how months have gone by unhindered by its demands. A feeling of longing came over her and she brushed it away with the cold coffee. She tapped her fingers on the file folder in unison with Becky's foot tapping. "You have been working here for five years. In those five years, you have received two raises. One the first year, which usually is automatic just because you made it a full year.

Without opening the file, Charlie continued to tell Becky about her poor attendance record but on the same her good work ethics. These two balanced the scale but what tipped the scale and what Charlie felt most important was her service. "In view of your performance Becky I would like to replace you, but I will keep you on as a dishwasher." Charlie could see the anger and disappointment fighting dominancy in Becky's eyes and waited to see which would win.

Anger built inside as Becky felt Charlie was using her authority to take her job. Disappointment in not realizing Charlie could do this upset her. "I don't want to be a dishwasher. There is no one in the place who has waited table longer then me. You can not just switch positions on me like that." Becky stood to leave. Charlie joined her.

"Becky you have been offered a job as dishwasher and here is your schedule. If you can improve your work habits in six months I will consider making you a server again, but for now you are a dishwasher and your next shift is tomorrow." The feeling of being a grown-up swooped through Charlie and she stood fast on her choice when Becky turned around with her face inches away. She did not back off, Charlie held her stance and waited and then she watched the paper in her hand pulled away and Becky storm out of the office.

Done for the day by six Charlie headed home. She admired the colorful display of Christmas as she walked down Main Street. The day made her feel good inside and the spirit of Christmas topped it all. Life was feeling great and when she rounded the corner to her street, the house salted with flakes of frozen snow reflected glimpses of Christmas lights from surrounding neighbors. She knew there would be no trace of tinsel at her house or a single strand of lights. For years, her mother refused to celebrate a holiday that supported a man who dominated the world, something Adolph Hitler and Napoleon had failed to do and all of them took many lives for their cause.

Inside the kitchen Selena could hear the lock on the front door turn and with a towel wrapped around one hand she stormed down the hallway catching Charlie as she entered. The surprised look on her face did not stop Selena from smacking her to the ground. "You evil devil, look, look at my hand." She pulled the towel off her hand showing Charlie the severe burn on her palm. With her, other hand she grabbed a handful of Charlie's hair pulling her to stand. Giving a shove Selena pushed Charlie against the landing to the upstairs and then with her fist pushed her up the stairs each blow hitting hard on Charlie's side.

Selena did not listen to the cries for her to stop. She did not reflect on the fear coming from her daughter not until she heard Charlie yell stop and then turn and punch her back. All went blank inside leaving a small window of hope, "Help me!" Then it was gone. "You little bitch, practicing witchcraft in my house. I want you to take whatever spell you have on that vile book and give it to me and then I want you out of my house." Again, she took a blow from Charlie this time losing her footing and falling down the stairs. Looking up she could see the approaching evil.

Selena did not see her daughter coming down towards her. It was a red devil with horns bearing down his oversized teeth dripping with blood. "No, no you stay away from me you can't have me, you can't have me." All went blank.

Charlie carried her mother to the couch. From the downstairs bathroom, she grabbed a cold washcloth, which she placed on her head and the first aid kit. Before she could touch her mother's skin with silver cream, it began to heal. Not considering the healing effect, she took the petite hand of the small fragile woman she saw lying there helpless and healed the wound.

There was no time to find reason. Charlie put a blanket over her mother and ran to her room. Mixed emotions filled her seeing the wreck. Clothes from the closet no longer hanging were scattered about the room. The mattress on her bed leaned against the box spring. Charlie found the journal after frantically searching under the tipped over night stand and piled blankets. The book was fine, as Charlie knew it would be.

Placing the journal with Joey Charlie dug through the few boxes that remained in her closet and pulled out a book much thinner with a darker leather cover and scroll design. She hurried to get her room back in order. Placing the book about the legends of American serial killers on the nightstand Charlie went to check on her mother.

Finding her still asleep, Charlie went upstairs where she used her bathroom mirror to check over the bruises forming on her face and the stream of dried blood from her lip. Then after undressing, she stepped into the tub and turned on the shower, where she welcomed the smoothness against her back coursing along her curves washing away the pain. When finished Charlie put on her light blue pajama's with bloodhounds running about, then after checking on her mom she made a pot of coffee. She stood starring at the pot her mind blank as if trying to erase what happened. Just before the coffee was finished brewing, she fixed a cup and then went out to the front steps and sat down.

With a cigarette in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, the last hour rushed at her and with all her strength tried to hold back the flood of emotion. She placed her hand over her mouth to hush the screams that wanted out. She was not that strong and the tears fell like the snowflakes that started to cover the ground. Before her the world around filled with sparkle just stopping at the step below her feet. The twenty-three year old woman felt like the helpless child of seven with no hope of a bright future. Christmas cried from every corner around trying to warm her heart, but the tears inside melted away the spirit of love and joy.

Inside the house, Selena finally woke up and carried on as usual. Seeing this, Charlie decided it was time she moved into the basement of the restaurant and after two months of building the courage up she finally told her mother. That night Selena slit her wrist instead of taking sleeping pills. This put Selena on a twenty-four hour suicide watch and gave Charlie the opportunity to get her some treatment. With help from her lawyer, Jim they were able to commit Selena to a rehabilitation center that would take care of her mental and drug abuse problem. By July, a room finally came available for Selena to get the help she needed but did not want.

Across the land, Charlie's father had problems of his own after a semi truck crushed the Impala. John along with his two sons lay in hospital beds in Shiloh County, Sioux Falls, North Dakota. Sometime during his stay, John wrote a long letter to Charlie explaining everything and placed it in a manila envelope. In the early morning of July nineteenth two-thousand and six, John left his room and while walking past one of the nurses stations snatched a book of stamps and then saw the cart of letters waiting to be taken to the mail room and he placed the manila envelope on top, addressed to Charlotte Parker.

Two weeks after John mailed off Charlie's letter Selena was still denying she had a problem with drugs or alcohol and though it was early afternoon, she was returning from the cocktail lounge when she decided to stop by the Post Office before going home. The bill statements were in the box and so was the manila envelope. She thought about throwing the letter into the trash but instead she went to the trunk of her car hiding it in the side fender well under the carpet.

The Mercedes came to a sudden halt inside the garage and after pushing the remote to close the door Selena put it in her purse and went inside without the mail. Things became loud as two men wearing white uniforms grabbed Selena as she walked in the door. Fighting and kicking trying to break free, she screamed. "Charlie, help! Let go of me you fucking ass holes, Help!" Help did not come as Charlie was entering the front door. "Charlie, Charlie help me get these two off of me now."

With tears in her eyes, Charlie leaned against the opened front door. "Mom, you have to go get help." For a moment, her mother stood glaring then started kicking and biting at the two men. Throwing herself in the air breaking free Selena ran to the kitchen with the men, Charlie and Lynda following. From the counter she grabbed a dirty knife threatening everyone to keep away. "Mom please this is for the best. I want you home." Charlie looked to Lynda. "What can I do?" With that, Charlie watched Lynda throw herself into Selena. The impact made the knife fall to the floor with Selena following.

In no time, the men carried Selena to the van waiting out front and had her buckled in. Charlie watched from the porch. On the side of the road, Charlie could not see Lynda standing watching the van pull away as the woman inside threatened to seek revenge. Next to Lynda was a man who died in his forties. With a surprise look, Lynda tried to back away but his gripped burned her soul. "Hey, let go of my arm." Lynda waited for his release then became curious, "Where did you come from and how could you hold me like that?" She watched the man smile that made her feel cautious.

The man pointed to the van disappearing around the corner, "I came from her. She is such a party animal. So, Lynda you ready to learn things you would have never dreamed possible?" He noticed her eyes open wider. "Oh good I was tired of the party inside Selena anyway and could use some practice myself." They walked together, "I am glad you jumped in. The vessel was full with thirteen of us in there and when you bounced back out, I grabbed on for the ride. By the way thank you for that."

When Lynda returned hours later, she did not tell anyone what had happened. "Hi", she looked at Charlie who sat blank eyed on the couch and joined her. "Hey girl it is going to be ok. You have the house to yourself and your mom is going to get the help she has needed for years." Lynda wanted to give a hug but could not so she left her friend alone to ponder.

A few days later while Bobby and Charlie were boxing things up in the house a long flat bed pulled up out front. The driver used the remote that use to be in Selena's purse to open the garage exposing the Mercedes and Barracuda. "Wow, man look at those two. I think we hit the jackpot!" The passenger followed the driver into the garage. "Jerry, grab the keys from the hook by the door up there." With the keys to the Mercedes Jerry unlocked the driver side and started the car while the driver gave it a look over.

From the inside door Charlie came out with Bobby following, "What do you think your doing?" The truck driver told her he had orders inside his cab and went out grabbed the clipboard off his seat than handed it to Charlie.

Looking over the top page Charlie noticed her mother's signature at the bottom and the letterhead for "The Salvation Army". Charlie thought if her mother wanted to give away her car, she had no problems. "Do you mind if I take all the stuff out of the car first. I think you should have called before just coming onto private property and taking." She watched Jerry slide out of the car. "Thank you."

"Look Miss, David and I are sorry for just walking in but the form gave us permission saying no one would be home and we are to pick up the two cars." Jerry watched the anger build on Charlie's face.

"You are going to do what? There is only one car here you can take and if you think your going to fish hook my baby to your flat bed your crazy." David walked up and flipped the top page of the clipboard that showed the same, except it was for the Barracuda. Charlie took the invoice and rushed to her room coming back a minute later with the title. "You see this? That is my Baby and if you even try to take an emblem off my car, I will sue you and the Salvation Army for everything you got. Then I will burn the fucking place to the ground." Anger would express lightly how Charlie felt when someone threatened Baby and she was not holding back her emotions.

Before she could finish yelling, David was on his phone getting advice. "Ok lady cool your blood. There has been a misunderstanding. We will just take the Mercedes and be gone." He walked over to Bobby who was emptying out the trunk into a large box. "How much longer, I have other places to go?" He saw Bobby's smirk grin and then walk away after closing the trunk. "Great, Jerry drive the car out" The Mercedes slowly left the garage and Charlie walked over to David getting the remote from him while Bobby walked to the Mercedes and removed all keys except those to the car. In no time, the Mercedes was gone and Charlie had a screwdriver jamming the garage door, and the power turned off to the Garage Genie.

Getting back down to the task of repairs Bobby and Charlie walked through the house making plans to fix the water-damaged ceiling in the laundry room. Replace sheet rock where her mother had thrown a chair breaking the wall and painting the entire house then replacing the carpet. Between the two of them with the company of Lynda who learned to move objects and hired professionals, they worked on the house when they were not enjoying each other's company throwing rocks on the river, hanging out at the restaurant or being responsible and going to their full time jobs.

When it came to distribution from the trust funds Charlie had to go to Jim who had no problem drawing from Selena's account for repairs including paying for labor and Bobby for his time. Receiving a thousand dollars a month in her bank account, Charlie was able to replace old furnishings bringing the content of the house into the future.

By the end of August with the house completed, Charlie sat at her desk looking at the Journal in front of her and wondered why she had not found another amulet in such a long time. Then she wondered why she would consider the thought. Months ago, she was ready to move into the scary basement of the restaurant and now she had a beautiful home to live in. Why consider the Journal and the quest? She could feel deep inside there was more travels ahead of her and with pen she sat and wrote into the journal.

"Well, it has been about a year and a half and I see when I use a pen you do not know the date. It is September fifth two-thousand and six, the last time being Lynda. By the way, a few weeks after College Lynda got her justice. Apparently Cheryl couldn't handle the guilt or maybe it was the nightmares in any case she finally went to her dad. Mr. Wilder and him sifted the sand and found some remains of Lynda's bones. The infected girls totally recovered and they all were sentenced but most realized on the first offense rule. Tammy and Cheryl on the other hand have to finish a five-year sentence reduced to two for first offense and time served."

"Tonight I stopped by the haunted house to visit Lynda and had a short talk with Phil Dashnna he has no plans of leaving. Seems the rumors about him are more then truth, they go beyond the grave. Phil was the town Casanova and his wife, Lord rest her soul, who preceded him in death, spent years living with his wicked ways. If you saw him he would remind you of someone famous and his charms would sweep you off your feet."

"But now, the ladies married or not only see him in their dreams and he still ravishes their bodies. That is a bit too much for me. Now I wish I never spoke with him. If he comes into my dreams I think I will kick his ghostly buns back to the grave…"

"Mom has been getting treatment for her drug and alcohol addiction. I go see her once a month and she sits with her backed turned to me. I guess I cannot blame her."

"Not much else happening around here except I keep myself busy with the restaurant and Bobby is working for the science department. At the college of all things, who would of thought! In addition, for note they destroyed the flesh-eating scarabs. Which was a disappointment as the funding went out the window on that one."

"Well go back to sleep for a few hundred more years I have a good life now…"

Putting the journal back with Joey and the necklace Charlie walked downstairs through an empty house. The place was spotless and smelt of sweet peas. The front door opened and Mr. Vandal walked through carrying one suitcase while another sat on the porch, "Hi, Peter, I hope the place is clean enough for you." Charlie grabbed the suitcase on the porch then proceeded to show Peter to his room that sat between hers and the master bedroom. "Here is your room. The bedding is all cleaned and there are extra sheet in the hall linen closet. Oh! I emptied the upstairs guest bathroom and put extra towels in there." Charlie's room has a personal full size bathroom and she thought of trading then changed her mind.

With both suitcases sitting open on the end of the bed Peters looked the room over, "This is fine Charlotte. I can not tell you how much I appreciate this." He began putting his clothes away in the tall chest dresser, "I never house sat before but I will take care of her for you."

Leaving the room Charlie paused in thought, "don't worry Mr. Vandal your wife will see what she is loosing." Her thoughts wavered to Phil and how he managed as a ghost to destroy a happy home with his sleep ravishing. Then she was back on task, "The main houses bills will be paid automatically so don't worry about them. You will have Power, Water and Cable, plus the garbage goes out once a week and that is paid for too along with the landline phone." Charlie was trying to remember everything he would need to know, "Oh, and the cable comes with internet service. If I forget to let you know anything, do not worry I left a note on the kitchen table. Anyway, if you have any question, I will be back later.

Peter gave his goodbye and Charlie walked over to Bobby's. In the garage he was busy cleaning shelves. "Hi Bobby", Charlie noticed Lynda sitting on a tall bar stool by the workbench. "I see you are busy cleaning out the garage again. How many times has it been this month?" Charlie walked over to Lynda.

Bobby looked at her, "Why don't you sit down while I finish this last box of old paint. I want to get rid of this stuff that has been sitting on the shelves forever. Besides, my dad gave me permission to put Baby in here while you are gone." His voice was sad, sadder then usual since Lynda's funeral. "I wish you didn't have to go, but you need to get things done for you… I am just going to be alone." Charlie walked over to Bobby and gave him a hug.

The three hugged for a little while, "Bobby, if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't. I probably shouldn't go. You have been acting so strange lately and you are important to me," Bobby reached out and tried to kiss Charlie, "Whoa, not that kind of important. I mean I love you Bobby, you are my best friend, but my love for you is undying friendship." Charlie watched Bobby's head fall to the workbench.

He raised his head, "I know Charlie, I know, but there is something inside me, driving me crazy. I get this sense of Lynda around me… I smell her perfume and it is all driving me crazy. And now when you hugged me I felt Lynda and it just over whelmed me and I am sorry." They stood looking at each other

There silence was interrupted when Charlie heard Lynda crying, "What are you crying for?" Bobby said he wasn't crying, "I'm asking Lynda why she's cry…." Charlie just let the cat out of the grave or locked the door to her padded room. She didn't know which as she waited for Bobby to respond.

"What, Lynda are you hallucinating?" Bobby stepped out of the garage. Walking behind him Charlie decided to confess everything. She was bursting to share her secret and having someone who wasn't a spirit or Angel on her side could be helpful. With everything out on the table Charlie watched as her friend threw rocks kicked tires and kept yelling, "Fudge no way, no way." Then he settled down in the driver seat of his falcon.

Beside him Lynda sat tears running down her cheeks, "In this spirit I hide from most, because I am a simple ghost, in my form the power I have to show myself to those I love. And with this spell I cast clear sight to my soul mate Bobby forever in his life." All of a sudden there was yelling and screaming, Bobby flying out of the car and grabbing a tire iron, "Bobby, stop, stop it is me, please stop." Freezing in his tracks, Bobby watched as Lynda approached and gently touched his cheek. "You are my soul mate but if you wish to be set free from me I will do that and you will no longer feel the ripping of your heart the breaking of your soul and the deep love you hold for me." Lynda gently kissed his cheek then walked over to where Charlie was standing.

Everything unveiled inside his head as Bobby watched Lynda and Charlie look at each other. There they were he thought the two hooligans in his life that have been there forever. One was his best friend who use to share baby bottles together and the other who took his heart and made it beat with life. "This is a lot for me to take in but I have always said an open mind is a mind that can learn to accept." Through the next few hours they shared stories and discussed the future. It was decided Lynda would move into the small guest house in the back, but she would have to leave her spirit friends at the Baxter house, Bobby didn't feel he could handle a house full of ghost.

"I am so glad I have you guys to lean on. I don't know what Luna is going to think about this sharing but for us three it has to be the best." Charlie watched as Bobby and Lynda just moony-eyed each other. "Ok! Three is a crowd so I am going to head down town and finish cleaning out the basement at Skips." Charlie felt great, she had her two best friends back, a tenant to watch the house while she traveled and her mother getting the best care possible.

It was a great day. Everything was beautiful in the world as Charlie finished filling two more boxes of items for the Goodwill from the large basement at Skip's. While carrying one box upstairs Charlie tripped setting the box free to fly through the air and back down the staircase. Everything was tossed out landing on the steps and floor, "Dang it I was almost done." While picking up the mess she found another amulet. This one looked just like Lynda's except the front had a boot shoe with wings and the back a heart with seven stars around it, "I should have known not to write in the damned journal." Charlie placed the amulet in her pocket then finished cleaning. There were still some things she needed to get settled and her only hope was that the medallion would let her get life squared away before dragging her along some dreaded journey to who knows where.


	5. Chapter 5 GETTING LIFE IN ORDER

Three days after the second amulet appeared Charlie grudgingly tried to connect it to the chain, "You don't want to connect, Fine!" She talked to the amulet as if it would communicate back, "I don't know why I am trying anyway… I don't want you to connect." The falcon horn blared, "Damn it!" insisting Charlie get a move on. Putting the items into the nightstand Charlie grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs. Mr. Vandal was relaxing while watching the news on the large flat screen hanging on the front room wall. "Later, Peter!" Out the door she trotted and into the falcon. "Hello, Bobby!" She looked in the back, "Hi, Lynda so are we ready to get down and colorful?"

Lynda leaned forward, "No! I have an appointment at the Baxter Farm for some spirit training. I will catch you two later." Lynda twirled her spirit through the windshield and then stood for a minute like an ornament on the hood with the wind flowing back her hair then launched into the sky.

Shaking his head Bobby gave Charlie a look, "I think she is having too much fun with this spirit thing." They watched as she floated over the river and faded into a mist.

Through the alley entrance to the restaurant basement, they hauled down paint and supplies. Charlie turned on the lights exposing the whitewashed cement walls of a very large room. In the center sat a stack of painter clothes, blankets and more supplies including a five gallon bucket of crushed rock salt that was mixed into each gallon of old paint Bobby was going to throw away. There was white, cyan blue, canary yellow, lemon green and dark brown. After a few hours of tedious prep work, the two-person work force rolled and brushed the walls, ceiling and floor.

Finishing his final strokes of paint after seven hours Bobby mixed the remaining canary yellow and salt in the bottom of his can, "I still don't get the rock salt, what is that going to do for the color?" Bobby looked at Charlie in her coveralls splattered with different colors along with the scarf protecting her hair, "We, need a camera, you look like a mangled package of starburst squares."

Charlie was busy re-checking the fans that forced the air out of the building through the small basement windows. "I told you. Scotty said to add the powdered rock salt to keep the bugs out of the basement. I guess it burns their feet and the lead base paint helps, giving me a bug free office when I get back." The last of the three fans were checked and working fine. Charlie didn't want too much of the smell to get into the restaurants main area. "Would you mind taking these and washing them while I go get Scotty… and I will get a camera too!" Charlie headed up the stairs that led into the hall by the customer bathrooms and Bobby hauled the paint supplies out the cellar door where there was a double laundry room sink.

Shutting the basement door Charlie found Lynda standing in the small hall. Lynda started shouting, "What have you done, what have you done?" She stormed back and forth in the small hallway, "I have tried four times to get into the basement and I can't." Lynda looked at the door, "every time I try my ass winds up in mo man's land, you know purgatory and then I have to fight to get myself back here. Whatever you did is keeping me from entering and I can't take much more of the particle bursting, it just wears me down." Lynda looked at the dumbfounded expression Charlie was wearing, "Look, I don't know how long it will take me to get back, but watch this." Stepping back to get a running start, Lynda plunged herself into the door. In a burst of ghastly grey smoke she was gone.

The loud outburst from Charlie scared everyone in the restaurant including her. Scott came running to her rescue, "Charlie, Charlie where is it… Are you alright, are you hurt? Where is it?" Scott escorted Charlie through the kitchen, "I think you could use a break. Why don't you go sit outside and I will fix us some coffee." Charlie was sitting when Scott joined her with two cups of coffee. "Here, drink this." Scott sat in another chair, "Your screech scared the hair off the top of my head." Charlie looked at Scott's shiny bald head and couldn't help but laugh along with Scott at the thought.

The day showed signs of fall slowly approaching, "Looks like autumn is in birth." The sky was a hazy blue with burst of clouds. But Charlie wasn't thinking of the weather. "Scotty, can I ask you something?" His nod gave her admittance to his thought, "Do you believe in Angels and Demons or Spirit such as ghost?" She continued, "Have you ever heard of Demon Hunters, I mean besides some super natural show on monsters of course. I mean for real, working and living amongst us." Charlie drank some of her coffee while waiting for Scott to start laughing at her concerns.

It wasn't laughter she received Scott was upset, "Damn, some things you don't mind coming early, but you stepping into the glutton stew is one I could have waited for." He lit a cigarette and started pacing wondering how or what he should reveal. Should he tell her everything, or lie and tell her that he doesn't believe in those things he fights against when he is gone for days at a time. "I'm not going to bake you a cake on this one. If I am right you are already in the mix."

They sat and talked, Charlie told all about Luna the medallion the journal and Lynda. She told Scott about the new amulet and that she would be leaving soon to take car of personal matters and the amulet, but she was not sure about the amulet. "I am scared Uncle Scott." The only time Charlie used Uncle or Scott was when she was frightened or in danger. "I feel like my life has been pre-arranged for me." She took a moment to gather her fears and lock them into their dark place. "Do not tell my Dad, I don't think he can handle the idea of Demons running around in spandex or Angels drinking coffee with their sugar." Charlie stood and stretched, "so, are you going to lock me up in the nut house or let me finish the basement. I still need to get furniture in there so Dad can stay here instead of paying for a room."

"Don't be worrying any about your Dad." Scott heard through the hunter grapevine that John had passed away but he did not have the heart to tell Charlie. "He doesn't need to know things he wouldn't understand." Scott gave Charlie a hug, "Listen before you go chasing down the Manitou of this amulet stop by so I can give you a few things for the road." Taking pause, "Look Charlie before you start wondering and questioning why I believe what you say, I have to tell you, I am a Demon Hunter." Charlie's face held surprise, "don't give me that look, I can still take you over my knee."

That knocked Charlie for a loop and then she saw the sly grin on Scott's face, "You, hound dog! I should have known you were pulling my leg. A demon hunter I guess my dad is one also and you two race around sniffing Demon breath." Charlie headed back into the restaurant, "That is funny Scotty. Hey you have a minute to look at the basement and take some pictures?" They walked between the grill and service window. "Well since you know more about this then me can you tell me why Lynda can't enter the basement? Every time she tries she explodes into a cloud of smoke!" Charlie grabbed a cucumber chip from the prep table then headed back to the basement where Scott joined her and Bobby.

After taking several pictures of the walls and a few more of Bobby and Charlie in their colored outfits, they decided to have Scott cook them up a nice prime rib for dinner before heading home. Scott stood outside the basement door with Charlie as she locked the heavy bolt. He knocked three times on the door, "Next time Lynda arrives, just open the door, it is solid cast iron from an old safe that I dismantled to reuse." He knocked again and this time Charlie heard the heavy echo. The door was painted solid white so who would have guessed it was nothing more then a door.

It took Charlie and Bobby a few more days to furnish the basement with Lynda being the bossy ghost, "No, no, no, the bed should be on the far wall there with the head facing the window. That way when your dad wakes up he can look across the room and out the window. If you place it here under the window he won't see anything. The window is too high and too small." She was right and so the bed was moved. For the third time it was moved along with the office desk, the throw rug, lamps, and everything else that wasn't nailed down. Except for the large Armoire with four outer solid wood doors that has never been moved since it first entered the basement during the early fifties. The basement was literally built around the large piece of furniture that would have to be cut into four sections if one were to try and remove it.

There was also a large gun cabinet between the staircase to the restaurant and a large room that sat inset to the wall made of steel from various walk-in bank vaults. The heavy engraved door with its unique lock stirred Bobby's interest and he tried to unlock the door with keys that were hanging on the nearby wall, "None of these keys opens this door, so why are they hanging here?" Putting the keys back Bobby queried the unknown content behind the door, "What do you think is in there?" He knocked on the door.

Tired and ready to go Charlie was half way up the stairs, "come on Bobby quit worrying about that room. Scotty uses it for storage space." At the top of the staircase Charlie stood, 'Count of three and then I am locking…" That was enough for Bobby to kick his feet in scramble mode up and out of the basement.

Before heading home to sleep they enjoyed a hearty meal with a few hours of conversation and many yawns. "This must be the hundredth meal you have bought me." Bobby reached into his jacket that was draped over the back of his booth and pulled out a small gift wrapped in Sunday comics. "This little excursion to help some Angel gather info on the birth or creation of powerful Manitou's scares me, so I know it has to terrify you and I would try and talk you out of going, but that isn't happening so I got you this." Bobby slid the gift across the table, "And no giving it back."

Spinning the box between her fingers Charlie looked at Bobby, "Can I guess what it is?" There was no answer. "Oh! The silent Bobby mode that says more then words. Like open the damn thing before I punch you or it don't matter what you say or do I'm not taking it back." The small tear from Bobby's eye told Charlie that was enough horsing around and she opened the gift. "Oh, Bobby it's wonderful, but you shouldn't have…" She was going to say more but instead she took the watch out of the box and placed it on her wrist. "Thank you, I'm not one for a lot of jewelry and I never thought about a watch for the road, this is great."

She laid her arm on the table and they examined the waterproof watch with altimeter, barometer, compass and GPS navigation. Plus the usual watch features of time and date. "You set the time too. Wow it is already Monday September the eleventh two-thousand and six." Charlie thought about the date and how close it was to her twenty-third birthday and how she only had seven years to go before she was completely free of her mother's control. Then she looked at Bobby, "I got you something too. I stuck it in the trunk of your car."

They waited until Bobby parked the Falcon in the carport built off the garage just for his car before they opened the trunk and took out the large box wrapped in Sunday Comics. They laughed, "Sunday comics, to funny. Now what is in this box?" Bobby ripped off the comics and gasped. "It's the new Raptor Helicopter. I have so wanted to fly one of these, well own one. It puts my other copters to shame." There was a card attached to the box with a gift certificate inside for Bobby to use for parts and supplies. "Charlie this is way too much."

Inside the carport along the garage outer wall Bobby had a long workbench and together they put the helicopter together. Charlie had charged the battery earlier so she would be ready to fly after Bobby put the nitro fuel in. By the time they placed the Raptor on the homemade helicopter pad in Bobby's backyard rays of morning light etched the mountain peak announcing the arrival of the Sun to a new day. They spent the next hour flying the copter before Charlie headed home to make some coffee.

The kitchen clock read five in the morning when a knock interrupted Charlie's first cup of coffee. It was Jim dressed for work and carrying his briefcase. "You're up awful early Jim." She didn't need to invite him in as he was always welcomed. "Come into the kitchen and I will fix you a nice black cup of java." With their coffee in hand they retired to the back deck, "I know you said you wanted to meet early, but I didn't think you meant before the sun." Dawn was creeping over the mountain out front but shades of darkness still lingered around them.

Reaching into his briefcase Jim pulled out a folder and passed it to Charlie, "I know, my court case today starts at eight and I wanted to make sure to bring you the paperwork on your grandfather's, well your property in Wildwood, Missouri. There is five hundred acres to the estate of which one hundred is used to grow Concord Grapes. The rest is woods, rivers and valley. There is the main house, two horse stables, a tack barn and the barns for the grapes and machinery." Jim paused to drink his coffee, "I wish you would consider selling, I know you and your Grandfather love the ranch, but he has been gone for almost eleven years and only a ghost crew running the place. I just don't think it is a good investment." Jim watched as Charlie looked over the transfer of deed papers.

Closing the file folder Charlie knew in her heart what she wanted, "I can't sell she has been in the family for to many generations and Grandfather left it to me instead of my mother. Besides, you forgot the horse track and the three bunkhouses, which sounds to me like they are mostly empty. I have gone over Grandpa's investment folio and there is more money then I could spend in a hundred life times." Charlie thought about the last time at the ranch during her grandfather's funeral held in the private cemetery on the property. Those memories and more poured through her thoughts. "I am keeping the ranch Jim".

They walked into the kitchen and to the front door, "You will need to contact, Leonard Boots at the commerce investment firm in Wildwood when you get there." He handed Charlie a business card, "Do you know when you plan to leave they will not take a signature by fax. It all has to be done in person and the sooner you can get all the paperwork out of the way the better especially with your twenty-third birthday so close." They gave each other a kiss goodbye on the cheek and Charlie left Jim's last question unanswered because she did not know herself. If turmoil did not hit her life after graduation, she would have been in Wildwood earlier but now the time had come, with everything at home secured, and maintained she felt the trip would be less worrisome.

Placing her empty cup by the coffee pot Charlie headed up the backstairs to her room where she placed the file folder on the night stand. With her clothes already in the bathroom she shut the door and took a long hot shower. Stepping out into her bedroom she noticed the medallion sitting on her file folder with the amulet attached, "so, that's why I was feeling sick in the shower. It looks like you want to head to Wildwood. Well, good I can accomplish two things on one trip." Most would have jumped out of their skin or started looking under beds and in closets to see who was in the room. Not Charlie, her life has been full of the unexplainable since Luna stepped in her space.

By noon Charlie's task of making reservations for the morning was done. She also made a call to Scott who was more then happy to drive to the train station. With ticket paid, back pack ready Charlie called Bobby to spend the afternoon shopping.

At the mall they did the phone center first where Charlie picked up a pay as you go cell phone then they went clothes shopping for Bobby. It was a great day. They laughed and hung out like everything was fine. Lynda had joined them and insisted on helping choose clothes for Bobby. This caused a little discussion between the shirts racks, making Charlie look dim-witted talking to air. Bobby was over in the pants deciding which slacks and jeans would go well for a science professor. After hours of shopping they decided to grab a brunch lunch dinner at the mall.

While sitting in the food court of the mall two friends since childhood enjoyed lunch with their sidekick Lynda the teenage spirit, "I am going to miss our Saturdays here" Lynda walked around tables some empty some occupied, "I wonder… " After spiriting under a few tables Lynda popped back down in her chair, "Yep, it's still there and colorful all that gum we chewed then stuck under the tables, my jaw hurt so bad that day." Bobby and Charlie gave a look finding it rewarding to see their hard work from that day still remained.

"Remember the time Charlie put on those roller-skates at the shoe store and flew through the mall?" Bobby looked down one of four corridors that lead to the food court, "That was a show. You raced through the Christmas shoppers leaping and bounding over chairs, stairs and that little elf who tripped when he saw you barreling down on him. That was the best, especially when you landed right in Santa's lap. Then you took off again landing in the water fountain and then jumping out and soaking everyone nearby as you turned and headed back to the shoe store. To bad the store manager didn't find it so funny when you tried to return the roller skates soaking wet with a gold fish struggling for life." Drifting into his thoughts Bobby sat with his hamburger just before his grinning lips. "You were so concerned about that gold fish you stuck it in the manager's bottle of water." Giggles slipped from Bobby's mouth.

Charlie punched Bobby in the arm, "You would remember that one. I was grounded from the mall for six months…" She paused, "Not that I didn't sneak in." They all laughed. "We do know how to keep life pumping." The loud speaker in the mall announced closing time was near. "Looks like another great day at the mall will go into our good times jar to share when we're old and gray rocking on the front porch." Charlie stood up and put her backpack on.

Lynda and Bobby were still sitting when Lynda started crying, "Sure you two get to keep filling the good times jar. Bobby will someday be a professor and Charlie you're a rich bitch getting ready to start a great adventure." She let go a whimper, "I am going to be stuck here alone with no one to hang out with. What am I suppose to do?" Bobby leaned over to give Lynda a loving hug but instead fell through her, onto the chair her spirit occupied and then tumbling over to the floor. With his face down he laid there shaking his head. "You see. You two get to go on living and making memories, but I don't!" With that Lynda disappeared her moaning cry echoing through the mall.

"Great! We better get back to town." Charlie grabbed some of Bobby's bags and they headed to the exit doors. A shout came from behind them, "Look at me I am a ballerina." They turned to see a young teenage boy goof dancing in the center of the mall. He swung his arms loosely back and forth then formed some whacky dance. "Help me!" Charlie looked at Bobby, "you don't think?' Bobby shook his head. They both started laughing. Lynda had slid slammed herself into the young boy and was now controlling his moves like a puppet. They laughed more as his preppy girl friend with her social clan screamed and cried for him to stop acting like a fool.

It got funnier when Lynda talked for him, "Oh, gosh girls." He slapped his hand on his check and the other arm hung dainty over his head. "I am miss prep queen." His hand went to his hip and his girlish walk with nose in the air was just too funny to have Lynda stop. Security guards entered and Lynda fled with the young boy like a flick chick running from the monster in a horror movie screaming a girlish high pitch. The laughter roared through the mall, as he passed customers not yet out of the building, most joined in the laughter while others gave pause at the site.

Security Guards pushed everyone out the doors including Bobby and Charlie who immediately went to the guesthouse when they got home and found Lynda there drained of energy. Her form was translucent and she looked sick. "Lynda, you look," Charlie did not know what to say. "You look really bad."

Forcing out a hallow laugh Lynda waved bye, "Be back," she was gone. Then she was back. "Hello", I am better now. I needed some shine to juice my particles. You will not believe all the new things you learn as a spirit. Did you know moonshine pulls our particles together when our spirit runs dry? And it makes us a bit woozy?" Lynda looked at her two friends dim-witted faces. "I went to the still and took a quick bath. But you don't want to stay in the tub to long or else." Lynda stopped. "Come on it is like those quick energy drinks only better!"

Charlie asked Lynda what else she could do. Taking into consideration what she should or should not give knowledge of, Lynda figured it was ok to share some things with her friends. Sitting down Bobby and Charlie waited for Lynda to tell them more about the world of Ghost-Land.

She pondered a moment. "My friend spirits at the Baxter Farm say what the living understands about spirit falls short of the truth or the whole truth." Lynda became excited, "Indian Doc, he has been teaching me the way of the spirits and he says if someone living holds in their possession something that belongs, well belonged to me, then I can go wherever they go or have been. He says it's like building a path for ghost to follow. Of course only I can follow the path that is mine, yet other spirit paths may cross mine, creating a spiritual crossroads." Concern swallowed her expression, "The spirit crossroads that is no place to go. If my path crosses with another and one of us should be standing at the crossroad and the devil knows were there he will come steal our spirit and drag us to hell… Why does there always have to be a down side."

"Wow, that is something no one living knows and we should probably keep that between you, me and Bobby. I would love to have you tag along with me, but I don't want to be making any crossroads in your spirit world. I would hate myself if the devil busted you on a crossroad made by us hanging out." Not wanting to continue the conversation Charlie thought of the morning, "Well, my train leaves early tomorrow so I want to stay up until then so I can sleep on the boring ride." This sounded good and the girls settled in to talking, sharing old times together, and crying every now and then when talk of the present entered the conversation. Bobby just went to bed.

By two in the morning they had moved the conversation to Charlie's and she sat with hot coffee and a smoke while Lynda shared stories from the thirty five spirits that occupied the Baxter house. By five it was time for Charlie to get in the shower. "I am so going to miss you Charlie, I got you something." Lynda pulled from her spirit a four inch stuffed Marshmallow Man, 'Here, little marsh man has been gifted with the power to make ghost invisible. I know with the medallion that you can see spirits that are around you so I thought if you ever got tired of seeing them all you have to do is squeeze the marshmallow and they fade from sight." Lynda handed Charlie the gift, "I don't know how long it last before you will see ghost again, but if our small town is host to thirty-six ghost, who knows what you will come across."

At first Charlie wanted to refuse the gift. Lynda had the little marsh man since they saw the movie "Ghostbusters" and she always kept it with her. Then the thought of ghost riding the train, sleeping around her or just walking about gave her a chill so she accepted the generous gift, "Little marsh man could come in pretty handy, now you are giving this to me as a gift so it no longer is yours… right!" Lynda nodded a yes.

With Goodbye hugs and tears out of the way Charlie went upstairs to her room and showered. After drying and dressing Charlie stood facing the full length mirror attached to the bathroom door. She checked out her Timberland work boots. The double folded cuff of her Levi jeans that slipped over the top of her boots. She examined the belt and the raised dragon buckle from her father. She adjusted the tucked in blue shirt with double chest pockets neatly buttoned. From the counter she grabbed her jean jacket and put it on.

She looked ready to go. Her long Auburn brown hair curled down in ringlets. She thought that wouldn't do so she put her hair in a pony tail, leaving a few clusters in the front to dangle. Almost ready, there was one more item to her attire she needed. From her bedroom wall she took down her baseball cap and pulled her pony tail through the back. "There now I am ready to go." Grabbing her back pack she headed down to the kitchen poured a cup of coffee, then did her check list one more time, "Journal- check, Medallion-check, two jeans, two shirts, underclothes, toothpaste brush and hair brush – check." She went through the back pack making sure she had everything she needed from the cell phone in a side pocket to her wallet inside the packs inside pocket and extra smokes and lighters.

She gave the wallet a good look over to be sure she had her bank card and cash. Then she checked for the electronic ticket in another side pocket of the backpack, "Ok, everything is here. My world all wrapped up in one little carry on bag, perfect for my first trip." The phone rang. It was Scott calling to say he would be there in ten. With everything ready to go Charlie turned off the coffee pot, cleaned the filter then went out the front door.

While standing on the front porch waiting for Scott to show she felt a sickness come over her. It wasn't like the feeling the medallion gave. This was different. The gut wrenching feeling in her stomach made her limbs quiver. Her legs buckled below and she caught herself before falling down the steps. Then the fear hit her hard and she had to sit down before she passed out. The air around her had become so thick she struggled to breathe, "Oh my God, I am having a panic attack." She knew what to do.

Slowly she took in air, first short and then longer breaths filling her lungs with oxygen that would be carried to the brain. Charlie continued to relax herself until the event was over and just in time as Scott pulled in front of the house. With a glance back at her home Charlie wanted to retreat to her room and hide. To take the medallion and bury it where she found it, but she knew she couldn't. If she wanted to have a normal life she had to do what Luna told her. With resentment to being the chosen journalist for the unknowns she put her back pack in the back seat and buckled herself in. "Morning Scott, I am ready," her voice shuddering. She had so many questions and concerns running over her brain she couldn't decide what to ask. They drove off in silence.

"I have those things for you here on the seat." Charlie looked at the box. Inside she found a leather pack with bottles of different herbs, a box of salt, an overdue library book by about twelve years from a town she never heard of. The book was old and filled with basic spells and potions. In the back she looked over a glossary of different herbs and how they protect, defend and offer special conditions when used as is or combined with other herbs.

"Do you really feel I am going to need all these things? I am just going to the ranch and then take care of this drama queen medallion. Then I will be back."

Scott knew this was far from the reality of what was happening. He knew Charlie was branded with the Winchester curse. What he didn't know is how far it would take her or for how long and if it would ever let her go. "In the bottom of the box there you will find a pouch filled with sponge iron. There are also new identification cards for you. I don't think you should be tossing the Winchester name around so I gave you your mother's maiden name Parker". They had another twenty minutes before they reached the Clock Street Station.

The pouch of sponge iron was heavy, "What am I suppose to do with this and everything else?" Scott handed her another book and told her to read it on the train. It was on Demons and Angels and what they could do and how to get rid of them. "The book will help Uncle Scott, Thank you." The car slowly pulled into the train station parking lot. They talked for a bit while Charlie filled her pack with the items Scott gave her. With hugs good-bye Scott slowly drove off, looking in his mirrors as he watched the little girl he helped grow prepare to step both feet first into a world she will come to love and hate. A tear hit his hand thinking about the child who needed help riding her bike or spelling the word brown.

As Scott entered the freeway towards home he remembered the days when Selena would come into the restaurant to open in the mornings carrying Charlie in a bassinet. He took into account how much Selena loved and cared for her little girl and then in one twisted turn of events she became the shell of a human she was today. If it wasn't for Scott who knows what, if any guidance Charlie would have grown up with.

When Charlie was six Scott quit the restaurant to fight in a heavy battle against a demon up rise. Evan then he was compelled to check in with Selena to see how his niece and Charlie were doing. When he returned Selena had already met a new man and Scott started working at the garage as the restaurant had changed hands and was turned into some "spaghetti noodle crapper" as he called it.

Then there was John Winchester the father of this little girl. A man Scott hunted with off and on over the years. John was a lonely man always seeking that connection he had so long ago. It was obvious Selena did not have a strong hold on John's heart. But something in the star's put John back in town the night Charlie was born. And there they were two men quietly watching the just born little angel sleep. That night a sparkle returned to John's eyes and his heart pumped a new beat. Then Scott told him not to let her down to be there when he could and protect Charlie yet at the same time hide her from those obvious evil dangers that would use Charlie as a means to crush the Winchester clan. As Scott drove through the traffic he remembered that wonderful night and John blessing him with the honor of being Charlie's God father.

Inside the station, Charlie was sitting in a chair checking her watch, "Friday, September fifteenth two-thousand and six, time: seven am. The call came over the loud speaker alerting Charlie the train was now boarding. With the backpack hanging off one shoulder she exited through the double doors and walked down to her train then showed the steward her ticket and climbed on board. There were many people in front of her and plenty who followed. She quickly went to the end of the car and grabbed the last seat in hopes of not being disturbed by all the on board traffic. The first ride was twenty hours long down to California where she would transfer to a coach bus then another train and one more after that before she headed east from Los Angeles California to Topeka Kansas.

In the past she would fly to Saint Louis where her grandfather would be waiting for her. But uncertain how the medallion would react or what it might do should she fly over the location of the Manitou, as Scott called them, Charlie felt the maiden voyage should be by land. When the came time to board the train to Topeka She felt a little lonely and worn. The duration time was thirty-three hours and unlike the other trips where she sat in coach she now had a room to herself where she settled in.


	6. Chapter 6 THE WOOGYDEMON

Charlie's Little Demon, a Sidekick to SuperNatural

Chapter 6 Saturday, September 16 2006 to Sunday September 17 2006

Minutes before the train pulled into the Topeka Kansas Station Charlie was standing by the nearest exit waiting to disembark. The rocking motion of the train kept a little ditty humming in her mind, "rocking cradle of non-stop clickety-clack, chugging down the track, wheels go round grind and crack, rail locomotive drive you crazy like that." She could see the station platform as the wheels squealed and moaned bringing the train to a stop. Within minutes she was welcoming the solid ground underneath her.

Inside the lobby Charlie found the closest coffee stand and stood in line watching the different people moving about the lobby. She noticed the tall man with dark hair standing behind her and gave a nod hello. He smiled, "Hello, I am Chankoowashtay Chyldes but most people just call me Hank." Before Charlie could respond it was her turn and she dismissed the young man's conversation to get her coffee. As she left she looked back. It made her smile to see him looking too.

Then from behind Hank a young boy about fourteen walked through a woman stirring her coffee and headed straight for Charlie. She recalled saying hi to the boy when she walked into the lobby. She had no idea he was a ghost. "You, you can see me, Can't you…. You can see me!" She heard the boy as she watched him approach. Charlie turned away without answering and walked quickly to the outer doors. "Hey, wait for me. I need your help. Please you have to help me you're the only one." There it was again, that awful sentence, you're the only one. Charlie wished that sentence never existed. "Please miss, please!" The boy's voice flowed within his cries.

The cold air outside nipped at her skin and she huddled around her coffee cup. The young spirit stood in front of her. Not wanting anyone to notice her talking she spoke under her breath, "Look kid, I can't help you. You are not on this tour list." A community bus drove past making the wind feel colder. Charlie moved down the building a ways and found a little cubby where she could sit, drink her coffee and have a smoke.

The boy followed her. "I need help, my parents have been looking for me for three days and I have tried to get their attention but they can't see me or hear me. My mom is worried sick about me and I need her to find me." The boy turned away from Charlie and tried to get the attention of others walking by, but they could not hear him. Some walked through and could not feel him. "You see no one can help me. I was told to come here and I would find the help I needed and it has to be you, so please, please help me." The boy stood in front of Charlie waiting for an answer.

The urge to help nudged at Charlie as she watched the boys attempt to connect with anyone who walked by, "Alright!" Charlie finished her cigarette and put the filter in the trash. She speculated who would know she would be at this station and left it to chance that Luna came across the young boy and sent him to her. "I don't know how I can help you my train leaves in less then two hours so I really don't think I should be running around in a place I have never been."

A train pulling from the platform drew Charlie's attention and she felt embarrassment roll over her like a printing press over and over again writing "Crazy woman lives in here", she just wanted the wind to pick her up like a piece of paper and let the wheels on the track finish her off. In one of the windows, Hank was looking out. She gave him a smile accompanied with a sheepish wave and he waved back with a smile. Charlie took a relaxing breath feeling she was wrong about him seeing her talk to the boy.

"Thank you", the boy reached into his spirit and pulled out a buck knife, "Here this is for you. My great-grandfather gave it to my father when he turned twelve and my father gave it to me. Now I wish to give it to you. It will help." He placed the knife in Charlie's hand. "The ghost I spoke with put a spell on the knife and then told me to give it to the person who would help me." Then in a rush of form the boy melted into Charlie like a snowflake on a warm summer day.

The building supported her unsteady body, "What are you doing, get out of me, you…" Charlie collapsed to the ground in a field of tall grass with the boy standing beside her. "I hate carnival rides." Throwing up on the ground, Charlie surrendered to the world going round and round until the rush inside her settled. Sitting up all she saw was acres of open fields edged by the woods. "How the hell did I get here?" Still light headed she sat up. The boy was pointing to the ground. "Give me a minute to collect the rest of me."

"There, there is where I am. I was running through the field when I stepped onto those old boards that covered this hole I fell into and now I am down there and I don't know how far. I don't know how my parents are going to get me out of there. Look and you will see me."

Taking the flashlight from her pack Charlie leaned over. The hole was about four feet round with walls of brick. "This looks like an old well. These things go down pretty deep." Her eyes followed the light down the wall to the bottom about two hundred feet. "Whoa, you did take a good fall. It looks like you landed on your back.

The light gave depth to the boy's situation. His body laying flat his blue jeans and red flannel shirt covered with mud. Charlie checked over his head and saw it was half buried his eyes shut and mouth slightly opened. She heard the boy shout but paid no mind as she finished checking his head for any signs of trauma or eye movement.

"What was that?" The boy looked around the field, "I caught a glare of something." He began to worry. "I don't think were alone." He saw Charlie look at him then around the field before she continued checking his helpless body. Again, the boy felt sure he saw something super natural run across the field but its form he could not make out as it blinded his sight with a white burst. "There it is again, someone is here with us I keep seeing their light."

Taking a gander Charlie watched the boy as she shined the flashlight back and forth across the bottom of the well. The spirit's eyes lit up like stars when the light crossed his eyes in the well. Finding it somewhat entertaining, she did it repeatedly. She couldn't help but laugh as he shouted, "Oh, no I am fading away, you have to hurry and get my mom"

Seeing the boy in such a panic Charlie got up and walked over to him. "Look there is no one here. Every time the light hit your eyes it was reflected through your spirit. I think you may still be alive, I don't know for sure. Nevertheless, if you are then you have to be in a coma because your spirit is here and the rest of you down there. So, where are your parents and what is your name?" Charlie laid her back pack by the well.

The bewildered expression on the boys face quickly changed to concern. "Mitchell and I live over there behind the blackberry patch. There is a trail by that elm tree and my house is just through there." Mitchell began to wonder what to do. "Should I go down there and get back in my body or should I come with you? Stay here or go down there? I don't know what to do." The spirit of Mitchell sat down and began crying.

This was too much, "Mitchell," he didn't respond, "Mitchell this is what were going to do." Charlie watched him slowly look her way. "I am going to run to your house and get help. You are going to stand guard over the well from up here." Charlie wanted to try something, she squeezed the little marsh man and made Mitchell disappear and then she squeezed it again and made him reappear and that is when she saw the extra company standing by. A very old man holding the same features of Mitchell, leading Charlie to believe it was a relative there to help, but the expression of anxiousness on the spirit face was unsettling so she did not acknowledge his presence. As a safety precaution, she pulled the sponge iron pouch from her pack and sprinkled it into the well and around the circumference of the opening. "Whatever you do Mitchell do not cross the well, this stuff will send you into oblivion." She placed the pouch back and took off running.

After five minutes of running she was banging on the back door of a stranger's house her mind racing through scenarios of what to say. A woman with puffy red eyes opened the door. "Help me, Help me!" That was all Charlie could conjure for an opening, "I was taking a short cut through the field back there and I almost fell into this deep hole." She paused to take a breath. The woman went to close the door. "Wait, please there is a body in the hole, I don't know if the person is alive or dead." That was all she had to say, the woman called to a person named Mitch inside which set the rescue mission into motion.

Not wanting to become a part of a four hour question squad Charlie ran back to the well, she was a few hundred yards away when she saw the old man wrestling with Mitchell. When their spirits touched blackness would flash out. This wasn't a good sign. With what adrenalin she could muster, Charlie sped up her footing. In minutes she was flying over the well right into the spirits fighting. Her aim was deadly and on target. She flew through the old man and in one swoop his body exploded into ghastly gray smoke.

Her landing was not as graceful as she fell on her face. Quickly she bounced to her feet, "Mitchell you ok. Did he hurt you?" Charlie threw her hands in the air, "Oh my God, I can't believe I just asked if a spirit was hurt." She walked over to the well and gathered her belongings.

Sirens could be heard approaching. "I guess so", there was sadness in his voice, "it was my great-grandfather. He wanted to take over my life so he sent me to find you before I die. Dad always said he was a self-centered mean old man and I never believed him. I do now." The boy filled with desire to hold his mom and dad tight and never let them go as he watched the family car approach with rescue units and police.

"Hey Mitchell we don't have much time. You need to get me back to the station." That was all it took. Next thing Charlie knew she was throwing up in the garbage can she used earlier on the train station platform. "I don't think I will ever get use to being possessed and I don't plan too". Finding her balance Charlie went back to her little cubby and checked the time on her watch. She still had about twenty minutes before her five hour train ride to St. Louis Missouri. "Hey Mitchell when you get better and if you remember all of this, there is a small red pouch under your back porch. Inside you will find a set of "Cat Shell Eyes." They are known for warding off mischievous spirits." The train released steam. "Don't get into your body until they wash you up the sponge iron may cause problems. So you better get on back there and keep your grandfather from sneaking in. As long as that iron is on your body he won't attempt to enter." Charlie wasn't sure how to say goodbye to a spirit so she just said goodbye and prepared to board her waiting train.

As she walked away Mitchell hollered. "I will remember you Charlie, I promise I will remember" and then he was gone. After showing her ticket to the steward Charlie boarded, searched for a window seat and settled in. The train slowly pulled away from the platform. Her speed less than forty miles an hour traveling through intersections of road crossings and farmland as it approached a small town. Charlie could see from her window a familiar sight. It was the field. There were two ambulances, a few police vehicles, two fire trucks and Mitchell's family car. She could see his parents holding each other as fireman worked to reach the bottom. Then she saw Mitchell waving towards the train and Charlie gave a wave goodbye then tried to settle in for some needed rest.

Sleep wasn't on the menu with the woman sitting next to her. Before she new it Charlie was into a game of Black Jack, Liar's Poker and more. "Elisa you play a mean game of poker, but I have to say you loose with grace." Charlie picked up her winnings from the tray table. "It's your turn to deal, what will we play this time?"

Elisa felt she lost enough and put the deck of cards back in her purse. "Well, young Charlie you have won fifty dollars from me and I don't take my poker hands lightly. It has been a pleasure sharing conversation with you and my cards." Elisa excused herself to stretch her legs a bit and stop by the beverage bar to get a drink.

Charlie put her winnings in her jacket pocket then followed Elisa. "My throat is a little dry and I could go for a cup of coffee."

The bartender poured a hot cup of black coffee and placed it on the bar in front of Charlie. "That will be four dollars please." From the back pack she pulled out her wallet to use her bank card. She then added a ham and cheese sandwich to her order and paid. There were booths lined up the length of the train car. Charlie looked for a good spot to enjoy her dinner when Elisa called her over.

Elisa watched Charlie fix her coffee and then slide into the booth across from her. "You must tell me where you learned to play poker." She busied herself with a Beef on rye and whiskey.

The smell of alcohol filled Charlie's nose with smells of home. "Not the most pleasing smell in the world but I understand most people know how to keep their dinking under control…" The words had just blurted out uncontrollably, "Oh, I am so sorry Elisa I didn't mean anything by that. I… Um… my mother is a drug addicted alcoholic and the smell of your drink…. I am sorry." Charlie went to leave.

Not offended by what she said Elisa asked her to stay. "No foul no harm. I can drink my share and I have been known to drink myself under the table a few times. In fact, some would consider me an alcoholic too, but I am single, So, please sit with me and talk we still have two hours before we reach Saint Louis." Elisa took a bite of her half eaten sandwich then washed it down with a swig of whiskey.

They sat and finished their dinner. Charlie ordered herself another coffee and a Whiskey for Elisa. "My dad and Uncle Scotty taught me how to play cards." She finally answered the question. "When dad would come home we did a lot of things together and one of them was playing poker with Uncle Scott. Then when dad was away I would play with Uncle Scott and my friends, Lynda and Bobby." Wanting a cigarette Charlie excused herself and went out to the smoking area with her coffee. Elisa joined her and they spent the rest of the ride sharing stories.

By the time they entered the lobby station in Saint Louis a friendship was formed. They bid each other farewell as Elisa had to re-board another train. This left Charlie alone feeling the effect of a cold chill wrapped around with a bitter taste of being lost. The station was familiar but there was no six foot man in his ten gallon hat, cowboy boots and plaid shirt waiting for her. The smell of old spice did not linger through her nostrils. Her memories recalled the smell and the warm love she use to feel. Tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes and she wiped them away on her sleeve.

An eagerness to reach the ranch and the large kitchen where grandfather would always have a huge pot of his special mild chili simmering for her swept away the sorrow. Charlie headed over to the bus terminal on the far side of the station. With only an hour before the bus left for Wildwood Missouri she picked up the pace.

The terminal was empty except for a few people and a coffee stand. Charlie took out her wallet while reading the menu board behind the server counter. She was so busy reading the teenage boy on roller blades caught her unaware as he knocked her off balance and swiftly grabbed the held out wallet in her hand. "No! Stop you jerk." Setting her feet in motion Charlie was quick on her heels but did not see the two other boys who attacked her from both sides trying to grab her backpack, "Help! Someone help!"

No one seemed to hear or see what was happening. Charlie swung out a kick into one boy's stomach then spun around the other boy holding onto her back pack strap giving him an elbow in the face maneuver. The boy swung back missing Charlie by a sliver of wind that rushed by her face as she bent backwards to avoid the blow. The first boy grabbed her shoulders and swung her over a row of chairs. They didn't get her backpack but they did get away as they ran through a side door in the same direction the young boy who took her wallet went.

The security man who should have retired to a chain food restaurant finally made an appearance. He was busy on his walkie-talkie asking for assistance from the local authorities. Charlie who was now sitting in a chair, blood dripping down her arm couldn't believe what just happened. She sat up and took a deep breath. Her eyes would catch an on looker's stare and they would shun away. "What the hell is wrong with these people?" The old man just stood there. He was probably too deaf to hear.

In no time a local police officer arrived, introduced himself as Jerome then after asking a few basic questions he insisted Charlie return to the station to look at some photos. During the trip to the station officer Jerome talked about the Sticky-Pack.

The group of boys consisted of twelve kids that did not seem to be local. They hit the train and bus station at least twice a week and never on the same day or time. The police department consisted of only four men and one woman and the rail company said they would provide their own security but due to recent cutbacks and lay-offs, they ran a skeleton crew. Officer Jerome had his own hypothesis, "The depression is hitting everyone hard. Large companies have been cutting hundreds of jobs every month just to stay afloat. If we don't pull America out of this spiral soon we are all going to be forming our own Sticky-Pack. The only problem is", the officer speculated, "By then there won't be anything to steal." The car pulled in front of a three-story building and Jerome opened the back door.

Inside the station, Jerome requested Charlie sit in one of the eight wooden chairs that lined the front of the lobby, as he went to a desk behind the counter. Not wanting to sit she looked at the long wall board checking out the FBI most wanted list and other notes tacked in no random order. She watched Officer Jerome return with a thick book hoping she could recognize the boys. "It would be a great help if we could get information on at least one of the boys, they have been so slippery and quick no one has been able to identify them."

Not concerning herself with the uncommon muffled sound of the police radio Charlie asked Jerome, "How long is this going to take, I have missed my bus and I really don't feel like staying here any longer then I have too." Charlie followed him down a short hallway to the first door.

"We will take you to the station and they will honor your ticket for any departure time due to the incident." He pulled out the first chair at a long table, "Please get comfortable. I will be back to check on you." With that, he left Charlie alone to look through the book.

So many criminals, so many photos and Charlie took time with everyone that was under the age of twenty, just to be sure they were not any of the boys. After an hour of dredging over page after page Charlie checked her watch, it was already Sunday September seventeenth, three-thirty in the morning. There were still hundreds photos to go and by the last page she was exhausted. "Finally the end of the book, but not a face worth reckoning, Damn it!" Charlie closed the book, got on her phone to her twenty-four hour bank service, and cancelled her debit card. Wanting to get back to the station, she went looking for Officer Jerome.

In the open office area, Charlie found Jerome working on papers at a desk in the far corner. Other then another officer operating dispatch the building was empty. She interrupted Jerome, "The boys are not in here so can I go back to the bus station now?" Charlie felt the burden of being innocent as Jerome politely asked her to look through one more book not as thick but not small either. He then offered her a cup of coffee that she accepted and asked where she could smoke. He sent her down past the room where she looked at the photos to a back door where there was a makeshift break station.

Blocking the self-locking door with a bucket outside, Charlie did not pay much attention to the large brick building across the alley. She sat in an old kitchen chair by a small round table however before she could relax, her ears picked up a sound like rollerblades except the echo of the alley made it hard to pinpoint. She ran down the back steps and around the building, shutting down her defensive mechanism that kicked in as she ran when she saw the little girl wearing roller skates with an older girl pulling her along. Charlie shook her head and headed back.

The old brick building across the alley had a basement with coal shoots. Charlie saw one swinging as if something or someone had gone through or was about to come out. Sure enough the young boy who she kicked in the stomach was coming out of the coal shoot door. He didn't see her and she made sure he wouldn't. Not until she was on top of him holding him down and hollering. "Help, Police Help. She yelled again louder. "Man this town has no acoustic. It's like your voice just falls off your face as soon as it comes out of your mouth."

Charlie put a thumb twist on the boy, pulling his arm behind him. "Get up before I make a good luck charm out of your thumb to wear on my belt." The boy got up with out struggling. But on the staircase he tried a back kick and swivel which Charlie advanced with a painful snap of his thumb bone. The boy screamed in pain. "Ass hole get up there and inside the station now."

As they entered the back door the boy screamed, "She broken my thumb she broken my thumb, I want her arrested. I need a doctor." The holding cells were off to the right of the back door and the boy tried to push Charlie back as she pushed him into one and shut the door. "Hey, bitch you are going to be sorry for this one," his voice was filled with anger and then pain, "Get me a doctor I am in pain!"

Coming around the corner of the hallway towards the station entrance Charlie ran into Jerome. "Hey, what are you doing back here?" Charlie explained what happened and the officer went to the holding area, "He is not from around here." He turned to Charlie, "are you ok, why is he asking for a doctor?" Charlie told him the boy broke his own thumb trying to get out of her restraining hold.

"Jerome, I still need to go through the book and then hopefully you can get be back to the train station." For the next hour, Charlie went quickly through the second book. She took the book out to Jerome, "The boy in lock-up is not in there but I did recognize an older man from the station during the incident. I left a marker in the book for you. Can I go now? He slid the report papers over for her to sign.

Suddenly all the phones began to ring from neighboring folks of the "Whole Milk Dairy Farm" where a horrifying commotion was going on. Some complained about the noise others feared the sound. They all agreed it sounded like someone or something was tearing apart the cows. The boy in the cell began to laugh his voice carrying over the noisy commotion inside the station.

The sound seemed hollow to Charlie, just like at the station where she brushed it off as clogged ears from the long journey but now she felt no one around her could hear the full vibrato of sound. In the words they spoke, the phones that rang all of this was without pitch as if the air could not carry a tune yet the wind blew freely outside. The receptionist only concurred with her as she kept trying to unclog her ears as she left the building.

Officer Jerome grabbed a rifle from a locked rack and headed out the door. Charlie didn't know what to do except stand there. The officer paused and turned back, "Hey, it looks like you're on your own. Go out the building and head left then at the first intersection go left again and two blocks down is the commuter bus stop. It runs to the train station…. Sorry I can't be of more help, we have an emergency." Out the door he ran leaving Charlie standing alone in an empty office.

Walking out of the station, she could barely hear the boy in the cell still laughing. The local doctor had arrived and was heading up the stairs as she walked down the street then turned and headed to the bus stop. The streets were quiet for a late afternoon. Charlie walked by a restaurant with no customers. She noticed one or two people walking about and five or six cars parked on the side. It reminded her of home with its small town appearance.

A second hand store was on the way where Charlie decided to take a moment to browse around. Inside a woman, talking on her phone motioned her feel free to look. Tables sat filled with dishes, shelf upon shelf of anything that would sale was interesting but nothing Charlie needed or wanted. By the woman, Charlie looked through the long row of glass display cases and found two things of interest. First, a wallet that looked unused but was made of very old brown leather with a dragon holding three spheres. Next was a double-sided dagger in a sheath with the same design. After paying with the winnings from Elisa, she put the items in her backpack and continued to the bus stop.

The bench was cold to the feeling when she sat down. Finally a moment to relax but she couldn't, everything that happened rushed in and she cried. All she wanted to do now was go home and crawl under her warm comforter and never get out of bed again. A rumbling sound drew her attention from the far end of town. She could see the headlights approaching. Though the sound was still muffled she knew the hum of one sweet motor. It was not plastic or aluminum, it was made of cast iron, "you cannot get that sweet roar out of a tin can motor, she thought".

She watched as the sleek black beauty pulled in where the bus would soon arrive. The passenger rolled down his window of the Impala. "Hi, could you direct us to the police station?" Charlie didn't' want to talk she wanted to cry and she found it hard to hold back the quiver of her lip.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she approached the vehicle, "Go down two blocks and take a right. It sits about half way down, can't miss it." Charlie returned to her seat unaware the driver, busy goggle eyeing a young girl walking on the other side of the street was Dean Winchester the young man she spilt the water on at Skips.

"Hey kid, are you alright." The man showed concern. "Can we help you?" She just shook her head and waved the two men on. She watched the Impala slowly pull away from the curb and travel down and around the corner.

The bus had arrived and having just enough change to pay the fair she poured it into the collection box. There were two other people on the large bus and not feeling like conversation Charlie sat alone surrounded by empty seats. The ride took almost two hours with all the little stops along the way. Finally arriving at the depot Charlie rushed into the train station and checked the bus schedule. The next bus was scheduled to leave in two hours. This gave Charlie time to call Scott and give him the news and find what he thought about the strange muffle sound.

His response was for her to high tail it out of there and if she couldn't to get a pair of ear plugs and dark sunglasses or find a room with no windows. Very persistent in his request he warned Charlie that two demon hunters were heading into town to see what was causing the problem. They think the town has been imprisoned by a Woogy-Demon who has the power to consume energy like sound and light. "Charlie you need to protect yourself and the book, if they kill this thing there will be a huge explosion of light and sound that will vibrate across the ground bashing everything in its path. Have there been any animal mutilations?"

"The police went out to some dairy farm because neighbors said it sounded like the cows were being tortured." Scott told Charlie that was a sign the Woogy-Demon was there. "How did you find out about such a demon?" Charlie couldn't recall the name in the book she had read on the train.

In Washington Scott was down in the basement of the restaurant. There were symbols painted all over the walls and in the center sat a possessed man tied to a chair. "Don't worry how I know just get somewhere safe." Scott hung up the phone and walked over to the desk where he picked up a dagger used to kill demons. "Well, I guess you were right. There are some new types of demons being born. So now we're going to play I ask and you tell me what I want to know or I slice a bit of you off at a time.

The possessed body bled from the head and face. Slashes along his neck had dried and started to heal. His bound hands were burned and around him. The floor caked with sulfur powder and holy water covering the Demon cage Scott had painted on the floor. The demon smiled showing his front teeth had been knocked out. "It don't matter what I tell you. There is no way you are going to stop her. She is coming and we are just raising a little hell so you will never find out where." The man glared at Scott who walked over to the wall and brought back a dish pan filled with holy water and sulfur. "What you going to give me a sponge bath, bring it on baby. I love to swing both ways and you are just my size."

Setting the pan down outside the circle he explained what he was going to do. "Well here is what's happening. I am going to put your feet in that dish pan and you are going to squirm and scream as the water and sulfur burns that black rotten soul of yours that is trapped inside. And you will scream." Scott walked over to the other wall and came back with a hook and latched it to the chair. "I don't want you kicking about trying to get your feet out of the pan so I am going to raise you." His voice strained as he lifted the man using the cable that ran through a pulley system attached to the ceiling. "Now all I want to know is who's creating these new demons, why and where can I find him or it?"

With his feet drawing slowly to the pan of Demon Acid water the man began to panic. He tried to move his legs but they were taped together from his hips down to his ankles, "I don't know. All I know is this little game of yours will not work on some ok. That is the best I can give you." The water began to boil as his feet were submerged. He screamed from the horrifying pain. "Stop", he repeated several time before Scott withdrew him back into the air. "The new demons are being molded." His voice filled with pain. "Some are still using possession but the newest ones are being made from scratch and we don't like it." His voice became hard. "That little bitch is using the elements of the earth to create her own stock of minion to run around and raise hell so she can." Surprisingly the man's body began to shake uncontrollably. The convulsions so severe the chair literally exploded into pieces. The demon soul inside spewed from every pour covering the body in black thick goop.

The body was not touching the pan so Scott didn't know what caused the demon to come out or why it was still attached to the body in such a grotesque manner. From the alley door came a cold chill accompanied by a dark shadowed form. Scott ran and grabbed his shot gun and starting firing. His aims direct to the heart. This only slowed down the approaching terror.

Back at the station Charlie placed an "Out of Order" sign on the far bathroom stall then settled down on the toilet closet with a Mopar magazine to read as she waited the wave that was to come. She wanted to run, to call Luna to take her home. But she couldn't. The medallion kept her there waiting for the bus so all she could do was hope there was an article interesting enough to ease some of the fear that was eating her up inside.

The "Whole Milk Dairy Farm" was bathed in a pool of blood and dead bodies. Cows, calves and bulls were not protected from the Woogy-Demon that grew in strength with each animal he ate. "Sam we hit that thing with everything we got and it just bounced off him." They stood looking in the trunk of the Impala for anything that might slow down or stop the Demon. "Man, right now I wouldn't mind going back to that bus stop and chasing down that chick. This really sucks!"

"Really Dean, we need to be on game here." Sam shook his head. "We need to think outside the box, this box." Sam grabbed a machete and swung it back and forth and thought about how close he would have to get and changed his mind.

Peering into the milking barn where the Woogy-Demon was devouring a cow, her legs kicking to get away, Dean felt a little sick, "I don't think I will ever eat another hamburger again." He went back to the trunk. "He knows were here so why hasn't he tried anything."

A voice came from behind Sam and Dean, "You're not his type."

"Well, that's good to know. Who the hell are you, we are thick in blood pudding and that thing refuses to die." Dean closed the trunk and they walked over to a tractor parked in front of the barn. "Are you the owner of this cow rave party?"

No, I am Luna and you could call me a Demon Hunter with a boost". Luna thought about sugar and then she thought about apple pie, most likely from too much sugar." . "Oh, I am here to take care of the Woogy Demon."

Luna handed the boys earplugs and black shaded glasses with side blinders, "you're going to want to put these on." Then she walked over to the opened barn doors and held out her hands. A small boy appeared carrying a long stick. Luna and the boy looked at each other in agreement then the boy walked alone into the barn. Luna waved her hands and the barn doors closed.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing lady I don't know how you do things where ever, but here we don't' barbeque the kids?" Dean ran to the doors only to find himself flying through the air when Luna waved her hand. He landed in a long water trough. Dean was drenched with rage, "God damn it. What are we feeding children to Demons now?" His clothes soaked with water, Dean walked a little awkward.

"No Dean I am not feeding Demons. The boy is older then you and I put together. He is the shepherd of the flock. Now put back on your glasses and ear plugs before it's too late." Luna stood guard of the two large doors while Sam and Dean sat behind the Impala. They had learned a long time ago if someone ducks, play along. but that didn't keep them from wanting to stop what they felt was wrong.

The police officers had returned to the station after Dean sent them out of harms way. "I better go check on our prisoner." The phone rang. It was Sam on the other end. After a few words, Jerome hung up the phone then walked down the hallway hollering back at the other two officers, "Get us some ear plugs and glasses now and get your assets back here fast."

Jerome was startled, "What the hell." The cell that once held the boy was ripped apart and he was gone. The two other officers joined him and were shocked at seeing the cell laid to waste like a child ripping up paper. "Don't worry about that now, the FBI agents said to get to a room with the least amount of windows so we are going into the broom closet.

They were only in the broom closet a few seconds when the ground began to tremble. At the Station the water in the toilet boil began to swirl and drain. Charlie braced herself. There were people outside the train station and in town that stood looking around wondering what was happening.

At first street walkers started to point towards the farm. They could see a rush of wind and light coming towards them and then they heard a sound like no sound before. It grew louder in volume and higher in pitch along with it the light a burning bright light that grew with the trembling of the ground.

People began to scream as windows to shops imploded into the street. Street Lamps came on, brighter and brighter until they imploded. Car glass shattered. The woman Dean had seen earlier removed her glasses just in time before they cracked into little pieces, but this did not save her from the gust of wind that rolled across the ground throwing her into the restaurant's glass window while at the same time the window itself imploded. This bounced the woman like she was on a rubber band, first into the window and then out all over the street with the broken glass.

Those who were not inside or protected had their hands held over their ears trying to block out the sound. But it did not help as the high vibration hit the ear drum with such force it exploded causing great pain. People were curled on the ground or rolling back and forth from the pain their eyes and ears bleeding uncontrollably.

The train station did not get hit as bad being so far away. The ground trembled and many of the pain windows cracked or broke. But the people inside were safe. This left ground zero the farm. Dean was shaking his head as he stood. The disappointment on his face showed his thoughts as he looked at the impala with all the windows broke along with headlamps and anything else that was glass. Then his attention was drawn to the barn with its doors blown across the field. The shepherd boy calmly walked out of the barn. Not a scratch on him.

Dean started towards the boy. "No, Dean." Luna grabbed his arm, "Step out of the way." Just then sheep began to pour out of the barn. An endless supply of pure sparkle white sheep that ran from the barn and towards the open fields then disappeared as if going through a curtain until all that remained was the shepherd boy with his staff. He gave a head bow to Luna and then he too disappeared behind the invisible curtain.

The Impala was barely in any shape to drive with glass all over inside and out. While Sam and Dean cleaned up the mess, Luna explained how she had gotten word that this was not an ordinary Demon. It was one made from the grass of the earth and other elements. Its only purpose was to devour beef livestock and deplete the food source.

Dean felt the demon had a good start with the eight hundred head at the farm and the smaller herds he ate days earlier along the way.

"It wasn't easy but I was able to find out how to destroy him. Apparently this Demon that is creating new Demon's has one sick sense of humor. Back in the western days there use to be feuds between sheep herders and cattle, so this Demon created the Woogy-Demon to eat beef, but also created a means to kill it when it was time, which was the reason for the sheep." Luna walked into the barn. "This was nothing more then a feud between the cattle and sheep. Looks like the sheep won this time." Luna started to follow Dean out of the barn but disappeared before Dean could turn around and ask whom she was. The look on his face mysteriously questioning where did this strange Demon Hunter come from and where did she go?

Finally feeling it was safe Charlie walked out of the bathroom at the train station. Nothing looked to out of place except for some broken windows. Not being more then a mild earthquake effect at the station mechanics inspected buses then prepared them for boarding. The announcer called riders for her bus and within minutes she was sitting relaxed in a huge coach bus on the second deck. Resting on her backpack Charlie fell asleep before they pulled from the station.

Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Page 11 of 11


	7. Chapter 7 CROSSING HERMUS

The bus ride towards Wildwood Missouri was filled with on off sleep for Charlie but she did manage to get a solid hour nap before the bus pulled into a quick transfer station where everyone transferred to other buses parked along the walkway. Having used the Wildwood commuter bus during her summer stays at the ranch made it quick for Charlie to find and board. A familiar face greeted her with a smile. "Well, hello there Charlie, it has been awhile since you been out this way. How is Washington State doing these days?" Tom McCluire the bus driver drove for the city metro system and had the pleasure of Charlie's company more then once, when no one else occupied the bus.

With her choice of seats on the bus Charlie set her belongings down across from the driver, "It is good too see you again Tom. You have been driving this route long before I started riding. You must have one heck of a retirement plan. And thank you for asking about Washington. All is moving on over there. Uncle Scott told me to tell you hi and thank you for that corn shine."

The bus was ghostly empty except for the two sitting up front. "Well, that was nice of Scott. I spoke with him last week and he told me you were heading this way. Must make you feel like the eyes of the world are upon you or starring down your throat!" They both laughed as the bus pulled away. "Now, I don't know much about that retirement plan but I do have one beautiful wife, three girls and four boys, plus another two on the way, so retirement just don't fit in to that kind of lifestyle." He reached into his side pocket and threw Charlie a box of Junior Mints. "My boy T.J. gave those to me so I could give them to the boogie man if he catches a ride on my bus. You know with Halloween getting closer and all. Anyway, I know you love those Junior Mints." Charlie thanked him for the treat and then they shared stories.

Tom talked about his family but mostly about the twins that would be arriving sometime around the end of October or early November. They shared the Junior Mints and laughed about the old times on the bus. Charlie mentioned the time the local bus company went on strike and her Grandfather paid for a full bus pass and had Tom drive her wherever she wanted to go, "Tom I will never forget when we took the bus shopping. That was a great time."

Time passed quickly and soon Tom pulled over to the side of the road. "Are you going to be ok out here alone? It's almost three in the morning."

Charlie stood to exit, "Thanks for worrying Tom, but I have walked this road many times in the past. Not this early in the morning but I am sure I will be fine." The full moon lit the road leading to the Ranch.

They looked at each other and before Charlie could step off Tom offered a ride to the ranch. Not wanting to be rude or left out in the dark alone, though she was ready to tough the creepy she accepted.

"Alright, now this gives my job true meaning besides my next pick-up won't be for another hour and a half." Tom turned onto the double wide private road named after the owners Parker Patch. Just two feet below the bus passed under the trellis sign showing the Ranch brand PR for Parker Ranch.

Porch lights illuminated the front of the three story ranch house. Tom gave a sigh of beauty. "Wow, this place is magnificent." He eyed the main double solid wood doors with large pain windows on both sides. The porch sat deep and wrapped around the front. "This place looks like a mansion more then a ranch." He pulled the bus to a stop and saw a woman dressed in uniform step out the huge doors.

Tom opened the bus doors and Charlie stepped off. "Tom, could you come in for a minute." She walked up to the house maid Julia who gave a warm welcoming hug. "Julia it is great to see you again." They headed up the wide stairs and into the house. Following the two ladies Tom found himself standing inside the grand foyer with columns of marble. There was a staircase off to the right with a small corridor on its left that led to the kitchen and servant quarters. To his left he noticed huge double doors that matched another set on the right. These ones were open and inside he saw a magnificent fireplace.

All the wonder that filled his eyes could not hold his attention as the center piece of the foyer. It was a solid gold statue of a Tennessee Stallion with rider wearing a wicker hat. In one arm the rider carried a basket that contained two grape vines. Charlie saw Tom's interest in the statue and told him the family story of how her ancestor Harrison Frederick Parker Junior met Ephraim Wales Bull at the Boston horticultural Society exhibition and they discussed the Concord Grape during a private poker game where Harrison won a female offspring to the famed Concord grape that grew on Ephraim's farm and an older plant that was a male but diseased with black leaf, which Ephraim chose not to divulge.

The statue was made to honor her ancestor and the many miles he traveled to bring the plants to their present growing spot on a man made hill in the middle of the grape fields so the male could pollinate future plants below. Her Grandfather was also a Harrison and he thought about placing the statue with the first male grape vine then changed his mind and placed it in its present location.

After giving a brief history of the ranch Charlie sent Tom with Julia to the kitchen for something to eat while she went to the closed double doors and without being noticed pushed a hidden part of the door frame then entered her grandfather's office that was equal in size to the foyer if not bigger. Inside she took a calm breath and found the room smelling of Brut instead of Old Spice giving her a cold chill.

On the far side sat a large desk made of solid maple with etched carvings of dogwood flowers blended in with grapevine leafs. Opening the bottom drawer Charlie pushed the lower corner on the face and a small drawer popped open holding a single key. She walked over to the library wall that was filled with bookshelves separated by five inch dividers with the same carvings as the desk.

Inserting the key into one of the dogwood flowers Charlie turned the flower full circle and a long drawer popped open. From inside she pulled out a bundle of bills and removed a thousand dollars in hundred dollar markings then replaced the remaining bundle, turned the flower again and removed the key. She carefully put the key back where she got it and then placed the money in a long envelope.

After pushing the hidden button outside the office door she joined Julia and Tom in the kitchen who were taking pleasure in an early morning ham sandwich and juice. The envelope she had hidden in her back pocket and after light conversation in the kitchen Charlie escorted Tom to the bus where she handed him the envelope and thanked him for his kindness.

Julia stood beside her, "Miss Charlotte, we must talk." They walked in closing the doors behind them, "Of course when you have time." Julia walked towards the kitchen without another word and Charlie grabbed her backpack then returned to the office after pushing the unseen button on the door frame.

This time she shut the door then locked the floor and ceiling bolts giving her total privacy. Placing her backpack on the floor next to the shelf of family photos she paused a moment to admire a few and then walked over to the wall library. In the corner nearest the desk she reached behind the molding and clicked an inset button, then pushed down a small dowel pole. This allowed a one foot section a little higher then her eye level of the corner molding to pop loose.

Behind the molding were two columns of numbers and letters. After pushing the correct sequence the book section next to her slid backwards just enough to shift and slide behind the center book section exposing a large steel door with another keypad which Charlie opened. Inside the lights flickered on revealing what appeared to be a large empty room. The back wall consisted of many drawers ranging in size from five inch at the top to four long drawers on the bottom. In the corner next to the open door was a picture of her ancestor on his Tennessee stud standing in the place where the original grape vines have rested since eighteen fifty-four. Charlie pulled forward on the bottom of the picture then lifted it up and pushed it back against the wall. The picture moved up the wall as a small desk table folded down from the wall. Once the table was extended out the picture stopped moving.

It looked like a smooth stainless steel table until Charlie pushed a side button and then a built in wall monitor screen turned on behind the table and the center flipped to reveal a keyboard and mouse. The monitor was blank until Charlie entered the pass code and opened a stream of videos. Each clip was initiated whenever the door to the office opened and would end ten minutes after the doors were shut unless the motion sensors picked up movement. She could fit twelve on the monitor at a time and decided to begin the tedious task of verifying everyone who used her grandfather's office two days before and since his death on December first nineteen hundred and Ninety-five.

Watching the time stamps of each video Charlie noticed the office was entered the day of the funeral by employees and then not again until the first of June when Linda entered to do the monthly books. For the first eight years after her grandfather's passing the office was barely entered. This made the job easy as she watched each year on screen at one time in fast forward mode until she noticed the changes.

Watching the last few years in standard mode confirmed her Grandfather Harrison Frederick Parker the fifth, though he was a kind, generous and giving man was in his right mind of being extremely cautious. From the button outside the office door that turned off the auto-on to the recording system installed in the office. Then the many hidden drawers along the library wall and throughout the house were passages. All of which her grandfather had secured and only she knew them all. At least she hoped she did.

It was the last two years Charlie watched that was questioned in her mind. The Lead-Ranch-Hand, Dirk Strange who worked on the farm for over twenty years spent hours searching through books drawers and everything in between that bothered her. Several times he tried using the office computer but couldn't until the day he fired Linda Harrisburg the Business Accountant who did right by giving him the limited code so his access to information was limited to the books for that month and then whatever went in after.

With a few key words and codes, Charlie pulled all the information from the computer in the office and had it copied to a portable drive. She then grabbed a ladder on wheels and placed it in the far corner. At the top of the ladder she reached for another hidden key on the rim to the wall of boxes and opened the very top one in the corner. She removed a manila envelope and a very old necklace case from an expensive jeweler then placed the drive in the box. After looking in the case, she replaced it, relocked the box and put the key in the manila envelope.

Returning everything to its place Charlie left the office and finally made it to her room on the second floor. Tossing her pack into the deep cushioned chair by the door she laid on the bed holding the vanilla envelope to her heart. Outside her window Dirk pulled up in his Cadillac truck. It wasn't long after entering the house he left looking towards Charlie's bedroom window as he got in his truck and drove down to the barns.

Inside the horse barn two workers were busy bucking stalls and feeding. Dirk walked down to the office to make a call. "Hey she finally showed and I still didn't find it. What are we going to do now?" There was a pause of silence, "wait… How long I don't know when or if she will be leaving." After listening a few more minutes Dirk hung up the phone and sat down at his desk.

There was a knock on his office door. "Mr. Strange the horses have been let out. This morning we emptied the grain silo filling the barrels in the barns." The man stood waiting for an answer.

Having heard what the man said, Dirk continued going through papers on his desk, "That's fine, I will call later today." Getting up he walked over and shut the door then returned to his paperwork.

Inside the main house Julia had prepared a wonderful breakfast laid out on a bed tray with a single rose in a vase. From the doorway Charlie entered, "Good morning Julia or should I say mid-day." She walked over to the sink counter and poured a cup of coffee. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Miss Charlotte…" Julia was interrupted by Charlie asking her to stop calling her "Miss Charlotte" and why. "Mr. Strange has requested that all staff address our piers in proper form". This was not the way Grandfather would have it and Charlie told Julia that she many call her "Charlie" as she has done for many years. "Thank you Miss, "she stopped and smiled, "Charlie I have made you a late breakfast. You haven't eaten a thing since you arrived."

Brunch was inviting so Charlie sat down at the lounge table on the back deck that looked out to the full size swimming pool where she enjoyed several summers as a child. After breakfast she returned to the office, this time without shutting off the video surveillance. Then after replacing the manila envelope she started up the business computer and spent less then an hour skimming over the last two years of business and found everything to be in order.

This did not settle her suspicions that something was in the air with Dirk so Charlie called Linda who agreed to take on the task of checking the books since her dismissal. Within the hour a taxi arrived and Linda was in the office going over two years of paperwork at double the usual pay.

Charlie found it disappointing to hear with the economy being in such a slump Linda was left taking a waitress job in town just to make ends meet. So she rehired her at the usual pay to start the following week, which Linda gladly accepted. "Great I am going to leave you with the paperwork." Charlie headed out the door, "If you have any problems with Dirk just have him come talk to me. I also changed all the codes in the computer except yours." Charlie paused for a moment before disappearing then looked back at Linda settling in. "Oh and why don't you use the maroon Ford until your car is fixed? I will have Julia bring you the keys." Linda was gracious for the job and more with the use of the Ford. Her car was more then broke. After being fired she was unable to keep up with the payments and had to sell it for what she owed. This left her and two daughters riding bus, bikes and hoofing it.

Going through the large living room with the huge fire place Charlie went out a set of double French doors and over to the long garage where her grandfather kept his vehicles. From the key box she took a set of keys and walked past the Crown Victoria in its gleaming maroon color and past the black Mercedes. Then there was the green vet her grandfather bought just to toast the passing of his younger years and then the very old Studebaker that was used only on Sunday's. She climbed into the apple green one half ton Chevy pick-up that was rebuilt by her grandfather and his brother when they were teenagers.

As she sat on the bench seat of the nineteen-forty-six master piece, memories of her riding shot gun with her grandfather on trips to town came to mind and then she noticed the old spice smell making her feel right at home. The three-twenty motor coughed out the cobwebs and dust with a roar call to roam. With the remote the garage door opened and soon Charlie was down the road heading toward town. The ride was smooth not like her take off.

Learning to drive the three on a tree clutch from her grandfather was still fresh in Charlie's mind but it did not prevent the clutch grinding noise when she shifted gears. Being older it would take no time at all for her to get down the art of shifting but until then she would make a squishy face each time she had to shift.

With the grinding of the clutch Charlie angle parked in front of the Commerce investment firm. A company primarily supported by local farmers that worked with the Missouri Growers Association. Inside Charlie found a few desks a long teller's booth with two workers and a few customers being helped. It was quiet. She walked up to the customer information desk and asked for Leonard Boots. The young lady in the circular counter escorted Charlie to a partitioned office made with moveable walls. "Please wait and I will let him know you're here." The girl walked away then disappeared behind the tellers counter.

While waiting to get paperwork started, Charlie overheard the conversation taking place in the adjoined cubicle. A young farmer was pleading for more time to save his farm from going to auction at the end of October. The agent was discerned with the man's pleads, but by the end of the embarrassing groveling the farmer walked away with his price paper for crops at three times the purchase rate.

Impressed with the Agents offer Charlie felt people in this world really cared. She watched the farmer leave, realizing he was one of the neighboring farms down the road from hers. Another Agent entered the cubicle bursting Charlie's faith in mankind. Apparently the farmer's crops were small and at three times the price would bring in enough money for the family to stay until December. It was obvious the Agent couldn't wait to get his hands on the land.

It was Mr. Boots who talked with the other agent before coming to his own desk, "Hello, I am Leonard Boots, how may I help you?" Charlie handed him the papers and they spent an hour getting all the necessary documents prepared for filing and then Mr. Boots faxed them off making it official. The farm was now legally hers.

Before she could leave the cubicle the Agent next door entered. "Hello I hope Leon has taken care of you. If not I can always be of help." The Agent held out his hand and Charlie gave a gentle shake. "I knew your Grandfather. He was a good man and great farmer. Of course I could never get Leon here to pass some of the account responsibility over to me." The man's face held a sheepish grin, "Well, if he doesn't treat you right come see me." Charlie politely took the business card he held out and read the name, "Timothy Wilkinson Jr." Bidding a good day to the Agents Charlie took her original paperwork and headed home, grinding the gears less often then the drive to town.

Back at the ranch Dirk was waiting on the front porch. He approached Charlie at the steps, "Hello, Charlie its good to see you again and just in time for the picking season." After talking for awhile they headed to the vineyard where Charlie tasted the grapes that were near sweetness and the clusters were a dark purple in color. She agreed in two to three days the crops would be ready and they should call in the crew.

There was a problem. Most the crew had quit last season leaving them short by thirty hands. The crop would go to waste if not picked within days and it was a good season with a perfect warm summer. "I don't understand Dirk, why would they quit. This is the summer of grapes in this area. The vines are luscious greens and the grapes a deep purple with a close to perfect sweetness. I think the Welsh company will be in love with these." Hank told Charlie the workers felt the crops were cursed after many of the men came down with the bird flu. Now they are scared to return.

After visiting the first vines, Charlie walked through the orchard then up a high hill. She could see the entire Ranch on one side and the woods to the property on the other. In front of her on the hill landing was the family plot where she opened the tall iron gates and cautiously walked through the main row making sure not to step on any resting place. She walked past rows of ancestors to the back where a modest size mausoleum stood. Walking up the steps, she admired the tall pillars holding the covering. She slid her boot softly across the black marble porch while checking out the small cherubs and Angels protecting those resting within. Inside she found the concrete tomb containers where the first five generation of Harrison Parker rest, with their wife next to them.

It was hard for her to hold back the emotion when she walked by a very small tomb of her grandfather's first son who was lost to Sudden Infant Death Syndrome in his six month of life. Never knowing the child could not stop the remorse as she felt the cold surface, "In the cup of life rest little one, wait rebirth to this world as the new son." Beside him was the tomb of his brother who died in the war a few years before her grandfather past away. She paused for a moment then continued to her grandfather's side. Getting down on her knees the tears cried the sorrow. "I miss you Grandpa. I know we didn't see each other all the time. I love you", her voice echoing a gentle tone, "not having you in the world to run too I am less then myself." Charlie spoke slowly and softly telling her grandfather how she felt incapable of running the farm and feared she would loose the crop. "I am lost Grandpa, you taught me everything about the grapes but I can't do it alone." The sun was almost gone by the time Charlie left the crypt, walked back to her truck, and went to Daniel Brown's home hoping to convince him to return. He was the lead harvester and Forman of the crew. If she could get him to return maybe the rest would follow.

On the way the medallion began to weigh on Charlie's neck giving a warm feeling. "Not now I don't have time to play." She removed the necklace and hung it around the rear view mirror. "Give me a day so I can get things important to my life together." Talking to her inanimate companion started her thinking she was loosing her mind. "I have got to quit talking to you. So, until I do you keep in mind I am the boss so quit throwing me into the soup pot, we will get there when we get there, wherever there should be." Within a half hour, she was parking in front of a two story home.

From the side of the house Daniel appeared. His face lit up with smiles seeing Charlie walking from the truck, "Well, if this don't beat all." They hugged and got right down to business. Within fifteen minutes Charlie had Daniel returning to the ranch at double his normal pay for the season and then they would get down to other business. For now the grapes were priority and having Daniel back she asked if he would employ the others and tell them she would pay double their usual pay for this season's crop.

Not having time to visit Charlie made quick conversation with Daniel and his wife then left with Daniel's pay slips. There was no flu that hit the workers, unless she considered Dirk the flu. He had encumbered the farm policy to include all harvest workers use the Commerce Bank through auto deposit. This was a good idea but most the workers already used auto deposit at their own banks so Charlie needed to find out what promotion sent Dirk into creating such a strict farm policy.

Once she was back at the Ranch Charlie grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen with a tall glass of milk then went straight to the computer office and started checking out the employment history for the farm. She went back six years and found no changes in employees. It wasn't until two years ago things changed according to Daniel but that isn't what the spreadsheet was showing Charlie.

She was on the phone to Bobby, "Hello stranger how is it going?' Bobby responded with a surprised hello and then a slight giggle. "Are you with someone Bobby? I can call back later." Charlie listened as Bobby repeated stop a few times and told her to wait. Charlie waited patiently. "Your back, so how are things your way?"

In Bobby's eyes things seemed great. He was sitting in the guest house with Lynda. "Well, things are going good here. I moved out to the guest house. Mom wants to turn my room into a craft shop. That's cool. Lynda and I…" Lynda started to ghostly tickle Bobby, "Stop it!" A giggle slipped his lips. "This girl is a pain." Again Bobby started laughing uncontrollably as Lynda use her spirit touch on his skin.

Waiting was not on the menu and Charlie needed help right away. "Bobby, Bobby I need you to do some hacking for me." That got his attention even Lynda couldn't come between. "I am going to leave my grandfather's business computer on and give you the password. I need you to trace the banking account back to the commerce bank and get into their system. I need you to see how the employee paychecks are processed. One and one is not making sense here and I employ your help?" Charlie could not believe she just said employ to Bobby.

While holding Lynda the spirit at bay Bobby took down the information, "OK! I got it Charlie. Hey, call me later I have a pesky ghost demanding my attention but I will get this started right away." They said their goodbyes and Bobby started working his keyboard mo-jo. Then he allowed his special program to run. "Ok Lynda where were we!" Bobby gave Lynda a grin and held out his arms.

The transparent Lynda held both her arms out and then chanted a spell in a language that was unfamiliar to Bobby. But it made him tingle with more excitement then those girly magazines by his bed. "Are you ready Bobby you know what I need?" Without question Bobby brought out a talismans knife Lynda had given to him as a gift.

On the desk next to his computer was a small canister no bigger then a child's thermos. It was made of pewter and embossed with raised images of people copulating except for two. There was a young girl who stood watch over the lake of people ravishing one another. On the other side of the container was a much older man doing the same.

Reluctantly Bobby stood to take his long sleeve shirt off exposing several long but shallow gashes on his arms. Most were almost healed. "This just doesn't seem right Lynda. My mom has me going to a physiologist for attempted suicide. She thinks these marks are because of you." Bobby quenched as he sliced into his arm the blood streaming down into his palm and then the canister.

The blood boiled as it hit the interior walls and at the same time the once translucent Lynda became flesh. Literally in the flesh her bare body gleaming in Bobby's pupils. Together they went into the bedroom closing the door behind them.

In Wildwood Missouri at the ranch Charlie had just reached the top of the stairs and was putting her cell phone away after speaking with Dan. The entire crew would arrive early in the morning to take residence in the bunk houses as usual for the next month. This was a relief for Charlie and instead of going to her room she entered her grandfather's. The smell of old spice filled her lungs from every corner of the room. She took a pillow from his bed and breathed in memories.

Next to his bed and night stand was a high back chair where Charlie settled down with the pillow and admired the memories of her grandfather sitting up in his bed and reading night time stories. Before a story reached an end she would fall asleep and her grandfather would carry her to her own bed leaving a velvet kiss on her forehead.

Not this time. This time she woke up falling out of the chair in surprise. Around her neck she found the medallion. Luna must have placed it there because Charlie knew she left it hanging on the rear view mirror. One deeper sniff of the pillow then replacing it neatly on the bed Charlie went to her room and showered, dressed and prepared her belongings to travel. Everything she brought would leave with her plus cash she took from the library wall. With her account frozen and not ordering a new card Charlie would need the extra cash for emergencies.

It was six-thirty in the morning when Charlie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee then went out onto the back deck to relax. Julia had already been up and was busy preparing breakfast before doing her daily chores. Once the tray was prepared she took a fine meal of sausage, eggs, hash browns and toast out to the table along with a tall glass of milk. "Charlotte that coffee is going to stunt your growth. Now eat this fine breakfast I have made you and drink all your milk."

With sincerity Charlie asked Julia to join her for breakfast. Without refusal Julia collected her own breakfast tray from the kitchen island that sat waiting for her. It was not uncommon for the two women to sit and have breakfast together or chat about anything. They ate their breakfast and enjoyed watching the sun rise to the day while sharing new and old stories.

By eight Charlie was in her truck driving down to the stables. Inside she found Dirk in his office speaking on the phone. Seeing her in the doorway he abruptly hung up the phone. "Good morning Charlotte we need to talk." Dirk with an almost rude motion pushed his way past Charlie into the stable corridor. "I understand you hired back the workers and you also brought back Linda. Who gave you the right to do anything here except keep your spoiled little ass in the main house?" Being tall his long strides kept Charlie at a fast walking pace.

Tempers were building, "Excuse me, this happens to be my Ranch not yours. You are in all form just a hired hand and if I want to hire Mary Poppin's to sing songs on the weathervane I will." This made Dirk stop just outside the barn doors. Charlie felt a bite of fear on the back of her neck in surprise.

Pulling documents from his inside jacket Dirk flipped through the pages. "If you are as smart as your Grandfather use to say, then you read the will and know that I was put in charge of this property and everything about this property, including the truck you're driving." Workers in the fields could hear the raised voices and stopped to watch. They watched a red car approach the two arguing and then Dirk step away and to the vehicle with Charlie quick on his heels.

The side of the car had a business logo, "Missouri's Finest Auctioneers". Charlie approached the car and stopped the woman inside from getting out. "What the hell do you think your doing? I hope this is your girl friend coming by to watch me fire your ass." Charlie starred at the woman and then Dirk.

Grabbing Charlie by both arms Dirk lifted her into the air. "Look here little girl go home and back to school because I am going to do what needs to be done and your grandfather gave me the power to do so." He set Charlie on the hood of the car. "Read the will." Dirk opened the door for the woman who refused to step out.

"Read the will!" Charlie was steaming. "Maybe you better learn to read because grandfather may have made you the executor over the property and her contents but in clause you can not and will not do anything without my signature besides being foreman to the Ranch and that title I can take from you at any time." She threw the paperwork back at Dirk. "Now I am going to be gone for a few days and when I come back we can sit down and discuss what you have planned." Charlie noticed the woman listening. "And if you sell even a pebble from the driveway without my signature you better make sure you and all parties involved have better then the best lawyer on this little rock we live on."

The temptation to fire Dirk was burning the tip of her tongue but she couldn't. Climbing into the truck she looked back and watched as the woman pulled away and Charlie followed behind her leaving Dirk standing alone reading the paperwork and storming back to the stables.

At the main road Charlie looked back down the long drive absorbing into her photographic memory the beautiful scenic view of the Ranch, not really knowing when she would be back. Her cell phone rang inside the breast pocket of her jacket. "Hello." It was Bobby on the other end. The information he shared seemed to throw magma on the fire. "Ok, thanks. Can I call you later? We can talk then… OK." She closed her flip phone then instead of driving off she shut the motor off and climbed out of the truck. With the hood raised she tinkered with nothing just to make it look like she was busy doing something while her mind spun fast scenario's of what she should do next.

Back in the driver seat Charlie flipped through the will in her mind grabbing every word her grandfather wrote. She was making sure her decision was well within the jurisdiction of legal but most important not to hinder the Ranch. Having decided her next move Charlie took the main road a few hundred feet and pulled in the long drive to the farmer's property that was at the bank the day she transferred the deed to the Ranch.

By two she was grabbing the on ramp heading North on Interstate fifty-five. The back of her neck began to feel warm from the necklace. Inside her stomach ached with great pain and then the truck just quit. The fly wheel jammed with a loud bang tossing the truck into the next lane. Cars swerved to miss the bouncing truck. Charlie popped the truck into neutral regaining control and coasting to the side of the highway.

The panic set in. Sweat covering her forehead. Every inch of her body was shaking at the thought of being crushed by one of the on coming vehicles. But the swift action of the other motorist was enough to avoid what could have been a horrific pile of scrambled metal and plastic.

Still trembling in the wake of what just happened Charlie turned over the ignition and the truck started with no problem. Traffic on the Interstate flowed as usual. No one stopped to ask if everything was alright so she put the truck in reverse and scooted down the shoulder of the on ramp then grabbed the South bound Interstate without further interruptions.

On the outskirts of Memphis Charlie had more of the same problems and after trying several directions she headed West on Interstate forty. Driving non-stop Charlie found a small Motel off of Interstate forty outside of Shawnee where she settled in. The next morning she was getting into her truck when she noticed a black Impala. Charlie could recognize a car like that anywhere and knew it was the one she saw with the two men inside who needed directions. "Tourist", she thought.

Pulling into Mayfield, Oklahoma in the late afternoon Charlie rented a room for the night then walked over to the small cafe for dinner. All around customers were talking about two local teenage girls found dead and a few others all with their hearts ripped out. Charlie felt she had reached her destination and after finishing dinner took a walk around town. Just like at home the medallion choice the beaten path that led to a rural area under construction. The homes sat in darkness except one that Charlie approached with caution.

Creeping around to the back Charlie peered through the kitchen window and was shocked at the site. A man in his late fifties had a young girl tied down on the kitchen island. He seemed to be saying some kind of prayer. Not knowing what to do she slid down the outside wall and sat. Screams from the girl inside asking the man to stop built courage made from panic inside Charlie and she jumped up revealing herself in the window startling the man who was about to thrust his long knife into the girls chest.

Things were in motion as Charlie wanted to run but instead walked through the back door and the man put down his knife. She said nothing as he walked towards her then stood at the end of the island. "You are a daring young lady. Coming to me makes it that much easier. I am Hermes, but in this life my name is Paul." He walked around the island caressing the girl with admiration. "It is not a name of much worth but it has served me well. So why have you come upon my place? To disturb or take part?" Paul walked up to Charlie and took her lower chin in his hand. "Well, well, well. You are the perfect little thing. So what shall it be? We can fight and I kill you or you just let me cut your heart out and I still kill you?"

Frozen fear kept Charlie standing there. Her voice shaking as she spoke. "I am here by request to take note of the story to your birth." She tried to relax but it wasn't easy. "I am the line and with my journal your story shall be recorded for all to know." Now the fear melted with the embarrassment of what she just said. It worked Paul invited her into the dining room leaving the girl to cry and squirm as she shivered from the cold with fear inside.

From her back pack Charlie pulled out the journal and with the opening of the next empty page the words became part of the paper. She sat in silence as Paul spoke.

ENTRY DATE: OCTOBER 01 2006 – LOCATION: Mayfield, Oklahoma

I am Hermes, who once led the dead to the afterlife and who in death can walk away from Hades, but I have yet to go there. My father Zues, my mother Maia. My Mother was the eldest of seven daughters of Atlas who were turned into doves by Zues and later into stars

Orion pursued my mother and her sisters and they now form the star cluster- Pleides.

I have many offspring, have phathomed many dreams

In my days of Hermes, I called to the constellation Pleiades for my mother to return, and it wasn't until my time soon became a myth that Maia, my mother and her sisters appeared to me in a dream. They told me a young boy was about to die and that I should go to him. He was just a servant with no name and that Anubis would soon lead his soul to the afterlife.

So, I listened to my mother as I went forth and found the dying boy. My mother and aunts performed a ritual of life and tore into my living flesh, as Anubis stood in the shadows of an enormous fire.

My mother gave my heart to Anubis who blessed it and then placed it in a canopic jar. He took my caduceus wand and awoke the snakes upon its head. He then plucked the wings, placed them onto the snakes and wrapped them around the canopic jar that held my heart. For these things are symbols of who I am.

Then mother and her sisters danced around me. Each taking turns to kiss the jar. Last was my mother who after kissing the jar placed it in the hollow where my heart once beat. I felt the tears from my mother's eyes as Anubis lifted my body into the air and tossed me into the inferno flames.

I awoke from my dream, still feeling the flames eating away the last of my flesh. But it was not I who stood before the mirror, but a young boy.

In the past I would live out the life of each vessel, and then take the life of seven women to be consumed by my Aunts and my mother, to replenish my heart with life. Then before my vessel turned into a rotting corpse of maggot flesh I'd find a place to hide my essence, a place warm and sheltering. Where I would rip out the beating heart and become the vessel to which it was born.

I am knowledge of Men; I have been those such as, Ben Franklin, Henry Ford and the boy Tom Sawyer. I have lived the lives of vagabonds to Kings. I once took the vessel of a gypsy boy, and learned a new way to transfer my life force into another. My gypsy mother could see through the curtain of life that I was not her son, but she coveted me anyway.

My gypsy tribe, cursed this medallion, that was forged from the canopic jar that holds my heart and which I now wear. When my vessel grows old and weary I will find another. My only sad fate is I must sacrifice seven women and eat of their heart before I can take on a new vessel and I must always have my medallion close by.

Now in this century decades after me, where I am just a tale, "I live". When all life as you know it has turned to dust amongst the worms of the earth I shall live. Through the centuries I have helped man build his worldly empire and accomplished great feats. This I shall continue to do so through the centuries as my life has no end only new beginning. Again I have taken the life of six women and I seek one more. Then I will take the vessel of my capture, a young man, whose life I will serve well. But first I must find one more woman.

I am Hermes and I am the User. ...

END ENTRY DATE: OCTOBER 01 2006 – LOCATION: Mayfield, Oklahoma

When getting Lynda's story Charlie had no problem figuring what to do next. They were friends and like friends they sat and talked. But here with the User, Hermes named Paul she had no idea how she was suppose to leave and if she was to leave the poor girl now passed out from exhaustion still tied to the counter. She knew she had to do the right thing. Putting the journal away she pulled out the pocket knife Mitchell Palmer had given her. She stood up to leave. "Thank you so much for your story. It is very interesting." She moved into the kitchen and leaned against the island. "So, you are not that old so why take the girls so soon?" Charlie slowly moved her knife back and forth on the rope tied around the girl's wrist. "You should let this go, this Paul guy you took over is still young and you could go a good twenty more years."

Casually Paul walked around to Charlie and ran his finger through her hair. "No I can't do that, you see this body has a heart condition that is fatal and before it just stops." The roar of an engine outside caught their attention giving Charlie a chance to turn and run but she didn't get very far when Paul grabbed her. She screamed and kicked, his grip holding her arms down to her side with her feet off the ground.

Paul looked out the window to see who else felt the need to interrupt his evolve to new life. He found himself having to regain his balance after Charlie used the counter to push him away from the window and into the island. "Stop fighting, you got my story and I need one more. You two will make me…"

Before Paul could finish he released Charlie with an agonizing scream. Rushing through the sliding doors was Sam Winchester his colt pointing where Paul collapsed on the floor. Dean was already inside and had fired the fatal shot from a flare gun directly into the heart. Sam looked puzzled when he saw only one body. "Where's the other girl. He had a girl in his arms where did she go. Dean did you shoot both of them?" He looked at Dean who was removing the rope from the girl's wrist. Sam started searching.

With his jacket wrapped around the girl Dean took a look at Paul. "Hey, come on lets go. There is no one else here." Sam kept insisting there was another girl. "Man you need some down time." The girl told them she heard another girl come into the house but she had passed out soon after that and didn't come too until they arrived.

Charlie felt a burning sensation in her back and collapsed unconscious to the floor. Waking up in her room she jumped up from under the bed covers not knowing how she had gotten there. Then a familiar voice drew her attention to the small table across the room.

"I see you are ok. Paul could not harm you or else he would destroy himself in the process. Hello." Luna took a sip from her latte.

A hot cup of coffee and a new pack of Marlboros sat on the round table across from Luna. Sitting down Charlie opened the pack lit a smoke and drank some coffee. "I thought you said they couldn't harm me. How am I supposed to approach the next and the next without peeing my pants?" Totally out of character Charlie did not care she was in a smoke free room as she finished her cigarette and lit another.

Opening the window and turning on the fan Luna refilled their cups. "Charlie I am so sorry. I was told they can not harm you. But I guess they can grab you and that is all Hermes did. We won't be seeing him anymore." Sitting back down Luna asked Charlie how her back felt, "I heeled your back so I am glad to hear there is no pain.

They talked about the medallion and the potential accidents it may cause. Luna explained how the necklace gets warm when it wants to go in a certain direction and if Charlie don't soon head that way the medallion will begin to get heavy and can cause such things as loss of power, and fluctuation in light or sound. "What a relief, I thought my neck muscles were straining from the weight which was causing the warm feeling. Now I know to be more alert and when my neck feels warm on the left I am going left. This weight bearing piece of hardware is over bearing." Charlie placed the medallion on the table.

Reaching out to touch the medallion Luna pulled her hand back. "This medallion is over bearing and I know it is a huge responsibility. I also believe if you were not strong enough you wouldn't have been chosen." Luna filled their cups once more. "I am sorry I can't be here to keep you from harm like the other day with Hermes." Charlie interrupted Luna and asked what she meant by the other day. "Charlie you have been out for two days."

Two days that meant it was the third and the grapes were being picked. Charlie wanted to be back yesterday so now she would have to drive non-stop to get there. "I need to go." She got up from the table and started packing her back pack. "I haven't found the next amulet so I should have time to complete my business at the ranch." Charlie looked back and found no one in the room. "Great!" She went back to packing. "A goodbye would have been nice."

Miles down the interstate Charlie's mind finally settled down. She loved driving and thought about touring around America staying at all those fancy camping locations. Sitting around a campfire and sharing stories of the road with other travelers of the same. That isn't what was happening here as here bubble dream was popped from the pile of cars burning on the interstate in front of her.

The accident took hours to clear so after ten more hours of driving Charlie grabbed some fast food and checked into a motel for the night. Inside her room were two beds with matching nightstands and a small kitchenette area where she sat down with her roast beef sandwich the medallion and journal. She had already started coffee in the little pot and was close to finishing the cup she bought. She opened the journal and read the last entry and then decided to make a few notes of her own.

"Today's date is Wednesday the fourth in the month of October of two-thousand and six. I am sitting in a nice little motel room that smells musty but looks clean in Jackson, Missouri. I wanted to make it to the Ranch but things got in the way."

"Anyway, did you miss me my Little Demon? That is what I have decided to call you. You are not a journal or baby book, you are a control freak along with this damn Medallion. Send me here, send me there. You and I have just begun a journey that I would like to end soon as you are way to bossy."

"Say hello to my "Little Demon" the journal from hell and its faithful companion the Medallion that will weigh you done if you don't follow the warmth. Yippee!"

"Now the User or Hermes or should I just call him Paul whatever. I can relate too, always having to have a medallion close by. No wait, he is a bad Angel, Demon or just the son of Zeus who has gone mad over the centuries having to kill seven women and steal the life from another just to live on forever never being himself. I would probably feel sorry for the guy if he hadn't tried to take me as his seventh victim. Man that sucked."

"The poor User messed with the wrong girl here. Don't know what happened, the User had his arms wrapped around me and then there was this burst of flashing red light that threw me painfully into the air. When I woke up Luna was there in my motel room - weird."

"Oh and just for note, Luna reminded me that I was the line and that none could harm me, I think she meant to say should not harm me. Apparently certain things must take place before I am protected. The best would be to never find another Amulet. It opens the gateway to the Shamark."

"Oh Little Demon you don't know what a Shamark is, of course you don't, it is a word I made up. It means "shaded mark" or something is coming and I don't know what. So Shamark stands for that what will come when I place the Amulet on or for whom I must write about next. Keep up with me Little Demon you are lollygagging."

"Anyway, if I never find another Amulet it will not break my heart. I do not want any unknowns breathing down my neck waiting to kill me for their own cause. The more I think about this the more vulnerable I feel. This is most uncomfortable…"

"Take rest Little Demon, I have my own world to deal with"

Settling in to enjoy her sandwich dinner Charlie decided to give Bobby a call. "Hi how are things going?" She listened as she chewed and drank her coffee. Then she just stopped. "What?" "You did not do that, Bobby what were you thinking?" Charlie went to take another bite but instead pushed her sandwich aside and started pacing the floor as she listened to Bobby on the other end telling her about the ritual of blood he was doing with Lynda. "You did it how many times? ... Twelve times! … You have to stop, do not cut yourself again. That so called canister you are using is a mystical vessel and you are in great danger. Bobby you have to stop." Charlie pulled the book Scott gave her from the back pack and flipped through the pages while listening to Bobby tell her that Lynda wouldn't let him stop. He tried several time to refuse her but was compelled to cut himself.

Sitting at his desk in the guest house Bobby slid the back side of the dagger across his scared arm. "Charlie I am scared. I feel like I am loosing myself. After the last time I think my body had a mind of its own. I have to go Lynda is here." Bobby went to hang up the phone but heard Charlie holler wait and he listened for a few minutes then closed his flip phone. "Hi Lynda, I am too tired tonight for rumbling in the sack can we do this tomorrow?" Bobby watched as Lynda seductively approached.

Outside her room Charlie didn't know what to do. Bobby was on the verge of giving up his life to Lynda and she didn't know if Lynda had a clue of what she was doing. Then here she was in the middle of nowhere land trying to accomplish a task God gave her and she wasn't even a person who went to church on Sunday. "Why am I here and not with my friends?" Charlie sat in a chair outside her room. "Oh, yah the medallion and Little Demon keep my nightmares away." It was late and wanting to get an early morning start Charlie finished her last cup of coffee and smoke then went in for a good nights sleep.

Five in the morning came fast. Charlie felt like she didn't sleep at all with the tossing and turning over her concerns for Bobby. She slapped the tiny alarm clock shutting off the song "Spirit In The Sky" that was playing then dragged herself slowly to the shower. By six she was on the road again with only hours between her and the ranch.

As she pulled up to the house she could see trucks preparing to leave for market. There was no time to get settled in so she went straight to Daniel. "Morning Dan is everything in place." They spoke about what was about to happen and that Dirk had decided to take a vacation during the picking season which made things move smoothly without him bellowing out orders to the crew. "Alright, I am going to head up to the house and get some coffee. Why don't we plan on hitting the road by nine-thirty?"

Before she could walk through the front door, Charlie saw Dirk's truck approaching in the distance. "Great he couldn't wait an hour to return." She walked inside and met Julia in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8 THE TASTE OF SIN IS SWEET

Finishing a cup of coffee with Julia in the kitchen Charlie headed outside to her parked truck. Daniel approached. "We are ready. Dirk is down in the stables ordering the grain he was going to order days ago. He says to tell you he won't be coming to the market with us." That was great news. If Dirk knew what they were about to do. It would be all over before it begun.

There were twelve huge trucks loaded full of grapes. Each truck had three occupants with Daniel driving the first. Charlie was first to enter the main road and then soon pull over. Sidney Partch sat alongside the road with his two big trucks of grapes.

With magnetic signs in his hands Sidney met Charlie on the side of the road where eight of her trucks pulled in behind each other. The other four led by Daniel continued on to market. "Charlie this is more than anyone has ever done for me and I don't know how I am ever going to repay you." Sidney was filled with humble pie and desire to save his farm. He gave half of the signs to Charlie and together they walked down the row of trucks. Charlie pulled the "Parker Concord Grapes" sign off and then put the new sign on the passenger door reading "Partch Farms". There was a basket filled with grapes on each sign and a Black Angus bull standing behind them.

One day Sidney hoped to add Black Angus to his farm but the times left him broke. His wife spent the last two years going through cancer therapy and his four oldest boys were still too young to help on the farm. They did what they could. The oldest of the boys helped feed chickens and sell eggs. Still it was not enough to keep the farm from foreclosure and pay for the enormous medical bills.

Today is what mattered and that was all Sidney could think of as he put the last magnetic sign on the final truck. Charlie came around to his side when she was done. "Well, are you ready?" Sidney agreed and the two of them walked back to their trucks. Charlie sat in her truck and watched her grapes head down the road. Then she waited ten minutes before following the long convoy to the market. It would be hours before all was done and plans were made earlier for Daniel and the workers to take the trucks home for the day. She wanted to have a chance to talk with Dirk first before he crawled up their britches over what she just done.

Somewhere in an upper mid State alongside the road Dean Winchester was talking on the phone with Bobby Singer. There was trouble with another hunter and he needed their help. "Yah, we can do that." Dean started the engine as he spoke. "Give us the day to get there. Do you have the address? Wait." He handed the phone to Sam who started writing down the information Bobby was giving him.

"So, what are we doing?" Sam was wondering why they were veering off course again. "If we keep taking on these little side jobs we are never going to stop this new demon coming. And we don't even know who it is." He looked out the passenger window watching the trees roll quickly by.

Again Dean had to deal with Sammy's whining. "Look, we are going to go help a friend of Bobby's. He said it may have something to do with this new evil power coming. And even if it doesn't Sammy we owe Bobby and we could use all the hunters on our side." Dean looked at Sam, "Dead hunters don't fight Sam they just lay there dead themselves, so let's go see what we can do and figure out who did the dirty deed to this hunter." Dean stepped on the gas raising the front end of the impala.

By nightfall the Impala slowly stopped in front of a long rambler home. "If this doesn't look like Pleasantville I would think we were back in the sixties." Sam stepped out and joined Dean at the opened trunk. "Do you think were going to need something. We are at another hunter's house so he probably has everything we need inside." Looking over the trunk Sam grabbed a knife and slid it in the back of his jeans. Dean gave him a query look and Sam just shrugged his shoulders. "Just a precaution!"

They rang the door bell several times before an older woman in a long floral dress answered the door. "Sam and Dean." They were surprised to hear there names having never seen the woman until now. "Oh sorry, my husband has talked about you and I have seen a few photos and wanted posters." She motioned them into the house and led them straight to the bedroom where the hunter was alone in a coma. An IV feeder was attached to his arm and catheter dangling off the side of the bed. "I am a registered nurse so I was able to keep him at home." She picked up the hand held Vital signs machine laying on the night stand. "He is fading, slowly but fading." Placing the monitor back down she clutched her hands against her chest and stepped back.

The two approached the bedside, "We're not doctors, so I am not sure what we can do?" Dean looked over the man's face noticing the paleness and then he saw something that made him step back, "Whoa!" He looked again and watched as something slithered its way around the cheek bone and travel down the jugular vein. Dean pulled the covers back enough to reveal the torso. "Why am I not surprised. What are those things inside him?" He watched several worm shaped objects wiggle around his chest. Then he pushed the man onto his side to reveal the back where more of the worms crawled about then he laid the man's body gently down. "Ouch! Getting a tattoo hurts enough but getting it from the inside out, I'd rather be a fish on a hook." Dean recovered the man.

"Dean", Sam had finished looking over the man, "I don't think there making a tattoo." He looked towards the woman. "The tattoo's look like protection symbols. Do you know why he would need them?"

The woman led them out of the room and into the kitchen. "He was in some pretty big battles years ago and needed them." The woman offered the men some of her fresh made graveyard cookies. "I apologize for my rudeness. I am Carolyn."

From the hallway to the kitchen Dean had a hungry grin on his face from the warm cookie aroma. "Did you say graveyard cookies?" Dean accepted one off the filled dinner plate, looked over both sides and then took a bite. He questioned the flavor for a moment swallowed and took a bigger bite. "These are good but why are they graveyard cookies?" Carolyn explained they were filled with a bit of everything such as oatmeal, chocolate chip, butterscotch chip, raisins and walnuts so she like to call them graveyard cookies.

Accepting a cookie, Sam gave a taste and enjoyed the mixture. "Can you tell us what happened?" Carolyn told them she was not there to see what happened but they were welcome to check out the basement to find out. "Oh, great where is it." Sam wanted to get things moving so they could get back to finding the location of the new evil that was going to fire up Armageddon. Carolyn asked the men to follow her and they did. After a short drive they were in an alley standing by a door that Carolyn unlocked and partially opened. Carolyn refused to go in. "That's ok, why don't you go back to the house and when were done Dean and I will let you know what we find." With out question Carolyn left the men to enter the basement on their own.

The place smelt of sulfur surrounded in total darkness until Dean found the switch. "You could smell the demon seep out when Carolyn opened the door and now you can see the demon, everywhere." Dean took to the left as Sam went right. The basement was splattered with demon remains. "I am not cleaning this one Sammy. Whatever happened to that demon scattered him from – look at this Sam." Pulling on a long chain Dean lowered to the ground what remained of a chair. "Nicely done it looks like someone was getting into a game of truth or dare." Dean started checking out the diagrams painted around the room while Sam was at the desk going through the messed up pile of paperwork.

Pictures on the wall caught Dean's attention, "Well, I found the painters." Dean looked over the eight by ten photo of Bobby and Charlie decorated in their colorful painter suits. "Hey it's the waitress from the restaurant, I think." Joining Dean near the bed Sam thought he recognized the girl but wasn't sure. Neither could remember helping her out at the bus stop.

"Look here it appears Scott was onto something. There are some notes of the minion demon he was torturing for answers." Sam wiped away demon skin from the desk. "Says here that the minion mentions a demon named Velidogo." Sam thought for a second, "I never heard of a Velidogo demon, but it says here it is an upper level or King Demon to the underworld with many minions. It's in parenthesis with question marks." Sam continued to read the scattered papers as he gathered them.

Over by the staircase Dean could smell lunch coming from above. "I don't know about you but I could go for a hamburger." He gave a look around the room, "scratch that." Walking over to the safe doors Dean was not surprised. "What is it with these home boy demon hunters do they all have their own private panic rooms or what?" Dean checked out the door design. "I tell you what Sam when we get a place and settle I am going to build one awesome panic room." Sam looked at Dean and they were soon on their way back to the house.

The piles of papers and notepads Sam had thrown into a box and carried into the house. With Carolyn's help he started putting things into perspective while Dean called Bobby, "Hey were at Scott's place and we can't make heads or tails out of half his notes." He listened to Bobby on the other end of the phone.

"I have all the info we need." Bobby appeared from Scott's room. "Now get in here you lollygaggers and let's get Scott back on his fee." Returning to the room, Bobby waited and watched as Dean and Sam entered with Carolyn following. "I picked up some info from a few other hunters and they gave me the low down on the Jester from Hell." Bobby picked up a skin flask from the nightstand and asked Sam to hold it for him. "Hold it, don't drink it. Dean I am going to need you on the other side of the bed." He watched Dean walk around and stand at the head of the bed.

"What we have here is little creatures crawling inside called eraser worms. You might say they are the dark side of book worms. They are actually very handy." Bobby looked to Carolyn. "I will need a sealed container." From his jacket pocket, Bobby took out a quill pen and inkbottle. At the base of Scott's ear, he began to swirl the pen in circles while softly chanting the words written on a crumbled piece of paper.

The eraser worms started to move towards the ear by the time Carolyn returned with a large canning jar. Scott's body shook and jerked as the worms crawled out into the jar surrounding his ear. Bobby held the jar tight while chanting and asked Dean to hold down Scott. Backing away in fear Carolyn could not help but watch, "My God, what are you doing to him? You have to stop. You're killing him, please, please stop, I would rather have him in a coma then dead." Sam grabbed Carolyn in his arms to calm her down until the last worm was in the jar.

When it was done, there were twenty-six worms in the jar all fighting for the ink Bobby had poured into it before placing the jar around Scott's ear. Leaning over Scott with the flask Bobby poured the content down his throat. He choked and gagged then sat straight up in bed. "What the hell are you doing to me? That crap taste like chicken butt!" Everyone was surprised, especially Carolyn who ran to the bedside and embraced her husband.

Tilting his head Bobby looked at Scott, "You've tasted chicken butt?" They all started laughing.

While Sam and Dean were busy with Scott's problem Charlie had one of her own. She told Dirk what she had done and he didn't seem enraged or upset which set all sort of alarms going off in Charlie's mind. He should have been steaming like a cast iron kettle on an over heated stove but he wasn't. He just told her it was her farm and if she wanted to throw away a year's worth of profit that was her choice. When she called Daniel and told him what happened he was confused. He too felt Dirk was acting totally out of character and that she better be careful.

Inside the stable area Charlie stopped at one of the stalls. "Hello MyPrince it has been a long while but I have read about you on the racing circuit. They say you are too old to race but young enough to off spring a few winners out there carrying the MyPrince spirit." A young Mexican boy approached her and asked if this was her horse. "Yes, this is MyPrince." She brushed his long nose and MyPrince nudge at her hand.

The young boy followed Charlie out of the stables then took a different direction as she headed up to the house. The trucks were already rolling in as the sun brought another day to a close. In front of the house Dirk was getting into his truck with a passenger. "Mom?" Charlie watched the truck pull away from the drive with her mother in the passenger seat.

The rest of the year Charlie spent in court battles trying to save the ranch. In the end she lost. The court found her unfit due to medical conditions caused by nightmares in earlier years and a few witnesses swore they caught her talking to herself. Which she wasn't, she was talking to Lynda. Dirk and her mom dug deep and long to find any spec of dust that would present Charlie as an unfit person to be in control of such a large estate. It hurt to see her mom in cohorts with Dirk to try and take the Ranch from her, but Charlie kept her wits through the hearings.

The courts allowed Charlie to keep all possessions on the ranch but would have to make arrangements for the Ranch or sell. Dirk jumped on that parade but his balloon was quickly busted when Timothy Wilkinson Junior and he were charged with embezzling money from the ranch employee's by shifting one hundred dollars every pay check into a private account that they liquidated before the money could be returned.

It was late January, two-thousand and seven when Charlie sat in the chair by her grandfather's bed with no hope left of saving the ranch when Luna appeared before her. "Hello Charlie, I could not help but feel your pain so I did some searching and brought someone here for you too talk with." It was her Grandfather and they talked through the night.

By morning the most important thing her grandfather said was. "It is all just material things and to have had them for a moment is enough to last a life time. Don't spend your world trying to keep the Ranch let it go. Give it away if you want. I love this place and so do you my Little-Roo, but it is just a ranch and those are just things to hold. Let them go, let them go."

And so she did. Charlie spent a week interviewing auction houses that were more then eager to handle the many antiques, some that had traveled half way around the world. To help handle the auction house along with all the paperwork for the Estate Charlie used the same lawyer firm that handled her financial port folio which grew twenty times it worth when she turned eighteen.

Her grandfather had investments folios within folios and more making him one of the richest men in the world. Being one of his two heirs Charlie was now one of the richest women in the world, she just didn't feel like it.

The courts would not approve Charlie establishing a partnership with Julia as the primary to keep the ranch operating as a business so Charlie presented the Ranch as a Horse Club Camp for youths with Julia as administrator. Charlie was allowed to keep title to the estate but due to her accused mental condition could not be involved in operations until she returned to court after her thirtieth birthday.

While preparing what would go at auction inside the house, Charlie had Daniel and the workers pulling all the vines except the two originals from the farm to be relocated to Sidney's farm. With those plants he would have more then enough to keep his farm going and get a few Black Angus. The Mercedes and truck were scheduled for shipping to Washington State. Charlie was giving the Mercedes to Scott and the truck to Scott's son. Julia received the Ford while the Vet along with the Studebaker was set for auction.

After the vineyard was ripped clean of all plants Charlie had Daniel and a few workers build a fancy rock containment wall and increase the footage of the mound where the Statue from the foyer along with the two original vines would stand in remembrance of the many acres of grapes that once grew on the Ranch. With one other employee Daniel would continue to work the farm to keep the two vines healthy and the statue shining in all its glittering glory. They would also maintain the family cemetery all in exchange for their regular pay and free camp for their children.

Proceeds from the auction inside the house would go to Julia to help with camp operations and maintaining the property. This was something Julia had been looking into for years and now with the Ranch and the connections she had with charitable associations she could build her dream.

Before putting the farm equipment up for auction Charlie had Sidney over along with other struggling farmers to take title of machines, trucks and equipment they normally could not afford. There only fee was to donate what they could to the horse club each year and this was only by request. Charlie's lawyer began to panic as she was giving away the farm. But she wasn't, she was just closing the doors on a legacy.

By March the house with its eight bedrooms, attics and lower rooms echoed with emptiness. Among some of the rooms untouched were Charlie and her grandfather's bedrooms and the kitchen and office. Last to go were the race horses that would be replaced with saddle ponies and saddle horses.

There were many who wanted the horses and in June an auction started early in the morning with all animals including MyPrince to be sold. Proceeds would be split between the racing association and the wild horse association. It was a very sad day for Charlie as she watched each horse enter the stable arena and listened to the auctioneers call. There were thirty race horses on the ranch and ten lead horses along with gear.

Not wanting to continue watching, Charlie went to the stable and saddled MyPrince. They left the drama behind them as they trotted off across the field to spend the mid part of the day trail riding around the property and then stop for lunch by a stream. She placed a blanket on the ground and pulled out a sandwich with milk after undressing MyPrince and letting him roam free. He did not go far.

From the creek he drank water then walked over to Charlie who was sitting down eating her turkey sandwich and stood over her dripping water from his mouth onto her head. "MyPrince you are such a child aren't you." Getting up Charlie petted his long neck and then rubbed his back down to his withers. "You are the most beautiful horse I have ever seen." She laid her head against his hips and grabbed his swishing tail. Tears began to fall. Another in her life would soon be taken away. He would still be out there like her father, but he would no longer be hers and this would be the last time they spend under the cherry blossoms of spring by the creek.

MyPrince could tell something was up and spun himself around to start nudging at Charlie's shoulder, "Oh what do you want?" He nudged her again. "Stop it MyPrince, I can be sad if I want to." MyPrince hung his head low as if he were sad too. Then like a foal on a warm summer's day he began dancing and darting around the field. Kicking his heel in the air then rearing as he danced on his back hoofs. In speeds of the greatest he ran back and forth across the field wind pulling his mane and tail into the sky. The smile on Charlie's face glowed with so much love and admiration for her friend she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't put MyPrince up for auction.

A truck came rushing across the field. MyPrince spooked from the loud noise barreling down and darted away. Sliding sideways in the grass throwing clumps of dirt into the air the truck stopped on Charlie's heels. Dirk was driving with one of the auction administrator's. "Miss Winchester, we are about done in the barns. We just need that horse out there to finish." MyPrince pounded his hoofs hard back and forth about five hundred feet away from the truck. "Will you be bringing him in soon or shall we rope him?" The auctioneer looked sternly at Charlie

Admiring the pride now standing in glorious form Charlie knew what she had to do. "I'm sorry but that one is not for sale." She turned to the truck, "This is my auction and him, out there standing in more pride then any man can carry in a life time is my prince and MyPrince is not for sale." The auctioneer bid her good day and Dirk skid across the grass until the truck gained traction from his lead foot filled with anger.

As the truck drove away MyPrince pranced up and stood beside Charlie. Together they watched the truck disappear. "MyPrince I wish the courts would have allowed me to keep that creep off the property, but he has a week to remove his belongings and then he goes in for sentencing. I can't wait to watch."

By seven MyPrince was back in his stall nibbling on sweet Alfalfa and molasses oats. While Charlie used a soft brush against his skin and humming a good old Irish tune her Grandfather use to sing to her.

A sparkle drew her attention to a corner in the stall. Charlie pulled from the sawdust chip what could be nothing more then an encumbering Amulet. Looking over the coin, she got a sick feeling deep inside noticing what looked like some roman chariot with a woman driver lashing a long whip, harnessed to a team of drooling dogs. The image was so eye catching Charlie did not gander further. On the other side, she found demonic symbols. There was no spec of goodness that she saw making her want to melt it down or put it back and pretend she never found it.

Footsteps entering the stables drew her attention. It was Dirk and her mom. Selena walked up to the stall door. "Hello honey, isn't it a bit late for you to be up?" She went to pat MyPrince when Charlie knocked her hand away. "A bit touchy there aren't we. You know I had to do what I did. This place should belong to me not you." Her attention was drawn to Dirk who had walked by them and into the office. "You are not so perfect Charlotte and your father is not the big good guy you think he is." Selena reached into her big hand bag and pulled out some papers.

She handed the newspaper clippings and Charlie's birth certificate to her. "Take a good look at your father and the lie he has let you live your whole life. The man was not a good man or an honest man. When he got me pregnant with you he was already married and had two sons. The only reason he came back was because he let his wife burn in a fire. The man is a worthless piece of trash." Selena was two feet in the grave filled with cocaine she shared earlier with Dirk. "Take a good look at that bastard of a father. Then we will see who you put on a pedal stool." She started walking down to the office and shouted back, "It sure as hell won't be John Winchester."

The heartbreak hurt so much inside as Charlie read the father's name on her birth Certificate, "John Eric Winchester". Why did her father hide the truth? She began to question her own love for him and her own reality. Inside her life was falling apart and she ran from the stables to the office where she threw the papers on the floor and sat at the now empty office desk and just let go.

Charlie thought about calling Scott who knew everything about anything to do with the family but then she didn't want another story. She wanted to hear from her father's lips the truth. Without looking at the newspaper clippings she put them in a manila envelope and went into the safe. Inside could be seen her earlier labors of putting important things in boxes and storing them. The computer from the office sat in a corner all boxed up with other items from the office.

Using the ladder, she opened the small corner box, took out the jewelry case, and replaced it with the manila envelope. For a while, Charlie sat on the top rail to the ladder and pondered the case. Flipping it over several times and then finally opening the box she took out the long diamond necklace inside. It was purchased by Harrison Frederick Parker Sr. for his wife and then passed down the family line with each son. Now it was hers for her son or daughter if she decided to marry and kids. Right now she hated everything that had to do with relationships, children, parents and especially fathers. A tear fell on one of the many cut diamonds giving it a little extra twinkle which reminded Charlie of the new amulet. She placed the box back and locked everything up, then ran upstairs to her room.

After gathering all her belongings and extra cash from the library wall Charlie headed downstairs and out the double side doors to the garage. "Oh, damn it! Guess the world is right and I am insane or incapable of handling a business." She was going to leave but she forgot to keep a vehicle to drive. Feeling pretty stupid Charlie went back into the house and straight to her room where she flopped onto her bed and cried beyond falling asleep.

The next morning Charlie woke with ice covering her heart. After taking a shower she grabbed her backpack and went down to the barns to say goodbye to MyPrince. The sight she found in the stall was more then she could handle and before fainting Charlie let out the most agonizing scream. Daniel came running to her aid.

When Charlie awoke she was sitting on a bale of straw outside the stable doors with Daniel and Julia to comfort her. "My God, my God. Who could have done that?" She cried. Police were inside trying to resolve what occurred. Charlie staggered to her feet. "MyPrince it is awful, they killed him. How could they, they killed him Julia." Julia wrapped a blanket around Charlie and held her close trying to comfort her.

The Sheriff walked out wiping his brow then returning his hat to his head. "I am sorry about this but I have to ask." He paused until Charlie looked him in the face. "Is there anyone you can think of who disliked the animal or had a problem with its owner?" He looked to Julia and Daniel and then back at Charlie.

"Please can this wait." Julia wanted to take Charlie back to the house. "This horse belongs to Miss Charlotte and his name is MyPrince. Can I please take her into the house?"

Quietly with a shivering voice Charlie spoke, "No, Julia it is ok, I think I will be fine." She looked at the Sheriff. "My mother Selena Parker and Dirk Strange were the last ones in the barn last night. They both had to of done this. There is no one else who would have harmed MyPrince for any reason." Charlie went back inside where the Veterinarian was examining the corpse. "Dr. Hillmun," she paused a moment "did MyPrince suffer?" She looked at the sawdust chips soaked in blood around the neck then into the blank eye of her beloved friend, "His eyes, why are they glazed over like that?"

The vet looked up. "It looks like he was drugged out on something. I am not sure. If you like I can do a full autopsy." He watched Charlie give a nod of her head. "I will have the truck brought in." Dr. Hillmun stood and embraced Charlie's shoulders. "It looks bad Charlie but I think MyPrince was already gone when most these cuts were made. The pools of blood and lack of splatter suggest he died from whatever drug was given to him. But, why cut him up like this," he took a breath and wiped his hands on a towel from his back pocket. "I don't know!"

Two paramedics entered the stall. "We're here for a Miss Charlotte!" One paramedic looked at Charlie and saw her pale clammy complexion. "Miss Charlotte, why don't you let us take a look at you?" Without question Charlie started to leave the stable with the paramedics when she turned and ran back.

Kneeling down in the pool of blood she pulled out her pocket knife and cut a large chunk of mane then wrapped her arms around MyPrince's neck. "I am so sorry. I should have let you go. I am so sorry MyPrince it is my fault your dead, my fault." Her tears pooled with the crusted blood on his neck. One of the paramedics helped Charlie up but she refused to leave and grabbed her backpack and went to the house where she walked to the kitchen grabbed a cup of coffee then went out to the deck and smoked.

For a few hours she just sat, drank coffee that Julia kept making for her, when she wasn't pacing back and forth in the kitchen with worry, and smoking. The mane hair sat on the table in front of her. Every tidbit of humanity pooled at her feet like the blood in the stall. All her cares unraveled and blew away in the wind. What remained was the shadow of a young girl who loved good times with her friends and helping others where she could. The little girl who loved a father was now a young woman with a heart full of spite and she hated the feeling. With every breath she struggled not to take the next.

Unable to not breathe Charlie walked into the kitchen placing her cup in the sink then took a plastic bag and put the mane hair carefully inside. She tenderly placed the bag in a side pocket of her backpack. Julia pushed a small plate with a roast beef sandwich to Charlie. "You have been so good to me Julia." She took the sandwich from the plate and without looking back walked out of the house and just kept walking. At the main road she pulled the Amulet from her jean pocket and attached it to the medallion and then noticing the warm feeling she continued walking.

For hours Charlie walked at a fast pace. She couldn't get away soon enough and decided to hitchhike. At the base of an on ramp to Interstate thirty-five heading North Charlie stuck out her thumb. For her first time hitchhiking she should have been nervous or scared, something, but inside she felt very little, just the need to go find the Manitou of the amulet.

It wasn't long before an old Ford Fairlane pulled up with two young boys inside to offer a lift. Without consideration of her own well being Charlie climbed into the back seat. "So how far are you going?" The passenger looked towards Charlie who told them she was just heading north. "Just heading north, that is what we're doing." With her body pressed against the window Charlie sat mindless as they traveled. After two hours they pulled off the highway into a busy gas station to refuel. "Ben here's ten for gas." Hearing this Charlie pulled out her wallet from the side jacket pocket and offered a twenty to help.

While Ben pumped the gas and checked the car over Charlie went inside grabbed a cup of coffee and a pack of smokes then walked out to a small picnic area and watched the two boys at the pumps. She checked the place over and saw the lavatory doors on the side of the building where a huge trash dumpster sat.

The passenger walked over with his long black hair tied in a pony tail and half covered under a greasy brown baseball cap. His black t-shirt had a skeleton face on the front and his jeans were dirty and worn. Charlie noticed his shoes were also long past ready to be replaced. "Hi! I just want to thank you guys for giving me a lift. I am actually on my way to Fargo where my boy friend is stationed. He's a Marine."

It was the last thing Charlie ever wanted to do was lie, but in light of her situation she felt it best to let the two strangers think she had someone waiting for her. The young boy joined her for a smoke. "Hi, I am Larry and my brother there is Ben. We are heading home to Saint Paul so we can take you that far." He saw Ben wave, "Looks like it's time to cruise." Larry stood up, "Are you coming?" Charlie put out her cigarette and went to put the butt in the trash can then just dropped it on the ground.

Back on the Interstate Charlie felt weary and decided to take a cat nap. By the time she woke up they were in Maple Grove parked by the on ramp to Interstate ninety-four north and Ben was shaking her shoulder. "Hey, we're here wake up." The two boys were out of the car standing on a dimly lit shoulder where Charlie joined them. "Sorry this is as far as we go. You shouldn't have any trouble hitching a ride there are a lot of trucks that use this route to Fargo." Charlie pulled her wallet out to offer them some money for their kindness. As they looked at each other they refused the offer.

Watching Charlie walk away Ben nudged his brother's shoulder, "Do you think she really has a boy friend, especially a Marine?" Larry shook his head. "Me neither." The two climbed back into the car and sped away down a side road leaving Charlie alone. Before trying to get a ride Charlie searched for a secluded place to go to the bathroom and then she sat and smoked. Looking at the watch Bobby gave her she saw it was eleven pm on June twenty-fifth two-thousand and seven. The medallion necklace was cool to the skin letting Charlie know she was headed in the right direction and there was no rush to get to where ever she was going.

By five in the morning Charlie was in Grand Forks after catching a ride from a long hauler heading to Canada. She thanked him for the trip and again offered to pay but he refused dropping her off in front of the Echno Lodge on north forty-third. "They have the best rates here and highway two is just a few blocks away. Good luck kid". The truck jumped and rumbled as it pulled away from the curb. For a moment Charlie watched the tail lights disappear then went inside to check on a room.

The lobby was quiet just a desk clerk about her age who greeted Charlie when she reached the counter. "We have a few singles available on the second floor. Do you wish smoking or non-smoking.?" After giving the desk clerk her options, Charlie offered her Id under Charlotte Parker.

She now felt good about Scott giving her a new id card so she would not have to read the name Winchester or by chance run into one of her father's girl friends who would want to chat. She felt good about the severed connection with her father and at the same time her heart was ripping up inside waiting for answers to paste it back together, if that could ever happen.

When Charlie went to pay, she was confused. In her wallet were two one hundred dollar bills when there should have been nine. She checked her pants pocket and found the change from the gas station. Using one of the hundreds to check in she put the change in her pants pocket and went to her room on the second floor. After doing a once over of all her pockets and backpack she verified the boys had stolen the money from her wallet. It didn't matter at least they left her with something when they could have just taken it all. She laid down on the bedspread in her boots and clothes. Within minutes she was sound asleep.

By the early next morning, Charlie was in and out of the shower wearing a new set of clothes and putting her dirty ones in a kitchen garbage bag from the backpack. She noticed the necklace seemed extra warm and decided not to waste any time. After checking out she headed to highway two and by four pm she was in Wolf Point which seemed to be the hot spot.

Without responding to the rumbling in her stomach from not eating, Charlie went straight from the local grocery store where the truck driver dropped her off on Blaine Street from there she followed the medallion. From west on Blaine to North on fourth where Charlie walked past Highway two down to Indian Street where she headed west on Indian and then North on sixth to Listrud street where she walked in to the Greenwood Cemetery.

The sun had already set as she walked past headstones and gravesites until she reached a small chapel. There guarding the sliding glass doors were two rottweilers wearing spiked harness collars. Their mouths drooled with eagerness to advance but they stayed sitting in statue form. Looking into the eyes of the solid black beast Charlie noticed the fiery red flickers and knew she was at ground zero. "Well, hello scary dogs. The walk through the cemetery was freaky enough but you two just top it off with creepy." Charlie got down on her knees. "Hey, I don't have anything to feed you, but I bet you wouldn't mind a nice back rub would you?" Calmly she talked to the dogs never straying an eye from the over sized builds of pure canine muscle and fearlessness. Behind her three more dogs approached two were black and brown, the third, and the only male was brindle in color.

A soft growl came from behind and Charlie turned to see the dogs sitting in form as the two blocking the door. From the building, a voice drew her attention, "Hello miss peculiar." The woman gracefully walked down to Charlie and that is when the five dogs spread out in a five-yard radius with Charlie and the mysterious woman standing in the center. "Don't worry they won't bite." The woman brushed her hand across Charlie's hair. With a sheepish smile, she looked into the soul and then stepped back.

The woman walked around her and naturally, Charlie followed with her eyes wondering about the stranger, "Who are you? Why are you in the cemetery?" The questions went unanswered as the woman seemed to be intrigued with looking Charlie over like she was some auction piece she wanted to purchase."

"My name is Sinful and these are my children." She held her hands out to include the dogs sitting guard. "Before you get the notion to run, don't! I have you penned in a pentagram and if you try to leave or cross one of the lines the dogs will attack." Sinful continued to study Charlie with all her demonic wisdom. Then she became slightly angry her voice elevated, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Looking on the ground for some sort of drawing or barrier Charlie saw only grass at first. Then she saw the beams of deep red light glow very dimly, from the bellows of the earth, leading from one dog to the next. "I don't know how you did this but I am not here to harm you or be a part of your display of power." Then Charlie felt the insult from earlier, "Nothing, what do you mean nothing?" Seeing the surprise look on Sinful's face, Charlie took a step back. Then suddenly looked towards the brindle dog that stood up when she moved. "Stay there brindle boy, I just moved. I am not running." Charlie looked back at Sinful who grabbed her arm.

Digging deep into Charlie's soul with the power of her own Sinful could not find what she wanted. Instead, she found something else. Something that scared her and she called her children away and started to take off.

When the dogs broke rank, the pentagram burst into powder. Charlie could not let Sinful go she needed her story so she followed her in to the little Chapel. She read the plague over the door that was in dedication to Father Benedict Seehaler. "Wait, Sinful you can't just walk away." Charlie stopped when Sinful turned. "I am here because of you and I am the line. I don't know if you heard I was coming, but I am here now and I am to collect your story." Charlie watched Sinful sit in a pew against the wall and then joined her.

Surprise filled Sinful. "I can not believe this. No matter how I tried, I could not read you, yet you say some stupid words out of proper context and I sit down like a child being order by her mother. Unreal." Sinful sat in her stupor state for a moment then motioned her dogs to lie down.

On command, the dogs settled in strategic formation and laid down on the floor Sinful was ready to give her story. Charlie had already pulled the journal from her backpack. Her hands quivering with fear, but determined to get her story.

ENTRY DATE: JUNE 27 2007 – LOCATION: Wolf Point, Montana

So you want to know where I come from, simple. I come from Heaven, oh no wait I did come from Heaven but now I live in Hell. Centuries ago I traveled with my Heavenly siblings between Heaven and earth. I was the Angel of Desire, helping those deserving to get a little extra out of life. Then when my brother fell so did a few thousand others including myself. My family calls me Sinful but my brother just calls me Little Sis. Those of us who fell are Second in charge to my brother and then those we bring in are third in charge and so on, except for the unlucky ones we create as our minion. We are a very large family. Most of us not so entwined to saving each other but more into working our way up to being number one. Just throw ten Demons in the ring and see whose left standing, because you will not find any mercy there, just pure unblemished evil with every desire imaginable.

Maybe I would have stayed in Heaven to honor my father, but I saw the first desire, I watched the first sin and after Adam and Eve When I saw what they had done, I could not help but do it too! If the father sees all we do then he saw what I did and said nothing, but the way he looked at me when I returned, the disappointment gleaming back, he knew and never did a thing.

Human, Angel, Demon, or just a spider on the wall when it comes down to guilt it eats us all. The emotion swallows your soul while taking the light out of you and allowing the dark to worm its evil doing from the inside out until all that is left is hell itself.

I will never go back to Heaven, watching humans grow and flourish on the land and then watching them tear it down one blade of grass at a time and then a forest or two in a day. Humans represent the negative image of God and they are not pure of thought, they are demeaning demanding worthless space of life. To me they are nothing more then a chew toy for my dogs.

Just the other day you should have seen them ripping apart the cute little Amish girl. My babies were very hungry and I need to keep up on my powers. You see I absorb the desires deep within then put it back twice fold so no human can resist but to follow through and once they act upon that craving, my hounds pick up on the scent and it's feeding time.

I could not have picked a better place to work out then a humble little Amish community. They live so sinless on the outside but boy oh how yummy on the inside. Kind of like a tootsie roll pop, just waiting for me to reach the luscious middle.

No man is without sin, not even the Amish, but I have to admit they do give me a fruit full. The young man who has such impure thoughts and the young woman trying oh so hard not to be seductive, I can smell it on them. They were so welcoming I stayed two weeks.

Between the Amish community and local town, I got in a lot of practice and my five favorite Hellhounds ate like kings. I should have thought about the trail that we were leaving because it drew a lot of attention. Between the local police and a few less liked characters, I could have gotten my head ripped off. Anyway, you have what you need and if I were you I would never let go of that necklace, it will be the only thing that protects you from me.

END ENTRY DATE: JUNE 27 2007 – LOCATION: Wolf Point, Montana

When Sinful finished telling her story, Charlie put the book away. "Thank you Sinful for taking time to talk with me." Feeling somewhat wheezy from the fear she could not swallow, Charlie wanted to get up and run, then Fury stood so she stayed seated. The dogs without command stood at the same time.

Standing with her Hellhounds Fury turned to Charlie, "Hey, Kid." Charlie finally finding her legs was on her way out the door and stopped to hear what Fury had to say. "When I was swimming around your soul searching for your deepest desire I found it locked. I think you are bound for greatness and it is my solitary duty as a queen of hell to try and make sure you never reach that greatness." Fury smiled as she watched the fear shadow down Charlie's face, so much so that she was surprised she did not pee her pants.

The fear inside Charlie twisted into a fight for survival as Fury gave her a count of ten before she ordered dinner to go for her Hellhounds. Charlie flew over the step from the Chapel and ran for her life trying to reach the cemetery entrance where Fury said she would be free to go if she got out before her pups pounced. The cold air burnt her lungs as she breathed in deep, her muscles burning from the demand to keep from being the next chew toy for the hounds from hell.

Into the cemetery, a long black car entered with only her parking lights on. Running a direct line for her life, Charlie did not run around the car, instead, she took one long leap onto the hood and slid across the roof hitting the trunk with her backside then slamming her boots into the ground, she stopped. With one quick move, she turned and could see the dogs less then five feet away as she grabbed the back door handle and flew into the car.

It was dark outside with no moon or stars for guidance. The driver and passenger leaned against their doors and the driver was the first to engage contact. "Hey, who the hell are you and what are you doing messing with my car if you scratched her I am going to give you a good work out." Then he heard the dogs and something hit the windshield. "What the hell was that?" The driver and passenger turned to each other and instantly grabbed their handguns.

Seeing the dogs surround the car, Charlie held back the panic. "We really should get out of here, like back it up and floor this mother." Dean gave a shrug of his head and backed out of the cemetery. "Thanks," Charlie felt she made it as the Hellhounds stood at the gate, then she saw Fury coming down the road. "Oh, my God, Fury is coming you have to get out of here before she has her dogs turn us all into hamburger."

"Hellhounds, I hate Hellhounds." Dean's surprise to hear the term Hellhounds turned to anger and the need to finish them. However, he had a problem he could not see them. "I told you they were dogs doing the killing Sam, but I don't know how were going to fight something we can't see." Dean looked to Sam for answers but found him blocked from leaving the car when one of the dogs impact his window so hard the sound echoed through the car, and cracked the glass.

Hearing they could not see the dogs Charlie reached into her backpack and found two coins the size of a penny. She said a few phrases in a foreign tongue over her clutched hand and a flashing blue light showed out through the cracks. Reaching over the front seat, she offered a coin to each man. "Here take these coins they will give you the power to see Hellhounds within two miles of our current location, but only two miles and nowhere else. It is an easy spell, but short on distance."

Just as the coins flipped into their open palms, the Hellhound breathing on the windshield came into view, "Holy Crap!" Dean flung his body against the back of his seat. Sam leaned towards the middle of the car. "Alright, let's get rid of this bitch."

Without warning, Charlie found herself standing in front of the Big Sky Motel in Wolf Point, Montana. "Whoa!" was all she could say and then she threw up on the bushes next to her.

"Sorry Charlie, I felt you were in trouble and when I saw you trapped in that car there was no time to have coffee and pie." Luna offered her a cloth and Charlie wiped her mouth with it.

"Did I forget to tell you I get motion sickness. Pile that onto the ordeal I just went through and that just about put me in the grave. Take this fringing journal and medallion." Charlie threw her backpack on the ground and the medallion at Luna then she walked to the office door. She turned to see Luna just standing there, "Thanks for saving my butt." Charlie walked inside and the night clerk seemed to be expecting her as he handed her a room key. "I haven't rented a room yet!"

The man pointed to the door, "Your sister did and she told me all about you, in case you showed up without her." Charlie turned to see Luna standing there empty handed. "Great where is the room." Taking the keys Charlie walked to the last room where she found the medallion and backpack sitting neatly on the small dinette table in the open kitchen. "You could have left these on the wayside for some wayward son to come along and take life for a ride."

Complimentary coffee sat on the small counter that Luna used to start a pot of coffee. "Are you going to be alright, those Hellhounds can be horrifying?" Luna pulled a roast beef sandwich from the fridge and placed it on the table, "Here you need to eat." She became worried when she looked at Charlie who was just sitting in her chair starring, a cold damp sweat beading on her forehead. "Charlie, you're going into shock." Luna grabbed the blanket from one of the two beds and wrapped it loosely around her.

The coffee finished and Luna prepared a cup then handed it to Charlie who reluctantly held the steaming cup in both hands without sipping. After that she made herself a cup and started a new pot in the very tiny coffee pot.

In the Greenwood Cemetery, the Hellhounds had treed Sam. "Dean, where are you. I don't feel like being a monkey treat for these damn beasts?" Watching the hounds from hell circle the tree and look up at him with their fiery red eyes Sam searched for a way to retrieve the gun that one dog kept stepping on after he lost it climbing into the tree.

Sitting perched between the two main trunks Sam looked over his arm wound. "Little Bitch, you tore my jacket." Reaching up he grabbed a big limb, pulling and pushing until it broke. With a knife from his pocket, Sam started shaving a sharp point on one end. "Dean, did you hear me? I am stuck up a tree." He kept widdling, shavings falling on the dogs stretching their bodies up the base of the large tree, trying to reach him. "Dean". The dogs leaped in the air bouncing back and forth, running around, jumping on the trunk, shaking the tree. Their barks, ear shattering were equivalent to the bites they would inflict once they shook the meaty morsel out of the tree.

A few yards away Dean was busy with his own hell, as he lay on the ground with his head bent leaning against a headstone with Fury standing over him. "Look, lady I am not that desperate. Just let me up and I will kill you quickly." One of the three Hellhounds standing round moved in breathing heavily on his face. "Whoa, pooch your breath could use an arsenal of mints." Scrunching his face from the smell, Dean turned his head to face another dog drooling next to him.

Finding it all not funny, Fury knelt down with one knee in Dean's Chest, "Aren't you just full of whims." She grabbed his shirt and raised his head off the headstone. "I think I will ride your ass back to hell and make you my little slave boy." Fury looked at her dogs and they backed away. "What do you think Dean Winchester, Want to come home with me and play house. If you come quietly, I might even play nice!" Fury looked Dean in the eyes and smiled as hers flickered of fire.

While struggling to get Fury off his chest Dean manage to pull a dagger from his belt and plunged it into Fury's shoulder. "Take that Bitch", Fury stood up in pain giving Dean a chance to stand. "I'm no bodies Playboy! Now sparkle and poof and smoke and crackle you piece of crap." Nothing happened, Fury did not smolder out of the human she possessed. Blood poured out of her open wound where she pulled the dagger out that now was on the ground at her feet. Dean watched as she quenched in pain. "You're to make like a dirty chimney and vamoose." Very puzzled Dean stepped away, keeping an eye on Fury who turned and took off towards the little chapel.

Grabbing his dagger Dean was going to take chase but heard Sam call again and went to him. He carefully wrapped the dagger in a rag and placed it back in his belt. "Sam I think we have a problem." He watched as Sam jumped down from the tree with spear in his hand and land next to him. "Ok, Encino Man, we need to go see Bobby. But first we need to catch Fury before she gets away."

They started to walk over to the Chapel when they heard the five Hounds of Hell growl and howl in unison repeatedly. "Come on Dean, I think we need to move a little faster." With spear in hand, Sam ran towards the building with Dean fast on his heels. They both slid to a stop avoiding the chariot of hell that Fury was driving with her five hellhounds pulling at the reins.

They watched as Fury slung her long whip into the air that spiraled down and crack just above the dogs heads causing flaming sparks to shoot as it snapped. The Chariot lifted off the ground and then in one swift move the Hellhounds dove into the cemetery ground where the world around them burned in flames and then they were gone. "Ok, cavemen go get them". Dean nudged Sam on the shoulder.

Unable to follow they went back to the Impala and were soon heading down the road. "Sam we need to go see Bobby. I stabbed Fury and she did not burn. Either this dagger no longer works or we have another knew demonic entity on our hands." Dean handed the wrapped blade to Sam who looked it over.

There seemed to be nothing wrong with the dagger. "Things don't become useless without someone putting a spell or taking off a spell. You may be right Dean, who ever is out there making Demon's for us to kill has learned a new way to do it or old ones are crawling out of the earth that we have never encountered." The road was dark as the zoomed away.

Finishing her second cup of coffee Charlie was more relaxed but she would never be normal again. Every part of her felt the infliction of being a Demon Hunter. Every inch of her body wanted to hunt down and kill anything that needed to be wasted. "Dawn has approached I can see the sun coming through the curtains and I can feel inside me a hatred grown with its arrival. I want to destroy all the evil in the world." She got up and started a fresh cup of coffee.

In many ways Luna felt good that Charlie was ready to fend off evil, but sad to see the innocent child turn into a killer. "What you are feeling now will help you complete the journal and then maybe then you can rest." Luna watched Charlie finish the pot and return to the table.

Instead of sitting, Charlie pulled the knife out of her belt. She looked over the empty shell slots. "Luna I don't think there is an end for me. I have a feeling I am going to fight until I am dead with a knife clutched in my threatening hand." She sat and spun the tip of the blade on the table. "Did you know my father is a Demon Hunter? Did you know he let his wife burn to death? Did you know he slept with my mom while married? Did you know Luna?" She pointed the blade at her, "Tell me Luna what you know about John Eric Winchester?"

"Charlie, I can not tell you much. I know your father has been a Demon Hunter for many years and that your birth was pre-ordained, but I do not know for what and I do not know why John Winchester is your father. I have thought about this and cannot understand and no one will tell me why a married man became the chosen one or coerced to commit adultery. A sin your father has hated, but you are his star this I know and he would do anything to keep you safe.

Now Charlie knew. She was not sure about her father being a Demon Hunter and considered if she threw the question in Luna would answer, and she did. "Thank you Luna I had a feeling my father was a hunter after reading the book Uncle Scott gave me. It mentions the salt and iron effects and things that can be resolved with them plus Uncle Scott told me they were but I took it as one of his jokes.

Walking over to the window Luna noticed the day was beginning and then she closed her eyes listening to the call. "I have to go. They are calling me for something urgent. Be careful out there Charlotte Erica Winchester the big evil has yet to be tracked and if it finds you it will destroy you before you can complete the journal." With that she was gone leaving Charlie to stand alone in the room.

Tired and worn Charlie didn't care what time the day was as she pulled the journal from her pack and sat down to write a few words before taking a shower and the long nap she has been craving.

"It is Thursday June twenty-eighth two-thousand and seven and I am more then the journalist for this baby book that God has placed me in charge of I am Charlotte Erica Winchester the Demon Hunter."

"Never came upon or been chased by dogs from Hell before and Sinful the dominion of creatures and their trainer was so surprised when I could see the devilish little creatures. Their heads bulging from the neck looking as if the headhunter missed and shrunk the body instead. When they are not bearing down on your heels with teeth drooling, lips quivering, they are very majestic. Sure glad that car came into the cemetery. I was able to get inside and out of the cemetery before the hounds reached me. I just hope the two people in the car made it out. I left them there with special coins so they could see the hellhounds, hoping they would consider revisiting the graveyard at another time and just high tail it out of there."

"Just thought I would make this small note so you know to always carry a big juicy steak in the trunk of your car and if you happen to feel heavy hot breathe rush up your pant leg, throw the steak and run in the opposite direction…"

"OK! Now that I have put Sinful's story in the book, HELP! I think my name is now on the wanted dead or deader list for Demons. Nevertheless, do not worry Little Demon and my Medallion of Manitou's I will complete the entries and protect you with my last dying breathe if I must. This world belongs to God and not those who creep below."

The next day Charlie walked out of the room into the down poor of icy cold rain. On the office window, she noticed a "Help Wanted" sign and went inside. By the time she came out, she had a job working maintenance for her room and a little cash. What she had left to spend would not cover the cost of a train ticket or bus fare back to the ranch and she was still unsettled about returning.


	9. Chapter 9 WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

The stag enjoyed gracing the meadow near a brook, wrapped within a thick forest. His natural instincts for survival ready to act as he took pleasure in the sweet taste of each blade. What sounded like thundering danger caused the young buck to stand erect, his antlers reaching to the sky, nose smelling what may approach and threaten his tranquil afternoon.

Off in the distance the rumbling danger changed to the rustling of ground cover and breaking of twigs. The beating thunder was rapidly approaching the stag's domain. With the stomping of his majestic front hoofs, deer and fawns appeared from all corners of the meadow and rounded themselves on the woods edge. There eyes waiting to see what the buck would order and in one swift spiral move of his long neck twisting his head high, the herd darted into the woods, down a path well worn yet hidden by small ground cover.

The buck leaped into the woods in an angled direction from his herd just as the hammering sound embedded itself on the far side of the meadow deep into the ground. Sweat beading above the brow, perspiration damping her clothes, Charlie stood at the edge of the meadow and holstered her dagger. She did not need her watch to tell her the season. The steam rolling off her dampness and bellowing out her mouth and nose with each breath showed signs of fall. With back bent, hands on knees she took a deep breath. "Don't worry buck I am not here for your ladies, just passing through." After a swig of water and then a bit splashed on her forehead Charlie snapped her canteen back on the loop of her pants then took of running along the meadow edge and back into the woods away from the herd of deer.

Leaping over fallen logs, darting between trees, pushing herself beyond the limit Charlie was nearing the end of her first hour of workout. In one swift leap, she soared into the air hitting a tree trunk with one boot midway up and as she pushed herself off the tree into the air, she pulled the dagger from its sheath and threw with deadly aim at a pre-set target nailed to another tree. Landing feet first in a curled position, she darted to the tree fifty feet away and then stopped. Her aim was off. Pulling the weapon from the target, she could see it was her best throw yet as older marks were not as close to the center circle.

Leaving the woods after finishing her endurance run Charlie followed an old road back to the motel in Wolf Point. Standing at the entrance was her boss, watching her speed up with the last one hundred feet to go. "Whoa, slow down there girl you almost ran me over." He could see the workout was strenuous on her body, "Look I know it is your day off but we are packed and I need you to unclog a kitchen sink."

Giving a displeasing glance Charlie slipped her heavy backpack off her shoulders. "Will I am not the only employee here. I do not think there is one of my days off during the three months I have been working here you have not had me do something. What is up with that?" Will just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Grabbing her backpack, she went to her room that was next door to the manager's office and showered before heading out with her toolbox.

It was late by the time she made it back to her room for another shower and dinner. In the small dinette area, Charlie relaxed at the table and enjoyed her ham sandwich. When she was almost done, she took the journal from the backpack hanging on the chair. "I did not miss you my Little Demon, then again how could I, you are always with me." Placing the book on the table, she ran her hand across the soft surface. "I am preparing for battle, my aim is getting better and I have cut ten minutes off my time." Charlie finished the last morsel of food then thought about her sanity. Was she loosing her common sense or was she just growing up in a non-conformative world to the normal life she dreamed of having?

Reminiscing the last few months, Charlie relished the fact there had been little trauma in her life. Most days she worked on small repairs and then at night she watched the desk for a few hours. In between, she made an endurance course through the woods and she ran it at least twice a week. Other days she went to the local gym. In the early morning hours, she swam in the pool after cleaning it. Her muscles were more toned her legs more swift, but still she felt weak.

"Why did she stay in a strange town and not go home or to the ranch?" Charlie asked herself many times. The answer was the same. Going to the ranch would be heart breaking and going home, she would have to conform to her mother's way. Out in the world on her own Charlie felt she could get stronger and never cower under her mother's rule. There is where the weakness held her back. Her body was strong, but her self-confidence to stand face to face with her mother had yet to grow.

Moving from the table after finishing her dinner and rinsing the plate Charlie carried the journal and sat cross-legged in the center of the bed. With a pen, she wrote, dreading each move of the writer's weapon.

"Little Demon it is Sunday and the last day of September in the year two-thousand-seven, as if you even care. It has been months of peace here. I have been working for room and board, plus a little extra cash for when I must travel."

"Well, it looks like that time might be getting close, Guess what? Tonight after training, I unclogged a kitchen sink. That is right. I found another Amulet. This one has a three-legged buffalo of all things on one side and a dream catcher on the other."

"I know it was bound to happen and I have come to accept my destiny. If this makes me, self destructive or insane then let it. All I know is preparing myself both mind and body will make the job easier. It will also give me an edge to stand on my own against those like The User. Anyway, be prepared Little Demon for travel. Until then, rest my unwanted companion the medallion and Amulet have not connected, but it is just a matter of time."

The next month went by with more training and sinks to unclog. Charlie did not bother herself with the medallion or Amulet. She had placed them in a drawer side by side, waiting for them to connect. Today she just wanted her twenty-fourth birthday to be peaceful. Being a Wednesday the place was pretty quite. There were no broken hot water tanks, no toilets to unclog or washing machines to repair so Charlie decided to give another room a fresh coat of paint.

The first half of the day Charlie spent moving the furniture out and into a vacant room. Then there was the tedious task of repairing minor wall damage and then covering everything. She had asked Will to purchase a paint sprayer but he said that was not in the budget so she bought her own and after one coat of primer and two coats of eggshell white, she felt good about the finished job.

Having worked most the day Charlie finally made it to the shower and changed. She walked out of the bathroom and turned the television on for a night of fear and popcorn. There was a knock on the door. Not loud like a man's more of a soft knock. She did not answer. Then there was another knock. No one ever knocks on her door not even Will, he always uses the phone. Charlie knew right off too let the banging go unanswered. For the next few hours there were little strangers dressed in Halloween costumes banging on the door waiting for their treat, all they got was silence as Charlie sat alone inside watching scary movies.

Periodically she would check her phone wondering why Bobby had not called to wish her a happy birthday, Maybe he was upset with her for leaving him alone to deal with Lynda. She thought about calling then changed her mind. If he needed her, he would call and if she called now he would think she was only calling because it was her birthday. It was a dilemma she decided to resolve later and went to place her phone in the nightstand when she noticed the amulet attached to the medallion. "Damn its time to go."

Crawling out of bed Charlie started the coffee and proceeded to put her belongings in the backpack. There were tools and other items she left in the shed as she saw no need for them on the road. After making sure she was ready to head out Charlie went to the empty room and removed the plastic cover and tape then completed the job with a carpet shampooer. She was not a housekeeper but with everything out of the room, it only made sense to do a deep cleaning.

With the job finished and her motel room cleaned, Charlie went to the office and left Will a note. Thanking him for the job, with a short, "I quit" on the bottom. Giving the place a once look over Charlie headed to the main road. The weather not being in anyone's favor turned her cheeks a chilly red. For hours vehicles taking the on ramp just kept going. Charlie was about to start walking when a Semi-Truck pulled over offering her the welcoming warmth of his cab to Fargo.

The trucker stopped for dinner in Fargo and then was heading on to Saint Paul. From the warmth of the medallion, Charlie needed to go south. She offered to buy dinner for both of them and then with the truckers help she was on her way with another trucker named Don. Climbing into the cab, Charlie noticed the sleeper box with over stuffed blue vinyl walls. The diamond pattern with gold buttons reminded Charlie of the restaurant. "I like your cab with the blue diamond vinyl it reminds me of Skips in my home town." Charlie sat back in the passenger seat, watching the headlights down the road.

The driver offered her a smoke and she turned down his offer and pulled out her own. "Since we have hours to go you might want to catch some sleep in the back." Don pointed to the sleeper then went back to watching the road.

Charlie was content with sitting and taking a catnap until about midnight, when they reached the outskirts of Sioux Falls and the medallion drew Charlie's attention. Without concern of where she was, Charlie had the driver pull alongside the road and drop her off. Alone in the early darkness she felt the wind chill bite at her face. The medallion no longer begging her attention she wandered along a few back roads, shivering in her jean jacket. She did not have a winter coat and in South Dakota, winter arrives before you can close your eyelids in a blink.

Coming upon a street with a tall wooden privacy fence Charlie huddled close as she walked, creating interference to the winds onslaught of freezing air. Midway down the fence there was a board dangling on a nail from the upper support rail. Curiously looking through the small opening Charlie saw what looked like a junk yard. The wind shifted and blew in her face her only choice was to step inside where she found the warmth and lack of wind to be better companions. Quietly she followed the fence hoping to find an exit somewhere in front of her. Hands cupped over her mouth she blew warm air trying to keep her fingers from falling off.

Against the fence sat an old Winnebago. Charlie went to investigate and finding the door unlocked she decided to hide out for the night, inside. Boxes of junk were stacked against the walls. More boxes filled the back room. Quietly as possible Charlie moved the boxes from the back room to the front of the vehicle where the seats no longer were. With her flashlight dangling from an electrical wire exposed in the ceiling fixture, Charlie covered the small windows to block any light from getting out and the cold from getting in.

The trailer sat gutted and needing a place to sleep Charlie remembered seeing an old truck bench seat. Within minutes, she was shoving it through the small door, dragging it over boxes to the bedroom. The ruckus she made could have alerted yard dogs to her presence or even the owner so she sat quietly waiting to hear the low growl or clicking of a rifle hammer, but none came. Checking her watch, she saw it was two-thirty on November third two-thousand and seven. This made her think of her abandonment and decided to call Bobby. His phone went to voice mail and she left a small hello message then settled in for a nights sleep on the seat with her backpack as a pillow.

The sound of voices slid across the frozen metal of junk cars and slipped into the shivering slumber of Charlie. Instantly she sat up her ears trying to make out the garble sound, "Crap". Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she peeked out one corner of the covered window and saw nothing. From the other side she looked out. Back and forth, she searched for the origin of the sound and found nothing. Taking a cold deep breath she watched the foggy air whirl out of her nose and mouth bringing back to her attention the chilly hands and legs. She let go a cough muffled only by her cupped hand.

Opening the door a rush of ice wind hit Charlie in the face sending a chill down her throat bringing up another cough. Holding it back, she stepped into the yard to investigate where the voices were coming from. Charlie skulked between stacks of cars being ever so quiet. The yard was huge with no sign of direction. The voices echoed off metal and glass making it hard for Charlie to pinpoint their origin. The chatter became more filled as she drew closer to a small shed that sat across from a large workshop and there she saw six men standing around a barrel of fire keeping warm.

Watching the fire encircling the men with warmth made Charlie long for her motel room with baseboard heat. Ducking back Charlie sat on the frosted dirt wondering what to do when the sound of motors caught her attention. Sneaking closer she could see the men had left the fire and were preparing to head out. From a small house near the shop, she saw a man walkout. He looked familiar. Charlie searched the memories in her mind and connected his face with an old photo Scott had stuffed away in a shoebox that he kept in his garage.

Charlie remembered going through the box one day while Scott was giving his car an oil change. The man was standing with her dad alongside Scott. They all were holding rifles, looking successful about the large buck one of them bagged that was dead on the ground in front of them. Thinking a little harder Charlie remembered the words on the back. "John Winchester, Bobby Singer, Scott Seymorne", that is who stood on the porch, Bobby Singer. She thought how huge the world was and how it would take fate to lead her here or some pushy medallion with some plot unknown to her. Then she wondered why the medallion was not warming her neck, bringing a little comfort to her icy morning.

How she got here was least on her mind as the vehicles began to roll out leaving the fire burning in the barrel. Charlie watched Bobby as he unleashed the junkyard dog. Now it was time to move to high ground. Looking around for a safe place, she took refuge on a stack of cars a few rows away from the main house and waited. She could see the vehicles pulling out onto the road with Bobby's truck being the last. He jumped out of his rig and hung a note on the inside of the large gate that he then closed and followed the others down the main road.

Seeing the fire still going, Charlie turned her attention to the large black and white dog that was sniffing the air. He prowled around the yard, searching back and forth then he stopped and looked in Charlie's direction. Something in the shop caught his attention and he darted into the building. This was her opportunity and she took it, knowing the fire would melt the cold from her body and bring a little comfort to her bones. Cautiously Charlie walked around the small shed working her way to the barrel.

Each step brought her closer, just five feet away and Charlie could feel the change in temperature, smell the heat bellowing from the barrel. Quickening her pace, she reached the contained flames. The cold air that burned her throat like an icy knife could no longer reach her within the perimeter of heat. There was a stack of firewood against the outside shop wall and she tossed a few in, making sparks fly into the air.

Content with the flames warming the hair on her arms and each frozen toenail Charlie was not aware of the four-footed beast prowling from around the shop. The low growl coming from the animal's frothing mouth caught her attention making Charlie slowly back away from the fire towards the main gate. She watched the determined beast protecting his master's property take each step with pounding action upon the ground cracking the frozen dirt below his paws.

Standing a few yards away from each other Charlie was filled with the fear the dog dished out with his eyes like a miniature hellhound, his front legs spread apart, head hung low with teeth exposed showing the strong jawbone that would snap her arm or leg should he get the chance. Slowly she removed the dagger from her belt not wanting to set off alarms. Closing her eyes, she scattered the pictures from the box quickly flipping through until she came to a photo of Bobby with a young woman and a small puppy. From the back, inside her photographic memory, she pulled out his name, "Rumsfeld".

Opening her eyes, she watched the canine statue, frozen in the guard position and spoke softly, "Rumsfeld, that is your name. I know you. You are Bobby's dog." She watched his growl slowly close. "That is right, Rumsfeld, how are you doing boy?" The stance of muscle approached still showing signs of balancing the thought of friend or foe in his mind. "Come by the fire Rumsfeld and keep warm with me." Not offering her hand or commanding his presence Charlie turned away to face the barrel, rubbing her hands in front of the flames acting as if they were just two friends keeping warm from the cold. Her every muscle ready to defend with the dagger, tucked away in her jeans.

Drool no longer shimmering on his teeth Rumsfeld circled Charlie and the barrel. She watched him soundly approach, each step trembling the ground. His deep breath twitched his nose and he snorted as he exhaled. Again, he smelt what could be a threat before him. After a few more grunts, Rumsfeld left Charlie standing at the barrel, returning to the shop, removing all threats he offered.

Finally being able to take a calm breath Charlie relaxed, letting the flames from the barrel melt the chill wrapped around her. An uncontrollable cough came spewing out her mouth bringing Rumsfeld back to her side to sit. When the attack from her throat was over Charlie knelt down and petted the panting boy. "You are a very good companion and I see you know when one is in distress." She looked his muscled body over, kissed him on the forehead and together they walked to the gate where Charlie read the paper Bobby had hung.

The note was not directed at anyone person it simple stated Bobby would be gone hunting for the week and do not make a mess. Feeling the cold air pierce her throat with needles Charlie finished reading the note then went to the main house where she searched and found the key. Slowly she opened the door, a musty smell rushed out, filling her nostrils. Inside she saw a very old looking house. Its wallpaper tinted with age of retro design. The hard wood floor echoed a screech under her weight. Books were everywhere. She stopped to check a few noticing they were about demonology and Angelic forms. As she walked through the house, she grabbed a book here and there to see the title then put it back.

Coming upon the staircase to the upper part of the building Charlie stopped and listened. There was no sound. The house sat hauntingly empty with its dusty books and neglected furnishings. The windows were small giving off a soft dim lighting through each room. Corners sat in darkness, shadows from stacked books loomed on the walls. Charlie did not feel scared or find the home eerie. It was quite the opposite, as she meandered through the first floor of the house.

The kitchen was in disarray with dirty dishes piled in the sink, pots and fry pans soaking in water on the stove and more books scattered about the room. Then she saw coffee in the pot and it was still warm so she turned the burner back on. After fixing a cup, Charlie walked into the den where the fireplace was smoldering away. In minutes, she had the flue open giving passage air to the dying flames that quickly grew with additional wood. Kicking back in a stuffed chair, she noticed the dirty ashtray and decided to kick back and enjoy her coffee with a smoke. She thought about the books and other artifacts, there in concluding Bobby was a demon hunter. All the phones on the wall marked with different public service such as police and FBI she figured Bobby was the center point for many hunters.

She felt a burning in her lungs and began to cough. Shaking off the cold that was trying to engulf her, Charlie decided to spend the day cleaning house and by nightfall, she was taking a shower when she decided to stay in the house for the night as her little hide away still needed work.

With Rumsfeld, laying by the couch a nice warm fire going, Charlie slept through the night in peace. The next morning she woke with the necklace beckoning her to move on. Before leaving, she put more wood in the fireplace making sure the flue allowed air to flow.

With a quick breakfast of hot raisin oatmeal, her usual coffee and one of the many books to read Charlie sat in the kitchen at a wooden desk and enjoyed the early morning. When she was done, she cleaned her dishes and checked the temperature outside. It was still cold but the wind had died down so if she left now with the temperature close to fifty maybe she could make it back before dark.

Leaving the yard out the fence opening where she entered Charlie followed the medallion along curvy roads down bends and across creeks. The sun gave little warmth as the wind began to blow chilling her face. She pulled her jean jacket collar up around her neck and then took a few steps in the wrong direction. The medallion began to get warm and for a few minutes, Charlie stood on the side of the road with her face looking at the sun and the medallion warming her neck.

The medallion led Charlie to open range where there was no barrier from the wind. She was about to give up when she heard a voice call out and saw a woman hurrying down her walkway to the road. Was the woman speaking to her? Charlie questioned this and looked around. There was nothing to see in all directions, no one else crazy enough to be out on such a cold afternoon. The woman had to be talking to her.

Reaching the place where the sidewalk ends and the road begins Charlie stopped in front of the woman who held out a poncho to her. Without question, Charlie put the woven blanket on with the hood placed over her head. The design was of the Lakota symbolism with a white buffalo on the back standing on three legs. She had found the Manitou of the amulet but more important Charlie was feeling a little less wind with the poncho protecting her face and body.

The woman wrapped her arms around Charlie's shoulders. "You look very cold. Why are you out here with no more then a thin layer of cloth between you and the elements?" The woman motioned Charlie to the house. "Please come in and warm yourself by the fire while I go get our tea." The woman disappeared for a minute then returned with her tray of tea and ginger cookies. Charlie was standing by the fireplace, "Please sit and keep warm. I am Lodina." Charlie sat one of two matching chairs near the fire and the woman placed her tray on the round table between them. "Here drink this it will help with the cold you have stirring inside." After giving Charlie her tea, she sat down in the other chair.

Finding the fire warm, Charlie took off the poncho, "Here is you poncho, thank you for that." Lodina refused to take back the gift she had given. "I don't know what to say Lodina, it is very beautiful." They settled back into their chairs and Lodina talked a bit more about her handcrafts made of clay and others like the beadwork and knitting.

Grateful for the hospitality and the wonderful poncho, Charlie offered the locks of hair she had cut from MyPrince mane. "You have been very kind sharing your fire and home with a stranger. I would like to offer you this bag to use for the lovely work you do." Charlie was talking about the many bracelets, dream catchers and other jewelry around the room. With time moving on Charlie, need to do what she came for. "I am the line and I am looking for the Manitou who belongs to the latest Amulet, which this poncho matches."

The woman stood up and walked over to the fire, "I am Lodina and it is I you are looking for. Finish your tea and then I will give you my story. I know this because the spirit of my fathers told me you were coming and I should have something warm for you to wear when you arrive." Lodina put a few logs on the fire then returned to her chair. "So, how does this work."

Taking the journal from her backpack Charlie explained how Lodina's story would get into the book. Trying to hold back a yawn as she spoke Charlie had to apologies for her tiredness. Another yawn beckoned freedom and in minutes, Charlie was asleep. This did not offend Lodina who had made an herb tea specifically made to help one sleep.

Taking Charlie's teacup Lodina slipped a small bracelet on her wrist, that she had made and put the bag of horsehair back into the backpack that was leaning against the chair. Then she settled in and told her story that the book requested.

ENTRY DATE: NOVEMBER 3, 2007 – LOCATION: Sioux Falls, South Dakota

I am an Indian Woman, who lost her beautiful daughter. She left for the High School Senior Prom with her long time boy friend Milan. It was the last time I saw her alive. Somewhere between leaving the Prom and arriving home, she was violated and murdered. Sorrow cries filled my every day since her burial.

Some months ago, I decided to call upon the spirits to avenge her death. First, the wolf spirit came to me in a dream offering his help. Three days pass before he returned, saying, "Those who are guilty have hid themselves or feel no shame for the act they done, you should call upon another to seek balance in your universe."

I called upon the Hawk Spirit "Cetan", for his speed and great sight. In the same dream he returned, Saying he could not help me seek vengeance and that I should not keep looking. He told me there were six assailants and that Milan was not one, for he went missing before the act begun. The Eagle Spirit further told me to try the Beaver or the Raven, but I should find peace in my heart instead of seeking what is not mine to ask.

At first, I did not understand why the Hawk Spirit could not see my grief and why he said vengeance was not mine to have. I decided to seek peace in my heart as the Hawk spirit said. I took my prayer candles, rosary and a bushel of fine wheat to the graveside of Myria. I brought with me her ceremonial dress for if she had lived she would be Princess Myria of the Lakota Tribe.

At her graveside, I made my altar, called up our God Haokah, and asked his forgiveness for my selfish act, I prayed through the night. By morning sun, my sorrow melted from my soul, fell to the earth upon Myria's place of rest.

It has been months since I have been to Myria's graveside and peace remains in my heart. Days are filled with beadwork and nights are filled with prayer. I walk to our house of holy and light a candle then pray.

Many nights ago as I journeyed back home, Mr. Hawkleer confronted me, asking if I knew who took my daughter from me and if I took justice for her murder, I told him my story.

Then he told me, a young boy had come into his sheriff's office talking crazy about an encounter he had earlier in the evening where he watched with two friends, a young beautiful woman, he swore looked just like Myria. Dressed in white buckskin pants and jacket, appear within a moonlit fog.

The figure approached them and wrapped her arms around two of the boys. The young boy was tossed through the air by some unseen force. Before he could pick himself up the boy said a fog surrounded his friends and when it disappeared, there was nothing.

I walked away from the sheriff without speaking for I had already told him my story. I could hear his threats, should I have had something to do with the boy's disappearance. I kept walking his voice fading from my ears.

What the Sheriff spoke reminded me of the "Young White Buffalo", a story my father told when I was just a child. I always took the story as a tale parents tell their children to teach them kindness of the soul and purity of the heart. I let the young boy's story roll off my mind. Then spent my days at home in silent prayer so I would not be confronted by the sheriff anytime soon.

A week later the sheriff knocked on my door, another young boy had disappeared. With him, he brought a young man from outside the reservation who worked for the FBI. I offered them tea as we sat in my parlor. The agent wished to hear my story, but I stayed silent. Silent until the sheriff left my home, and then I spoke again, what I had done. The young man was courteous and kind. I gave to him a tokal made of beads, bearing the spirit "Cetan". He was much appreciative.

The roaring of a car engine had caught my attention and I watched from my porch as the agent slipped into the passenger seat and disappeared as the sun began to set. My thoughts took over my soul and my heart began to cry. So much talk about my daughter filled me with such sorrow.

The next morning with the rising sun, I went to Myria's graveside. Wails of tears broke out from within when I saw the desecration of her resting place. Who could do such a horrible thing? Her rosary that once hung on her tombstone now lay broken on the ground. The freshly replaced dirt over her resting place smelt of burning flesh and sulfur. Who would do this to my lovely child? I no longer could feel the life in my legs. I fell to the ground, gripping my heart. And I died.

My spirit sat with legs crossed at the foot of my lifeless form. I do not know for how long. A day, A night, maybe two before the young FBI agent and companion came to the graveside of my Myria and found my death, lying there.

The journey of souls awaited me, but first I listened as the two men talked. They spoke how another young boy and the gas station owner were found. There bodies ripped apart. Limbs hanging side by side, with no head, there words horrified me. Could this have been me? I knew this could not be Myria. I felt I may have death walked the earth and taken vengeance, I cried to Cetan for resolve. A mighty wind stormed across the tombstones knocking over vases of flowers. Wind chimes hanging throughout the graveyard began to ring. The gust of wind blew through me and then without knowing how I found myself at home. My body draped in white cloth, lying on the bed. Mirrors were covered and pictures burned.

The agents came to pay their respects along with many members of the Lakota Band. Some members traveled far distance to help guide my spirit to the land of the Buffalo. The sheriff did not let the agents enter but I kept my ears near and listened as they spoke quietly outside about two more young boys disappearing and something had to be done.

That night, I let my spirit walk where it would take me. Finding myself in front of the show house, I saw three young boys and two girls, Laughing as they left, and then I saw the angered spirit of Milan following them to their car. When he saw me, his spirit rushed into my face from afar. He told me to be silent for he was seeking vengeance for his murder and Myria's, so he could find rest in the afterlife with Myria by his side. I told him my story about the "Cetan". Milan listened, but did not heed my words, not to seek revenge.

Thoughts confused me. How was I going to save those children? Why would I want to save them? I told myself I must try and so I spent my spiritual thoughts to the young agent, found them pouring lighting fluid, and sulfur upon my body. I had to stop them. I called out but they did not listen. I screamed, but they did not hear. I began the wale's chant of sorrow, and the young agent began to cry. I continued to wale my sorrow and fear. They stopped.

I do not know if they were just making sure everyone was safe or if they felt, I was the killer. The older agent wanted to continue as he struggled to ignore the pain and tears that streamed down his cheeks. A lightning bolt hitting a distant tree stopped them. The tree did not burn it smoldered in fog that quickly thickened and swirled towards us. From the glowing thick fog appeared my daughter, as the Young white buffalo. Her eyes I would recognize if she had appeared as a mongoose. She beckoned me to hush! Then she transformed from her true self the White Buffalo and appeared in her human form dressed in white buckskin.

With guns drawn, they stood waiting. But Myria spoke to them in a soft voice and told them what I had seen for she had seen it too. She told them what happened to Milan and that if they did not hurry he would kill again tonight. Milan would continue until no breath was left to breathe in our town.

We attached our souls to the agents as they drove off to an abandoned barn. The place was empty of life. Inside the barn stood a Totem made of human flesh. Arms, Legs and heads stacked high. It was a horrifying site, even for a spirit.

Back on the road, we traveled, with a few stops and then to the place where Milan and his next victims might go. They were there. I saw Milan, his spirit hands bloody with murder. There was one girl and two boys still alive and Milan was ready to rip them apart. Guns fired smoke bellowing out the barrels and Milan swirled away in a misty fog.

Myria approached the men and told them where they could find the remains of Milan. The men took the children to the sheriff's office and then sped back to the old barn. They dug in front of the totem and found Milan's corpse, limbs ripped apart from the joints. On top the totem his head rested. Milan's remains were sprinkled with salt. The body burned quickly and with my daughter, I left the barn. Milan's spirit stood outside.

In the form of the white young buffalo, Myria led Milan and I to our ancestors in the sky, as our time on earth was over. Behind us, the barn burned the night sky and Milan said one day we shall return.

Now I am back, but just for this moment to tell you my story and to warn you the angry spirit of Milan has yet to find his eternal peace. I have chant locked his spirit in the mountain top, but everyday he grows stronger and one day he will break through, unleashing his vengeance once more.

END ENTRY DATE: NOVEMBER 3, 2007 – LOCATION: Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Finishing her story Lodina shook Charlie's shoulder, "Wake up. You must go before the sun fully sets. The weather is getting colder and you must get back." She watched as Charlie stood with a confused expression on her face. "Please, don't ponder why. I have given you my story as you slept."

Looking out the window Charlie could see the sun was setting and really did not want to be on the road in the freezing cold. Placing the journal in her pack and then strapping it over her shoulders, she thanked Lodina for the poncho and put it on with the hood covering her face. "Thank you Lodina and I am very sorry for falling asleep, I guess this cold weather is taking a toll on my immune system." Charlie stepped out the door and headed down the walkway.

How she found her way back in the dark was of no concern as she walked into Bobby's warm house with Rumsfeld behind her. They stopped in the den and stroked the fire, then into the kitchen where Charlie started a pot of coffee and grabbed an orange from the refrigerator. As she peeled the fruit, she walked around thumbing through a few book stacks and picked one out to read.

Rumsfeld had made himself at home stretched out with his back to the fire. After tossing the orange peelings into the fireplace Charlie checked, the journal for Lodina's story then placed it back into the backpack setting it against the end of the couch.

Back into the kitchen she went, finishing the last slice of fruit Charlie fixed a cup of coffee then returned to the den to relax. Finally taking off the poncho and her jean jacket Charlie leaned back in the recliner and read about the spirits of Heaven and their duties. The book was almost like the journal with an endless list of angels and the order of command. Charlie knew there were different ranks for angels and with the book she know knew their powers. For an hour she read and then she came to the Seraphim, the angels who stood in front of God, praising him twenty four seven, eight days a week, Never stopping, over and over they praised him. She always felt sorry the Seraphim. Tired, she stopped there for the night. With a few more logs on the fire, Charlie petted Rumsfeld goodnight and curled up with a blanket on the couch.

Bones and muscles ached when Charlie woke. Looking out the window behind the couch, she could see the darkness still looming with dawn marching in the sunrise. Crawling off the couch Charlie almost tripped on Rumsfeld. He looked up at her, and then laid his head back down. "Sorry Rumsfeld. I am not use to having a dog around. My mom never cared for animals in the house. In fact she never cared for them outside the house." While she talked Charlie stroked the fire then went to made coffee.

Feeling woozy from the cold she was catching, Charlie sat in front of the fire with raisin oatmeal and another orange deciding what her next move should be. She thought about leaving but it was so cold out, she was unsure how far she would get before freezing to death. Then there was staying in Bobby's house but that could certainly send her to jail and she would have to be gone by Friday if not sooner. Charlie decided she should head out today and find a place in town to rent.

Leaving Bobby her last one-hundred dollars and a note apologizing for her trespassing, Charlie gathered her belongings and by noon, she was heading to the back of the junk yard to go out the way she came in. The poncho Lodina gave her helped block out the cold weather but it did not help her increasing soar throat and deep cough she could not shake. The light head and plugged ears did not help, but she had to go.

Reaching the back fence Charlie saw the Winnebago and then noticed down in the far corner a singlewide mobile home where she thought would have been a better place to crash her first night in the yard. Out the broken board she stepped and making it about one hundred yards, she turned around. The cold that was attacking her felt like pneumonia. There was no way she would survive miles in the open air while in the yard the stacked cars and high fence seemed warmer. Instead of returning to the house, she walked down to the mobile trailer and found the main door locked.

The door on the other end by the bathroom and two bedrooms was unlocked giving access to the inside of an almost empty trailer, except for the few boxes piled. Charlie figured Bobby ran out of space elsewhere and had just started to stack in the master bedroom of the trailer. Heat being the priority Charlie found two huge trailer tanks still attached to the front in their carriage, both were empty. In the shop, she grabbed a monkey wrench and the small golf cart. It did not take long before Charlie had the tanks filled and hooked up in their usual spot.

Safety checking the gas lines to the heat, water tank and stove took Charlie longer then usual with the cold that was settling in her chest. Many times, she had to stop and cough up the phlegm building in her lungs. The day was warmer then previous days but with the sun on a down course the temperature would drop rapidly, Charlie crossed her fingers as she lit the pilot to the heater. Attempting a deep breath of relieve as the heater kicked in only brought on a coughing fit. Determined to create a safe place to hide until the cold passed Charlie continued to fix the necessities of the trailer she would need.

Rumsfeld kept her company as she moved the boxes in the master bedroom to the smaller bedroom near the living room. From the Winnebago she grabbed the bench seat for a bed. The only things she could not get were running water and electricity. The kitchen was in great condition with wrap around counter and a very filthy small table and two chairs. Know all she needed was water, food, a coffee pot and dishware.

Driving the golf cart around the yard looking through the junk vehicles Charlie found blankets with pillows in a bus that belonged to "The Summer Camp". There was also a toolbox of tools and a coffee pot still in its box. The gold mine she just found made her feel rich. She did not need money she just needed a blanket and pillow to cuddle. While she loaded the treasure, she noticed a big red first aid kit and fire extinguisher that she grabbed. Having to fight back the cold, she could only think about doing a celebration dance for the things she loaded and hauled back to her hideout.

With the boxed coffee pot in her hand she opened the door to the trailer and felt the warmth from within rush at her face. It was exhilarating to step out of the icy air into the heated mobile home. Walking to the kitchen, she passed the thermostat that read seventy-eight. She adjusted the heat to a lower temperature then went into the kitchen to make coffee. Feeling somewhat stupid Charlie realized with no electricity and water the coffee pot would be a knickknack sitting on the counter.

After emptying out the golf cart Charlie drove to the main house and grabbed a small container of coffee and some milk, sugar, oatmeal and a can of peaches with the pull top. With no more money to leave Charlie took the dagger she bought with its dragon sheath and left it with the money. She still had her pocketknife and figured once she was better and out on the road again she could buy another one.

Back in the golf cart, she went between the rows and found a station wagon just a few years old all smashed up. Inside she found a few bottles of unopened water and two gallons. One jug was half-full and the other in perfect condition. After putting the water in the cart she looked some more through the belongings of the people who appeared to be moving or going on vacation. The vehicle must have been there at least a year as mice had built a nest in the pile of clothes that were no longer in suitcases.

Finding nothing more she moved on to the next row and then the next until she came to a cargo van. Opening up the back, she found a treasure. There was a small loveseat wrapped in plastic, end tables and more. Best of all there was boxes of dishes with utensils. Her hunting for the day was complete with just the box of dishes she went back to the mobile and unloaded everything.

She poured water into a pan and while it was heating, she took the coffee pot filter basket out and placed a paper filter in with some coffee. Once the water was hot, she slowly poured it over the grounds to make coffee. The steam felt good on her throat and then she remembered the first aid kit. Inside she found aspirin and other medicine still with good dates. In one of her boxes, she found candles for light. Using just one on a saucer plate, she sat and drank the coffee. Being hungry she opened the peaches, but could only eat a few before she retired to the master bedroom and unwrapped one of the twelve blankets.

The medicine she took seemed to be working. All she wanted to do now was sleep. Checking to make sure the backpack was at the head of her makeshift bed, she removed the journal to write about her predicament, but was too tired. Placing it on the floor Charlie curled up in her blanket and poncho and fell asleep.

The next few days she hardly ate but maybe one or two peaches. She did not feel like any coffee so she drank from one of the water bottles. Most of the time she spent taking medicine and wrapped in her blankets on the bed. By the third day, her fever had reached over a hundred at least that is what she thought as she shivered and sweated. Her voice was gone and the raspy sound coming from her lungs had worsened. When she tried to climb out of bed the wooziness threw her back.

Alone and sick she could barely move, Charlie began to panic she would die in a junk yard and no one would find her body for a hundred years. With a horse voice, she called out. "Rumsfeld", she listened but did not hear his heavy breathing. She had left him outside at the shop eating a treat. She had to think of a way to get him to come to her and maybe he could find help. The plate with the candle sat on the floor thinking it would make a loud bang against the wall she tossed and missed. Still Rumsfeld did not hear. Giving into the fever Charlie curled up and fell back asleep.

It was Friday when Bobby returned alone. His truck rumbling through the yard as he slowly pulled into the shop and parked. He was sore and tired. "Hey, there boy, did you keep a watch on things for me?" He went into the shop and gave Rumsfeld a treat. Things looked slightly out of place to him and he just brushed it off.

"Well, Rumsfeld we got six of those venomous vermons this time. I am so tired of this bull-crap. If there was just a way to create some Demon Virus and get them at once I would go on vacation." Bobby paused as he grabbed his gear out of the truck and headed to the house. "I just don't' know where I would vacation." Opening the door, he dropped everything and pulled the Colt Single Action Army revolver from his hip holster.

Looking back at Rumsfeld, he gave a gnarly growl, "Rumsfeld who the hell did you let in. Damn dog!" Cautiously Bobby walked through the house. Peering around corners, opening closet doors with his gun cocked and aimed to shoot. In the kitchen he found what Charlie left and holstered his weapon, "Now I'm taking in renters without reservations, damn igits". Bobby picked the dagger up and looked it over, finding the artwork interesting he went to the books.

In the den by the fireplace was a desk where the most used books sat in piles. Bobby took one out at a time that had to deal with weapons and could not find any information on the dagger. From the many stacks on the floor and on shelves, he skimmed through books. Those that showed information regarding the type of weapon he kept open and placed them on the desk. With books covering the desk, he sat down and began to searching for the origin of the dagger and possible its owner.

Right away Bobby had realized the dagger was of Hebrew, possible the language of David. On the face of the double-edged blade, he translated the writing. On one side it read, "Shall defend the many." On the other side of the blade was "shall protect one". The blade he found unique with a pointed tip to the size of a needle where blacksmithing usually rounded the end. The body of the blade with its unique form shaped like an arrowhead with extremely sharp edging, he had never seen on a dagger. After a few attempts of trying to break the blade, Bobby gave up. Its strength had to come from the ancient art of folding and heating many times.

After trying to find the dagger in several ancient and recent images Bobby decided the blade forged by ancient art, was unknown leading him to believe it had to do with something new that was coming? He concluded the double-headed dragon or lizard that wrapped the hilt represented the devil, Acheron and it belonged to a demon or something more powerful. Each dragon head bared the word, "one" leading Bobby to conclude there was only one dragon. Together they shared a crown with thirteen stars. Unsure of his finding and the need for more information he snapped a few photos and emailed them to Sam Winchester to see if he could dig anything up on the dagger.

From there he researched the dragon symbol and read about the battle of Acheron, who was in fact the devil or satin, but a seven-headed dragon that wore individual crowns and battled with a woman dressed in the sun and the moon who wore a crown with twelve stars. He could not find anything that the dragon represented except that usual dragons are not a good thing. While still digging Rumsfeld began to bark, "Quiet mutt".

When the dog would not quite Bobby grabbed his phone and called Dean. "Hey did Sam get my email?" He held the phone with his shoulder while loading his rifle. "Good I am not sure but whatever belongs to the dagger may still be here, that igit of a dog won't quite barking." Bobby listened while Dean talked and then responded, "No, you stay put, just call me back in fifteen." Grabbing the dagger and slipping it behind his back Bobby put on his coat and grabbed a flashlight to investigate what had Rumsfeld's fur all in a ball.

Watching Rumsfeld run off to the yard, Bobby knew there was something hiding between the rows and he followed. Around one set and down to the fence, Rumsfeld led Bobby until they reached the back door to the mobile home. "Quiet dog, I want to give this thing a surprise party not an invitation to shoot me." Leaving Rumsfeld sitting at the bottom step, Bobby slowly opened the door. Once inside he motioned Rumsfeld to join. Leaving the flashlight off, so as not to spoil the element of surprise Bobby halted briefly to allow his eyes to adjust to the dark. Rumsfeld did not wait he knew where to go and disappeared into the back bedroom. With his rifle ready to fire Bobby followed. He saw what looked like a bundle of someone unwelcome. He nudged the lump with the tip of his rifle and got no response. Leaning the rifle against the wall Bobby decided he was going to kill the demon with his own dagger. Just as he went to lunge the blade deep a hand reached up and grabbed his wrist while another grabbed his throat.

Jumping on top of Charlie, Rumsfeld put himself in danger. Bobby lessened his onslaught confused about what just happened, "What the hell?" He watched as Rumsfeld licked Charlie's face as she tried to cough from the heavy weight. "Rumsfeld get off her!" The tone of her cough told Bobby it was a girl. Turning on his flashlight, he aimed the light in Charlie's face and could see she was not well. "The last thing I need is to wet nurse a sick person, especially one who makes themselves at home without asking."

Charlie was relieved Rumsfeld intervened just as she collapsed. The Pneumonia had taken a toll on her body leaving her to watch the shadowed form of Bobby pace back and forth. Throat to sore for speaking, hearing muffled and strength drained Charlie closed her eyes and waited for Bobby to end the sickness she grew tired of fighting.

Bumping his head on the pocket flashlight, Charlie had hung from the ceiling Bobby turned it on and got a better look at his situation. "Can you talk or are you waiting for me to end your misery?" He watched Charlie grab her throat. "That must mean you are sick or just a mute." Bobby thought for a moment then went outside and started the golf cart Charlie never returned to the shop.

With Charlie in his arms, Bobby carefully went down the stairs and they were soon back in the house Bobby placing Charlie on the couch in the den and the large comforter over her. "If you tell anyone I carried you I will have to kill you. For now get some sleep and I will fix you something to eat later." Bobby left Rumsfeld to watch over Charlie while he returned to the mobile to collect her things.

Inside the mobile, Bobby found Charlie's belongings next to the bench seat. The journal caught his attention and when he picked it up all he could feel was the burning in his hands, and he let out an agonizing scream. He let the book fall from his hands. Bobby could smell the burnt off flesh. The pain so intense he could scarcely make it back to the golf cart. Having left the motor running, he slid onto the seat, barely able to keep his head up and using his arms, he drove to the house.

From the den, Rumsfeld heard his screams of pain and ran to the door. He scratched and barked trying to get out. With his large jaws, Rumsfeld grabbed the knob, opening the door. By now, Bobby was staggering up the stairs his hands clutched in his arms, pain showing on his face. Inside Bobby let the backpack slide off his shoulders to the floor and sat down in a chair.

Reaching the entryway Charlie dragged herself along the walls after Rumsfeld startled her with his barks. She knew something was wrong and that Bobby needed help. Watching Bobby come through the door, she could see his pain and knew what happened. She went to him and knelt down by him in exhaustion. Taking his burned off flesh hands between hers they both watched the glowing blue light flare out. Bobby felt the pain ease and the warmth of healing smooth over his hands.

Stunned by what he saw and confused Bobby looked over his smooth hands that a second ago were blood cover, burnt charcoaled flesh. "Kid you are lucky I am use to this kind of thing or else you would be dead. You must be a witch. So are you white or back?"

Charlie could not answer. The power she used to heel Bobby left her in a whirlwind of nausea, lightheadedness and with the on going pneumonia she collapsed on the floor. Left to carry her back to bed Bobby covered her then went back to the table where he left her backpack and scrounged through. "Well, Rumsfeld". Bobby petted his head, "At least she is a good witch, but where did she come from and why is she hanging out in the junk yard?"

Bobby came flying out of his chair when Dean came bursting through the door with his gun aimed to kill. "What the hell are you doing boy?"

"As soon as you called we headed this way. Then you never answered your phone, so Sam and I hauled ass to get here just to save your butt." Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Sam came creeping through the back door, surprised by the greeting of beer in Dean's hand. "Here, looks like we need to save Bobby from himself."

Motioning them to follow, Bobby showed them Charlie sleeping. "Be quiet she is sick with the fever." Bobby took the beer Dean offered, "Thanks! I may need some help with this one."

Dean gave a smirk, "What you can't handle one girl Bobby, getting a little rusty there huh?" He took a drink. Then backed when Bobby biped him on the head, "Hey!" Dean watched Sam just smirk as he drank his bear. "Alright, what do you want us to do?" The three men retired to the kitchen table to discuss the situation.

They exchanged information on the dagger. Bobby told them how Charlie heeled his hands and about the book. In the end, they decided they should reserve the decision that she might be a witch. "She could be a decoy demon sent in to see what is happening with hunters?" Dean offered some input. "You are one of the central points for a lot of demons Bobby and if we were to loose you." Dean did not say anymore. He watched Bobby sneak in to the room where Charlie was and return with her wallet.

There was very little in the wallet, besides the new card Scott had made. Bobby recognized the handy work. "Let me make a call. Where is my cell phone?" Bobby searched for his phone, realizing he must have lost it in the mobile he asked Sam to get it for him and not to touch the book. "Dean, this girl is no demon and she is no witch. I am not sure what she is, but." Bobby stopped. "Let me make some calls and while I do that could you finish warming up that soup for Charlotte. At least that is the name on her license."

Leaving Dean in the kitchen to work on the soup Bobby used one of the house phones to call Scott in Washington. They discussed how he felt after his encounter with the eraser worms and then about Charlotte. Sam came in with the phone as Bobby finished his conversation. "I found your cell phone, but I didn't see any book. Are you sure it was a book that burnt your hands?" Sam followed Bobby to the den where Dean was keeping warm by the fireplace.

"Let's go outside and talk." Bobby watched Dean give a slight pout as he walked away from the warmth. "The fire will be there when we get back." Outside Bobby told them she was Charlotte Parker and that Scott suggested they do not use their last name. She had a run-in with a Winchester that left some angry emotions she might take out on them. Of course, Bobby knew different from the information Scott gave and they both felt it best to keep it under their hats about the three being siblings. 'It is cold lets go back inside, just remember don't use your real names around Charlie."

They walked into the den, "Hey, is that the book." Sam pointed at the journal, which sat on the nightstand above Charlie's head. Bobby answered his question with the information Scott told about Charlie and the duty given to her by an Angel. "I know her!" Sam finally saw her face when she rolled over. "Hey, Dean isn't that the girl from the basement at Scott's?"

Looking over Dean agreed. "Wow, she was my waitress when I met dad in Washington. I think she is kind of cute." Bobby gave Dean a stern look. "No, she is and I think she goes by Charlie that is what she wrote on my ticket. I need another beer." Dean left the fireplace to go get everyone another beer.

Following Bobby grabbed a bowl for the soup and added a touch of elixir. He saw Dean grinning at him. "What you grinning about, she has to have a temperature over a hundred and this elixir kicks ass." He picked up the bowl. "Besides, I made the soup with holy water. If she is a demon this will be her last supper." He set the warm soup down on the end table and gave Charlie a shake, "Hey, wake up I have some soup here and you need to eat." Bobby stepped back as Charlie sat up, letting the arm of the couch support her.

With her vision blurry, she could not make out anyone's faces, but she could see Bobby pick up the bowl and hold it in front of her. She tried to tell him it smelt good but her voice sounded like a frogs with a sore throat. Carefully taking the soup Charlie did her best to eat. Her arms shaking from weakness spilling soup back into the bowl. She watched Bobby reach down and grab the bowl and then allowed him to spoon-feed her. When she was done with her soup, Charlie curled up in the comforter and fell back asleep.

The men went into the kitchen, Bobby grabbed them each another beer. "Alright, at least we know she is not a demon. So let us just get some sleep. In the morning, you two can take off and do your thing. While you're out there keep an ear open for any information on this book" With that said Sam and Dean retired to sleeping bags on the floor and Bobby curled up in his recliner chair near the couch. Rumsfeld had the warmest place, in front of the fire.


	10. Chapter 10 OH SERAPHIM

Early Saturday morning, Dean and Sam Winchester are sitting at the small wooden table in Bobby Singers house eating breakfast. Bobby having just finished fixing his own plate joins them. In the den Charlie, burning with fever sleeps. Luna appears, "Charlie, wake-up." Luna watches Charlie slowly roll over. "There is trouble coming and you must be well." With that, Luna holds her arms out, closes her eyes and looks up to Heaven, passing her hands over Charlie from head to toe and then back. The air moves with oceanic waves curling as it rolls back and forth across her.

Sitting up with all her strength in place Charlie looks at Luna who hushes her with a finger to the lips. "Don't talk, just listen." Luna sits next to Charlie. "There is a bounty on your head. Someone does not want the book completed and it has caused an up rise. Small bands of sub-humans have joined forces and are on there way here. Somehow, they managed to get around the protection spells hidden in the thorn crown of your tattoo." Luna had to stop Charlie from interfering, "SSHH!, I don't have much time. God has been randomly granting free will in heaven and this is causing conflict between the angels. Many have already taken arm against the dictatorships and I must return."

"I will try to find help. One of the few Archangel's, who speaks directly to God, has been my deity. He may have answers for us." Luna stood to leave, "You must prepare to fight and you must get the dagger back from Bobby it has the power to destroy all it strikes if the barer so wishes. Use it with striking force and it will kill your enemy. Use it with fear and it will only cause slight harm. That blade is yours to will Charlie and only you. It was born in heaven the day you were born on earth and together you walk in the Seraphim of God."

Cupping her face in disbelieve of what Luna had to say, Charlie did not notice she had disappeared. "Luna…" Charlie just shook her head, got up, folded the comforter, and then put more wood on the dying fire. Grabbing her backpack she took a deep breathe then walked into the kitchen. All eyes were on her. "Good morning, is there any coffee left?" Finding her used cup still sitting on the back of the sink Charlie poured herself a cup of coffee, added a bit of sugar and milk then offered coffee to the three men who sat in wonder to her fast recovery.

Leaning against the counter, Charlie knew she was being rude and inappropriately using Bobby's un-offered hospitality. "Bobby I am sorry for intruding on your home. I was sent here to find a Manitou of this Amulet." Charlie took off the necklace, putting it on the table between the three men she pointed to the dream catcher.

"Whoa, you are a demon hunter?" Dean asked then turned his attention to the chain and then back, "I thought you were a waitress."

Looking Dean and Sam over Charlie remembered them. "You two drive a black Impala and I have met you before in passing. Well, except you", Charlie was looking at Dean, "I served you a hamburger on the fly. Wow! This is a small universe after all." Charlie turned her attention to Bobby, "Especially when Bobby here hunted with Uncle Scott and my dad!"

Bobby's mouth about hit the table, "Look I am glad we are all killers here, But I don't feel like reminiscing." Bobby watched all three give him that Winchester – What are you not telling me look. He stood up, "alright look, I accept your apology for breaking into my home and you are more then welcome to stay." Bobby turned to Dean and Sam, "These two have to be moving on" Bobby gave them a look to scat, "Now!"

Charlie interrupted Bobby's attempt to clear the room, "No!" They all looked at her. "There is a bounty on my head and I need help." Charlie watched all three look at one another. "I was told I am protected from Angels and Demons finding me, but I think the little shits in between don't count. Small bands of Demons and vampires have joined forces. They should be here tonight and they are not taking hostages. Now whether I am here or gone they will come through and they will take who ever is left behind."

Bobby went over and handed the dagger to Charlie, "So, you brought hell with you to my house. The least you can do is tell me where got this dagger?" Bobby watched Charlie take back the weapon.

"I need to get something." Charlie went into the den and brought back the book of Angels. Placing the book in front of Bobby on the table she pointed at the chapter title, "That is what it is. A Seraphim dagger forged in Heaven on the day I was born and we are one." Charlie walked back over to her coffee. "Look guys, I didn't ask for this. I was set to manage my restaurant. All this fell into my life turning serenity into chaos. I do not know why and I do not care. My task is to complete that damned baby book and get back to my life." Charlie watched Bobby read, "You won't find the answers to the dagger in any book."

"Well, I don't know where you get your information but Seraphim is pure light and in some cultures considered the highest rank of angels but they usually don't leave God's side. They spend every moment of their existence praising God, over and over again." Bobby pushed the book to Sam. "I don't think that dagger of yours is going to break out in song, chanting "Holy, Holy, Holy. What you're saying baffles me."

Charlie pulled the dagger from its sheath and placed it on the table. "If you take a good look at the serpent or dragon concealing the hilt of the knife you will see two sets of three lines running down the dragon's body." Charlie pointed near the head, "Wings to conceal the head", She then pointed at the gild guard, "another set to cover the feet". Charlie watched Bobby pick up the dagger.

He looked over the dagger again, "And the last set to fly by." Bobby passed the dagger to Dean. "I see what you're saying Charlie but those lines could mean anything. How did you come up with the Seraphim?" Bobby took the sheath Charlie held out to him and looked at the dragon with the three spheres one in his mouth, one in his hands and one at his feet. "Ok, lets say this is some representation of the Seraphim, why you?" Bobby wished he never asked that questions. He already knew for some unforeseen reason the Winchester bloodline is cursed, but worse his question may expose more then what he wanted to deal with. "Never mind, what is important now is figuring out what is coming and how to deal with it." Bobby picked the plates up from the table. He looked sternly at Charlie, "I will have a talk with you later."

Getting up from his chair Dean walked over to Charlie who was leaning against the kitchen sink. "So if this dagger is some sort of high being and you just pass it off to Bobby. I do not see it." Dean was still feeling stand offish to Charlie thinking she was out to get Bobby and was looking for a way to worm her way in for the perfect opportunity to strike. "You come here and enter Bobby's house, you go through his place while he is gone and you expect us to believe you work with some higher being." Dean's voice was rising, "We don't have higher beings here. We stomp out the filthy rot that vomits out of the stench mouth of hell and we kick its ass back were it came from."

Bobby grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him away, "Dean, stop it. She is not from hell and she is not here to kill me." Bobby looked into Dean's eyes, "She is not our problem right now. What is coming after her is. We need to get it together and prepare for the swarm." Bobby took the dagger from Dean and handed it to Charlie.

Taking a deep breath as she put the sheath and dagger back on her belt Charlie watched Dean and Bobby move to the hall for a private chat then at Sam who was still reading. "You guys should leave." Sam looked up at Charlie. "I don't want anyone dying on my behalf. I have what I came for but I cannot leave. Not with this threat ready to knock down Bobby's door." Charlie sat down in the chair next to Sam, feeling the warmth Dean had left behind. "I did not come here looking for Bobby. The medallion sent me here and it is not talking. So how did they know I would be here when I didn't even know?"

Closing the book Sam took Charlie's hand. "There are items called Talisman's and they can do all sorts of magic, both good and evil." He brushed back his thick blondish red hair that reached just below his ears. "Have you met anyone who may have given you something as a gift? Maybe a coin or they could have given you a pouch of some sort." Sam sat back in his chair and watched Charlie take the marshmallow man from her belt loop and tell him where it came from. She then pulled out the pocketknife and then grabbed the poncho and took off the bracelet. She placed everything on the table in front of him. "Ok, Bobby can do a cleansing spell and if any of these items have been turned into a seer's tool it will burn to ash." Charlie slid her hand across the table and coveted the marshmallow man. Sam placed his hand gently on hers. "Charlie it is the only way."

Pulling her hand away from Lynda's gift Charlie felt the sadness of loosing her friend come up from the cell of sorrows she kept hidden deep in her heart. With all her strength, she swallowed the bitter taste and left the table to go out back and smoke. No one bothered her except Rumsfeld who came around the side yard and sat beside her with his head on her lap.

Inside the den Dean was steaming, "I can not believe this Bobby." Dean watched Sam join them. "There is a clan of existing beyond their time, blood diet long eyetooth doesn't die easy vamps coming to party at your house and you don't think she invited them?" Dean watched Bobby grab his coat from the chair. "What, no answer, you're just going to open your home." Bobby walked past the two and went out the front door to the shop with them following.

Feeling he was stuck in a well filling with water, Bobby needed to walk off his anger and confusion. Between telling Charlie, her father was dead and that her father was their father and knowing her age. At this time would make things worse. He could not toss her out and he found it hard to be around her. Not because she broke into his home, that only upset him. Because she was the walking evidence to John Winchester's unfaithfulness to Mary and that Bobby had a hard time dealing with. John was not big on the religious scene but anyone could tell he loved Mary with every inch of his soul. Charlie brought doubt to Bobby's respect of John Winchester.

Inside the shop, Bobby grabbed some axes and threw them on a long workbench sitting in the middle of the room near the large front entrance. "We're staying, we are all staying. You two need to get dead mans blood and a lot of it." Bobby threw some machetes in the pile. "I am going to get set up here." A small car pulled into the yard drawing their attention. Bobby walked by Dean and Sam, "Get going, unless you boys know how to hold back the night." Dean and Sam headed to the parked Impala in front of the house.

"Well if this doesn't beat all. How is it going Scott it has been a long time." The two men gave a manly hug and then walked into the shop. "I wasn't expecting you to arrive until later today, but the sooner the better we need to prepare for a pack of blood suckers coming after your niece." The men sat down near the bench.

"Bobby you do not know how hard this is on me. Having Charlie parlay in this war we are fighting. To know every evil, vile thing on this earth is after her and there ain't a damn thing I can do about it."

"You can protect her. We need all the help we can get. I do not know if there will be two or fifty vampires coming, and who knows what creepy crawlies are going to tag along? We need to be prepared for anything Scott." Bobby pulled a large box of empty shot gun shells from below the bench and rested his arms on top, "So, how many friends do you have close by that can get here before night fall?"

When Bobby left the house with Sam and Dean following, Charlie came back in through the kitchen door and finding the house empty she started another pot of coffee and cleaning the morning dishes. Once done she grabbed her belongings, leaving the items she had placed on the table, except the poncho. She was about to step out the front door when she heard Sam and Dean approaching and waiting for the opportune moment she climbed into the back seat of their car. Charlie could not see Scott had arrived as she held herself pressed against the floorboard.

The ride was cold, noisy and bumpy. Charlie felt after fifteen minutes that it was time to let them know she was there. Popping up from the floor she rested her arms on the back of the front seat, "Hello guys, where we going?" Charlie flung herself against the back seat when Dean let out a scream, slamming on the breaks and side skidding to a stop in the middle of the road.

"What the hell!" Dean turned to look at Charlie. Sam had jumped out of the car when it stopped and was opening the back door. "Get back to Bobby's. We are not babysitters. Holy jump-up Christ, Bobby is going to ream us a new one." Dean watched Sam grab Charlie by the arm to pull her out, but instead he wound up in the backseat. Back and forth Dean watched them struggle against who was getting out. "Sam I think you have a bobcat on your hands." By this time Charlie was straddling on top of Sam, swinging a fist toward Dean, "Whoa there cowgirl," Dean grabbed Charlie's hand pulling her toward the front seat, throwing her off balance, giving Sam the opportunity to slide under her and out of the car. Looking Charlie straight in the eye Dean demanded she get out. Charlie sat back down in the backseat and put her safety belt on.

Climbing into the passenger seat Sam gave Dean a stern stare, "You get her out, I am not punching a girl" Sam picked up on Dean's head movement to talk out of the car and they both left, leaving Charlie in the back. In front of the car the two talked every so often giving Charlie a look who just sat there waiting until they returned. The cold air made the conversation short and in no time, the Impala was barreling down the road away from the junk yard.

Looking back at Charlie then at Dean, Sam shook his head. "I don't think we should do this Dean. Bobby is going to have our heads put on poles as decorations to the entrance of the junk yard." Sam looked back at Charlie who was being very quite. "You have really messed up here." Charlie said nothing.

Dean looked in his rear view mirror seeing Charlie he gave a disapproval expression. He could not hold it long as he liked Charlie. She had spunk, liveliness, and most of all good looks. Dean wanted to flirt with her but Bobby would probable turn his pride and joy into doggie kibbles, just for starters. Dean shivered at the thought. "Sam we should first swing by the morgue and then that other thing." Dean turned to Sam who gave a nod of agreement while typing on his laptop.

Idle conversation filled time, until they reached the local hospital. Dean turned to Charlie, "You stay put." Then he looked at Sam. "What do you think is happening? There seems to be a few to many police here for such a small hospital. You stay with her and I will check it out." Dean stepped out of the car and walked toward the emergency room doors surrounded by police cars. Police officers were standing at the door while others were walking in and out.

Watching from the car, Charlie saw Dean disappear into the hospital. "Sam, what are we doing here?" Sam turned to Charlie and explained about the dead man's blood. "I have never had the opportunity to put that myth into action, but I have heard about it." Sam turned to Charlie and told her it was no myth. "Look, Dean's coming back. Hey does he have a girl friend?" Sam threw his head back and just shook it. "What! He is cute."

Getting back into the car Dean drove away, "There is no blood. Someone or something took it all, the corpses, the bags, all of it." Dean turned to Sam, "I think we are in over our heads. I am calling Bobby. You look for the closest funeral home." Charlie buckled back up, watching Sam get directions and Dean thumbing his fingers on the steering wheel. It was not long before they were at the funeral home and Dean and Sam were getting out, leaving Charlie to watch the car.

Once they disappeared into the building, Charlie got out and lit up a smoke. She wanted to go in and help. Feeling it was her war and she was not going to sit back and let others fight alone. Heading towards the door, a young man stepped in front of her. He appeared disorientated. Dark stains splattered about his black suit. His short brown hair tussled.

"Hello, can you help me." The stranger spoke with his head lowered. "I need to stop the Seraphim from reaching Angel." The man slowly raised his head and looked into Charlie's eyes filled with confusion. He grabbed her arm and swung her around so he was behind her with a locking grip around her neck. "You will never become your destiny bitch." The man whispered in Charlie's ear as he waved a dagger high into the air ready to plunge. In one swift move, Charlie burned his arm with her cigarette, loosening the hold on her neck.

Pulling the dagger from her belt, she swung with gentle force slicing across the stomach. Smoke poured with dark blood from his wound. His eyes turned black. Charlie backed away. The man advanced towards her and she struck again on his arm. The man screamed in pain. With a low kick and swing, Charlie knocked the man to the ground then slashed him along the back demobilizing him from getting away.

From behind her Luna appeared, "Charlie that is a human vessel filled with a demonic demon. What are you going to do with him?" Charlie just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I am not here for him. I come to bring you this." Luna handed Charlie a gallon jar filled with small red pearl marbles. "There is no dead man's blood left for fifty miles and it is late. These are spheres of dead man's blood. Take them and put each in holy water and they will liquefy. Combining the spheres with Holy water will make each ten times stronger then a gallon of just dead man's blood." Luna kissed Charlie on the forehead, "I have to go, be careful. There is not much time. Mix the items and then say this over them three times." Luna told Charlie the chant she would need and then turned away. She looked back at Charlie standing with the jar in her hands. "Be careful." Then she was gone.

The possessed body squirmed on the ground, fighting the burning pain of the dagger's marks. Dean and Sam came out with disappointment on their faces. When they saw the man squirreling in pain they pulled their guns and ran to Charlie's side. Dean searched for the danger, "Are there more Charlie?" She told him no, but both Sam and Dean searched around with their guns ready to fire. Satisfied there was only one, Dean walked over to the man. He grinned and looked at Sam and Charlie, "Well, one down."

Dean was about to shoot the man when Charlie stopped him. "No, we need him. Do you have rope?" Dean needed convincing as he aimed at the man's head. "He told me I was not going to reach Angel and that I wasn't going to reach my destiny." Dean still was not convinced, "Dean, stop he knows about the Seraphim. He has to know more, like who is rounding up the troops to bloody Bobby's doorstep." That was good enough. Dean told Charlie to get back in the car. He and Sam tied the man up and threw him in the trunk. Once they were on their way back, Charlie gave Sam the jar of marbles and explained how to use them.

Bobby stepped out of the shop when the Impala pulled into the yard. Sam looked at Dean, "He is not wearing his happy face." Getting out of the car Sam carried the jar of pearl marbles. Walking past Bobby without stopping, "I have to get these to the shop." Sam did not want the father scolding Bobby looked like he was ready to dish out so he left Dean alone to receive that punishment.

Getting out of the car first Charlie had already made it to the shop and was giving Scott a hug when Sam walked in. Placing the jar on the bench, he stood outside the shop watching Bobby and Dean take the demon from the trunk to the house.

"Hey, Sam" Charlie was trying to get his attention. "Where is a bucket so we can make some Holy water for these marbles? Sam offered to fetch a pail of water for Scott to Christen. "Thank you. We will look for more shells." Together Scott and Charlie found some boxes filled with boxes that contained empty shotgun shells and bullets cartridges. After Scott blessed the water, Charlie placed one red marble on a balance plate and then with a teaspoon she put water on the other. It took half a teaspoon to balance the scales between demon blood and Holy water, just the way Luna had told Charlie. "This is going to take some time. Is there any other balance scales?"

Hearing the question as he walked in Bobby went down a side aisle and soon came back with three more. "I am not sure if these work proper, but there something." Charlie took four quarters from her pocket and asked everyone for more. In no time, the scales were tested and working properly. "Scott, there is a demon in the kitchen waiting to dance in the pale moon light, are you up for it?" Bobby watched Scott walk out of the shop, "Ok, let's hope this recipe of yours works, because we don't have much else to go on."

By five, they had made a large variety of ammo to cover everyone. Dean looked over the workbench covered with boxes of ammo, finding it over whelming. "It looks like we are ready for world war four with all this." Dean picked up a handful of shells and placed them in his pant pocket. Giving a smirk grin, "You can never be over prepared."

Charlie had gone inside earlier and returned with a plate of ham sandwiches, coffee and some beers. "Did we use all the marbles?" Sam pointed to the jar with less then a hundred left. "Ok," She placed the basket with the food and drink on the bench. "Why don't we take those and the holy water away from the table and you guys eat something. I need to bless these before we use them."

Sam grabbed the marbles and container of Holy water, Dean grabbed the picnic basket, and they stood just outside the shop door to watch Charlie. Looking over the table Charlie checked the two at the door. Dean was eating a sandwich and drinking a beer. Sam was off in the distance talking with Bobby and then they returned just as Charlie was about to begin. With her arms spread out above the shells and bullets, Charlie chanted the following:

"Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus

Dominus Deus Sabaoth.

Pleni sunt caeli et terra gloria tua.

Hosanna in excelsis.

Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domini.

Hosanna in excelsis."

Then she spoke in English:

"Holy, holy, holy, Lord God of Hosts:

Heaven and earth are full of thy glory.

Hosanna in the highest.

Blessed is he that cometh in the name of the Lord.

Hosanna in the highest."

Then she repeated both two more times and ended with:

"Holy, holy, holy precious is our God

Bless this before us with the trinity spirit

Hosanna to the death of our enemy

Holy, holy, holy."

With the last holy, the shop began to glow the light centered on Charlie then spreading out across the bench intensifying as it spread. "You need to back away and close your eyes." Charlie shouted to the three men standing at the door of the shop. Seeing the light come at them they instantly ran to the house. Dean was the first to fly through the door with Sam behind him and then Bobby.

Dean went to the kitchen where the demon no longer confined was gone along with Scott. "Where are they?" Bobby told Dean not to worry. Light from the shop breached the front door and began to lighten up the entire house. "What the hell!" They all looked at each other and ran to the hallway where they fitted themselves into a small closet. "Ouch, who stepped on my foot?" Dean felt cramped along with Sam and Bobby.

The light searched out every dark corner of the house, slithering under the closet door. "No way," Dean watched as the light swirled up his pants towards his head. The pocket Dean put the ammo in glowed with intense light, building heat against his leg, "Bobby, Bobby what do we do?" They all backed into separate corners. Light shadowed their faces, filling the closet from the floor up. . Dean let out a scream. Bobby had turned on the closet light, startling Dean and Sam. "Nice one Bobby. You could have given us a heads up you know." Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

Opening the door, Charlie shocked them all. "You can come out. The light is gone." She walked into the kitchen for a fresh cup of coffee. Once they all had a drink in their hands and were standing around the desk in the kitchen Charlie looked about. "Where is Uncle Scott?" Just then, he walked into the kitchen with the demon still tied. "Uncle Scott did you get any information out of him?" She joined Scott by the back door. Just a foot away the demon with tape on his mouth and hands tied behind his back took a deep breath through his nostrils. He lunged himself at Charlie, only stopped by Scott's strong hold.

Scott passed the demon to Dean and Sam. "Charlie you need to come with me we need to talk." They left the kitchen with Charlie following Scott down into the basement. He invited Charlie to enter a small room. He did not enter. Instead, Scott shut the door on her and locked it. Through a small window on the door, Scott could see Charlie turn in surprise. "Don't be mad at me. This is for your own good. I can't worry about you." Scott closed the door to the small window and could hear Charlie calling to him.

Back upstairs in the kitchen Scott found Bobby Standing alone at the table. He had drawn a pentagram and centered Charlie's belongings. Candles burned at each star tip. With his last words, the candles burst like sparklers. Scott watched silently then jumped back quickly. One of the items exploded into flames. "You could have warned me Bobby." Looking at the table remains Bobby saw the Marshmallow man, a little cinched but fine otherwise.

"We know how they found her, looks like the pocket knife from the young boy was hexed with a finders spell." Bobby started cleaning up the mess. "Scott could you go help the boys out there setting up a few warning signs with it dark out who knows what those igits might screw up." Reaching across the table Bobby grabbed a gun belt. "Here, take this with you I already set it up. Both guns are loaded with the bullets and here is a box of shells." Bobby looked at Scott, "You might want to keep those close."

Walking back from the main gate after setting the last alarm, Dean and Sam could see Scott coming down the front steps. "Sam, do you know anything about this Scott dude.

"I never heard of him but hunters never talk about hunters Dean so it is not surprising that we haven't. Besides he can take care of Charlie since he is her uncle and you don't have to feel like a babysitter anymore." The two stopped near the shop. Dean gave Sam a query look. "Come on Dean, you keep telling her you're not a babysitter, so what am I suppose to think." Sam entered the shop, grabbed a handful of bullets, and put them in his pockets.

Doing the same Dean walked over to a tall double door cabinet and pulled out a shotgun, "Now this should do some damage." He then turned his attention to Sam, "I'm not a babysitter and the last thing I want to be doing is risking my ass for some chick I don't know who seems to have nothing but hell tied to hers." Dean spoke with sincerity, "I think if we just waste her then this will all be over and we can go back to looking for the bastard that killed mom." He paused a moment, "what do you say, you in?"

Over hearing Dean talking, Scott had a few things to say. "I don't think that is a choice you want to follow through with son." Scott saw the embarrassing surprised look on Dean's face. "That demon, you know the one we had tied up that you took out back. That was a minion my friend and his boss is Angelica. Whom I am guessing is one of the queens from hell. That demon begged me to end his life, after telling about her. I mean, I never saw a demon cry before, but this one did." Scott shook his head. "The damn thing bit his wrist trying to bleed out." Scott finished loading his rifle then filled his pockets with shells.

The sun was down and all sat in dark, Dean became alert to a commotion outside the shop. "I hear something." There seemed to be nothing, but Dean kept an open ear. "Did you find out what this hell Queen wants with Charlie?" Dean glimpsed out the shop door. "Something's coming." Dean looked at Sam who backed himself against a shelf ready to fire and then he looked at Scott who was also ready to begin the confrontation. Seeing movement to his left Dean swung around finding Rumsfeld trotting towards him. "False alarm it's just the mutt." The men took in a relaxing breathe, startled for a moment when Bobby came through the door.

"If you are this jumpy now I hate to se..." Bobby never finished. An explosion at the main gate drew everyone's attention. Flames crawled up the two large swinging doors giving shadowing light on the demons coming through. With everyone's attention towards the entrance, no one heard the vampires jump the fence behind the shop. A vampire girl snuck up behind Scott and leaped onto his back with her teeth-bearing ready to strike. Scott flung himself in a circle then bounced himself backwards onto the bench with the vampire as cushion. Hearing Dean, bellow duck, Scott hit the floor.

Dean and Sam shot, Dean's bullet hitting the vampire who exploded into hot red ash then floated black to the ground. Sam's bullet hit another vampire rushing in. There was another shot as Scott shot a vampire who was lunging down on him from the top shelf.

Before long the yard filled with Vampires and Demons, the shop surrounded. Traps exploding when tripped. "Bobby what do you want to do here? I counted over twenty on my side alone." Dean had to speak loudly over the battle noise. "I keep popping them like a confetti bottle, more just keep coming." Bobby just shook his head as he reloaded his revolvers.

Dean looked at Sam, waving the gun in his hand. Giving Sam the signal, he was breaking rank and heading across the drive to the junked cars. Dean watched Sam shake his head in disagreement, and then smiled back, darting across the yard shooting as he went.

Giving Dean a ten-second head start, Sam prepared to follow. "Bobby you and Scott get back to the house I am going after Dean." Sam fired twice hitting two demons behind Scott that exploded like the rest. Sam disappeared across the yard.

Getting back to the house was not easy for Scott and Bobby, as they had to fight their way through a dozen or more Vampires and Demons. After a long struggle, they were inside standing in the dark leaning against the front door looking out.

Out in the yard bent down Dean was leaning against a junked car trying to get his jammed shotgun to fire, but it was too hot. Looking up he saw the demon approaching fast with his knife ready to strike when one shot rang through the yard. The bullet hit the demon between the eyes leaving a small hole half way through his head. For a moment, he stood rocking back and forth then began to scream before bursting into red glowing ash. Dean saw Sam come around the car, "Nice one dude." he got up and they worked their way back towards the house. "Wait, look." Dean pointed to a group of demons coming through the front gate. "There must be thirty of them, how are we suppose to fight that many?"

Looking at his revolver that was hot from firing Sam felt they were in a loosing battle. "Dean, I don't think we are going to make it out of this war alive. My gun is to hot to fire and I only have one bullet left." Sam stood with his back against the shed peering around the corner. The demons were sniffing the air. "I think their confused. They seem to be trying to pick up her trail." Sam got an idea. "Come on." Sam moved quickly to the back of the yard with Dean close behind.

Inside the mobile, Sam grabbed the blankets Charlie used. "Look Dean, these blankets are covered with Charlie's scent." Sam did not need to say more. Being brothers, fighting together side by side for so long they could feel what the other wanted. In no time, they ran out of the mobile and after passing a few rows, they looked to each other, "See you at the house Dean."

"Sam", Dean wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "Look, I am batman." With a grin, he headed to the far back corner. Sam headed towards the other side of the yard. Dean went through one door and out the other of a car. He threw the blanket under the body of another. Then he wiped others with the blanket leaving a heavy scent of Charlie leading to the far fence where he threw the blanket out of the yard and then ran to the house.

On the other side of the junkyard in the far back corner Sam wiped down barrels and boxes he ran the blanket along the fence and then put it inside the Winnebago where Charlie had spent her first night. From there he ran back towards the house. There is where he met trouble. With just a dagger in his belt and one bullet, a vampire stood between Sam and the house.

With a grin the demon stood confident. "Well, well if it isn't Sam Winchester the baby brat." The demon looked around. "So, where is that arrogant brother of yours?" The demon edged his way closer, watching Sam look to his left and then his right. "Don't tell me big brother left his whinny little brother alone to stand and fight." The demon drew closer. Sure, he would rid the world of one more Winchester. Suddenly without warning, Sam lunged forward, blade piercing the heart.

Stepping back Sam watched the demon explode then looked at the empty shell in his hand that he had taken the cap off and poured the content onto the tip of his dagger. Before others followed, he worked his way back to the house, stopping so often to watch their ploy work to lead them astray.

Inside the house, Bobby and Scott stood by the door. "Bobby I have to tell you what the demon had to say, but I don't want the boys to know." Scott heard a noise from the den and behind him. Without warning, Scott drew his gun over Bobby's shoulder as Bobby did the same. In unison, they fired each meeting their mark of vampire. Instantaneously they grabbed their ear. "You damn fool," They argued, pushing each other back and forth.

Grabbing Scott's jacket Bobby ready to swing, "Now I remember why I hated hunting with you. You are such a pain in my ass." An unfamiliar voice began to laugh at the two men, stopping their argument.

In mirrored action they turned to the vampire standing near the kitchen door way and fired turning him to dust. "I hit him first" Scott bragged as he walked towards the kitchen. "Look, what is that?" He pointed towards a red marble sitting on the floor. "It's one of those marbles, but it looks different." It was almost clear in color and seemed to have a slight glow almost lit up.

Bobby leaned down to pick it up and the marble began to move on its own. "Whoa, I don't think that came out of the jar."

"Then where did it come from." Scott thought for a moment, "You think it came from the vampire don't you." He looked at Bobby who pointed at the front door. Down on the floor were two more marbles. "What the hell. Bobby you should go get one." Scott gave a slight push on his shoulder.

Brushing off Scott's push Bobby watched the marble roll towards the front door. "I'm not chasing after anyone's balls you go get them." He gave Scott a nudge. Together they watched as the three balls kept running themselves into the door. "I think they want outside." Bobby grabbed a jar from the kitchen. "We better catch them." Before Bobby could reach the door, Dean opened it up. "No, shut the door." The balls were free, "Damn it." Scott and Bobby ran to the door passing Dean who was dumbfounded at the behavior of the grumpy old men.

Rushing between them Sam came running through the door, "there coming." Everybody hurried inside locking the door behind. Sounds of window glass breaking came from most rooms in the house as vampire and demon crawled in. The men ran to the den. Demon traps painted on the floor and ceiling throughout the house would contain any demon who stepped in, but they would not stop the vampires. Guns blazed as they open fire. Red marbles rolled to a broken window and escaped the house.

The walls filled with holes. Books exploded from shells and bullets throwing ripped pages all over the den. "Damn it Sam, they just keep coming. Where on earth can so many sub-humans hide and how in the hell did they become an army on one mission." Dean heard Sam holler to look out, but it was too late. A demon plunged his blade into Dean's side dropping him to the floor. The burning pain made Dean scrunch, blood poured between his fingers as he held most of it back.

Trying to reach his brother, Sam did not see the vampire leaping down on him. The surprise caused him to loose his balance and his gun. The vampire flung Sam into the air. He landed on his back hard on the desk, the momentum sliding him across the surface. Everything in his path went flying in all directions. Off the desk where he rested on the couch Sam watched the vampire follow his trail then stand above him on the desk ready to kill. A blast rang out and the vampire was dead. Sam looked across the room where Dean was fighting for his life and saw the Demon leering over him with his bloody knife.

Down in the basement Charlie listened to the battle upstairs. She feared it was not going well. With her ear on the door she could hear the guns firing the men shouting to each other then she picked up a closer sound that of footsteps. They approached the door, Charlie spoke softly "Uncle Scott, is that you?" Her voice quivered. Taking a step back she pulled out her dagger and watched as the door latch slowly moved letting the door freely open. There was no one there. Unsure who opened the door, Charlie stepped guardedly out peering in all directions, finding no one in sight.

Down a hallway, Charlie walked still wondering who opened the door. To her left she found a staircase leading to an opened door revealing the upstairs hallway. Sounds of gunfire and screams rang through the air. Grabbing the stair rail Charlie was ready to head up when a rustle drew her attention and she turned. The next thing she felt was a deep burning pain in her shoulder where a demon stabbed her with a long dagger and twisted. She screamed from the pain. In that same moment, the demon exploded revealing Charlie's dagger in her extended arm.

Staggering up the stairs Charlie worried the others may be dead. There was very little gunfire or the sound of furniture pushed around. No voices reached her ears. At the top of the stairs, she collapsed to her knees but was able to pick herself back up and stagger to the den where Scott and Bobby were blocking the window with furniture. Scott turned to see Charlie stumble through the room. "Oh my God, Charlie's been hurt." He ran to her side and carried her to a chair. "Let me look at that." The wound was deep and gushing with blood." Scott took off his coat and shirt. Using the shirt as a patch, he placed it over the open wound. He watched Charlie squirm away from the pain. "Easy there, you are going to be fine. We have the room boarded up so no one is getting in here." Scott looked at Bobby, who was closing the door Charlie had come through and blocking it with a bookcase. "What are we going to do?"

Looking at Dean and Sam against the library case then back at Charlie and Scott in the chair, Bobby could not think. He ran his hand through his hair and became angry, "Damn it." Then Bobby watched as Scott allowed Charlie to stand her legs weak from loss of blood. "What are you doing, she needs to rest. We just put up one hell of a fight and it was only the first round." Bobby took Charlie by the shoulders, "This fight was for you, don't think you're going to die on us know."

Gently Scott touched Bobby's shoulder, "Let her go. There is one thing I learned about that girl and that is when she makes her mind up you need to back up." Scott insisted Bobby let her go. Charlie stood waiting, watching the life drain from Dean. "Bobby, she had a dream and this is what she must do, please let her go." After the last few hours of nothing but killing, Bobby did not want too, but he knew what Charlie could do, so he did and watched as Charlie approached Dean, kneeling down in front of him and Sam.

Looking into Sam's tear filled eyes as he held his dying brother's head in his lap Charlie gently moved Sam's hand from the wound. "Show faith Sam and one day when you need it most, it will be there for you." She looked into the dying eyes of Dean and placed her hands over the wound. The light from her hands glowed in his, life rushed back and his wound was gone. Charlie collapsed to the floor.

"Bobby can you help me." Scott watched Dean get up from the floor with the help of Sam. "We need to make her comfortable." Scott watched Dean pick Charlie up and carry her over to the fireplace. "Wait. Let me put these blankets down." Stepping back after laying out the blankets Scott watched to make sure Dean was very gentle with Charlie and he was. Sam threw a few logs on the fire to give warmth, "Thank you Sam, she could use the heat."

There was no time for comfort with the loud pounding sound of an axe breaking its way through the small side door Bobby had just blocked. Dean stood by the stacked furniture blocking the broken windows. "Hey, anyone have bullets left?" There was none. A small light caught Dean's eyes and he turned to see lots of light breaking through small cracks and holes of the piled furniture. "Hey guys, Hey look I think the light is back." He looked to Bobby, "What do we do?"

Bobby looked around the room. "Follow me, quick." Bobby ran over to the small door, without questions they followed, except Dean who was going to bring Charlie, "Leave her she can handle the light, we can't". Sam and Dean removed the bookcase. Bobby stood ready with a dagger. In unison they moved. Dean flung the door wide open setting the Demon on the other side off balance giving Bobby the perfect opportunity to plunge his knife with killing force.

Scott stood in the middle of the room not wanting to leave Charlie alone. Bobby rushed to him and grabbed his arm, "come on, she will be alright." He could see the sorrow filling in Scott. "Come on. You know Charlie will kill me if I let the light destroy you."

The room erupted with light and they had to run, flying into the closet. Bobby could only see blackness around him and hear his own heavy breathing. "I seem to recall being stuck here before. This is getting to be one bad habit."

Locked away in the closet they could not see what was happening. Outside in the driveway near the Impala the red marbles having gathered in six groups spun beside each other like a tornado, glowing with white light. Six pillars soon formed the outline of a figure almost impossible to make out bursting out arrows of light in all directions hunting down and killing every demon and vampire that remained within a five block radius.

Within minutes, the six forms stood deadly still like a totem. Upon their head and around the feet were wings. In the center, another pair of wings slowly drew open. One by one, they soared into the sky and then burst with tremendous speed down to the earth and into Bobby's house, swirling as they passed through the doorway and swiftly entered the den. For a moment, they hovered over Charlie until the light became so bright the night could not penetrate the junkyard. Instantly the light disappeared allowing the night to fall over the yard. A soft light returned as the Seraphim's flew from the house and into the sky. They weaved back and forth, as they climbed higher and higher. Their bodies entwined into one.

From the den Charlie ran to the closet, "Hurry, hurry, come see." She ran to the front door with the men following. They stood in awe watching the six seraphim's became one in the form of a long dragon flying across the sky and then shooting straight up and then gone.

Bobby walked inside with the rest following him, "Nobody is leaving until this place is back to normal." He looked around at his wrecked home. "Well, at least we don't have to burn any bodies." A snicker broke from Sam and it spread around the room until everyone was laughing. One of the phones rang in the kitchen. "Be right back."

Returning to the den, Bobby watched for a moment, the team work in progress. "That was Darrin Hamilton and his son." Everyone stopped to listen. "They were a few blocks away with two vampires hot on their tail when two arrows of intense light came at them and passed over their car. The arrows went through the windshield of the other car and the whole thing just blew up." Bobby joined in on the cleanup.

Charlie was busy picking up books her strength still weak. Scott walked over with a cup of coffee. "Hey Angel girl, you need to rest." Scott watched her stop working and look into his eyes with her sparkling blues and a smile. She did not argue. With the warm cup, she went out the back door and sat in the lawn chair. Rumsfeld walked up and curled down by her feet.

The night sky embraced with stars and the air though it should have been freezing cold turned warm just a few feet from them. Charlie fell asleep. In her dream, she stood along the shore of the stream on the ranch, a tall majestic horse trotted towards her within a misty fog. "MyPrince," she wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight. She took in the deepest breath possible with her nose taking in his essence. "I have missed you so much." From the stream Luna appeared. "Charlie, you and the others have been put in slumber so the mind can be erased. They will remember a different victory, but you will remember the truth and this you must keep silent." Charlie listened without concern. She had her prince beside her and that was all she wanted at that moment.

When Luna left, Charlie rode MyPrince bareback across the field at a gentle gallop. The sun rose across the horizon and the day filled her view with blossoming dogwood. The stream was immediately ahead of them and Charlie motioned MyPrince to go through. Just as they were climbing, the other side of the bank Charlie began to slip. She fell into the cold water. This woke her from sleep. Finding herself on the ground with Rumsfeld licking her face, "Rumsfeld couldn't you have waited a little while longer. Damn dog."

The icy cold of the early morning had frozen Charlie's coffee in her cup. It bit at her bare skin, sending her and Rumsfeld into the house. Walking around looking for the others Charlie found Sam and Dean wrapped in sleeping bags on the floor. Scott had crashed out in a stuffed chair and Bobby had fallen asleep at his desk with his head in a book. There was no mess, no broken glass, and no bullet holes. Charlie wondered what their great Victory would sound like but would have to wait until later. She grabbed the comforter on the couch, curled up near the fire, and fell asleep.

It was mid-morning when Charlie woke up to the smell of ham and eggs cooking. There was light conversation going on in the kitchen and she was eager to hear how they won their victory. Walking into the kitchen Charlie felt a slight chill as everyone stopped talking and turned all eyes on her. "Good morning, so how did we do last night?" She walked over to the counter where Scott poured her a cup of coffee. "Thanks Scotty." She took a sip.

From the stove, Bobby put food on the plate and brought in another chair. "Here sit down and eat." Charlie turned and stood at the sink, "I'm not asking you too, I am telling you. Now sit your butt down and get some food in your stomach. Last night was a lot on all of us." Bobby watched Charlie move to the table. "It took a lot out of you healing Dean and then yourself and right now you are so pale your whiter then a thousand year old vampire."

Being hungry and tired Charlie was not refusing Bobby's offer. She was using the counter to hold herself up. Mustering the strength, she walked over to the table and sat down. "Thank you Bobby, I guess I am a bit hungry." Taking a bit of egg she looked around and saw everyone starring at her. "What, do I have egg on my face?" The room broke in light laughter. "Alright, now that is how I like it." Everyone went back to talking and finishing breakfast.

Charlie learned the fighting took place outside and the red marbles came in very handy. Dean had taken twenty of the remaining weighed them out at once to fill balloons. He took out many with one balloon. Sam popped one into a demon's mouth and his head exploded like a water balloon. They did not work like the blessed ones as they left somewhat of a mess to clean up. In all it was a very good victory with seventy-five vampires and forty demons eliminated and then countless others when the bright light appeared.

By two, Dean and Sam were in the Impala ready to leave. Everyone had said goodbye except Charlie. Leaning on the driver's door she looked inside, "Sam thank you again for being here." He nodded. Then she stood up and looked at Dean. "I know you have trust issues with me but I am forever grateful you stuck around." She handed him a large brown bag, "Here, Bobby will probably shoot me, but I made some sandwiches and put some snacks and things in here."

Taking the bag Dean placed it on the back seat and then looked back at Charlie. "Thanks. I think I am more grateful. If you weren't here I would be dead." Dean held his hand out and they shook. "I am still a little unsure about you and your baby book, but you are one of the good guys in my book."

"Dean, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't need to be healed." Charlie watched Sam lean towards Dean.

"We still have reserve thoughts on that one. Like why you can withstand the light and how you knew you could heal Dean?" Sam waited for a response.

Charlie leaned down to see Sam. "I have vision dreams." She noticed Dean give Bobby a glance after she said that. "What? I had a dream about the fight and healing Dean by the shed. Is there something wrong with that?" Charlie looked around to see who was going to answer.

This aroused Sam's interest, "So, you have visions and can tell what is going to happen. Are your parent's alive?" Charlie told him they were. "Do you have other powers beside the light and healing or have you heard of yellow eyes?"

"Wow, Sam you have the questions don't you." Charlie noticed everyone attention was on her again. "When I was seven I started having nightmares, well what I thought was nightmares. It looks like they were visions. One of them being flashes of last nights battle." Sam asked if she still had the dreams. "No, the dreams are gone. When I found the medallion necklace the bad dreams pretty much stopped." Both Sam and Dean looked at Bobby. "I think that is more information then you need." Charlie backed away from the Impala. "Take care move swift and may the Angels have your backside." Charlie walked over to stand with Scott and they watched the Impala pull away.

Bobby went back inside the house leaving Scott to talk with Charlie. "Hey, Angel girl lets go for a walk." They walked around the yard as Scott told Charlie about an accident that happened not to far from where they were. "Charlie your father was in that accident." Scott had to help her find a place to sit. "I am so sorry to have to tell you and I would have told you yesterday." He quit talking and just sat beside her and held her as she cried.

With sorrow in her voice Charlie spoke, "Now I am all alone. He said he would always be in the world for me." Charlie got up, walked over to the mobile, and went inside. Before closing the door she turned to Scott, "I want to be alone for awhile and then I would like to see where he is buried." She shut the door leaving Scott outside in the cold.

Back at the house, Bobby was out back loading wood into the outside firebox. "That poor kid," Bobby could see by Scott's sorrowed face he told her. "Why don't you help load this and don't worry about Charlie. She is stronger then she even realizes." Bobby continued to throw wood into the box as Scott passed it to him.

Taking a deep breathe Scott fought back a tear, "She wants to see where John is buried." Bobby stopped and Scott could see his concerns. "I know, but we have to take her there." The wood box was full so they went inside and stroked the fire in the den. "Bobby I know you don't like hunting with me so I am hoping I can count on you for information as I go hunting down certain artifacts that we will need to hide."

Bobby gave Scott a questionable look. "Does this have something to do with the baby book Charlie calls her Little Demon." Scott acknowledges, "Well, count me in." Bobby grabbed a chair near the fire and warmed his hands.

Joining him Scott leaned against the fireplace mantel. "The demon I questioned says he worked for Angelica and of all things she is pissed off at her parents for abandoning her as a child." Scott lit a smoke. "The hell queen is going to do a conjuring and create a vessel for one of the hell kings. This will not be like any other vessel. It will be powerful, undying and self-healing. He said the vessel would be unstoppable." Walking over to the desk Scott grabbed a notepad and pen then sat down in a chair by the fire.

He spoke as he wrote, "Now she will need a lot of different items. Some old like the Shroud of Turin or Jesus. Then there is the abandoned vessel." Scott looked at Bobby after writing, "I am not sure what that one means. An abandoned vessel could be a human who was possessed and then left or forced out and if that's the case we won't be able to find that one."

Bobby questioned the list, "I don't know how you think we can get the Shroud of Jesus from the Vatican or Holy See of Rome. I believe they have it hidden, except when on display." Bobby stood to stretch, "I am going to get a beer, you want one?" Seeing Scott nod Bobby went into the kitchen bringing back with him two beers. "What does this have to do with Charlie and this book for collecting information on the birth of un-humans or as she calls them Manitou's?" Bobby sat down and sipped on his beer.

Looking his list over Scott continued, "I am not sure on that one, but Angelica wants Charlie dead, so I would have to say it has something to do with stopping her." Scott chugged his beer. "What we are going to have a real problem with is the vessel for one and then the first child made of Lucifer." Scott stopped for a moment. "Bobby if Angelica isn't stopped this creature she plans to create will be as powerful if not more to God. Can you believe she needs the cup of souls or the cup of life? I never even believed their was one, but apparently she needs the entity of life within the cup and that will be impossible for us to find along with a branch from the tree of knowledge and water from the rivers of hell. She will probably use water from the marsh where the rivers Styx, Lethe, Eridanos, Phlegethon, Acheron and Cocytus flow into." Scott gave a glance to Bobby, "How do you feel about going to hell and watching for someone steeling water?" He relaxed back in his chair, "Not my idea of a vacation either. Anyway, the demon said there was more that he did not know about. He did mention the book and about destroying it. Therefore, Charlie needs to continue following the medallion. From what you say no one else can touch the book."

"I think she is coming in, why don't you put that list in the drawer Scott and we will hit the books later tonight." Bobby watched Charlie walk into the den carrying her backpack.

Everything inside her felt empty of care. All Charlie wanted to do was go to her father's graveside and stay. She was lost and confused but mostly she was still dirty with blood from Dean's wound and from her own. The shirt and jean jacket was the only sign of the stabbing with the holes where the knife penetrated. "Bobby may I take a shower?"

He saw her puffy red eyes and could not help but feel for her. "Make yourself at home. There are clean towels and whatever else you need." Bobby went to get up, but Charlie insisted he sit and took off to the shower. While Charlie showered, they decided Scott would take her to John's resting place and then she would stay with Bobby for however long she needed. Charlie tried to comfort the stress on her body with the pounding beat of hot water, but it did very little.

Charlie walked out of the shower wearing a plaid shirt with jeans and her jacket. Bobby offered her a different coat but she refused. Soon she and Scott were on the road. He noticed Charlie clinging to a paper and asked her what is was. "This is the last thing my father gave me." Charlie looked at the last letter her father would ever write. The pain built up inside and she began to cry again. She took in a deep quaking breath, leaning her head against the car door window.

Scott parked the car and they walked until they reached John's resting place. Charlie got down on her knees and said a prayer in silence as Scott stood guard watching to make sure no one followed. After the fire burial of John's remains it was imperative they keep his ashes hidden hoping no hell bound bounty hunter would find them. "Don't take to long we need to leave this place soon."

From around her neck, Charlie removed the necklace her father had given her and she buried it with him "Sanctuary I give to thee, let no creature, beast or men see, this place where you lay your weary head. Those who seek to destroy you shall be marked for dead." Standing up, Charlie looked around taking in the location should she ever want to return.

Back at the house Bobby had whipped together a chicken dinner. While they sat and ate Bobby offered Charlie a place to stay. "Thank you Bobby I could use a place to stay, but I want to work for it. I can help with the junkyard. My father and I worked on cars together." This brought an emotional tear to the surface that Charlie gentle wiped. "I would like to stay in the mobile if that is ok. This would allow you to keep your privacy and with my Little Demon I never know when I am going to be leaving."

It was a great idea to fix the mobile up where it sat so Charlie could have her privacy also. Bobby thought it would be great to have another person in the yard on days he was out hunting or gathering information and Scott felt a little more comfortable knowing Bobby would be there to help Charlie and that Dean and Sam were out there on the road should she ever need them. They still needed to tell her about her brothers but they just did not feel the time was right. For now, it was a secret Bobby and Scott agreed to keep.


	11. Chapter 11 ON THE WAY I MET A FRIEND

Charlie's Little Demon, a Sidekick to SuperNatural

Chapter 11 Saturday, April, 26 2008 to Wednesday, April, 29 2008

"And life was getting homey here", Charlie spoke with sarcasm too the Amulet she just found nestled against the bushing mount of an old generator she was working on from a twenty-seven Pontiac Landau Sudan. Placing the object of her torture into her front jean pocket Charlie continue to disassemble her project. "Well, the coil looks good, no breaks or burns." She spun the coil barrel in her hands inspecting the fine copper wire wrapped around the magnetic pole noticing the rough movement created by the bearing case missing a few balls. "Easy fixing", Charlie walked over to a long shelf filled with small boxes of assorted car parts and returned with a salvage bearing to a generator that was non-repairable.

With a click here and a snap there accompanied with a few spins in between, Charlie had the generator together and tested. From behind her on a tall metal shelf, she grabbed a flattened box. On the outside, she wrote the year make and other information for the part. Then bending the box into shape Charlie placed the generator inside and closed the lid. Down a long row, leading to the back of the shop she placed the box with other generators and alternators that were salvaged from the junked cars and repaired.

Returning to the workbench Charlie entered the item into the inventory of the on line salvage store she setup for Bobby, with a little help from her friend Bobby in Washington. "There I have done enough repairs for the day." Closing the laptop, Charlie cleaned up all her tools and put them neatly away. In the front corner of the shop, she washed her hands and with the laptop walked into Bobby's house.

Bobby was sitting at the desk in the den with a United States map spread out in front of him. In his hand was the medallion, separated from its long chain. For days, he researched trying to decipher the symbols with some progress. So deeply intrigued with his studies, he did not hear Charlie close the front door.

Hanging her jean jacket on a hook by the door Charlie took a moment to check over the patch she had sewn over the hole where a dagger was plunged into her shoulder five months ago. Under her arms, she carried the laptop into the den where Bobby still did not notice her. "Hey!" Charlie placed the laptop on the desk.

Bobby jumped in his chair, startled by Charlie's presence. "You could give a guy a little warning." He watched a smile come across her face. "Oh, that was funny. You just about gave me a heart attack." Bobby put down the medallion.

Heading off to the kitchen, Charlie asked Bobby if he would like anything. She returned shortly with a cup of coffee and a beer. "Here's your beer. I pulled ten alternators today and tested twenty. There all marked and in the inventory for selling on the website." She sipped her coffee, "Tomorrow I think I will do starters. That is if this Amulet lets me." Charlie handed it to Bobby.

Looking it over Bobby found a raised marking. "Look here," he pointed to a small symbol, on the front near a boot with wings. "There seems to be a pattern here with these Amulets. They each bare a letter from the Hebrew alphabet. So far they seem to be from the Star of David language, very old and not in common use these days." Setting the Amulet down a faint blue light began to glow, "What the Hell!" Bobby jumped up from his chair, knocking the stack of books on the desk to the ground.

Backing away Charlie watched as the medallion slowly moved across the map with the Amulet on top where Bobby had placed it. "What did you do?" Charlie looked at Bobby who was just as shocked. They both moved back to the desk. "What is it doing?"

The medallion stopped moving and the blue light diminished. "Let's clear the desk." Bobby picked up the medallion and Amulet while Charlie removed all the books and map from the desk. Placing the Medallion and the Amulet in the center, they watched, but nothing happened. Bobby turned the Amulet to see if that would make it move again, it did not work. "I don't get it. All I did was place the Amulet on top of the Medallion."

"Wait, remove the Medallion and Amulet, I have an idea." Charlie grabbed the map and spread it out on the desk. "Now try it!" They watched as the Medallion and Amulet began to glow and move across the map. "I think it is telling us where the Manitou can be found." From the East side of the map the Medallion slid across and down to the State of Arizona. "There look, it stopped on Arizona." Charlie gave Bobby a nudge on the arm, "You try it." He did and again the Medallion stopped in the same place. "This is good Bobby, this is good. Now I can just head to Arizona and crawl around the State until I find the Manitou."

Charlie picked up the Medallion and Amulet. "Do you have a big map of Arizona, maybe we can get a little closer to where I need to go, because there is no way we can pin point on this map." She saw Bobby give her a strange look.

"Give me the Medallion." With the medallion in his hand Bobby started pulling at the sides, "Yesterday, I dropped it and thought I had broken it," he pulled a long pin from the side. "None of the other bumps come out, but this one does and now I know why." He placed the Medallion on the map near North Dakota. "Put the Amulet on." They watched the Medallion with the Amulet move down to Arizona. Bobby pushed the pin through a small hole in the center of the two pieces, making sure to make a mark on the map.

Removing the objects, Bobby and Charlie looked at the small hole made in the map. "Wow, if this is saying what we think it is saying Bobby then I am on my way to Flagstaff Arizona." Charlie was excited. She could feel the stress peel away, "I don't have to worry about every intersection I pass or if I am going in the right direction anymore." She grinned at Bobby, "do you know what this means?"

Bobby put the pin back into the Medallion and grabbed the chain from his desk drawer. "Yah well watch this. He placed the Medallion down on the desk. "Remember this morning when I placed the Medallion necklace on the map and the Medallion separated itself from the chain." They watched as the Medallion slid over and connected to the chain. Charlie placed the Amulet on the desk and like the Medallion, it connected to the chain. "I do not know what you have here Charlie or what kind of magical forces are at work. There are no books I have seen that describe any such objects."

Putting the necklace around her neck Charlie finished her coffee. "I'm going to head home and get ready to leave. If I get a jump on this I should be able to return sooner and finish pulling starters." After Charlie disappeared Bobby grabbed a rolled up butcher paper and laid it out on the desk. He looked over the two rubbings he had done of the Medallion necklace and the attached Amulets. Rummaging through his brain flipping through the many books and articles laid out in his mind, a book slid across his brainwaves.

Removing a few books from the first shelf of his built in book case on the wall across from the desk, Bobby clicked a small button and a secret panel slid open revealing a very, very thick book that Bobby pulled out and carried over to the desk. His cell phone rang from his shirt pocket, "Hello", Bobby listened as he opened the book. "Sam", he paused "what?" Leaving the book Bobby's attention spent listening to Sam Winchester on the other end of the phone.

Entering the main door to her remodeled mobile Charlie stood against the door taking in the many days of work that showed on the painted front room walls. The furniture she retrieved from the van brought comfort to her and the new carpet begged to feel her bare feet. The luxury of a home would have to wait as Charlie went into the kitchen with its fresh painted walls and new linoleum. The counters sparkled with cleanliness where the coffee pot was keeping warm one remaining cup of coffee.

Carrying a fresh cup of coffee to the back bedroom Charlie grabbed the backpack and placed it on the bench seat, she still used for a bed. Pulling the journal from the inside, Charlie pondered her days in the salvage yard. It was a blessing Bobby hired her and gave her the mobile to live in. During her first few weeks, she used the bobcat to dig a trench and lay pipe for fresh water and waste. On top the pipe and lines, she ran electricity. Then she spent another few weeks replacing damaged walls inside, all the while working with Bobby improving her welding skills and starting a salvage website.

Coming back to the moment Charlie grabbed her coffee and the journal and went into the kitchen where she sat down at the table and opened the journal to the first blank page. Charlie thought about those conquests already written that she never before had considered reading. The thought of finally reading a page or two quickly faded and she grabbed a pen from a soup can filled with pens and pencils, plus a screwdriver or two then started to write.

"Wipe the dust off your cover and the cobwebs from your mind we are heading out My Little Demon."

"It is Saturday April 26 2008 and for the past few days, I have been feeling a sickness inside I cannot describe. Sometimes I think it is homesickness. That would be impossible because there is no where I have felt more at home then here. Then it could be my subconscious feeling a scratch coming on from the recent Amulet, but I still feel the fear of loss inside me and it grows with every passing day."

"Well, I found out my father died and while I was at his gravesite I left the cross he gave me and took some of his ash, so I can always have him near. I can't talk anymore, I don't want the bottled up feelings pouring out all over your pages."

"Other things have been happening. Bobby Singer has taken me under his wings and has been just like a father to me. He is always teaching me new techniques of welding, when he is not hollering at me for doing something wrong or very stupid."

"Oh yah fixed up a sixty-three Mercury Comet. It is a four-door hardtop with a very large trunk. I like the Mercury Man gas cap, but mostly I like the memory metal they used back then, a hard to destroy material. I could hit a tree with this baby and not make a dent. The car on the other hand might take a bite out of the tree. I also did a few modifications to accommodate my collection of weapons and wares. By ware, I mean potions, spells along with other items."

"There are many other things I could write about, but the least you know the better for me. Just in case, you should ever fall into the wrong hands."

After placing the book and Medallion necklace in her backpack along with a few change of clothes and other necessities Charlie carried it to her comet that sat outside the shop. The sky was turning from a pale gray overcast to a hazy darkness announcing the on coming of a spring evening storm. Thunder rolled across the distant mountain range on a direct course towards the bone yard.

A rustling in the shop drew Charlie's attention. With her dagger in one hand she crept, secluded by walls, objects in the shop and the on coming storm. Back in one corner, she traced the sound and saw the shadow of a figure rise slowly, moving across her line of vision. With silent steps, she followed alongside in an angle that would take her in front of the intruder.

Rain began to beat down on the metal roof giving more cover to her presence. In one quick move she rounded a stack of tires, her dagger ready, body coiled like a cobra ready to strike. "Whoa", she relaxed, putting her dagger away, "Dang it Bobby I almost killed you." She saw the fear in Bobby's face drop away. "Sorry, I didn't realize you liked to crawl around in the dark." Charlie noticed the box in his hands, "What do you have there?"

Setting the box on a metal barrel, Bobby took a moment to wipe his brow, "I swear you are out to get me, if the damn demons don't kill me first." Looking into the box, Bobby closed the lid without showing or telling Charlie what was inside. "I have a job to do so I called Jeremiah to come watch the yard while we are gone." Bobby came sincere, placing his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "In the den I left my will. If anything happens to me I left the place to you and the boys." Bobby walked away with his box.

"Hey, wait up Bobby", Charlie followed after him, "What do you mean don't come back? You told me about this apocalypse thing you and other hunters are fighting and all those demons released by mistake, but you also said My Little Demon might be a part and if it is", Charlie stopped as Bobby stopped at the workbench sitting in the front area of the shop. "I can help".

Bobby looked sternly at Charlie, "I told you that will not happen. You are not ready for a battle. The last one almost got you killed and I will not be responsible for you." Picking up the box Bobby headed to the house. He turned to see Charlie on his heels. "Charlie get in your car and head down to flagstaff as planned. You need to avoid side trips whenever possible. Just get that damn necklace completed so we can figure out what it is for." With that Bobby left Charlie standing in the pouring down rain her hair drenched, clothes soaked.

Wiping the rain from her face Charlie headed back to the trailer where she took a quick shower then hit the road without a farewell to Bobby. His childish treatment angered her and she allowed that anger to push the Comet down the road to Interstate twenty-nine south. Thunder roared with the hammering pistons of her high performance, eight cylinder three-ninety block, fed by a heavy four barrel.

Traveling for hours, listening to old time rock and roll on the satellite radio that orchestrated with the purr of the engine in motion blending with the hum of rubber peeling down the Interstate was a magic charm that mellowed Charlie's anger. She had traveled hundreds of miles in very little time and now heading west on Interstate eighty, felt regret for leaving the yard without saying goodbye.

The sun was beginning to rise when Charlie finally pulled into a roadside restaurant somewhere outside Lincoln Nebraska. With the engine off, she sat in the parking lot still feeling the rush of the road blowing by. Removing the cell phone from her breast pocket, she gazed at if for a moment then dialed. Charlie left a brief message on the machine then put the phone back in her pocket as she finally stepped out of the car and stretched the stiffness from her body.

The one story Little Eatery made of concrete and Stucco with two big picture windows on the front painted in an off shade of peachy orange with a mural of the desert pouring out of a sombrero did not impress Charlie. To her it was just a pit stop. She paid no attention to the long row of wooden rocking chairs she passed to reach the entrance door made of solid wood with a window filling the upper half. Tired with burning eyes from the long drive she just wanted a fresh cup of coffee and some breakfast.

Pulling open the door, Charlie felt the gush of warm air with a familiar smell of smoked tobacco. Standing inside the threshold, she noticed the slow turning fanlights that swirled the light hazy smoke up and out the building through roof vents. The horseshoe counter made of light pine wrapped with metal stools attached to a foot bar. The black vinyl seats were empty, except for one. Charlie gave a nod to the old man sitting alone with his coffee and newspaper. She got no response as he turned his attention to the paper in front of him.

Gazing at the long pie display case sitting next to the cash register with its variety of flavored pies made Charlie's hunger rumble. She gazed away and quickly took in her surroundings before walking down the wall of booths. A few booths looked recently used with dishes and food untouched. Charlie's protective mode kicked instinctively in when she saw one table with dishes stacked on the edge and a cleaning rag along side.

This made her more alert to her surroundings. There was very little sound, almost eerie as the double stainless steel coffee pot let out a simmering sound every so often. The fans swooshed in rhythm and Charlie could here her steps bounce back to her. Sitting in a booth facing the door, Charlie snapped her neck towards the old man who shook his paper after turning the page. A small sound slipped into her ear from the kitchen area and she expected to see an employee appear, but there was no one.

After waiting a few minutes Charlie got up, walked behind the counter through the single swinging door by the cash register, and poured a cup of coffee. Her eyes and ears alert, constantly on the watch. From a refrigerator tucked below the counter she grabbed some milk noticing the pool on the floor. The deep red coloring slightly crusted on the surface could only be blood. Looking up to see the old man had moved Charlie placed the small carton of milk on the floor and pulled out her dagger.

Slowly standing Charlie saw the reflection of two men through the pie case, she was not alone. A swoosh and thud drew her attention to the spurting hot coffee from where a dagger was stuck in the pot. In one swift move, she lunged back, grabbed the dagger and threw it. With loose aim, she managed to stick one demon in the shoulder before he could move away from the front door.

Charlie stood behind the coffee pot, "Hey, I plan to pay for the coffee." She turned to see three more Demons step out from a long hallway where the bathrooms were. "This looks really unfair I mean me against five, I find the scale tipped in my favor. So why don't you all pretend we already played together and leave while you have a heart beat to dance too, ok!" Charlie had her back against the counter under the server window where she caught a quick glimpse of a young girl tied to a chair in the kitchen, by her feet laid what appeared to be the cook. "This is not good. How did you know I would be here?" The three demons leaped onto the counter.

A voice came from the kitchen, "who says we're here for you little darling?" Through the doors stepped a handsome young man in a black suit with tie. Every strand of hair combed in perfection. He watched Charlie step away, her eyes glaring into his. "Please, come. Let us sit and break body together." Sitting at the counter the Demon asked for a cup of coffee and motioned Charlie to join him.

Charlie looked around and saw the other five demons humbling in his presence, "thanks for the offer, but I am comfortable standing." One demon jumped down from the counter beside Charlie and in one smooth spin of her body left him to be dust on the floor as her dagger sliced across his torso. "Oops, sorry," Charlie gave a quirky look, "He was getting you a coffee wasn't he?" She watched as the Demon motioned another to do his bidding. Charlie stepped aside, "Go ahead get a cup, in fact I think I will have one myself." After the servant filled his cup, hands slightly trembling, he placed the steaming coffee in front of the one who appeared to be in charge.

With her coffee in hand Charlie stepped out from the service counter with just enough time to set her coffee down before the demon still standing by the door rushed her. The chair swirled as she hit the counter, the crushing impact knocking the wind from her lungs. Down to the floor she fell, unable to pick herself up. Two demons dragged her along the floor then set her up in the chair next to the young demon. Another brought her coffee.

"Now look what happened to you," he grabbed Charlie's slouched head, pulling it back, almost ripping it off, "such a pretty little thing", then tossed it down on the counter. "Now," pausing for a sip of coffee, "why you would think you are of any importance to me, I have to wonder." He looked at Charlie regaining her breathe. "I am King Dalhamuer and I rule over Tatarus of Ages, that which is the deepest pits of hell. I have been sent here to take Ann home with me to Lucifer." He stopped and looked towards the kitchen, "This is so demeaning on my stature, but when the man asks you to set aside your own for his, you don't ask questions."

Dalhamuer looked at Charlie, "Good to see you are still with us, now please indulge my evil curiosity and tell me why you think of yourself as something more then just mortal?" He watched Charlie turn to see the three demons standing behind her and then turn to him. He gave a chuckle, "Oh, please little girl, you may take out one, maybe two but before you hit the last you will be pushing up daisies."

With no come back to Dalhamuer's confidence, Charlie's thoughts pondered Bobby's words, telling her she was not ready for battle, yet here she was stuck in the middle. She had to decide if she was going to sit there and piss her pants or go out fighting. She decided on the latter and in one swift move tossed her coffee into Dalhamuer's face, and leaped onto the counter.

The dagger blade hit with killing force taking down one. Across the counter, she ran to the pie case and started tossing. The Demons blinded by blackberry and chocolate pie staggered towards her. Charlie shouted, "Come on you dirty dogs, I am right here." One Demon grabbed her ankle, in response she plunged the dagger into his brain. His body jerked and quivered then fell to the floor, exploding into fiery ash.

As Charlie struck at the last Demon, she felt something pull the dagger making her miss. She turned to see Dalhamuer holding an out reached hand. With all her strength, she fought his power and pierced the heart. The Demon screamed in agony as the fire within burned him to ash. Leaping off the counter with one horrendous headache from the bump on her forehead that was quickly bruising Charlie watched Dalhamuer stride around the corner, as if he were in slow motion, "One, two three, now it is just you and me."

Dalhamuer held out his hand demanding the dagger. Charlie fought with all her strength, but his power was stronger. She was loosing the battle as he tossed her back and forth then slammed her into a booth, without ever touching her. Giving up the struggle without surrendering, Charlie threw the dagger with precise aim at Dalhamuer's throat. She watched as he stopped the blade with both hands.

Suddenly Dalhamuer's hands began to smoke forcing him to release the dagger. "What kind of weapon is that? No one has made a blade of such power to take…" He stopped, suddenly grabbing his throat. From a pinhole made by the dagger tip a small drip of blood slipped out. Then he was gone. No smoke, no fire, no ash, Dalhamuer just disappeared.

Grabbing her dagger, Charlie noticed the once shiny tip now dull had a drop of Dalhamuer's blood on it. With no more threats, she entered the kitchen and found a sandwich bag. Using the inside, she wiped the blood off the dagger then tucked them both away. From the prep table she grabbed a knife and cut the ropes from the young girl. "I take it you are Ann, my name is Charlotte." She helped Ann out of the kitchen and into a booth. "So, why does Lucifer want you?" Charlie could not help but wonder if she should be sticking a blade deep into the heart of this young girl or helping her get away.

With caution as her sidekick, Charlie walked behind the counter. "Why don't we have some pie and coffee? I am betting you are an apple kind of girl, me too." Ann gave no response as she walked to the ladies room. Realizing Ann could be devastated or at the least in shock, Charlie took no offense to her silence. She went to the table and sat alone with two pie and coffee. So entranced with her fork as it tore apart the apple pie, spreading it around the plate Charlie did not see Ann standing with a blank stare. Suddenly a black crow slammed into the window Charlie jumped alert ready to fight until she saw Ann, "We should leave here soon. Can I drop you off somewhere?"

Without sitting down Ann looked out the window to the road, "I am headed to East Of Eden." Saying nothing more, she left the roadside restaurant.

Sitting alone during the early afternoon in a place that should be booming with business gave Charlie an eerie feeling. Worse was the sensation of guilt and responsibility for the young girl she just saved making each bite of pie bitter and the coffee bland. Pushing the unfinished plate to the center of the table Charlie headed out to her car. In some ways, hoping the girl had found a ride while on the same thought feeling the need to make sure she was ok.

Charlie pulled out onto the Interstate at a leisure pace watching for Ann while her mind queried why no one stopped at the restaurant. Were the employees all dead in the back corner where she never looked? If Charlie had only glanced in the rear view mirror, she would have seen the restaurant fold into its natural surrounding as if it never existed.

There she was, Ann walking along the side of the road like some drunk trying to find her way in the confusion. Charlie pulled in front of her and watched through the rear view mirror. Ann just stood there looking around. Charlie didn't have time to wait and having not slept since she left the junk yard her mind was on finding the next motel room and sleeping. Charlie stepped out of her car. "Come on Ann, I can give you a ride to the next town." She watched as Ann hesitated and then accepted the invitation.

In no time, they were headed west on Interstate eighty. Charlie thought of asking Ann about the recent incident but refrained, hoping she would open up herself. "Well Ann, you don't seem to have any questions about those who captured you and if you did I would have no answer." Charlie felt that opener need refinement, but choice to let it slide. "Anyway I am headed for Flagstaff and not knowing where East Of Eden is I am not sure how far you need a ride." Ann pulled out a map from her jean pocket and handed it to Charlie. "It looks like you are headed towards the middle of Wyoming." After glancing over the map Charlie pointed, "It appears our paths separate just before the State line, which is about five hours away. So, why don't I get us that far and then find a place to sleep. I am surviving on blinks of sleep." Ann had no response.

Hours of open road flew by. Charlie wanted to reach that point where she could rest and figure out what to do next. Pulling into a gas station for fuel she thought of waking Ann who slept curled up against the door, but decided against it. After filling the tank Charlie went inside grabbed coffee and smokes then sat outside enjoying the minutes alone and out of the car.

Back on the road another hour flew by before Charlie pulled over. She had no choice the flashing lights were persistent in their duty. After the Officer and Charlie swapped conversation Ann woke up. "Ah, Hmm!" She stretched her arms, "Why are we stopped?" Ann's question was answered as the officer pulled back onto the Interstate and drove away, "Oh got a ticket did you?" Sitting up Ann rub the sleep from her face.

After putting the ticket in her pocket, Charlie turned the engine off. "What can I say, I have a fast car, a place to go and worse, I have one lead foot." She looked at Ann who was drinking a Pepsi from the cooler in the back seat. "Do you have a driver's license?" Ann replied with a nod. "Great! You can drive and I can sleep." She saw the excitement in Ann's eyes, "don't get to thrilled, just stay on Interstate Eighty until we reach Ogallala then wake me. The junction for seventy-nine is after that and you will need to stay on eighty."

Ann was out of the car in no time. She looked at Charlie who was just stepping out, "Don't worry, I am a good driver." She slipped into the driver seat and started the car. "You just get some sleep." Ann watched Charlie walk behind the car and then suddenly she threw her into drive and took off down the road leaving Charlie standing in the dusk of darkness.

"Son of a bitch." Charlie felt awake as she watched the tail lights of her car get smaller and smaller. "That little witch." Charlie shouted, "I am going to kick your mother living ass when I catch up with you." Half a mile away the car suddenly fish tailed in the middle of the road and stopped. "Guess she can't handle the power."

Gathering herself, Ann turned the car back towards Charlie and sat with the engine running. She looked through the rear view mirror then back at Charlie who was standing with hands on her hips in the middle of the outside lane. "Lets open up this baby." With left foot on the brake she pressed the gas pedal to the floor. Black smoke poured from the rubber heating under the fast friction and power that inched the car forward.

The front of the comet rose slowly like a dragon rising in all her power steady for battle. "Ride em' cowboy we are flying." Ann set free the wheels thrusting the car forward with such force she was thrown against the seat. Everything around became a blur of twisted colors. In front of her she could see Charlie still standing there.

Seeing her car barreling down on her did not influence the thought she should get out of the way. Charlie just stood and watched as the applied brakes began to slow the car down within two hundred yards. It was not enough time and to save herself, Charlie knelt and then with all the muscle in her legs leaped into the air, her boots pounding solid on the engine hood. "Get the hell out of my car so I can beat your ass to the State line!" Charlie filled with anger and fear could feel the adrenaline pumping through her tired body. She knelt down on one knee and glared at Ann through the windshield, "Don't piss your pants in my car, just get out"

Slowly Ann raised her hands above her head and leaned forward, "I'm sorry, it was just a joke."

Tipping her head Charlie released a deep breathe, "A joke", she whispered. She looked Ann in the eyes, "Now you get a sense of humor? I am not in the mood." Sliding over the grill, Charlie leaned against the car. With another deep sigh, she walked around and climbed into the passenger seat. "Don't talk, just drive." Taking off down the road, Charlie felt awkward in the passenger seat. For a time she watched the road, looked at Ann then went back to watching the road until she fell asleep, her body finally relaxing as it slid across the seat and rested against the door.

Awakening to motionless, Charlie focused her eyes on the digital clock that read April twenty-eighth, three in the morning. From the windshield she could see the small building in front of her. Reaching for her backpack in the backseat, "Oh crap" it was gone. From the car Charlie walked up the porch stairs and finding the front door unlocked went inside.

On a small table she saw a flyer welcoming her to "Eagle Canyon Hideaway" and another telling her about "Timber Wolf Cabin" where she was standing alone with no Ann in sight. In the kitchen she found a note on the table informing her Ann was not there and that she charged some Grocery and a week's stay at the cabin.

Picking up her credit card, Charlie looked around for her stuff and found it sitting next to the couch in the main room. Everything was inside and she pulled the journal out. "Well you look to be in tact my Little Demon. I just hope Ann didn't try to take you out". Just then a whooshing sound came from behind her and Charlie turned to see Luna and beside her stood a man Angel. "Luna, hello, it has been awhile. How are things going upstairs?" Charlie paused, "Who is the sidekick?"

Motioning the man Angel to sit, Luna went over and gave Charlie a hug, "I am going to be out of touch for awhile. I don't know how long, but this is Gabriel and he is going to keep a watch over you until I return." Luna glanced at Gabriel who stood and nodded to Charlie. "I know you don't need much looking over, which is good as Gabriel has another engagement to attend too, but just in case…" Luna stopped as Charlie interrupted.

"Thank you Luna for the offer and Gabriel thanks for stepping up to the plate, but I think I will be fine on my own." Charlie spoke softly to Luna out of normal ear reach of Gabriel. "Can we talk alone for a minute?" The two walked out onto the front porch. "Are you ok? You seem a bit humbled in there. Does Gabriel rank over you or is he holding you against your free will?"

Giving a loving smile, Luna hugged Charlie. "It warms me to know you care". Luna leaned against the railing, "but all is good. Gabriel is of higher rank then me and has been a dear friend for as long as I can remember. Oh, and Angels don't have much pull in the free will business." Walking back in Luna stood by Gabriel. "Take care Charlie and I will be back as soon as possible." With that they were gone.

"Dang it, I wanted to tell her about King Dalhamuer and Ann." Charlie's attention was drawn to the slow slurring sound of the coffee maker. "Oh, nice I could use a cup, first a shower."

It wasn't until ten when Ann returned and Charlie saw the wrapping on her left hand, "So, you got into my backpack did you." She ignored Ann's grunt. "Come over here." Ann joined Charlie on the back deck where she was kicked back relaxing. "Let me see your hand". After unwrapping the bandage around Ann's hand Charlie could see the nasty burn the book left behind. With her hands she covered the burn and in moments it was gone. "Let the burn teach you a lesson to stay out of my stuff." Charlie went back to relaxing in the warm sun, paying no attention to the surprised look on Ann's face. "Don't bother me with any question of how. I figure you are a demon hunter or at least one of the good guys so I can share a few things with you, besides it would be nice to have someone of the same sex to talk too, because guys just don't get it."

The two girls spent the rest of the day getting to know each other, forming a friendship. Ann had many questions about what Charlie had to do with the up coming battle and Ann shared her story about her friend being killed by a werewolf that got her started in Demon hunting. They shared delivered pizza and both enjoyed the thriller movies offered.

It was around midnight when Charlie decided to call it an evening and retired to her room. With legs crossed sitting on the bed she opened the journal.

"It is April twenty-ninth the year two-thousand and eight. Actually it just turned to the twenty-ninth as it is fifteen minutes after midnight. I am in a cabin at a resort thanks to my new friend Ann. She gave me this cute key chain that I turned into an Amulet and connected to the medallion, just for this purpose of writing her in my Little Demon. You won't believe the stories she told me.

One that I found most interesting was how all the races of mankind were created. I know God created Adam and Eve and then kicked them out of the garden. But it was angels from heaven that created the races when they came down and mingled with the Earth dwellers as they use to call us. I guess that is a good thing or else we would all start out as incest".

"Then there was the battle with Lucifer and when he fell to earth he took his armies with him. Many of them choice to stay on earth while many others vowed their legion with Lucifer and helped create their own world in Hades to watch over the pit until Lucifer could be freed, which I guess is what all this turmoil is about and why there is more and more demon encounters happening".

"The tower of Babel was an Angel's idea to try and get back to Heaven. He convinced the people they could be closer to God. Which God didn't find it funny and knocked down the tower then divided the people even more with language. I can not imagine talking to my neighbor one minute and then the next not understanding a single word. Awkward!"

"From what I gathered, Ann is going to hell. She says she has to go to East Of Eden which is hidden in the Wind River Mountain Range of Wyoming. There is suppose to be a desert like area that is a doorway into Hades on the river Acheron. She is worried and scared. The demons found out she is coming and is afraid she will be recognized but she said an Angel told her what to do and she is going to do it."

"Ann is literally going to Hell and approach twelve round tables of rulers placed in different regions and bring back with her those fallen Angels that want to repent and return to their souls to the Cup Of Life. Apparently the cup is almost empty and without souls, life can not be reborn. So, she will lead the most powerful souls to Purgatory where they will wait judgment and then to the cup. All she needs is a disguise to avoid being detected."

"I am tired and want some sleep. Tomorrow I will head out and Ann plans to leave at the end of the week. So for now my Little Demon I bid you a good night and I think you are going to like Ann."

Leaning over the bed to put the Book away, Charlie heard a swooshing sound. "Gabriel what are you doing here and in my bedroom of all places. We need to set down a few rules." Charlie watched him just stand there gazing. Not with an undressing look but an evil look concealed by his heavenly rank.

"I thought you would like to know Luna is in the presence of God. She may be permanently unavailable and therefore with all my duties and as your Guardian Angel I will ask from you help and you must be willing to obey." He saw the scouring look on Charlie's face. She was now standing at the bedside after having put on her jeans and jacket over her underclothes. "Oh please, don't give me that look. Your kind is always so quick to defend your pride yet slower then a slug in a slime race to defend the cause."

Gabriel walked up to Charlie, towering over her by a foot if not more. "I am fighting a battle here and with help from people like Ann and you we just might win."

Gabriel gripped Charlie's arm with such force, she cringed from the pain and when she opened her eyes they were no longer in the cabin. "Where are we?" Charlie was a little surprised to find herself out of place but having zipped across the land with Luna a few times she acquired an acceptance with it. What she found questionable was the surroundings of a large ward filled with people of all types dressed in blue or pink uniforms and beside each of them was a person in white. "What is with the crazies?"

It didn't take a mind reader to know, they were inside a nut house. The tenants sat starring into space or walking to nowhere. Charlie noticed a young girl not much older then twelve drawing circles on a window and repeating to herself, "I am out there, somewhere. I am out there and you don't care".

What Charlie thought was candy stripes tending to their ward were actually Guardian Angels watching over the lost souls. One of the Angels looked up and then they all got down on their knees and bowed their head in humble honor to be in the presence of one greater then them.

"Wow, Gabriel you must be of great importance to be honored by such humble legion." Charlie went to approach a young man sitting alone at a table playing a game of chess when Gabriel gripped her shoulder, "Hey, enough of the rough stuff. You want something from me just ask". Charlie felt Gabriel was more of an ass then an Angel. "If you want to sumo wrestle, go find someone who can kick your ass." Feeling the release of pressure Charlie straightened up her jacket.

"You can not go near them or leave my side. They are damaged souls and their Guardians feel tethered to them until they heel. If they ever do! Or they simply die". There was no remorse in Gabriel's voice to see so many lost people gathered in one place.

Feeling at a loss Charlie questioned the reason for being there. "Why am I here? Better yet, what does any of this have to do with me?" Charlie looked at Gabriel who seemed pleased with his surroundings. "I have no plans of joining the nut club villa inn so take me back to my cabin so I can get some sleep."

"You are so blind and too young for any responsibility other then walking the neighbor's dog." Gabriel paused a moment, "if even that!" With a motion of his hand the Guardians rose to their feet and went back to tending to the flock. "These are not your born into, genetically divided, wish list souls. These are people who were once as smart as you or smarter and they had family, friends. They had what you would call a normal life. That was until some fool opened the gates to hell and let out a train wreck of demons who took pleasure in possessing the human body suits and riding them until the skid marks in their short became the skin marks on their soul or until they were exercised from the body."

"Many have tried to heel these poor fools, but nothing has worked and until they die the Angels are worthless. They just stand around and cry all day over the loss." Gabriel turned his attention to Charlie, "I am showing you these because you have the power to remove demons from their tight little suits or you can choose to kill the vessel along with the demon. And it is this choice that brings you here. I want you too see what will happen when you feel impelled to rip the demon out and what little you will leave behind." Gently he places his hands on her shoulders, "You may rid the world of one more demon but you loose two good souls in the end." He looked at the guardian Angles, "I would free the Angels from their duty, but I don't have the power."

Charlie pulled herself away then spoke out into the room, "I may not have the power to heal these souls worthy of redemption and I am probably out of my jurisdiction, but I ask of all you guardians to let go your charge and let them sleep". Not sure why she felt compelled to speak, she continued. "You all have done your duty well and should not feel otherwise. Please let the people go and take your sorrow home to heal and fight another day."

Gabriel spoke out, "What are you crazy. You can't…" Before he could finish, the room filled with sparkling light gleaming from each guardian then drifted up into heaven. "There gone, there all gone. How could you be so heartless Charlie? You have left all these fragile people unguarded, alone and afraid. How could you do this?" The room echoed with a pounding rhythm as each person fell into a comatose state onto the floor. The young girl turned to Charlie at that last moment and without words seemed to be saying thank you.

"I want to leave, now!" In the half blink of an eye Charlie found herself back in her room at the cabin. Gabriel stood with an angry look on his face by the window. "Don't be pissed at me. You know who and what I will be or am and you know I have been studying. Luna would not have left you to help me if she didn't also fill you in. So just leave me and if I ever need you I will be sure to forget your number." Charlie put up a shield of angry guilt for what she had done. "It may have not been the right thing to do leaving them helpless and if demons do happen to repossess them, isn't it better they take a used suit then a new suit." She looked at Gabriel. "At least that is how you would say it."

Gabriel left and Charlie cried herself to sleep. She dreamed of people running in fear from the black smoke. Then becoming possessed by demons. In her dream she saw the little girl playing in the backyard with her younger brother and sister. She watched as the demon smoke gagged its way into her soul. There was a small twinkle in the girl's eye that escaped and drifted away in a gust of wind caused by her siblings running to the house for help.

The mother watched in fear as her little girl tore the back gate off its post and disappeared. Then it was over, Charlie woke in a cold sweat her body aching with pain. Her feet felt the coldness of the floor as she walked softly to the bathroom. Hanging her head over the sink she turned the cold water on and splashed a few handfuls on her face. Grabbing a towel she padded her face dry then looked into the mirror. "AH, what…" she poked her face then slapped herself, it was her but then it wasn't her. "That little bitch!" Glaring back from the looking glass was Ann starring at Charlie. Only it wasn't Ann. "That whore, she stole my vessel".

Robert Steven Singer- (AKA: Bobby), Gabriel,

Sam Winchester on the phone Page 12 of 12


	12. Chapter 12 THEY ARE NOT KISSING COUSINS

Ann stood fast as the earth shook with great force. The sand spiraling inward as the ground opened within a symbolic circle of magical symbols, talismans and candles of red and black. Their flames at one point, flared five feet high then a gust of a hellish howl bellowed from below, "We can go now." Ann followed assorted size boulders forming a symmetrical staircase down, until she was standing on a large boulder just before the first level of hell.

The feeling of pity for the young girl she pulled down with her lasted only a moment and she did not have enough sorrow in her heart to shed a single tear. Ann checked behind the girl to loosen the rope just a bit around her wrist. "I am sorry it has to be this way but when a door opens it is like a dinner bell for demons."

Ann forced the girl down on her knees and ignored her pleas as she dragged her dagger across the juggler. The young girl began to gasp and spew blood onto the dirt red floor of hell. The blood poured out from her neck forming a pool that began to glow and without gravity streamed its way to the river Acheron where it gathered in forms of small serpents.

Before releasing the girl who clung to her last thread of life, Ann took a small vile from her pocket and poured the substance down her throat. "I am doing you a favor here for your forced giving. The water in the vile, I received from an old hag who wrenched herself from the grips of hell where she lived near the mountain Hynos. You will forget all and once hell has finished with you, which could be awhile." Ann kissed her head then let go. "You will be reborn as the water from the river Lethe that I just gave you also makes it possible for reincarnation." The girl's body fell lifeless into her own pool of blood.

The pounding of her body against the floor of hell alerted the twelve serpents that were created from her own blood. They squirmed to the shore where there bodies twisted and changed. Six legs filled with blood red colored hair formed along the body. Their heads stretched and grew. Long snouts and huge pointed ears emerged with such pain their wails soared through Hades.

Ann covered her ears where she had taken cover behind a huge stone, so they would not see her. The last part of their transformation formed their beady eyes into large black pupils with deep red outline. Their entire body covered in hair like their legs reached the ground. Hips and torso grew to mass proportion. The serpents had transformed into hell's bottom feeders.

The sight and sound was unbearable for Ann to watch as they ripped and ate the body. From the mass group of savage feeders the girl's soul tried to pull away. Her transparent form reached for the Heaven. Her face distorted and filled with pain as each bite made her soul swirl and jerk.

One beast held her soul to hell and when nothing was left of the flesh the hounds formed three lines of four and bind her soul to their backs with long strands of body hair. With a roaring howl announcing the arrival of another soul the bottom feeders ran in unison to the shore of Acheron then swam across the wide river to the other shore with the girl's soul bouncing in the wind as they disappeared behind a mound of rocks.

Alone in hell Ann stood and looked around. No one knew she was there. And it didn't hurt having Charlotte's body hidden from demons. That is something Ann was counting on to help get the quest completed without conflict. She jogged into the belly of red molt rocks and screams of pain, "Charlotte, I hope your body can stand the heat." Still wanting to avoid being seen Ann followed a small path keeping her from vision of wandering demons and militants she came across.

Charlotte was flying west down Interstate-forty, making a call to Bobby. "Dang it Bobby where are you?" She paused a moment. "I am almost to flagstaff but I ran into a little problem on the way. I met a dark haired bitch, Ann, who swapped bodies with me so if you see me would you do me a favor and tie me down then give a call. The medallion is being persistent in keeping me on task, so I couldn't chase her down." Charlie took a deep breathe, "Bobby, I really could use some advice here." Charlie saw the exit for Flagstaff. "I am in Flagstaff, Bobby I hope everything is alright. Call me." Hanging up her cell phone Charlie went to the right as the medallion warmed her shoulder.

After finding a place to park Charlie went inside a small restaurant and found an empty booth. There wasn't many as the placed was filled with early morning risers. A young waitress carrying a glass coffee pot greeted her. "Good morning, today's special is scrambled eggs and ham with two flap jacks." She poured coffee into the cup Charlie had over turned. "We also offer a great fruit bowl or hash browns to go with." The young girl smiled with her notepad ready. While stirring the milk and sugar into the hot cup of coffee, Charlie ordered the special with fruit.

Trying not to appear nosey or lost Charlie glanced around looking for the Manitou. She had noticed when walking in the necklace went cool alerting her somewhere amongst the many people was her target. All she had to do was approach the right person. She glanced at her cell phone, no messages. The waitress arrived and set down her breakfast Charlie reached for the salt and pepper. "Wow, you really get into the time here. That is an unusual thing to have a napkin holder do. Tell you the day and time." She sprinkled salt on her eggs then pepper.

"Would you care for ketchup" the waitress offered, which Charlie declined. "We like to have the clocks on the table. Most of our morning customers work at the schools and they spent so much time looking at the clock on the wall, we had to worry about liability over whip lash." The waitress turned to the clock on the wall and then back at Charlie. "I thought of the idea myself. Now that I think of it, I wish I hadn't. Every table tells me the day and time. It really makes the day drag out. I just can't help but read it." The waitress with her name tag saying "Betty" read, "Thursday, May first two-thousand and eight, seven-thirty four in the morning. And at the last table it was seven-thirty one. So, you see I feel like I am watching the clock all the time." She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Betty, why don't you just rotate the napkin holders?" Charlie turned the holder sideways so only she could see the time. The waitress grinned then moved to the next booth where she promptly turned the napkin holder sideways, giving a quick glance back at Charlie with a smile.

Feeling the warmth on her neck, Charlie looked out into the street and saw a young woman getting into her car. There was a bumper sticker that read Cromer Elementary. She watched her pull out almost hitting another car. An accident was avoided and both parties seemed content on just driving away.

Betty returned with the ticket and started clearing the table. "Maybe you can help me." Charlie asked as she pulled money out of her pocket. "I am looking for Cromer Elementary." The waitress gave directions to Silver Saddle Road where she would find the main entrance. "Thank you Betty, and keep the change. Oh, and may I get a cup of coffee to go?" The waitress was happy to oblige and had a large cup ready to go within minutes.

At the counter Charlie fixed her coffee and then went to pay, but Betty offered her the cup on the house. "Well, thank you Betty and maybe I will see you at lunch." With cup in hand Charlie jumped in her car and headed to the school. When she arrived busses and parents were still dropping off children. School Monitors were standing at the main doors greeting the kids as they entered. It was busy, busy enough for Charlie to pull into the staff parking lot park her car and find the woman's vehicle. Charlie noticed the small writing above the bumper sticker that read, "Third Grade is Awesome at". That narrowed her search now all she needed was a name. Looking through the windows Charlie saw a pile of papers and found "Fury".

"Fury, I don't know anyone who would name their kid Fury?" Charlie headed back to her car and sat behind the wheel trying to decide how to approach a third grade demon teacher. She could wait for Fury to leave the school, follow her home and then get the story or storm into the school. Settling on catching up with Fury after school Charlie headed out. On the way to town she saw a sign for an old Indian Cemetery and decided to take a tour.

An old wooden archway marked the entrance with totems and symbols to help those within find their path to the spirit world. Charlie walked around, reading different wooden markers and headstones. Far back near a cliff side she found the oldest grave where she filled a quart mason jar with dirt. Along the cliff ragweed was growing and she put a few handfuls into a baggie. There were other plants she found and collected.

An old Indian sat in the distance on his brown paint observing her every move. He watched as she headed back to her car and only then did he edge his horse to approach. At her car he found Charlie storing the grave dirt and other items inside a hidden compartment built under the back seat. "Hello" He watched Charlie jump in surprise and spin out of the car welding a fancy blade. "Whoa, there I come in peace. You have taken from my ancestors many herbs and I must ask if you have the spirit." The man dismounted and let the reins fall to the ground. His unsaddled mount grazed on the nearby grass. "I am Alosaka and I watch over my people in times of trouble."

He watched Charlie put her dagger away. "There is a young girl who is in labor and she is alone. Those who know her have shunned her to the end of the land. I asked the Angels what I can do to help and they sent me here to you." He waved his hand around Charlie who stepped back, "do not fear me I am confused about your spirit. It has been trapped inside a false vessel. I can help." He walked back to his horse and placed the reins over his neck, then spoke softly to him. The horse darted away.

Charlie didn't know what to do. She was shocked seeing Alosaka send his horse away and then climb into her car. She climbed inside. "I take it you never heard of the word no." Charlie started up the car. Not sure how she could help, having never delivered a baby before and wondering why the old Indian don't throw the girl on his horse and gallop off to a hospital. "Alosaka, I am not a doctor. It may seem to you with me collecting herbs but I assure you I don't know the first thing about babies." Charlie looked at him, "You said you can help me get my body back?"

Alosaka nodded. "You will need to take the next left onto that old dirt road and we must hurry or else we will be too late. The child she carries is son of the Kikmongwi son and will one day be a Kikmongwi, he who is chief over the tribe, but only if we can get there soon and we have far to travel."

Turning down the dirt road Charlie kicked in the four barrels. Dirt flew through the air as they sped to the end of the land. "This is a mighty knight your vehicle. We just might make it." Alosaka sat with no fear of the speed they traveled for an hour when the road narrowed down to one lane. "You can slow down, we are almost there. There, there is her trailer." Alosaka pointed off to the right.

They walked quickly from the car. "Once the birth is done you will need to take both to the hospital. But before then we will make you whole." Alosaka opened the door, cries came from inside. The place was cold and damp with no electricity and pails filled with water sitting on the counter. From the small bed in the back the cries came again. "She is there, please go to her." He ushered Charlie to her bedside. Blood soaked the wool Indian blanket, the young girl laid on.

Looking around Charlie found some rags. Not the cleanest but close enough. She grabbed a pail of water and a cup. "Here drink this." Charlie helped raise the young girl to the cup. Her body pouring with sweat was hot to the touch. Another contraction came and the girl knocked the cup into Charlie's lap. "Ah!" Charlie wasn't sure what to do. "Breathe easy." She placed a wet rag on her forehead. "Why don't you lay down and let's get this boy started on his life journey…OK!" Charlie didn't know what to say but what she did seemed to calm the young girl. "Oh, by the way my name is Charlie."

The girl breathed a little easier as the contraction subsided. "I am Dawn."

This is good, Charlie thought. "Just relax I am going to boil some water so we have something warm to wash the baby with." Charlie looked around the small kitchen and table area for a pan to cook in and then noticed she had been doing her cooking outside with a fire pit. "Well, Alosaka, I think we need a fire to boil some water. If you can do that I can work with Dawn." Charlie watched him head out and build a small starter fire. She then started to clear things around the small table and found a wooden apple box.

Charlie took the small arm cushions from the couch that wrapped around the table and put them snugly in the bottom of the box. Inside the small shower bathroom she took a clean towel and tucked it around the cushions. Dawn called to her and pointed at the tiny built in refrigerator. Inside Charlie found a small quilt and a few receiving blankets neatly wrapped in plastic bags.

When she was done Charlie had the quilt draped over the sides of the box and one receiving blanket folded in half as a bottom blanket. The other blanket she saved for when the boy arrived. Dawn let out a controlled scream. "Ok, ok, that makes your contraction at least five minutes apart. Don't push yet."

With warm water in a bucket, her dagger ready, Charlie felt terrified. She was more scared of making a mistake now then she ever was of any demon she had encountered. "Let's make you comfortable", Charlie knew it was time and let her mind slip away to her own problem but couldn't find comfort in knowing she would soon have her body back. The head began to show. "Ok Dawn," Charlie spoke serenely, "I am going to need you to push one more time like you have never pushed before. And if you feel like screaming you just go ahead and let it rip." Charlie gave a quivering grin.

After the baby was born Charlie laid him on Dawn's chest. She went to find Alosaka who was standing by the fire with his horse alongside him. "It's a boy." She walked to the fire. "Dawn is resting and I could use a shot of tequila right now." Charlie scuffed the dirt with her boot, "Alosaka I want to thank you for your offer to make me whole and I have to admit I have been eagerly waiting, but I must decline. I can't explain why, but knowing where my body went, I can wait. I see your horse found. I will get dawn ready to travel in a little bit." Charlie sat on a chair log and lit a Marlboro.

Alosaka handed Charlie a bracelet of hair, "Take this as a gift. It is made from the main of my stallion and will keep you safe." Charlie accepted the horse hair, then went inside and gathered Dawn who was sitting at the table waiting. Carrying the apple box with the small new life bundled inside Charlie used her arm to support Dawn as they walked out to the car.

Dawn leaned sideways against the passenger seat holding the apple box between them. "Charlie I don't know how you found me, but I will be forever grateful." She stared at the new life sleeping and then adjusted herself to rest. "I am so hungry, my friend Tonya has not shown up for months and I ran out of food a week ago." She felt the motion of the car as Charlie pulled away from the trailer. "I must find out if Tonya is ok. She is my best friend. We share the same classes and she was bringing my homework once a week with grocery. But I told her to stay away if anyone caught on." Dawn looked at the sun sitting high in the sky then went back to starring at her son. "The council thought it would be best if I aborted my child. They said if I did they would allow me to keep my standing as honorary Kikmongwi until I came of age. But I couldn't."

The car sped back down the dirt road as quick as it arrived. Charlie wanted to get Dawn to a hospital as soon as possible. The bleeding had not stopped and the towel Dawn was sitting on couldn't hold much more. "Alosaka led me here and on the way he told me about your son and his father. How he raped you and has never told anyone and that the tribal council where his father is Chief said you had to abort the child of sin. Alosaka also said the car wreck your father died in was setup along with turning your mother into an alcoholic. Apparently your pregnancy has thrown a huge wrench into their plans to disgrace your family and keep your rights as tribal chief."

Now, with two Kikmongwi spirits running through your son's blood they will have to reinstate your family with the honors your father protected. Then your son will be Kikmongwi." Charlie was looking at Dawn who had a strange smile on her face. "What? Did I say something wrong? Alosaka told me, he said you have told no one except Tonya about the rape."

Dawn raised her head, "Charlie I don't know who you spoke with but Alosaka is a myth, one of our kachinas spirits." She yawned and fell asleep.

That made sense to Charlie for the horse arriving so soon at the fire. She looked to Dawn who was sleeping. There were still miles to go on the dirt road before Charlie would need to know where to find the hospital. Pulling the car over Charlie stepped out and gave her marshmallow man a squeeze. She was not alone. Hundreds of Hopi spirits stood around the car almost swallowing the land as far as the eye could see. Charlie found herself in awe. She could see through the first spirit to the next and to the next and on and on, each reflecting back a twinkle of sun. "I see this child has a very welcoming beginning, but if I don't get him to a hospital soon both the mother and son will die, so who will show me the way." Charlie watched as many motioned her to follow.

Back in the driver seat, Charlie continued down the road. She watched as the spirits soared ghostly alongside the car and beyond. "Well, spirits lets see how fast you are." Charlie stepped on the gas and the spirits kept up, their ghostly form swimming in a murky cloud. Soon many were mounted on spirit horses and then all. To Charlie it looked like a large band of warriors racing across the Arizona valley in their transparent forms charging off to the battlefield. "Dawn, wake up, wake up." Charlie saw the startled expression on Dawn's face. She quickly looked into the apple box to see her son still sleeping. "Oh no, the baby is ok, I want you to see how important your son is. Take my hand."

Taking Charlie's hand Dawn's eyes opened wide at first in fear. "Oh, my God, I can't believe it. Those are spirits of my ancestors. I can't believe it. There are hundreds" She looked at Charlie, "Why are they here?"

"There here to make sure you and your son survive. That is Alosaka by your door." Charlie noticed Dawn look and heard her say father and then she was out. Her bleach white complexion frightened Charlie. She was loosing Dawn. With nothing left to do Charlie pulled over. The spirits keeping near, their horses pounding the ground to keep moving.

Charlie rolled down her window, "Alosaka I have to stop we are loosing Dawn." Moving the baby into the back Charlie placed both her hands on Dawn's stomach area. It took longer then usual and many of the spirits rode by to watch some showing Charlie their concerns. But all worked out well as the bleeding stopped and rosy red cheeks developed on Dawn's face. "Dawn will be ok, but we still need to get them to a hospital." Down the road they traveled, leaving the dirt road then into town and off the reservation.

The spirits did not follow, their land was set by boundaries but there were hospital signs to guide Charlie through another town and to the emergency entrance where she rushed in to get help. Within an hour Dawn was set up in a private room and her baby was in a neonatal intensive care unit being born under three pounds and a month early. Charlie relaxed in a chair by Dawn, "Don't worry about anything I have it all taken care of." Dawn gave a smile to Charlie.

"You have been an Angel sent to me by the spirits and because of this I give my son his first name Charles. Because the fathers of our fathers formed the wind of protection to guide our way His second name is Yaponcha meaning Wind God. Because we will not be returning to the reservation until he is of age he is a lost one so his second middle name is Pahana and his last name shall be mine and not his father's who shamed him and my last name is Kachinas meaning many Gods." Dawn handed Charlie a copy of the birth certificate.

"I hope you will take this honor Charlie, you deserve it. My son will have a great name and I will teach him the traditional way and the new way he will bring in the fifth world as he is Charles Yaponcha Pahana Kachinas." Dawn paused a moment and giggled, like a sixteen year old with her life ahead of her should giggle. "That is one long name." They spent the next hour sharing stories until Dawn drifted off to sleep. Quietly Charlie left the room and went down to the parking garage to her car.

Sitting alone in her car with an empty apple box in the back seat, Charlie took a moment to admire the birth certificate. Dawn had named her God-Mother. The feeling of warmth and love grew inside Charlie from the heart and out. Placing the paper in the box Charlie started the car and went back to the school. It was almost four-thirty and some vehicles were still in the staff parking lot, including Fury's.

Inside her classroom, Fury was busy putting away art supplies the kids had used that day. With the art cart filled she pushed it down the hall towards the supply closet. The cart was old and one wheel wobbled making a swishing sound. Just before reaching the closet the wheel fell off and rolled away tipping the cart just enough that the finger-paint bottles spilled onto the hall floor.

"You must have luck on your side today." Charlie knelt down and picked up a few bottles of un-spilt paint. Placing them back on top of the cart Charlie held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Charlie". She had practiced in the car what she was going to say, she just hoped it sounded convincing. "I just moved out here and my son will be attending school here. I wanted to get a look over the grounds before then."

"Oh, well Thank you for helping, but you need to check in at the office and schedule a tour." Fury pushed the cart to the supply closet and pulled out her keys. "Your son will love it here. I am just a substitute and the kids here are just wonderful and love to learn." Opening the door she turned on the light then rolled the cart inside. Metal shelves sat along the long back wall filled with all sort of art supply. Against the far wall was another stack of metal shelves with office supply. Near the door was a paper cart with eight large rolls of assorted craft paper six feet in length.

Following Fury into the closet Charlie stood by the paper rolls. "You are a substitute. That has to make life exciting, getting to teach at different schools or do you just teach here?" Charlie watched Fury roll the cart into the back corner by the office supply shelf and then she just stood.

"Let's not even start this game." Fury approached. "I know why you are here. You are not a parent cursed with children, I can see you possess someone and you have come to challenge me or stop me. Who knows which?" Fury waved her hand causing different colors of paper to unroll and wrap Charlie up like a white chocolate Easter rabbit sealed in foil.

Caught off guard, Charlie barley had time to get the dagger out of its sheath. It didn't make much difference her hands were held tight to her side and she couldn't tell Fury why she was there with the paper covering her mouth. She tried muffling out the words, but that didn't help. Fear swallowed her. The medallion she wore tucked in her shirt was not protecting her. No one knew she was there and Fury had her suspended three feet off the floor, floating her out of the closet.

An elderly teacher walked by, "You see nothing, just keep on walking." Fury watched as she turned away. "I love my powers. Don't worry Charlie or whatever you are. I am going to take it nice and slow. It has been months since the last minion found me and I have gotten a little rusty." She stopped to open a heavy door.

Seeing the words "BOILER ROOM" on the door opened Charlie's eyes wide with fear. She thought to herself, "Luna, Luna, where are you I need help". Then she remembered as she was floating down a staircase, "Gabriel where are you, get your feathery ass here and kill this bitch, Gabriel". No one came. With what little movement she had Charlie worked the dagger.

Over at the boiler Fury conjured a fire that blasted from the belly of the furnace and rattled through the pipes, shaking the many years of accumulated dust. The pipes screeched as the metal slowly heated. "There now," Fury walked over to Charlie who, unknown to her had taken the dagger and put a small slice in the paper. "Usually I would use the crematorium, just to be nice. It is quick and clean, but I have another engagement tonight".

With her feet feeling the heat first, Charlie worked more quickly to escape. The dagger cut through the remaining paper like butter warmed in the sun. With her boots set on each side of the furnace door, Charlie let her knees bend then with all force, pushed herself away from the flames and broke the spell, leaving her to fall on the floor at Fury's feet. She wiped the dust off one shoe, "Nice heels, where did you get them?" Charlie stood to a confused looking Fury. "Hi, I am not a minion or hell bounty hunter."

You could hear the powerful impact of Fury's swing that connected with Charlie's face and sent her soaring back onto the floor. "You low life's are all the same. Nothing but liars", Fury watched Charlie pick herself up. "I can see you are possessed by the two faces you wear. You have hidden you demon face well." Charlie's boot smacked into Fury's shoulder. "Ouch! That hurt." She returned the invite with a fist swing to the stomach, but missed as Charlie moved out of the way.

They exchanged fist and foot action, until Fury tired of the skin contact and with her powers hurled Charlie into a pile of boxes filled with old school books. Amongst the scattered books on the floor, Charlie saw what looked like an Amulet. It seemed most appropriate for Fury with its devil child and five scrolls piled next to her. In her head she heard a voice whisper. "Quickly put it on the chain." Without hesitation she did.

From across the room Fury hurled a fireball but it did not touch Charlie as its reddish blue flames roared past her on both sides. She could feel the pull of Fury's power trying to raise her in the air, but Charlie remained sound to the ground. This only made Fury more angry and throwing more fireballs only proved futile except for the frustration building in Fury as she tired. "Please, Fury I am Charlie and I have come to get your story. Not kill you or drag you to hell, just to get your story."

Letting most her anger out with a deep release of air, Fury became calm. She fussed with her long deep-red hair a moment then looked at Charlie, "Sorry, a girl has to protect herself these days. I will tell you my story." She headed up the staircase with Charlie following. "I need to get my things from the classroom. One of my students lost his game boy during class a few days ago and I thought he might like it back." They walked to the classroom where Fury gathered her belongings. "It is almost five and they will lock the doors soon. Why don't we go to the parking lot? My story is short so it won't take long."

They sat in the comet as Fury told her story with the journal sitting in Charlie's lap.

ENTRY DATE: MAY 1, 2008 – LOCATION: Flagstaff, Arizona

My name is "Fury" and I come from Hell. I was spawned by Satan twenty-three years ago when my virgin mother and he ran off to Las Vegas on the eve of her sixteenth birthday. Nine months later, there I was an unwanted child. My mother born me and then skipped out on my life and my father never claimed me. So, I was left to be raised by a pack of nuns in the local Orphanage. I am smart, quick thinking, light on my feet and I have a score to settle.

When I turned twelve I had to run away from the orphanage. Apparently holy places and I have this opposing magnet affect on each other. Not to mention the fires I started with my mind or the way I could get the nuns to do about anything I wanted just by thinking it. Once I left that gloom abolishment of what one calls good faith, I felt strong, powerful.

Alone at age twelve on streets you have never seen can be a little over baring, but Cherry, this young working girl took me in. She put a roof over my head, helped me stay in school and all I had to do was baby-sit her three daughters and new born son who will always be my siblings.

I learned quick to stand on my own and to control my powers. One night Cherry came home and one of her jo's followed. He busted down the front door, scarring the kids and without hesitation my thoughts picked up a kitchen knife and flung it across the room into his chest. Needless to say, Cherry made up some cover story and then we talked. My whole being melted into submission as she was the most honest person I have ever met and that night, she said I could call her mom.

Life was normal until the night of my sixteenth birthday when Cherry was struck down by a drunk driver. Social Services took the children. I didn't want to let the nuns know where I was and so I ran. From there on fending for myself became first nature. Stayed in school, made it to college and took on this grade school job. The night I walked away from my siblings, I never looked back, but I think about them every single day of my life and one day I will find them.

It was during college when one of my professors, possessed by a demon, told me about my father and who I was. He must have thought I was an easy target, but I was faster. They will never find that professor or the handy little book he kept about me and my family. The professor also had a Chalice along with some other useful tools in his office which are now mine. After a few special thoughts relayed to the Dean, I graduated early with honors and headed out of town. Along the way my car got a flat and this nice gentleman stopped to help. While waiting, I browsed through the professor's book and found a good use for the chalice. The gentleman helped me with one more issue when he became my coin to call home.

Before making the call I wondered what I would first say to the man, creature, king, animal, sperm donor or whatever you call Satan, My first thought was to tell him about how my flaming red hair runs long down my back in locks of natural ringlets. My eyes a sky blue, with deep black pupils and my skin is fair, almost white. I am small, fragile looking in size, but if you mess with me - you won't see the next minute. Then I could ask him what parts did he give me, but I didn't.

When he answered he knew it was me. Said he has been watching me since birth and that he was there when I came into power. Then he congratulated me for graduating from college. I had nothing to say.

My father Satan talked for sometime and convinced me of his love and then asked me to help him.

A few months ago I start teaching where the girl friend to one of those pesky Demon hunters enrolled her son. My other demonic kin have tried to distract Demon Hunters by going after family members, but I feel the ties there are to strong and you have to deal with all and not just the one.

I believe using an outside connection to the hunter will keep him off his game long enough for my father to connect with the hunter's brother. Then I can release the real school teacher from the coma she is in and be on my way to glory where I will penetrate hell with my fury and then my father with my knife.

END ENTRY DATE: MAY 1, 2008 – LOCATION: Flagstaff, Arizona

Charlie thought, "Fury was right short and sweet". She looked at Fury, "Not much to your beginning Fury. I am sorry you had to go through so much in your life." Charlie didn't know what to say. "I guess this is it. Thank you for getting yourself in the book."

Fury turned and grinned at Charlie. "You are protected against my power, which is fine. I have no grudge with you. But that journal your writing I have heard rumors about. It is suppose to be the collective of the whole. From what I know that book will be used to bring forth new life. Of course that is only what I heard"

Charlie saw a young man walk out of the building to the staff parking lot, when she looked back at Fury she was gone. The medallion began to get warm. "The first Amulet", Charlie thought back to the morning when Fury was outside the restaurant. She watched the young man get in his car, "Oh, man. That is the car Fury almost hit this morning. She wasn't my Manitou, he is."

Feeling she had done enough for one day Charlie decided to let things rest for the night. Back in town she found a motel room and kicked back to relax. She ordered in Pizza and watched movies. While relaxing she thought about doing something special for Dawn before she left.

When she went into the bathroom her own reality was looking her in the face. She needed to get back to herself. Her mind would not rest. Thinking of Dawn, Fury, Ann and Bobby made it hard for her to concentrate. It was eleven-thirty when Charlie decided she needed to just sleep. With a quick shower and one more look at Ann looking back at her in the mirror, Charlie crawled into bed hoping for a good nights sleep. But it didn't come. She tossed and turned until she fell into realm sleep.

Somewhere in the darkness of her deepest dreams approached the deep growls and piercing howl of hell hounds. Charlie tried to focus but the darkness was too solid. The most horrifying painful scream escaped her. The hounds were on top ripping into her flesh. Their burning hot breathes scorching her skin and razor sharp teeth piercing her throat. Claws long and pointed dug into her torso ripping the flesh from the bone. Blood steamed from every inch of her body and then she was falling. Far down, further and further her body spinning. From out of the darkness a long chain with a hook flung towards her digging into the skin under her shoulder, then another. More chains with hooks drove themselves into her skin hooking onto the bone. She was no longer falling. The chains suspended her in the darkness of unbearable pain.

Charlie's body sprung to a sitting position her voice screaming in pain. She could feel the fear in her heart beating fast. Grabbing her chest she crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom where she splashed water on her face. That wasn't good enough her entire body burned so Charlie stepped into the shower and let the cold water rain down on her over heated body.

Letting herself go, Charlie collapsed in the tub. The cold water steaming from her touch brought her temperature down to normal. She could hear a knock at the door, but was too weak to answer. The commotion grew outside the motel door and then increased when the manager opened the door and a tall young man entered the bathroom. It was Hank as most people call him but his given name is Chankoowashtay Chyldes. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "Are you ok Miss, Your screams woke me. I thought you were being murdered."

Charlie thought to herself as he carried her to the bed, "Great! Here is Hank and I am not myself. I remember him from the train station". She looked at him and saw such concern in his eyes and then saw the manager standing near the door. "Please, Thank you I had a very bad nightmare and just need to rest. What time is it?" The manager left and Hank let her know it was twelve-thirty. "I truly am sorry for waking you."

Hank offered to stay the remainder of the night, but Charlie sent him on his way. Alone once more Charlie fell back to sleep and did not dream. She woke at five, took a shower, dressed then headed out the door to breakfast. She gave a quick sweep of the parking area, hoping she may see Hank, but there was no one out that early. At least not at the motel, it was Friday and if the young man has a constant routine of being at the restaurant Charlie felt she could get his story and then head out after herself.

The restaurant was busy when Charlie entered. She saw Betty serving a large round corner booth where eight people were sitting. There eyes met and she nodded a good morning and received the same. There was barely any room to sit, but Charlie found the counter stool she needed, next to the young man. "Good morning". She spoke as she sat down. Remembering, Betty brought Charlie a hot cup of coffee and a small metal pitcher of whole milk. "Thank you Betty. I will have the breakfast special, when you get a moment."

Betty grinned, "Why I have all the time in the world. If they can't wait for me, then they best eat elsewhere." She filled the man's cup with fresh coffee, "Will there be anything else for you Job?" Betty darted off after Job asked for a hot butter horn and she put both orders at the window then carried an order that was ready, to another table. Charlie watched her for a moment dash from one spot to another.

Turning to Job who was drinking his coffee and finishing the last piece of bacon on his plate, Charlie wondered how she was going to get his story before he left. In minutes Betty had his hot butter horn sitting in front of him and removed his breakfast dishes. "I should have ordered a hot butter horn. That looks good, but I should eat my breakfast first." That was a simple opener.

Looking at her Job finished swallowing the bite he had chewed. "You should order one, they complete the breakfast." Job took another bite then went about folding up the newspaper he had been reading and placed it in his satchel that sat on the floor by his feet. "I saw you at the school yesterday talking with Felicia are you two friends?" Job waited a response while finishing another bite.

Who was Felicia? "Oh, Felicia, no we just met. I was getting a story from her that I needed for my book. I saw you there. Are you a teacher too?" Job responded with a no. "Oh, well you see I actually was at the school to talk to you and see if I could get your story about your beginning for my journal." There she did it. Somehow asking that question in any form compelled each Manitou into spilling the beans. "Of course we can wait until you have finished your butter horn and we aren't around so many people." Charlie looked at Job who had started to talk before she had interrupted him. "I tell you what, now that you're done with your butter horn, why don't we go out to my car." Agreeing to this proposition, Job picked up his satchel and paid Betty. Charlie motioned she would be right back and the two went out and sat in the comet.

"I understand you need to get to school so just give me a minute." Charlie reached into the back and brought her Little Demon up front. She opened it to a blank page as usual. Without trying the book always opened to a blank page and Charlie never looked to see if the page before was her previous Manitou or if it was blank. The book choice the page she just listened. "Ok Job, all you have to do is talk about your beginning and whatever else you wish to share."

ENTRY DATE: MAY 2, 2008 – LOCATION: Flagstaff, Arizona

My name is Job On the eve of my Mother's sixteenth Birthday she gave herself to her boy friend. My mother doesn't know he was a Guardian Angel who watched over her since birth. He fell in love and on that night he fell from grace, but before that happened I was conceived.

At age ten I lost my father in a fatal car accident. At that time we owned a small farm outside of town and with no one to help, my mother leased the land out and we moved in with her twin sister who had given birth to a still born child on the eve of my birth. After ten years my aunt still showed remorse for her loss and taking me under her wings seem to ease that pain. She now is remarried and has two twin boys. My mother has never attempted another relationship and spends most her days helping my Aunt.

I started college when I was in High School. During my last year, one of my professor's just disappeared. We use to play chess together on Wednesday nights, while discussing the power of Angels and Demons. I enjoyed the Demonology class, but dropped it after the professor left. It just didn't feel the same without him.

My major was "Advanced Course in School Administration" and when I heard my home town elementary would be hiring a new principal for the coming year, I applied. When the response letter came I was nervous. This was a big jump for me and my resume was lacking in many areas, including community awareness, Child development, and others. I studied all, but my hand on percentage was zero, unless you count my twin cousins, who certainly were a handful. My good fortune was keeping up with current events through a subscription of the local paper.

Not wanting to be alone when I opened the letter, I remember going to my friends dorm room and asking him to open it for me. He was in a rush on his way home for our last winter break of college, but he gladly told me I got the position. Then padded me on the shoulder and headed out the door. I still remember feeling sick to my stomach and using Dave's bathroom. I was knocked for a loop, I mean I wanted the job, but to stand in reality and have it. That was one of the greatest days of my life and that night my worst.

After cleaning myself up I took the letter to the Dean and we discussed my choices. The plan was for me to assume the Vice-principal position, so I could become tuned to the system. Once I was principal I would have all my doctrines, but should continue my education as life grows and evolves so do our ideas.

Back at the dorm I packed most my things then gave mom a call and told her I was coming home. I thought she was going to break my ear drum she was so excited. I kept trying to call Dave and had to leave him a message that I was behind him by about two hours and he should wait at Lonnie's Pit and Pie.

Two miles from home I was stopped by a road block. Someone's truck had gone off the road. At that point I remember trying to call Dave and when he didn't answer, I parked my truck and went beyond the road block over by Marty's tow truck and watched as they pulled Dave's truck up out of a deep ravine. Marty was working that night and told me I should get back beyond the tape.

After a talk with the Sheriff and some re-gathering of my soul, they let me pass through. If they didn't I probably would have given Sheriff Will another black eye. In High School we use to get into some good brawls. In fact Marty, Dave, Sheriff Will and I all went to school together, but Dave and I we were like brothers. I was the suit and tie kid while Dave was more like Marty, a mechanic. While in High School Dave worked at Marty's garage, it was Marty seniors at the time. Now it is Marty Junior's and he had the displeasure of having to tell me our friend was gone and intended to work through the night examining his truck.

Driving away from the scene felt like I was abandoning my best friend and I had to stop. The Lonnie Pit and Pie sat on the outskirts of town where I decided to take some time and collect myself before heading home with the news. A girl about my age caught my attention. Her long red wavy hair reminded me of someone from the college. As she walked by my memory placed her as a fellow student who sat a few rows in front me, but I couldn't recall which class.

What a way to start a new faucet in life. It has been about eight months since Dave was murdered. Apparently his heart was removed. What sane person would do such a thing? I say none. Sheriff Will said they had a power black out at the asylum the night prior to Dave's wreck and that most of the mental patients were running loose. Over time they returned all, except seven. Out of those the Sheriff said at least three of those round the bend loonies could have done such a horrible thing. They never found his heart.

All I have now of Dave is his truck and when I have a rough day at school, I find comfort just sitting in the passenger seat, pulling old memories from my heart and laughing. One of my favorites is when Dave and I would see his mother Helen out back or standing over his dad. It was, "Roy do this or Roy take me here." Dave and I would chuckle together as we watched Helen of Roy dictate their world.

To Dave, I say may his climb to Heaven been accompanied by Angels and his life there filled with happiness. I only say this because lately, I have been seeing my father, in the faces of strangers leering my way from afar and this sent me to confession where I found my father waiting for me. He didn't have wings I could see and he was dressed in his Sunday suit that we buried him in. So at first I though I was hallucinating. In brief he was forgiven for his sins and taken under the wings of heaven. Now he is back and wants me to help him protect a young child from being the pawn in some devilish game.

Because I am half human and half Angel the Demon's won't feel me coming so I should be able to keep a watch over the child and then warn my father if I feel there is a threat close by. Why they don't just move the child I am not sure, but my father did say they are using the boy like cheese on a mouse trap. This is not good. Most cheese is either eaten by the mouse or squished in the trap along with the mouse and they won't give me a name. Confusing, confusing.

END ENTRY DATE: MAY 2, 2008 – LOCATION: Flagstaff, Arizona

"I am sorry to burden you with my story. I must warn you – stay away from Felicia. She is not all she seems and I have a grave feeling the young child is in her class. I don't know why I feel this but I do. Take care Charlie." Job climbed out of the car, leaving Charlie to wonder if Fury and Job are cousins and that Job may have to kill her to protect the child and maybe his Aunt. Charlie went back inside and ate her breakfast that Betty kept under the heat lamp and then she went to the motel and packed up her stuff.

Stopping at the hospital to tell Dawn goodbye, Charlie met Tonya. The three of them discussed Dawn and Charles future. Dawn told her the doctor wanted them to stay in the hospital for another week. Charlie asked if she had contacted her family, but she hadn't. She was afraid they would take Charles from her. Tonya told Charlie they were going to look for a place off the Reservation near the High School. Dawn had two years of High School to finish and wanted to get into college if possible.

A nurse came in and said it was time to leave, so after saying goodbye Tonya and Charlie went to the local realtors and did some house shopping. On a side street across from the High School football field there was a large four bedroom house that sat on the corner with two acres of land. On the far end was a smaller house with its own street entrance. All it took was a quick phone call and the property was Charlie's.

The next few days Charlie took time to go shopping with Tonya and provide the house with furniture and necessities. During the evening hours Charlie put protection spells around the entire property and a few extra on the little house. There were two bedrooms a small front room and a large kitchen with a deck off the back. Charlie decided to make this a safe house for hunters. She hung a talisman wind chime on the front porch and nailed house numbers on the front gate along with a pair of wooden Angel wings. It was odd looking but definitely noticeable should a hunter need a place to go.

The property was secured by a wooden fence five feet high and several gates. The little house was partitioned off by the same fencing, making it look like two properties instead of one. By Friday May ninth Charlie was eager to get on her way. She left Tonya with Dawn at the hospital, but before going she made a quick stop at the house and went into the nursery where she hung the bracelet Alosaka had given her, for protection, on the crib.

Then stopping at the restaurant for a hamburger and fries to go Charlie headed out of town. In no time she was flying North on U.S. sixty-nine until she reached the interchange for highway one-sixty. Why she was taking that route she didn't know. Something inside her itched to go that way so she did. The one-sixty took her to the four corners area where she decided to take a break. But finding herself somewhat lost she left the highway following a sign for assorted accommodations.

Somehow she got lost and wound up on some endless back road. Then out of the blue she approached an intersection with no signs. The car died and coasted to a stop. "What, no, no please," She began to panic. "Don't leave me on this lonely desolate road. We need to get back to the highway." Stepping out of the car Charlie stood in the center of the crossroads without realizing it. There on the ground reflecting her headlight beams was an Amulet. "Now this is too crazy."

Back in the driver seat Charlie was examining the Amulet when the car rocked. Out of nowhere appeared Bobby, "Oh my God!". Charlie grabbed her chest. "Bobby, Bobby how did you get," Suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh no Bobby, what happened?"

Looking around Bobby starred at Charlie, "Who are you I am looking for my friend Charlie?" It took some explaining but Bobby finally accepted the girl in the driver seat as being Charlie. "Well, I hope you get yourself back soon. I like you better as you." Bobby sighed. "I found out about the ghost paths and figured if I followed one it would lead me to you. Well, it would have too. I am following the marshmallow man you got from Lynda." Bobby stopped for a moment. "That is my problem, Lynda." Bobby went on to explain about the Chalice canister and how he was dripping his blood into it so Lynda could take physical form and they could be together. Bobby went further to say what Lynda didn't tell him, that the chalice was cursed. When he dripped blood into the chalice for the thirteenth time and while they were together in his room, the curse placed Lynda's soul in his body and trapped his in her ghostly shell. "I should have listened to you Charlie." Bobby seemed very sad.

"I don't understand. Did Lynda become you or did she become herself, because you look like you, yet you were able to follow Lynda's path?" Charlie listened as Bobby explained, he was stuck in Lynda's ectoplasm and he couldn't handle looking like her so he changed it to look like him. "You have to come home and help me, she is ruining my life."

Charlie turned the key and the car started. Spinning a donut in the intersection she headed back to Highway one-sixty. There was a sign for U.S. Route four-ninety-one and decided to take it. "Hey look Char, we are near the Four Corners Monument. You know they say the marker is out of place since they relined the States way back when and that this road were on is the Devil's Highway. Well that is its nickname. It originally was number six-six-six, but after too many mishaps and the nickname it was decided to renumber it in two-thousand and three." Bobby pointed up ahead towards the side of the road. "Look the signs, one is four-ninety-one and the other is the original six-six-six."

Charlie looked at Bobby, "Are you trying to make something out of this or are you just trying to make me more nervous then I am?" Bobby never answered. "Look there is a sign for Cortez. Let's find a place to stay for the night."

Within the hour Charlie and Bobby were settling in for the night. "Well, Bobby I suppose you don't need a bed but if you want to fake it, yours is nearest the window." Charlie went to take a shower, before shutting the door she turned to see Bobby turning the television on with his ghost touch. "Hey, don't turn it up to loud or to x-rated channels and don't come into the bathroom. I don't want to have to zap you"

After her shower Charlie remembered her lunch from the restaurant and settled on eating it cold while they shared stories. By two in the morning Charlie had talked herself into sleep. Bobby stood by her bed for a moment then began to shake and fade. His lips spoke the words "Help, help Char wake up." But nothing came out and he was gone.

Waking from her slumber Charlie stretched the stiffness from her body and stood. When she turned and saw the other bed empty she began to worry. She called for Bobby but he didn't answer. "Damn Lynda she must of used that ghost finders spell and grabbed him. I have got to head home." Then she remembered the Amulet and didn't know what she should do. So instead of using a map or placing the Amulet near the chain, she loaded up the car and took off with plans to head to Washington State.


	13. Chapter 13 NOTTY NOT NICE

Sometimes things don't go the way we plan. Charlie was sitting at a rest stop taking a break from driving. Wondering why the Medallion had to be such a bitch. She held the Medallion in front of her, "Yes I called you a bitch a bastard wouldn't be so heartless. My friend Bobby needs me and all you can do is think about yourself. I am so sick and tired of you." A woman walked by giving Charlie a scared look. "Sorry, I am just frustrated. You know, traveling the road alone and all". The woman kept walking.

Back on the road Charlie decides to take a break and pulls into a nice motel with swimming pool. After spending a week kicking back, swimming and working out in the nearby park to separate herself from all her obligations she stood outside her room and felt the heavy pull of the medallion. "I figured it was getting close to that time. No harm in hoping Ann would have made it back before now. I would like to stare at my own face in the mirror." She looked at her watch and saw it was Monday, May nineteenth and she had not heard back from Bobby Singer after leaving numerous messages.

Knowing Bobby has his own things to do, Charlie quit calling. Someday Ann would return, hopefully without any major damage to her body. Her friend Bobby in Washington would have to wait so she loaded up the car and headed down the highway. Somewhere in Central Nebraska the medallion led her to a burned down bar called the roadhouse.

Nothing really remained of the original building except for a few sidewalls that looked like they could collapse at any time. Off to the side was a stack of charred lumber that once held the walls and roof in place. Inside the remaining structure time was taken to build what looked like a hunter's shack of old wood and nails, only ten times bigger. The roof was layers of tin with a rusty smoke stack sticking out and the door must have once hung on an old hardware store. For a moment Charlie admired the burnt piece of lumber about ten feet long hanging across the front that read, "ROADHOUSE" in big letters and underneath, "Its only a house, but its ours."

There were a few vehicles parked out front. One of them was a black pick-up and under a large tarp in the bed Charlie found the Manitou tied up and gagged. "Don't go anywhere." Charlie giggled at the thought. She could hear voices inside that abruptly stopped when she opened the door. A smell of burnt wood and flesh penetrated her nose and for a moment she wanted to back away and throw-up, but she swallowed and went inside.

There was no floor, only dirt blended with soot. The tables were nothing more then rain barrels turned upside down with plywood tops nailed to them and the chairs along with a juke box sitting near a window in the corner looked like an addition after the building was built. The impressive part was the bar. The base was made of burnt board and plywood from the original building with memorabilia that partially survived with several stacks of wooden whiskey crates used as pillars. All this was neatly wrapped in chicken wire.

Right from the get go Charlie could tell they were all hunters from the clothes they wore, the weapons they carried and that look in the eye that never goes away once you have seen your first super natural being. Not to mention the tied up girl in the parking lot. She walked up to the bar where a woman stood pouring a few shots of whiskey for a man who took them to a far table. Charlie was surprised. Sam Winchester was there. He took the shot from the man and drank it down quickly. The man poured him another with the bottle he was given.

Not wanting to give away who she was Charlie walked up to the bar. "Hello, I have been traveling for awhile and I saw the cars parked outside and figured with this many vehicles the facilities must still work." The woman acknowledges directing Charlie to the bathrooms, "Thank you." She held out her hand. "My name is," she thought for a moment and not wanting to associate herself with anything she might have to do to get the Manitou, "my name is Ann. Sorry I am tired from the road. I just left a safe house in Flagstaff and have been behind the wheel a bit too long."

The woman placed a shot glass in front of Charlie and poured her some whiskey. "Hi, I am Ellen. The drinks are on the house, we are just saying goodbye to an old friend." Ellen poured herself a shot. "I am going to miss this place. It pretty much got gutted out, but some of the liquor survived." Ellen smiled then downed her whiskey. "You best be getting to the bathroom." She watched Charlie leave the counter, "Oh, and don't worry I wiped the seat." Ellen took another shot.

"Okay guys, I didn't spend two weeks here cleaning the soot off the tables to drink alone. There are three more cases to down so drink up." Ellen looked towards the back table and into Sam's eyes. She saluted and then downed the shot in her hand."

Getting back to his own conversation Sam turned to the guy sitting across the table. "Look Dillon you don't need to know why I need the demon just let me have her." Sam starred him down.

Dillon grinned, "I told you Sam, I need to eat and this one is going to cost you." He filled the two empty shot glasses, "I need a thousand for this one and not a penny less." The man drank his shot of whiskey and then sat waiting for Sam to give him some counter offer that he would refuse.

Coming back from the bathroom Charlie saw Sam slam his fist on the table. The two were having a heated conversation. She heard Ellen call to her and went back to the counter where she was standing.

"You don't want to get messed up with that." Ellen poured her a shot. "Well, now that you have done your business, if you're not in a hurry why don't you sit a spell. I could use someone fresh to talk with." Ellen and Charlie spent a good time with Ellen doing most the talking. She spoke of her daughter Jo who was out doing a job and how she was living off of the insurance from the roadhouse, but was also considering rebuilding.

Without warning Sam and Dillon were face to face with each other. A few hunters joined in and a burnt out bar brawl was well on its way. Charlie wished Ellen the best and headed out the door straight to the black truck. Letting the tailgate down she dragged the tied up bundle to the edge then over her shoulders. It was a struggle getting her to the car, but Charlie managed to get the door open and with the girl laying across the back seat she jumped into the driver seat and pulled away from the building.

Looking into the rear view mirror, Charlie knew the fight was over. Sam and Dillon had walked out of the bar and finding the truck bed empty they looked right at the Mercury. The girl sat up, "Oh man, they see you, get back down." Charlie could hear Sam screaming at her to not move, but she stepped on the gas throwing rock and dirt towards the building, covering Sam in a cloud of dust.

It wasn't long before the big black truck was chasing them down. Charlie got on the phone. "Come on Bobby pick up the phone."

"Hello, what do you want?" Bobby's voice was harsh and slightly slurred. He was sitting at home by the line of phones against the wall with a half filled bottle of Jim Beam. "What, Charlie. Who is chasing you?" Bobby drank a shot and then stood. "Charlie you can't be taking other hunters game, it just isn't right."

"Bobby, I had too, she is one of the Manitou and I couldn't just let them torture and kill her." She noticed the truck was closing the gap and stepped on the gas a little more. "Bobby, can't you just call Sam and have him back down. He knows what I am doing here?" She listened and then hung-up the phone.

Bobby grabbed his cell phone from the kitchen table and speed-dialed Sam. "Sam, you need to back down, you're chasing Charlie and she needs that demon you caught for the journal." He listened to Sam talk. "I understand kid, I do and I will give her a good talking too later, but you are going to have to let this one go."

Hanging up the cell phone, Sam told Dillon to back down. "What, that bitch is worth a lot of money." Dillon pushed his truck down the road a little faster.

Feeling a family obligation to Bobby's request and knowing Charlie had her job to do, Sam was tormented inside. He also needed answers. "Dillon, take your damn foot off the gas and back down." Sam gave the pistol in his hand a little shake while aiming it at Dillon. "Just slow down we will track her from a distance. There is at least ten miles before the next exit and if she thinks we gave up then she will slow down herself and we won't have to be killed in a stupid high speed chase." Sam felt the truck ease on the speed. "Thanks, I know the girl in the truck. She isn't a hunter."

From the side mirror Charlie watched the truck get smaller and smaller. "Oh, thank you Bobby." No longer worried about loosing her Manitou Charlie brought the car down to the speed limit. "I need you to tell me your beginning, but I do not know if you are friend or foe so I am going to keep you tied up." Pulling over, Charlie turned to the back, "this may hurt a bit" She pulled the grey tape from Velidogo's mouth.

While Velidogo worked the stiffness from her face Charlie pulled out her journal. "Nice book. You must be the commentator." The surprised look on Charlie's face pleased her, "Ah! I see I am the first to truly know you. I feel honored and at the same time ready to rip your head off." She thought for a moment. "I don't know why I said that before you untied me."

Back on the road Charlie felt she untapped the woman's mouth a few miles too soon. "Look all I want is your story for my Little Demon and then you can be on your way. I am not a demon hunter." Charlie gave a glimpse at Velidogo, "But I will fight to the end if I have too. So why don't you just give me your story and then we will go from there."

Rotating her head Velidogo leaned on the front seat. "I will tell you all you want to know, but only if you turn this car around and take me to Enders Nebraska. I was on my way there when Dillon knocked me for a loop." She tossed herself against the back seat. "I have been tied like this for four days." A sigh escaped her lips, "I want a shower."

"You will tell me your beginning. Here, there or anywhere. You won't be able to resist. So if you have something more to offer, I may consider turning this car around and heading to Enders, Nebraska, but first tell me why you want to go there"

The journal sat unopened in the passenger seat as Velidogo spoke. "I left Enders to save my brother when Dillon intervened. In Enders I am the local fortune teller and most know me. More important is my home that is protected from the eyes of good and evil." She leaned towards Charlie, "I never killed anyone and if you can get me home before my father finds me, I will tell you about your Little Demon there and who is pulling your puppet strings." Velidogo leaned against the back seat looking into the rear view mirror at Charlie.

The thought of understanding what her Little Demon was all about swallowed Charlie's thoughts. When the exit to a rest stop appeared she pulled in and found a quite spot in the parking lot. She opened the back door and with her dagger released Velidogo from her bondage. "I will take you to Enders and along the way you can tell me about my Little Demon. Now you need to go take a shower and wash your clothes because you are putrid smelling. And I don't mean that offensively." Backing to the sidewalk, Charlie watched Velidogo rub her ankles and wrist after days of being bound together.

Stepping onto the sidewalk Velidogo saw the sign that said showers and went inside with Charlie following her. "Dillon was so cold. He is no better then the demonic creatures he hunts down and he don't just torture or kill them. He sells them to any hunter who wants a play toy or wants to have some target practice. The man has no heart, just a lump of cold black coal." She looked in the mirror at her messed up hair. "Sorry, I shouldn't be complaining to you. I am free because of you. Well almost." She slid her blouse down over one shoulder to expose a harness symbol. "He didn't just bound and gag my body Dillon did a binding spell so I can't use my powers." Cupping her face she ran her fingers down the contour then looked at Charlie. "Do you think there is a way I can borrow some clothes I really think I want to burn these ones."

While Velidogo showered Charlie went through her spare clothes and put together a basic jean with plaid shirt outfit. She went back into the shower room, "I have some things for you to wear, if you haven't taken the high road out of here." She heard Velidogo respond and was relieved she wouldn't have to chase her down. "I am going to go get us something to eat. Do you have any basic preference?" With an order for ham or roast beef Charlie went to the volunteer sandwich bar and ordered. "Could you add two salads with the sandwiches and two large orange juices?" The elderly man took her order.

While waiting Charlie went out to a picnic bench to rest. She looked around the parking lot that was filled with evening travelers. In a far corner outside the street lamp she saw what looked like the black truck. Just as she was about to go over her order was ready and Velidogo was walking out of the showers. "Well, the clothes fit except the sleeves and jeans are to short. Good enough. I have road trip food for us so let's jump onto Nebraska Sixty-one and head down to Enders."

Both girls sat up front and traveled for hours while Velidogo filled Charlie's mind with information. "The journal you are so busily being the commentator for. Well that little bit of Heaven is from Angelica and it makes you the collective commentator." She took a bite of her half eaten sandwich. "Why you were chosen, I have no idea. Maybe an Angel led Angelica to you or Lucifer. But out of the two I would have to say another Angel. When you were chosen Lucifer had no idea what Angelica was up to and I still don't think he does. He is too busy with the plaque and horsemen of Armageddon to pay any attention to the sidelines."

She looked at Charlie, who she still thought was Ann, and could see she had no response. "Okay, you're happy so far." Velidogo went on, "Your book is collecting the beginning of certain super naturals for Angelica, and she's an Angel from Heaven. She will need an untouched place to perform. It will have an altar and be totally enclosed except for a window that is always open towards the rising sun. The room will be squared and in each corner she will place an item. One branch from the tree of Knowledge and another from the tree of life, they must be placed opposing each other.

"In the last two corners she must place one flask made from the skin of a hell hound and it will be filled with water from the pool of tears. In the last corner will be a flask made from the skin of a unicorn and in it will be water from the rivers of Hades. After the corners are set she will need twenty-four witch orbs, the only source of light she can use except for the open window. They must be placed in groups of two with six on each wall."

Looking in her rear view mirror more often then needed Charlie interrupted Velidogo, "I think we are being followed. I need to fake and shake." There was an exit coming up giving Charlie an idea. She flipped a switch that turned off all exterior lights. Then she pumped the brakes and swerved the car just enough to make it look like she had a problem. "Watch this, I didn't think I would need to use evasive maneuvers so soon, let's hope it works." She hit a switch and steam started bellowing out from under the hood. Not a lot but enough to make it look like she forgot to put water in the radiator. Charlie went a few feet on the exit ramp then pulled off to the side of the road.

It only took a few minutes before the black truck took the off ramp. Charlie got out of the car and put up the hood. With a small hand mirror she watches the black truck pull over and sit. She knew she had to make this look good, so she grabbed a full water jug out of the trunk and placed it on the ground up front of the car and then she lit a cigarette. To the left of the off ramp sat a gas station, Charlie walked to the driver door, "Velidogo, there is a gas station over there." She pointed. "I am hoping they will think I am going to walk there to get water for the radiator. Wish us luck."

After walking about two hundred feet, the truck pulled away without turning its lights on. Charlie continued to walk until they turned in the direction of the gas station and could no longer see her and then she walked backwards just enough, in case they decided to do a double take, they didn't. Running back to the car she closed the hood, put the water in the backseat and jumped in. They backed up and took off down the highway on the far side of the over pass so as not to be seen from the gas station. "That was close. Now let's make tracks. We have about ten minutes to put miles between us." Charlie hit the gas and they were flying down the highway.

Checking her side mirror Charlie saw nothing but darkness, they were alone on the Highway at two in the morning and just nearing the exit to Enders. "Velidogo wake up." At the first stop in town Charlie waited for Velidogo to get her compass on.

Sleeping for hours in the small car seat made Velidogo's bones ache. "My neck is stiffer then a dried out red licorice." Looking out the car window she could see they needed to take the next left. "Go left then two blocks and take another left. After that go three miles and I am on the left."

In no time Charlie was headed down a dirt alley and parking behind Velidogo's house. "I think we need to stash the car." Charlie watched Velidogo get out and open up a weather beaten garage door and direct her to pull in. Once in she shut the door. Charlie grabbed the book and followed Velidogo into the house.

It was very exquisite. "You have good taste Velidogo." Charlie looked around the large open kitchen they walked into with hardwood cabinets and marble counters. Large vase sat on the top cabinets. Some held assorted herbs as decorations, in a Paris style. Charlie sat at the island counter in a tall chair with a high back upholstered in white leather. She opened the journal and waited and waited. Charlie couldn't understand why Velidogo did not just start talking. "I still need your story of your beginning if we can get that out of the way." Still nothing, Velidogo turned to her with a slight grin.

"Do you think I am going to give you my story? I will let you go free, but only because I feel we are friends. I can not let you put me in that journal." Velidogo had started coffee and was getting cups down from the counter.

This wasn't right and Charlie knew it. Something was not right. After a few thoughts, "Oh man, maybe the Amulet wasn't meant for you. It could be for." Charlie stopped and realized she never put the Amulet on the Medallion. From her jean pocket she pulled it out and lifted the medallion out of her shirt. "Velidogo I can't move on without your story." The Amulet joined the Medallion when Charlie held them close, "I need your story about your beginning." That was the ticket, Charlie thought as she heard Velidogo struggle not to agree. Finally giving in she poured two cups of coffee and offered milk and sugar then sat in another tall chair next to Charlie at the island and started to tell her story.

ENTRY DATE: MAY 19 2008 – LOCATION: Enders, Nebraska

I am Velidogo. Before my father fell from grace he created me as his father created Eve. He could not take from Adam so he used one of his own ribs from his human form given to him as a gift from his father. Then to shield his actions from willing eyes he went deep into the belly of the earth, below what is known as Devils Mountain to born me from the darkest dirt.

Active tectonics and Seismic activity are just child's play to me. I am a creator and centuries ago I crafted the most adorable jewelry that mostly children love to wear. The braided strings are adorned by three or more beautiful beads made from the tainted floor of hell. Then boiled in Hades flame and cooled in the blood of tortured souls. A small bead is equal to one year, most humans never miss.

The years become liquid essence. Some I store in my sacred pouch made of human flesh, which has hardened and darkened over time. At first I had to gently touch, brush against or be close to a wearer in order to collect or else the year would be lost or swallowed by another form of life, like a cat or dog. Then ages ago I inspired a simple spell allowing me to obtain the years without mystically following of the braclets.

Now no matter how the bead shatters or where a person's life ends, the beads release the year or years gathered inside and they spiral down like stardust into a crystal pool with a fountain. I don't mean to brag but the lady of the fountain I made in my image. It only seemed fitting as it is my pool of years.

If one should die while wearing my bracelet, their soul and vessel are mine. This has worked well in keeping the locals in awe and fear. A few have asked for my gift of life. To do this the vessel has to die while wearing a bracelet. Then a family member must bring me a fist full of dirt from the edging of a relative's headstone and the heart of a calico cat. The requester will also have to wear a friendship bracelet. Of course most of this is just for show, It adds drama and mystery for my clients.

The body is laid bare upon a stone alter, floured with the dirt. The cat heart is rolled in sacred powder then placed upon the chest. For three days a white sheet will be draped over the body. I use three days to sell more bracelets and keep the family members returning for days. Some will ask for their fortune to be read or want a potion to help them with a problem. It would only take a click of my fingers and the dead will rise to live on.

By the third day the cat heart has dried, almost withered. I spend a few hours, chanting a bit and then add some silence before chanting again while walking around the altar and then I use one of the purple candles lit around the room and ignite the cats' heart which explodes into a puff of smoke and at that same moment I snap my fingers and the dead breathe. I pull a fake exhaustion faint and watch as the family is reunited.

If one dies without a bracelet I can raise them, but I prefer to keep my year source and vessel inventory growing. So I perform the ritual then tell the family member that, "this soul has done wrong and because of this they can not return, but if the person had been wearing a bracelet, it would have protected them". I sell many bracelets this way. I have also acquired the help of others to create my bracelets for resale around the world. Over the ages I have collected countless years and un-numbered minion.

I was born in the days before the calendar and I am ageless. Collecting years is just one of the endless things I can do. With the essence of life I turn vessels into minions, sell years to the willing, and create spells of many kinds, for I am the Power of my Father, endowed with the Creativity of his father and born of the Heart of mankind.

I do not blend in well with human's, yet they accept me each in there own way. My occupation is fortune teller, potions and dark magic to long to list. The power I posses is more then my father ever dreamed, for I can create evil. Not just old, not just folklore but pure unborn, never before confronted, to be wrote down in books or seen by man, kind of evil.

My minions live and prosper around the world. They project to me things they learn and I now must leave my world here and flee before my father finds me. His human vessel rots from his touch and there is a way to give him everlasting life without fault. He will have almost all the powers of heaven and hell rolled into one just waiting his beckon call.

My death will turn me to ash and Daddy will arrive to take back the rib he gave me. So I created a dozen or so minions to keep him off my trail. Each of them carry my scent. I hope this will keep his sniff hounds busy long enough for me to go back to Devil's mountan and retrieve the human ovary that carries the holy spirit of my father and the essence of my unborn brother, Damion.

END ENTRY DATE: MAY 19 2008 – LOCATION: Enders, Nebraska

Her story touched Charlie deeply and she felt the need to help Velidogo. She closed the journal then asked for another cup of coffee. "I will be right back." From her car Charlie grabbed a small box and returned into the house. "I can't unbind you but maybe this will help." Charlie took from the box a silver ring. I made several rings like this one from a silver cross that I melted down and I cooled it in holy water with a touch of a red marble. There are etchings inside the band and on the outside." Charlie took a pin and pushed a small hole and the top of the ring opened. "I hope you like onyx pearl. If not I have a ruby or sapphire if you like." Velidogo was happy with the black tear drop shape pearl. "Good, now all I need from you is some blood."

With the pin Charlie pricked Velidogo's finger and let a few drops fall into the small bowl of the ring, then closed the opal. "As long as you wear this ring you will be hidden from all super natural beings. That means both good and evil." She handed the ring to Velidogo and watched her put it on then hold her hand out and admire it.

The style wasn't exactly her taste, but it wasn't ugly either. "I like it and if it keeps me safe I think I can learn to love it." She gave a smile and quite laugh. "I have something for you too." She handed Charlie a few small glass flask. "Each of these hold ten years for you to use as you wish or offer to a friend." Feeling tired Velidogo offered Charlie a place to stay for the night.

This sounded great, but Charlie felt the need to get away from Velidogo soon. "Thank you however I need to head down the road. Sam is a good hunter and it won't take him long to find me. I think the last thing we want is him showing up here so I am going to take off. But thank you for the offer." She got up and placed her cup in the sink.

They hugged and said their goodbyes then Charlie headed down a few side roads and wound up at the Enders Reservoir where she caught the highway. After a half hours drive she switched over to highway eighty heading west and by nine she was ready to sleep. Pulling into a quiet rest stop she parked in the back and decided to just sleep in the back seat.

Sleep came quick and so did her awakening. Out of nowhere someone had grabbed her feet and dragged her out of the car. Her head hit the door runner and then the concrete. In one swift move she was lifted into the air and thrown against the back fender. At first Charlie thought it was another dream, but it wasn't. Dillon back handed her across the face. "Where is Velidogo, where is she?" He slammed Charlie against the car again. "I am going to take every penny you lost me out on you." Again and again he punched Charlie's face until his arm was restrained. "What do you think your doing?" He turned to look Sam in the face.

Whipping Dillon's arm around his back Sam pulled him off Charlie. Her body fell to the ground unconscious. "Let's take her in the bathroom." They dragged her across the sidewalk and hung her by the wrist in the men's room. "She is still unconscious." Sam paced, "I don't get it. Bobby said Charlie had Velidogo. This is not Charlie." He dumped the garbage can and filled it with water then splashed it in Charlie's face.

Very light headed, her eyes blurred from swelling Charlie could not see where she was or who was there with her. "What are you doing?" Her voice was raspy and weak. "I am not a demon. My name is Charlotte Winchester." Her head was hurting to much for her to realize she said her real name and before she could correct herself Sam punched her in the stomach with such force it knocked the air out of her lungs. She couldn't breathe. Charlie had to force herself to relax and breathe short and even that was very painful.

"There is no Charlotte Winchester you got your information wrong. What did you do with Charlie and why do you have her car?" Sam was furious. In his mind he lost Velidogo to this imposter who could have killed Charlie and stole her car. He looked at Charlie and saw they were going to get nothing more out of her. "Dillon she is no good to us anymore. Just leave her here to rot. I am going to take Charlie's car back to the roadhouse and get mine." He watched Dillon aim his gun and just as the hammer sparked Sam managed to knock his arm. "I think she was about dead from the beating you didn't need to shoot her in the head." Sam walked out of the bathroom with Dillon following.

"Look I don't care who the bitch was. I lost a thousand dollars and I told you I need the money." Dillon stopped when Sam turned around, towering over him with a pissed off glare. From his hand Dillon watched money fall to the ground.

"There is your money. I suggest you don't look me up for anything." Sam walked away as Dillon scrounged up the money. Inside Charlie's car he found her belongings. The backpack sat in the backseat, her jean jacket draped over the driver seat. Tears began to fall and he got on the phone to Bobby. "Bobby she's gone. Charlie is dead." There was silence on the other end. "I am taking her car to the roadhouse if you want to pick it up." After hanging up Sam found the keys under the floor mat and drove off down the road.

When the bullet hit Charlie in the head everything went dark, then the world turned into a whirlpool of red flames spiraling her down. Down, deep into the furthest banks of hell until she hit the kingdom of Dalhamuer. "What I am in hell?" Charlie couldn't believe it. She never relished a thought of ever winding up in the fire. Looking at her surrounding she saw the throne and in it sat Dalhamuer, but he did not see her. Luckily she landed behind a huge stone where she watched an army of Demon's knelt down on their knees praise their king. Others were humbling in fear from crevices throughout the huge tall rock walls that surrounded her eternity. Charlie sat back against the rock with nothing left inside her.


	14. Chapter 14 PUZZLE PIECES

"What the hell are you doing here?" The voice did not help calm the overwhelming fear that traveled with Charlie as she spun down to Hell. She was terrified and the voice offered some comfort knowing she landed near someone she knew.

Taking a deep breathe she felt the dry scorching air of dust quickly parch her throat. "Oh, I feel like I am breathing through a dryer vent." Charlie spoke in a harsh whisper, "Where are you?"

"Be quiet they might hear you." Charlie leaned against the rock she was hiding behind. "Don't say another word, just give me a minute. I don't know how you did it, but you landed so hard you knocked me into a bowl of subconscious split-pea soup and I couldn't get out until you quit thinking." Charlie kept looking around. "Will you stop that?" Ann sounded frustrated. "I am in here, with you. We are sharing your body, so don't open your mouth just think what you want to say." Her eyes looked back and forth. "Where is my body?"

Charlie thought, "How do I tell Ann she was shot in the head and is hanging in a rest area bathroom."

"You just did brainwave. So I am dead?"

"I don't know if you're dead. When the bullet hit your head it sent me spiraling down through walls of spinning fire and then boom, here I am think talking in my brain. This is too awkward. Let's get out of here."

"We have to wait. Dalhamuer is having his monthly worship and then orgy party. He seems to have one every month. Don't worry I didn't have time to have some fun. Besides I can't take the chance of being caught. You don't know how hard it is to hide in hell for so long. It wears a girl down to the bone."

"You have only been down here eleven days. How many Angels did you get?"

"Charlie earth and hell don't run off the same stop watch. I have been down here for three and a half years. Give or take a few. So, the sooner we get you back the better. You have to go get my body and preserve it for me." They stood and peered around the rock. "It is time." The commotion on hell's floor bounced off the walls giving them the opportunity to run. Up and down around corners and over rocks they traveled. "Just hang tight Charlie we are almost to the first exit and quit trying to lead, I know the way out."

"What do you mean, first exit. How many do we need to go through to get out of hell?"

"Will you quit distracting me? There are a few, just go swimming in your subconscious pool while I save your ass from fire and brimstone."

They came to a waterfall ten times in size of any up top. "Oh my God, that is beautiful." The water pounded with thundering strikes then raged on down the river. Charlie wanted to stand and admire while Ann wanted to go.

Between the push me pull me of one body for two they almost fell into the river. "Charlie dang it we have to keep moving. If you stand in one place to long your scent is soaked up in the dust. Then we will be lucky to out run hell hounds, bottom feeders or worse scavengers." Ann felt Charlie loosen her hold of control. "Thank you"

Ann walked towards the water avoiding any spray. "There is a lot of beauty in Hell. It is just the occupants that make it less desirable." They slipped behind a boulder that was smoothed and shrunk overtime from the constant onslaught of water. "Charlie just kick back and relax I need to steer this ship before we hit a fire wall." Not receiving a response Ann figured Charlie took a dip into the back of her mind leaving her with full control.

After months of running, hiding and climbing, they finally made it to the first floor of hell. "Ann, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind, I must be homesick. I thought I heard a familiar voice screaming in pain." They stepped from the path and stood high above another level. Looking down and looking up all they could see were demons, hell hounds and other hideous creatures tearing into people chained to racks, walls and other objects. "What are they, why is that man tied around a huge water mine?"

"You don't want to know Charlie, you don't want to know. We are almost out of here."

They jogged up a small incline and went to veer left when Charlie suddenly wanted to stop. "Look, look over there it is a huge beam of white light. Is that where were going?"

"Well, we weren't but you gave me an idea." It took a few hours to reach the beam that seemed to becoming from the roof of hell. "Lilith tortured the girl inside and then was about to send her here for some more, when an Arc Angel tried to intervene. But Lilith has some super bad wickedness and the girl wound up in a cylinder of Angel protection. When Lilith gets back she probably will destroy that force field. But I think we can do that for her by using it to get you out of here." They walked cautiously to the large prison watching for on lookers or guards who may be near. "Don't talk. Just listen. I need you to take this back with you." Ann was talking about the large backpack they were wearing. "Do not open it or else you will let everything loose."

A hum of Angels singing floated out with the bright light. Spiraling downward and then up. They could feel the energy drifting off the cylinder wall like smoke from dry ice. "Wow, this feels like an air conditioner for hell. That just doesn't fit the neighborhood now does it?" Looking inside Charlie was surprised to see the girl's companion. "Rumsfeld why is Rumsfeld down here?"

The girl inside approached the inner wall. "He was being chased by Hell hounds and jumped in here for safety." The girl knelt down to pet him. Rumsfeld was excited to see Charlie and wanted to go to her side. "No, don't leave the hounds will smell you." Rumsfeld sat looking at Charlie. "Hi, my name is Nancy Fitzgerald can I go home. She stood near the wall looking at Charlie, "I have been away far to long."

"Nancy." Ann used Charlie's mouth like normal. "This is what we are going to do. I am going to jump in there with you and send us back." Then without moving the lips she thought, "Don't forget my body when you get back. I still need to get these souls to purgatory and the cup." Ann spoke to Nancy and Charlie. "This is going to be fast, so hang on." With her last word they jumped into the cylinder. One hand grabbed Nancy and the other Rumsfeld.

The two landed belly down on a roof. Rumsfeld was down below, just getting to his feet. "Ouch, that is not what I call a soft landing." Charlie looked at Nancy who was just as surprised. "Yah I don't understand how we wound up on a roof coming from hell. Oh well, at least were on good old mother earth again." Charlie walked over to Ann who was sitting with her face in the sun.

She grinned with such joy it looked like her face was going to break, "This is beautiful the sun's warmth is so much gentler and smooth on the skin." A creaking sound alerted the girls and they grabbed each other as the damaged roof gave into their weight, sending them free falling into the building.

Hearing the sound from above Ellen stepped away from the bar, saving her shot glass and whiskey bottle. She watched as the two girls landed on the counter. Nancy fell on top of Charlie. "Whoa there Nellie, thanks for dropping by girls, but the place still has a door that works." Ellen whipped out a shotgun from the back counter, "Now get up and get out. We have had enough strangers drop in today." Standing fast, finger on the trigger Ellen was ready to shoot and skip the whole question thing.

Nancy slid off Charlie who turned to Ellen as she did the same. "Ellen you are Ellen Harvelle and you are friends with Bobby Singer." Charlie pretended not to know her. "I am Charlotte Parker I have been chasing my car down since Arizona." Charlie tried to ignore the gun aimed at her head. Keeping in mind the last one was fired.

From her pocket Ellen took out her cell phone then with the shotgun barrel, directed the girls to sit. "Hey Bobby, there is some girl here claiming to know you." She paused then answered, "Ya", another moment of silence, "Yep! They are." A few minutes of listening, "She fell through the roof Bobby how in the hell else do you think she got here. Now do you know her or not?" Ellen held the phone out to Charlie.

Not sure about getting that close to the half inch hole starring her down, Charlie approached with caution then accepted the phone. "Bobby, hi it is me." She listened while keeping an eye on Ellen's shaking finger. "Yes she is holding a barrel on us. Bobby can you just tell her it is me. I am not dead." She had to convince him, "You and I ran moonshine over", Bobby interrupted and she handed the phone back to Ellen.

With the gun returned to its resting place Charlie felt safe enough to shake off the soot and dust then let Rumsfeld into the building. "Come on Rumsfeld lets see if there is some water around here for you." Charlie walked back over to Nancy who stood in all her innocents shaking. "Nancy this is Ellen. Ellen -Nancy. Do the bathrooms work?" Ellen pointed her to where the bathrooms were. Charlie knew the direction she just had to play it down.

Brushing herself off Nancy approached the bar where Ellen was pouring three shots of Whiskey. "Well, Nancy you missed all the fun. About eight hours ago another girl stopped by and took off with a hunter's game. Not a good thing. Are you two here to do the same?" Ellen waited an answer but never got one. "Not much of a talker?" The two watched Charlie and Rumsfeld return. "Well, Charlie you have to tell me how you and Bobby ran shine."

Ellen's intent was to make friendly and then get the two on their way, so she could leave. "This place was booming hours ago, but then everyone took off after your some girl named Ann stole someone's catch." Ellen wasn't sure if Nancy was a hunter or if she knew what lurks in the dark really does lurk in the dark. "So, where did you two come from or better yet how did you wind up on my roof?" She looked at Nancy whose eyes popped open and stared at Charlie.

"Well, we fell from hell and I am not sure how we wound up on your roof." For now Charlie let the time difference between hell and earth sit in the back of her mind. "Nancy spent some time down there with Lilith who peeled her flesh from the bone while still alive." Charlie saw the spark of vengeance gleam from Ellen's eyes. "She is or was the secretary for the police department in Monument Colorado. Somehow she escaped but she doesn't know how. In fact she has not said much since she snapped out of her Amnesia. I found her wandering the streets and took her to my safe house in Flagstaff." Charlie had to make it sound real. "My friend Ann was helping me take care of Nancy and then the other morning Ann was gone and so was my car. When I catch up with her I am going to kick her butt." Charlie drank the shot of whiskey and noticing Nancy was not drinking grabbed hers too. "Is there water or pop, Nancy is not much of a hard drinker."

From below the counter Ellen grabbed water. "Here, it's warm, but it's wet." She watched Nancy take the bottle then turned to Charlie. "I heard about the mess at Bobby's with the boys." Her cell phone rang. "Excuse me, I need to take this." It was Bobby on the phone with impeccable timing as Ellen was about to say Sam Winchester. "What do you mean she can't know who he is?"

While Ellen was talking on her phone, Charlie looked more closely at Nancy. "Hey, are you alright?" Nancy shook her head in response. Charlie felt she was in mortal shock that she might be having memories of what Lilith did finally catching up with her. "Here let's go sit down. If you want I can heal your mind of all you remember and give you new memories that will help everyone understand why you have been gone so long." Charlie watched the cold sweat run down Nancy's forehead. "Damn it Nancy I am not going to loose you. Ellen, I need your help." Charlie yelled as she caught Nancy before she hit the floor in convulsions.

Ellen came running and seeing what was happening rushed to Nancy's feet to help hold her down. "Thanks I need a minute to calm her." Placing her hands on Nancy's head Charlie put her into a deep sleep. Ellen watched in amazement without questioning what was happening. With her eyes closed Charlie swept through Nancy's mind. She could see her on the roof of a building with an officer then in the building where dead bodies were scattered everyone, blood spattered on the walls.

Inside the main entrance she watched Lilith walk in. That was too much. Charlie drifted back to the roof and erased everything in Nancy's mind up to them sitting in the roadhouse. In between those two times Charlie placed new memories of Nancy leaving the building just before Lilith arrived so she could get some fresh air. There was a huge blast that sent Nancy flying. Then she filled some time with nothing but blue skies and sunshine.

Nothing until she woke up at the safe house, wondering how she got there. And then Ann and Charlie helping her until Ann had to leave. Then she took Nancy and her with Rumsfeld on a road trip by bus with lots of fun times at rest stops and parks. She gave memories of playing catch with Rumsfeld and feeling the cool warmth of a lake at a cabin where they spent a few days before finally arriving at the roadhouse.

Charlie released herself from Nancy's mind. "Thanks Ellen. I put her to sleep for awhile. Is there a place we can put her besides the floor?" Ellen motioned Charlie to help pick her up and they carried Nancy to a folding cot against the back wall. "Are you staying here?"

"I am only here for a few days then I am going to catch up with Jo." They made Nancy comfortable then went back to the bar. "So, explain it again to me how you show up at my place, crashing through my roof and without a car.?"

Feeling she could trust Ellen Charlie explained how she became Ann and the rest of the story up to the time they fell on the roof. Charlie let Rumsfeld outside. "So, is there a bus stop or something around here? I need to get Nancy back to Colorado." Charlie felt it safe to confide in Ellen. "Bobby most likely told you some things about me and what I need to do. If I find an Amulet before getting Nancy home I may have to drag her and Rumsfeld with me. So I am hoping to make it a fast run there. Just wish my car was here."

Piling cases of assorted liquor on the counter gave Ellen an idea. "Why don't you help me load up my car and I will take you and Nancy to the local motel. Sam is on his way here with your car and should make it by tonight." Ellen picked up a box and gestured to Charlie to grab one. "You two can get cleaned up and then head over to Colorado. I just can't take her." Ellen went out to her car with Charlie following.

Back inside they checked on Nancy who was still out. "Ellen, if you want you can use the safe house in Flagstaff. I set it up for hunters who need a place to hold up." They continued to hall boxes of alcohol and accessories to her car. "It has all the basic accommodations, Furniture, lighting, water and protection spells." They loaded boxes until her car was filled then sat down at a table with a deck of cards and a bottle of whiskey.

"There are weapons under the staircase and some herbs and things in the kitchen. The key is stuck behind the bolt to the front gate. Just put it back when you leave and you are welcome to make a copy if you like. Stay as long as you want. The main house on the property is where Dawn and my God son live. She knows people will be coming and going and if you need information on the area she can tell you or find someone to help." Charlie stopped herself. "Oh, I am so sorry I have been rambling here."

Shuffling the cards Ellen dealt two hands. "Don't worry about it. But I may just take you up on your offer. It wouldn't hurt to stop my world spinning for a bit. They sat and finished off the bottle while playing cards. After an hour they heard Nancy moan.

She made an awful face, "Oh, it smells simply awful in here." She saw Ellen and Charlie look at her from the table. "Is there anyway I can go home now?" She grabbed her half full bottle of water and drank it down.

It wasn't long before Charlie and Ellen were saying their goodbyes at a local motel about ten miles from the roadhouse. "Don't worry Ellen. I will jog over to the roadhouse. A ten mile workout will do me good. You take care and keep the Angels on your backside."

They checked in at the desk then went to their room to freshen up. There was plenty of time to burn so Charlie took Nancy shopping at a local boutique and grabbed dinner for Nancy and Rumsfeld. She then left them at the motel and started jogging back to the roadhouse.

Nancy took the longest shower in her life then dressing she settled in on the bed with Rumsfeld and enjoyed the Kentucky fried chicken dinner while watching television. Alone Nancy wondered how her parents were doing and thought about calling. But she wasn't sure what to say and felt it best to do it in person. She had been gone for months and they probably thought she was inside the building when it exploded. She felt a pinch on her heart just thinking of her mother crying over her loss.

It was dark by the time Sam reached the roadhouse. He was on his phone talking to Ellen. "I will check and see if she is waiting inside before I take off." He listened to Ellen talk. "Where did you drop them off?" Sam walked over to the door. "Okay, I will pick up my car and leave hers for when she gets here." He listened to Ellen talk, "thanks Ellen." With his flashlight he went inside and finding the place empty he walked out to his car. From inside the building you could hear his car start up and pull away.

Charlie stepped out from behind the juke box where she ran to hide when she heard her car coming down the road. After the ordeal at the rest stop Charlie had no intention of having a reunion at this time. She walked out of the bar and stood by her car. "Oh there you are. I have missed you. She jumped into the driver's seat that she had to adjust forward. Then she grabbed a flashlight from the trunk and started looking for the pack Ann had given her.

She found it on the roof, hanging off the rusty stack. "I hate that roof." Grabbing a ladder she climbed up on the roof and was about to grab the bag when she heard a noise. Expecting to see Sam when she turned around she was shocked to find a vampire shadowed by the moonlight. His trench coat was waving freely in a light wind. "Hello, you wanted to get a closer look at the moon too. It is beautiful tonight isn't it?" Charlie moved to the peak of the roof while slowly pulling her dagger from its sheath.

The vampire approached with ease as he glided across the roof. "The moon I am not here for. I am a bounty hunter and I have been hired by Lucifer to dispose of a few fleas that keep ruffling his fur." He lit a cigarette. "I don't know if I should turn you or kill you. Either way I still make it good with the man downstairs." He watched Charlie look around. "Darling you are not going anywhere. I have been sitting on this burnt out pile of waste just waiting for you and others like you to come back here and pay your last respects." He tilted his head then knelt down readying himself to pounce.

There was no way Charlie was getting off the roof without a fight. "I am ready to die if you are so come kill me if you think you can." Clearing her mind of the roof she set her stance and watched as the vampire flew towards her. At that same moment Charlie let her feet slide down with the peak between her legs and swung the dagger up straight. It sliced the flesh like cutting open a piñata. Burning ash resembling rain poured down as he flew to dust over her head.

Grabbing the bag Charlie climbed down, ran to her car and took off down the road. When she pulled into the motel she saw Sam's car parked near her room. She quietly drove by and parked on the side of the building at the far end. Keeping herself out of sight Charlie waited for the right moment and then it came when Sam stepped out of the room with an ice bucket in his hand. There was an ice machine in the office. Charlie watched him disappear.

Quickly she ran to the door and went in. "You really should lock this door." She could see the excitement in Nancy's eyes and the joy in her voice as Nancy told her about Sam arriving. "Yah, I saw him leave to get ice." Charlie spoke quickly "Listen Nancy I can take you home. There is no problem with that, but I have a friend who is badly hurt in the opposite direction, so if you could get Sam to take you home it would help me a great deal." Charlie heard footsteps. "I don't want to talk with Sam right now. Give him a story that I left to do a job and won't be back for days, just don't let him know I am here." Charlie went into the small coat closet and sat down.

Opening the door Sam set the ice bucket on the table, "You forgot to lock the door." He placed ice in a glass and then poured some whiskey from a bottle. Its label covered in soot. "I still can't get over you being here. So, tell me what you remember." Sam did not mention how a demon destroyed the police station. He listened to Nancy's story and played along. "So, Charlie brought you here. Do you know when she will get back?"

Nancy sat at the little table across from Sam. "She told me she had a job to do and that she may not be coming back for awhile." Ann took a drink of her Pepsi, "I really do want to get home. My parents need to know I am alive and I just don't know how long Charlie is going to be gone or if she will come back. Something might happen and then what do I do?" Nancy took another drink.

Thinking about Nancy and her parents Sam realized he couldn't just leave her there waiting and worrying about when or if Charlie would return. "Look, why don't you and Rumsfeld get ready to go. I will take you home. But you should write Charlie a note so she doesn't worry about you." Sam put the cap back on the bottle. "I am going to go out to the car and make room for you and the dog and then we can go." Sam went out to his car, giving Nancy and Charlie a chance to say goodbye and then Nancy wrote a nice note.

Things couldn't have worked out better. For a half hour Charlie sat in the closet waiting for Sam, Nancy and Rumsfeld to leave and then she came out. There was still some chicken left in the bucket and she grabbed a piece before heading to the rest stop to get Ann's body.

It was noon on the twenty-first of May when she reached the rest stop. The bathroom was blocked off with police tape. People were walking around in circles trying to get a peak. She approached a young man. "What happened here? Someone forget to flush?" The boy told her they stopped in last night and police were here with an Ambulance that took some woman to the hospital. "You got here last night. Why are you still here?"

"They've been holding everyone who was here last night until they could verify we had nothing to do with it. My mom found the body and she is like totally freaked out." A voice called from inside the breezeway between the bathrooms. "Finally, that's my mom. I have to go." The boy pointed to the roof. "I bet they replace those dummy cameras with real ones." Charlie asked him about the body. "Body, yah she had a great body." The boy smiled, then saw Charlie's disappointed look. "Sorry, what can I say I am a teenager with untouched hormones?" Charlie gave him a sigh. "They took her to the local hospital with a bullet through the brain and beat up like the wimp at school." The boy walked off to join his mom.

With the collected information Charlie sped off to the hospital where she loomed around until she found Ann. Reading the medical clipboard attached to her bed gave Charlie enough insight to leave and head to Enders Nebraska to visit Velidogo.

Pulling in front of the house Charlie pondered how to approach Velidogo who knew her as Ann. The place was quiet compared to neighbors who were busy doing assorted yard work or playing with the family pet. Across the street a father and son were playing catch. A young girl came out of the house and Charlie could see Velidogo telling her goodbye. She looked her way and paused for a moment and then shut the door. Charlie was standing outside leaning against her car and wondered if Velidogo recognized the car and if she had why did she close the door. There was only one way to find out, she went to the door and knocked.

It took a minute for Velidogo to answer. "Hello", her tone of voice was that of a stranger talking to another. "Why are you here?"

Pulling her backpack off her shoulder Charlie kept an eye on Velidogo who seemed standoffish to her presence. "I told you I would be back to help you and so here I am. I didn't realize friends had to answer for themselves each time they meet." Charlie watched Velidogo look her over as if trying to read her very soul.

Stepping back Velidogo allowed Charlie to enter. Then closing the door she put a long bladed knife against Charlie's throat. "I recognize you. You are that demon that possessed Ann. Why are you here and where is Ann?" Keeping the blade tight against the skin Velidogo took Charlie's backpack and placed it on the floor.

The blade pinched her skin, but did not draw blood, "Velidogo you saw my face when I was in Ann's body because she had taken my body to Hell. I am Charlie. Do you see two faces in me or just me?" Velidogo twisted her around keeping the tip of the blade scratching the skin. "You see, this is just me, the real me."

Once Velidogo was satisfied it was Charlie she had made friends with in Ann's body and that Charlie was Charlie they went into the kitchen for coffee. "I am happy to see you are still wearing the ring I gave you. Now I would like to free you from that binding spell and I hope you will refrain from creating new super naturals." Charlie settled in on the chair where she sat before and Velidogo joined her. Charlie pulled some items from her backpack and started preparing a remedy to remove the spell. "It has to be a bitch not being able to take off the binding spell that holds you, when you have such great powers inside. This potion will remove the brand they put on your soul and I will heal the wound when it is done." Charlie crushed herbs inside a small clay finger bowl made by the ancient Aztec's.

She added ash of a witch burned at the stake and a few other magical parts including the golden shavings of a unicorn. Then she blended it well in the water taken from a wishing fountain off the furthest stream of Ireland where it is said the first leprechaun was born. "If I knew exactly what they used to bind you it would be easier. But since I don't we have to do this the messy way. Now pull your shoulder sleeve down. I need to spread this over the brand."

Charlie covered the brand with what looked like black mud then placed a sheet of flesh paper with words written in the Angelic language. Velidogo jumped from her chair. "Holy crap that burns, it burns ten times more then when they branded me." She staggered down a hallway and into her bedroom where she laid on the bed trying to keep from fainting. "How long, how long must I endure this pain?"

Having never done an unbinding before Charlie didn't know what to expect. "I don't know. This is my first. Try to think of something else." Charlie walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed. "When I left here I was at a rest stop when Dillon caught up with me. Of course it was Ann's body. Needless to say they tortured and beat me. Sam wanted to leave me for dead, but not Dillon he shot me in the head. Well actually he shot Ann's body in the head." Charlie thought she shouldn't talk about that burning pain that sent her flying down to hell, not with Velidogo in such pain.

"Next thing I knew my feet were standing on the bottom floor of Hell. Literally the bottom and I was back in my body with Ann. She had completed her task and was working her way, well now our way out of hell. I tell you Velidogo hell isn't half bad. A lot of the area is very beautiful. It is like a Peter pan dream come true. They feast twenty-four seven. There is no hunger and they dance, sing and just play and have fun. Ann she was so into eating all the time. She would feast on a whole pig or huge turkey and all I could think about was gluttony. After she ate, I would throw up, we argued often over that one.

The fruits of hell are very, very tempting but the dark side is just as intense with its horrifying acts of tearing people into little pieces and then putting them back together just to do it again or the massive orgy that seems to be way too popular. Hell was like an Alternate universe and I explored a lot of it for almost four months just trying to get out. Apparently twelve days in hell is like an hour on earth." Charlie stopped talking when Velidogo sat up and grabbed her wrist. Smoke slithered from between her fingers. "Hey, what are you doing?"

No longer in pain and unbounded Velidogo stood, pulling Charlie by the wrist up with her. "Hush!" She put her hand on Charlie's forehead and for a minute they stood like statues until Velidogo released her hold and then got down on her knees, "I am sorry."

A feeling of extreme awkwardness left Charlie dismayed. "Velidogo what are you doing? Get up off your knees we are friends and I am like you. So quite praying to me, will you." Charlie was getting irritated with her chanting in tongue. "Come on Velidogo I am only human."

Rising to her feet Velidogo gently took Charlie's wrist. Where there once was nothing, was now a tattoo. "Look Charlie you are daughter of the Seraphim and they wait to serve and watch over you to keep you safe." She examined the dragon tattoo that wrapped around Charlie's wrist and was sealed as a whole with the dragon's tail draped across the open mouth. Upon her head was a crown of stars. "I am forever your servant."

Still shocked over seeing the tattoo on her wrist Charlie left the bedroom and went out and grabbed a fresh cup of coffee. Not saying a word she went out on the back porch and sat in the rocking swing to smoke and think. She starred at her new unwanted tattoo and watched it smoke away to nothing into her skin. The tattoo was gone as fast as it arrived. Velidogo walked out with a cup and joined Charlie for a smoke. "The tattoo is gone or at least invisible. That was freaky, I never liked tattoos."

Velidogo walked over and handed Charlie a small wooden box. Here take this as a gift to a friend for giving me back my powers. I think I will keep the brand to remind me how vulnerable I am. Anyway inside the box is a Coptic jar with a large chalice bowl. If you can get some ash or part of your father and mix it with the ingredients in the jar then pour it over his gravesite if worthy he will return to you in whole. No tricks no rules to follow. It will be as if he never died."

This was so overwhelming, Charlie had no response. She sat looking at the box and thinking of hugging her father once again or him lifting her up into the air with a smile swallowing up his face. Snapping out of her thoughts Charlie looked at Velidogo. "I have to be going." They got up and walked inside to the front door. Before leaving Charlie looked at Velidogo and gave her a big hug. "Velidogo many find you as an evil threat, but I see you as my friend and I believe you were born under the sign of God. Lucifer may have used the darkest and deepest dirt of the earth, but that is God's. He may have used a rib from his human body, even that was a gift, a gift to your father from God. At the time of your birth Lucifer was still favored and loved in God's eyes. Keep yourself well."

Charlie was off and down the road. She was no longer concerned with Ann. She could take care of herself. Bobby was on her mind, but he put himself in a situation that could wait a little longer. With no Amulet no pressing need to help someone Charlie set her sites on reaching the graveside of her father.

By dusk she was ready for sleep and took an off ramp to a marked holiday Inn. On the way she stopped at a gas station to fill up and get something to eat. After gassing up she walked to the store. As she was passing this junked pickup she over heard the two boys standing against the bed talking. One wanted to just leave and the other wanted to give someone a little more time to get there.

Inside the store she bought food and coffee supplies. As she stood outside the store she heard one of the boys on his cell phone arguing, "What do you mean you changed your mind. We traveled a hundred miles to get him to you and now your backing out?" The boy walked to the back of the truck where the other boy was. "Look I understand you have to travel a fair distance, but you didn't want to let him fly." Soon he hung up the phone. "Brandon she changed her mind." Charlie then saw the small puppy in the carrier box. Brandon pulled him out and gave him a bit of water.

She walked up to the bed of the truck, "He is so adorable, what is his name." The boys looked at him and then at each other. Brandon handed Charlie the puppy. "Oh, you are so cute. And look at those big paws. You are going to be a huge blood hound." She rubbed her cheek on his fur.

"He is our last puppy. A lady was suppose to come get him but never did. We traveled a long ways to sell him and now he has to go back with no home." He notices Charlie look at both of them. "Aaron. Why don't you show her the puppy's paperwork?" Aaron petted the puppies head. "He comes with a crate and a five pound bag of puppy chow and he has all his shots up to date."

Charlie was not concerned with paperwork. She loved his oversized ears and large paws. The red color of his coat with no markings and the beautiful eyes that sparkled was love at first sight. "How much are you selling him for?" Aaron responded with six hundred dollars, but they would take five since the lady had to put down a non-refundable deposit. "I will take him."

They followed behind Charlie to the nearest bank and from its cash machine she withdrew the money. With her new puppy in the crate sitting in the front seat she headed over to the Holiday Inn and got herself a far back room on the bottom floor. That night Charlie had the best time, playing with her new puppy, naming him Beauford and taking him out many times to go potty.

He slept on the bed next to her and in the morning slept on a towel in the bathroom while she showered. She drank her coffee and he drank his water. While he was out in the field looking to do his thing she was smoking a cigarette. Then it was time to hit the road.

Charlie took her time traveling making stops at tourist attractions and getting a look at America. She enjoyed the local history museums and the parks and woods as she traveled for two weeks. According to the directions in the box she needed to perform the ritual on the eve of a full moon just as it crossed the other side of midnight into a new day.

She headed to the salvage yard to visit with Bobby and pick up a few things she would need from her trailer. The yard was locked up and Bobby was not around. She hung out for hours checking to see how the yard was fairing. It appeared things were at a halt. Parts weren't moving and vehicles were not coming into the yard.

Inside her mobile she exchanged clothing in her backpack added a few things and then looked around the yard for a booster seat for Beauford to ride in. She knew he would love to look out the window on their journeys. She looked at the calendar on her kitchen wall and flipped the pages up to June. She saw the Full moon sitting on the third. Anxiousness bit at her heels. The darker it got the more she hungered to leave. When the time came, Bobby still had not arrived so she left him a small note on his door then locked up the big main gates and headed out.

By eleven-thirty she reached the site of her father's ashes. Around the site she placed twelve holy candles and lit them. Over the site she draped a white flat sheet. The full moon shot bright rays of light through the tall fur trees their shadows looming over the site. A sparkle caught her eye. It was the cross necklace she had left with him the first time she visited. She pulled it out of the dirt and put it around her neck. "I love you Daddy, please don't be mad at what I am doing."

Time moved slowly, Charlie checked her watch every few minutes. At two minutes to midnight she took the chalice bowl and set it on top the box then she poured the ingredients inside with the ash she had collected previously. She added the dirt of his resting place and stirred slowly. At midnight she stood and read the ritual Velidogo gave her while pouring the content of the bowl onto the sheet she had spread out. Suddenly a candle blew out and then another.

The flames gushed before going out, Charlie looked it was Beauford. He was laying on top the sheet and had knocked down the candles. "No, Beauford, you bad puppy, get out of there." She reached down to pick him up and he thought she wanted to play and dashed away knocking over a candle into the potion she had poured. It burst into flames setting the small area on fire. Charlie could do nothing but stand and watch all her work go up in smoke.

She wanted to cry but didn't there was nothing she could do except hope. She was upset with Beauford, but couldn't be mad. He was just a puppy and together they watched the full moon creep across the morning sky as they sat by the burned up site. Getting tired Charlie took off her jacket and made a pillow. She decided to rest while waiting for her father to return. Beauford curled up against Charlie and licked her arm then put his head down to rest. They both fell quickly to sleep.

The morning sun peered over the horizon waking the forest around them. Beauford heard a strange sound and growled at the burnt sheet. Something was there and with his keen sense of sound and smell he could hear something moving about the site. He growled again then something startled him and Beauford ran off yelping to the car.

This woke Charlie up who noticed Beauford's little tail flying through the air as he ran away. "Beauford get back here. You are a silly little puppy." She heard a rustling sound behind her. This stiffened every nerve in her body. She turned slowly filled with excitement to see her father. A startling scream escaped her lips.


	15. Chapter 15 PUSHME PULLME

In the early morning light Charlie could barely make out the figure that stood between her and the morning sun. She turned and saw Beauford huddling near the front tire of her car when a familiar scent propelled Charlie to her feet with excitement. "Bobby, Bobby I have missed you. Why haven't you returned my calls?" She walked over and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You old grizzly bear you gave Beauford quit a startle." Charlie picked up her puppy that was now at her feet. "Isn't he just the most handsome little fellow?" She could see the snarling mad look on Bobby's face and decided to be quiet.

With hands firmly resting on his hips Bobby questioned Charlie, "What," His voice was stern. Then he paused to speak a little calmer, "what do you think you are doing here?" Charlie told him she was just hanging out. "And the candles are they for a birthday cake." Charlie laughed very shortly, Bobby was not amused. He followed Charlie to her car. "Look Charlie I know you miss your dad, but you can not be coming here, this place is hidden to protect his ashes and if you keep popping in every time you get a childish tear in your eye, someone is going to follow."

Bobby saw the puppy tears in Charlie's eyes. Feeling bad he changed the subject. "Where is Velidogo? You need to return her to Dillon or else he is going to come looking for you and it will not be a picnic amongst friends when he finds you. You were there when he killed Ann." Bobby watched Charlie put Beauford in his car seat. "So, how did you escape?" Bobby folded his arms and leaned against the car.

After getting Beauford settled in Charlie joined Bobby. "When Dillon shot Ann, it sent me to hell where my body was and then Ann led us the way out." Charlie walked over and collected her candles in the burlap bag she took them out of. "Bobby you have to tell Dillon to leave Velidogo alone. She is one of the good guys and if he kills her then Lucifer is going to take the rib he used to create her and immortalize himself." With all her belongings bagged up Charlie walked to the driver side of the car.

Bobby thought for a moment, "What do you mean she is a good guy, she is Lucifer's daughter. There is no way in hell you are going to convince anyone she is on our side, No way!" Bobby stood in thought as Charlie climbed into the driver seat.

The engine roared with the turning of the ignition. "Bobby I have her story and she cannot lie once I ask." She took a moment to let the statement sink in then continued. "Lucifer may have made her but it wasn't out of fatherly love. He made her to store the rib and that was all. I mean how many father's who love their daughters never visit? Lucifer never once took time to visit his so called daughter. I am sorry Bobby but to Lucifer his daughter was nothing more then a safety deposit box. Velidogo has agreed to quit making monster if she is left alone." Charlie looked at Bobby. "I love you Bobby, but I will never tell you where she is." She shut the door, upset and mad. She backed out and before pulling away gave Bobby one quick glance.

Charlie knew Bobby was no dummy, he knew what she was doing with the candles. The thought of having to explain herself bounced around in her mind forcing her decision to skip Bobby's place and head straight to interstate ninety west to Washington State.

Through out the day she drove, making a few quick stops along the way for snacks and puppy potty breaks. Somewhere outside Kimball, South Dakota the front tire on the passenger side blew, swerving the car. Charlie kept control and slowly pulled over, her heart racing, "Beauford that would have been disastrous if I was traveling my usual over the limit speed."

Watching for traffic, Charlie stepped out and pulled the spare from the trunk. After loosening the lug nuts she pumped the hand jack just enough to set the wheel free spinning and then she finished removing the tire. As she carried the blown tire to the trunk a truck pulled off the road in front of her car. Continuing with her task Charlie put the tire away then pulled out a revolver from the trunk fender-well and put it in the back of her jeans.

A very tall man stepped out and approached in the darkness of night. Charlie grabbed her flashlight and shined it in the man's face. She was honestly surprised, "Hank?" She felt a little stupid giving the stranger a name, but the closer he approached the more assured she was, "Of all places to meet again, is a lonely road in the middle of somewhere." Charlie felt embarrassed as she realized he may not remember her.

Hank was very tall for being a full blooded Sioux and he towered over Charlie coming to her aide. "Well if it isn't the lady from the coffee shop who never leaves a name. What are you doing out this way. You are a long ways from Kansas." He saw the spare tire lying near the front of the car. "Here let me help you with this. You shouldn't be out here alone." Hank placed the tire on and then spun a nut on each lug nut stud.

Changing a tire was like putting on socks to Charlie, but without question she allowed the handsome man to assist. "Yah Sorry about that I thought I saw someone who looked familiar." She was surprised anyone would remember a moments passing from almost two years ago. She handed hank a lug nut. "My name is Charlotte but most just call me Charlie."

Hank wiped his hands then held one out. "It is a pleasure to officially meet you Miss Charlotte." He accepted another nut from Charlie.

His fingers gently rubbed her inverted palm. Charlie quickly pulled her hand away. "You are a long way from Kansas yourself. Do you live out this way?" They watched the car lower to the ground as Hank pumped the jack. Down and down the car went, just a bit too far, "Great! I have two flat tires and no spare to speak of." Charlie had checked that tire, plus the one that blew before she started the road trip, now the spare was flat and the blown one bald to the wiring inside.

"Looks to me like you could use a little more air in that tire." They both looked at the spare sitting flat on the ground and chuckled. "I have an air compressor we can use." From the bed of his truck Hank pulled out a belly generator and after filling the tire they both noticed a hissing noise. "Sounds like she might hold air for ten minutes, long enough to get to the shop. Why don't you follow me and we can get you fixed up." Hank walked back to his truck, putting the compressor in the bed, while Charlie put the jack away and tossed the hub cap in the trunk. Without question she followed not wanting to run out of air before reaching wherever he was taking her.

It wasn't far. They pulled off the Interstate and Charlie could see a very tall super eight sign. Around to the back they went right to the truck stop area where Hank opened a large bay door and motioned Charlie to pull in. Once inside she grabbed Beauford and her backpack. "I think I am going to get a room and stay for the night. It is late. Do you know if they accept dogs?" Charlie set Beauford down and followed Hank out the big door.

"They do accept dogs and if they don't have a room you are welcome to stay in mine." Hank closed the bay door and locked it. "Just tell them at the desk you are with me and they will take care of you." Hank headed to his truck. "Jump in, I'll give you a lift to the door, I have a house call to do which will take some time. So, it won't be until tomorrow before I can get to your tire." Hank felt it was fate the two should meet again. The instant attraction he felt in Topeka when they met for a brief moment had stayed with him through the years, keeping him from any serious relationship. After driving Charlie to the front door Hank took off from the parking lot and back towards the freeway.

Watching Hank drive away Charlie thought about staying a few days, just to see if her feelings were real. With no concern if he should feel the same. How could she, they had a moment if not two together and then she was interrupted by Mitchell the young boy who fell down a well. But she felt a connection when there eyes met and now years later here he is, in the middle of no where at just the right moment. "Beauford, do you believe in fate or just dumb luck?" She walked in and after telling the night clerk she was a friend of Hanks she was given the room next to his in the back near the dog park. The room was nice and Charlie being tired decided to take a shower and then sleep. In the morning she would catch up with Hank.

Waking to the early morning pounding on the door dragged Charlie to a sitting position, then she remember "Hank – crap" Quickly she messed with her hair a bit and tried to look like she wasn't just ran over by a steamroller, then answered the door. "Good morning Hank." He apologized for waking her. "That's ok, I needed to get up at," she looked at her watch, "six am." She gave a smile.

In his hands Hank held a cardboard tray with four coffees. "I brought you some coffee if that helps?" Seeing Charlie motion him in Hank walked through and placed the tray on the table. "I didn't know what you liked so I brought two espressos and two regular coffees. I also picked up assorted creamers and sugar. Please help yourself."

Looking over the four cups, Charlie took a regular coffee, a few non dairy creamers and six bags of sugar. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to go to all this trouble." Charlie refrained from mentioning the coffee pot in the room, so as not to offend Hank. "What are you going to do with all this coffee?" She sat down and started fixing her cup. Hank told her he would be right back and darted off with the two espressos, leaving the other regular coffee on the table.

By the time Hank returned Charlie had fixed her coffee rinsed her face off and was putting her shoes on. "I need to take Beauford out for his morning business, your welcome to join us if you like?" The two took their coffees and walked to the dog park. "So, you are staying in a motel, if you don't mind me being a big nose, how come?"

Hank didn't mind he had nothing to hide. "I work at the truck stop from Friday to Monday and then I go home. I have a welding shop on my ranch in Little Eagle, but it doesn't pay well." They watched Beauford run and play with a butterfly. Hank felt like talking and he did. "I was raised in Chicago but was born in Little Eagle. Both my parents are full Sioux, but my father died when I was five and mother married a white man from Chicago and we moved there. But that place is not for me, so I came home and live at home when I am not here." Hank drank his coffee.

Since it was family share time Charlie felt she should do the same. "Well, I was born in Fall City, Washington. My mother is an Alcoholic and my father left home soon after I was born. I still live in Fall City, but after college I needed to take a road trip and I have been on one ever since. My mother is half Sioux and I am not sure about my father. So I guess we have a little in common." They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

Over the next nine months Charlie and Hank got to know each other. She had taken a job at the motel and they would spend the weekends together after Hank was off work. Sometimes Charlie and Beauford would tag along when Hank had a late job to do. And Hank worked out with Charlie in the woods running deer paths and he helped her connect with her inner self, bettering her skills in one on one fighting.

Most days Charlie would travel the four hours to Little Eagle and spend time at Hanks place learning about metal art. She helped him with small projects and gave him a few. For one project she had Julia call Hank for a sculpture piece of a horse running through a creek. Charlie gave Hank a photocopy of a picture of My Prince for the model and then she sent the money to Julia to pay for the sculpture that would be placed in the creek under the apple blossom trees where they loved to play.

By February fourteenth two-thousand and nine during Hanks vacation time he completed the sculpture. Hank was at home in Little Eagle when he called Charlie and told her. After work that day she took the four hour trip and arrived just a little after nine pm. The place was dark except for the barn where Hank does his welding. She was going to tell him what she wanted to for some time but was afraid too. They have spent months going to movies sharing laughs and tears. Spending time together with Beauford at his dog training school where they would sit and watch and then they both took turns working with him. Charlie felt if she needed a place for Beauford she had one.

Beauford having long out grown his car seat was as big as a small pony. His head never grew into his long ears and his paws still showed signs of growth to come. Charlie gave his head a rub as she let him out the driver's door. He stood stern by her side his nose picking up the scents around. "Oh don't be such a show off Beauford. I can see the barn light on. Just think in two months you will be one year old." She stopped and knelt down to give him a hug. "I bet you didn't know it, but you were born Saturday, April fifth, in the new moon of Aries and that is a powerful time." Charlie gave him a look in the eye. "Well, that is what people say but I have no idea what a conjunction of the moon means or what astrological powers it has. Maybe that is why your coat is such a deep red." Charlie stood. "I am stalling aren't I boy?"

As they headed to the barn Charlie thought of walks in the park, holding hands or Hank carrying her over streams. The laughter they shared and the many goodnight kisses. Tonight she felt it was time and she was going to tell him she loved him. She thought about this as she entered through the little side door. "Hank, Hank you in here, I don't hear any torches flaring." Her voice was a pitch higher then normal. "I can't wait to see the statue," she listened for a moment, "Where are you?" From the small shop area she walked into the large shop and saw candles lit down a long bench on the wall. A long strand of Indian beads weaved in and out of the candles down the bench to the far end where it draped in the air and disappeared behind a stack of welding tanks.

Charlie took a deep breathe. The butterflies in her stomach were restless. She walked slowly down the aisle as Beauford ran ahead and disappeared, following the beads. She came around the corner and was left speechless with awe. The statue of My Prince prancing in the creek was beyond beautiful. It was far more then just a work of art. She couldn't help but cry, "My Prince." Suddenly the chains dangling high above on their pulleys clanged and rattled as they fell downward. Hanks body was impelled by the chains and landed in the riding position on My Prince back. Charlie's scream of horror and heart ripping pain could be heard across the valley.

The sight knocked her for a loop and she passed out on the floor. When she came too Beauford was lying down beside her and Hank's limp form covered with dried blood from lacerations to his body and the chains that protruded out his shoulders then through his sides and wrapped around his torso, was still in the same position. She couldn't look. She turned away and ran out of the building then threw up. The site unbearable and hard to bounce back from, somehow she pulled herself together and called for help. It took an hour for the police to arrive and another twenty minutes for an ambulance.

Charlie sat on an old buckboard that was yard art and watched as police went in and out of the barn. One stopped and gave her a blanket. More cops and paramedics went in and out the door. Then a fire truck showed up. She sat and watched. Soon a fireman brought her a cup of coffee. No one really talked to her. No one asked her any questions. They would just throw glances her way that went unnoticed and talk amongst each other. Charlie didn't see she didn't care.

The void in the mind where one runs to get away is where Charlie sat. No thought, no wisdom, just darkness filled with nothing. Her eyes watched, but did not see. Her ears listened but did not hear. Everything was nothing leaving her empty. The touch of material things was cold. She could walk through a fire and not feel its anger. Somewhere inside her time just stopped and the world moved alone without her in it.

A young fireman touched her arm, but there was no warmth no feel of his heavy glove on her bare arm. His shouts to the paramedics were no greater then a fly buzzing by her head. For the most part Charlie was dead inside and they could just lay her beside Hank so her heart could quit beating.

Days passed and Charlie was in the hospital never wanting to move again. She got up and went to the bathroom only because she had too. She ate only because she didn't want to be fed by a tube and she breathed because her body wouldn't let her quit.

It was February sixteenth when Charlie felt the fourth slap across her face. The stinging pain prodded her soul. She watched as the fifth hit was about to strike when her hand reached up and stopped it. She looked and it was Bobby Singer his lips were moving but she didn't listen, the pain was in the way, "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, if you hit me one more time I am going to return the favor."

"Well, it is about time. You have been here for days. I am surprised the doctor didn't slap you sooner. What do you think you're doing?" Grabbing a chair he sat by her bed. "I'm sorry for hitting you kid, but you scared the heebie-jeebies out of me. A nurse from the hospital called, I guess she ransacked your wallet and found my number." Bobby could see she wasn't all there. "Look, I just rolled into town and I am hungrier then a new born calf so I am going to take Beauford over to the restaurant. I can bring you something back!" Bobby got up to leave.

"Wait, Beauford, Oh my God Beauford. Where is he, is he alright, where did you find him?" Bobby told her he was sitting by the car waiting for her and was happy to see him, well almost. At first he wouldn't let Bobby near the door handle. Bobby had to show him Charlie's jacket and con the pooch into his truck. After that they made friendly from a distance and it has been that way since.

The shame and guilt she felt over forgetting about Beauford gave Charlie inner strength to start pulling herself together and then Hank slipped across her thoughts. "Someone tortured Hank?" She waited for Bobby to answer.

From between the doorway, Bobby walked back to Charlie's bedside. "I wish you would just get better and not have asked me that." He looked at her, "He is in ICU, holding on." Bobby wanted to say more but Charlie was dragging herself out of bed. Pulling the IV from her arm and demanding Bobby take her to him.

Together they walked to the elevator then up to ICU where Bobby convinced the nurse Charlie was Hank's sister. Down an endless hall of doors Charlie ghostly followed Bobby, worrying what she would see, wondering how Hank managed to hold on for so long and feeling she had let Hank down. When she saw him in the shop she thought he was dead and never ran to his aide, leaving him to hang in that horrifying state. Charlie gasped when they reached the door to Hanks room. Monitors, tubes, and air pipes were attached to him like puppet strings.

"Charlie" Bobby called to her but received no answer. Again he spoke her name. It wasn't until Bobby walked up to the bed where Charlie was standing and grabbed her arm did he get a response. "They only gave you ten minutes." Bobby looked into Charlie's face to assure his voice was reaching her. "I am going to go get something to eat and I will meet you back in your room." At the doorway Bobby turned and watched Charlie gentle kiss Hanks forehead and then take his hand.

In the split second when Bobby left Luna walked in. She quietly walked around the bed and stood in silence. When Charlie tried to heal Hank and it didn't work she could see the fury raging inside. "Charlie, stop. You can not heal him." Luna felt her push against her arms. "Please stop, you will only exhaust yourself should you continue."

Luna was right. Charlie could feel her strength weaken. Too exhausted to keep trying Charlie sat in a chair and looked at Luna. "Where were you when I needed you? I have called and called for you and you never came. Gabriel was useless." Charlie placed her head on Hanks arm and caressed his cold skin. "Why can't I heal him Luna?"

"I don't know for sure, but I tried earlier and I could not heal him. There may be a hex on him that is blocking us. I am sorry for not being by your side. God sent me to help the Angels with the Heaven Protection cylinder to protect Nancy who was taken by Lilith, until she could be freed." Luna gave a warm smile to Charlie who looked up at that moment. "I was stunned to see you were there and I wanted to help you out but only those given the blessing can pull people from hell. All we can do is protect them. And there are many who should be protected but the cylinder drains us of our powers and after you escaped with Nancy I fell into slumber and didn't awake until a few earth days ago."

A young nurse walked into the room and gently touched Charlie's shoulder, "Miss, it is time to leave. We need to take care of him for you." The nurse stood and watched as Charlie gave Hank a kiss goodbye. Once she left the room the nurse pulled a hypodermic needle from her uniform pocket. "Try not to worry yourself. This won't hurt a bit." Carefully the nurse forced the fluid into the IV drip, and then put the empty container in the trash. "There you go. This will flush the potion from your body. I don't think anyone is going to try and heal you again. I mean it would be best you just sleep to death, but we have plans for you so sleep in rest until we call you."

Entering the elevator Luna turned to Charlie as the doors closed. "I have to go. Gabriel says he has information on the journal." There was no response from Charlie who stood there waiting until the doors opened. Luna followed her quickened pace to the room. "Charlie, please we need to talk, you can't go through such an ordeal without imprints on your soul that will eat you up over time."

Grabbing her clothes from the closet Charlie headed to the bathroom. "Luna I have no bad feelings towards you for abandoning me. I appreciate you trying to help Hank and I understand there is a greater calling then me." She stepped into the bathroom and looked to Luna, "What I don't understand is why you never mentioned the Seraphim or the fact that I am daughter of the Seraphim. This must have some importance to why I have been chosen to waste my life on some Little Demon I could care less for." Charlie waited a moment then shut the door leaving Luna alone.

With her hair still damp from the quick shower Charlie stepped out of the bathroom dressed. "Luna, good you're still here." She sat in a chair to put her socks and boots on. "I can't be running around the countryside worrying about anyone jumping my meat suit and leaving me in their leftovers. I thought I was going to scratch myself right out of Ann's body. Can you do something?" Finishing her last boot Charlie leaned against her chair back.

"You don't need me for that. You are the Seraphim or mostly Seraphim. What you need to do is be baptized to put a protective shell around your body that super naturals can't penetrate." Luna walked over and took Charlie's hand. In the down blink of an eye they were standing at the edge of a great lake. "This will do. Now come with me into the pool." Luna gracefully waded into the crystal glistening pool until the water reached her knee caps. Looking back Luna noticed something was missing. "Oh, I am sorry." Charlie was still in her street clothes standing on the shore with an amazed look on her face.

"It is beautiful here isn't it." Luna gazed at their surroundings of mostly water. An endless shore with an Aurora Borealis curtain draped around them filling their sight with sparkling colors like a huge disco ball. The colors did not reflect from or on the lake size pool. It had its own crystal white sparkle like a million fireflies gathering to mate. "This place is very sacred and only the most deserving can step into the pool of a thousand tears of Jesus. Many can sit upon the shore and never feel the tears he cries every day along with nine-hundred and ninety-nine of the most worthy disciples." Luna returned to the shore. Her clothes drying as she stepped out.

Charlie gave her an inquisitive look. "Jesus, tears, disciples crying? Look at this lake it is endless. You mean to tell me this is all from a tear duct waterfall?" The amazement overwhelmed Charlie as she tried to imagine a thousand people standing in some reclusive area crying until their bodies dried up to shrunken leathery skin wrapped tightly around the bone package inside. "Unreal."

"Many religions that set their salvation on the crucifixion of Jesus belief they can keep committing sins and all will be forgiven, because Jesus died for their sins." Luna walked along the shore with Charlie kicking the sand below their feet. "Jesus died for the sins of his people. Which were the people of his time, not for those sins committed after and that is why they cry? Too many people sin on false hope, if they only knew." Luna stopped and looked at Charlie, "Did you know Judas Iscariot a disciple of Jesus is believed to be in hell for his betrayal? This is far from true. He did what was asked of him and is one of the disciples who sits with Jesus and cries for the sins of man."

She could see Charlie's anxiousness. "I do talk too much on the subjects of heaven, please forgive me. It is just that virus named free will has scrambled the brains of man like a secret passed down from one friend to another. By the time it reaches the last person it no longer has anything to do with the original secret. Just like many believe Adam and Eve were abolished by God for not minding. That would be like saying your father abolished you for not listening." Luna sounded pleased as she spoke. "Adam and Eve may have been adults, but they were far from grown up. They were like babies from the womb and God knew this. That is why he set them out of the garden to live, prosper and die of old age. Which they did, but they live in Heaven."

Again Luna apologized for her long-windedness on the subject and with a wave of her hand Charlie found herself wearing a white gown that was a few inches too long. Peaking under the collar she saw her bare body. "What. I am not going to bother with this one." She walked into the warm pool with Luna and within a half hour Charlie was blessed and they were wading out of the pool. Their clothes dripping glistening sparkles of water that illuminated with light. By the time they stepped upon the shore their clothes were dry. Luna again waved her hand and Charlie was back in her jeans and plaid shirt.

From nowhere Gabrielle was standing there. His stern militant form wrapped around a frowned face did not show any pleasure in the woman's free spirit. He walked up to Charlie, "What are you doing here?" Turning to Luna he insisted, "Why have you brought this blasphemous child to our door steps. She is the mixed up mess of the Seraphim and those self indulgent Winchesters." He turned away. "I cannot stand the thought of her flesh touching the sands of time and I can smell her human soul tarnishing Heaven. So why bring her here before her death?"

Motioning Charlie to stay near the shore Luna walked with Gabrielle. "I brought her here to baptize the body and cleanse the soul." She waited and watched as Gabrielle looked away in Charlie's direction. Behind Charlie could be seen the light of the Seraphim and Holy Spirit streaking out ten feet in all directions before any sign of faintness showed. It moved inward until it disappeared inside her.

Walking back to the shore Gabriel did not allow the water to cleanse his feet. "Charlotte I don't know if what Luna did is in good faith and she will have to answer for her doings. Just like your brothers Sam and Dean they will have their day of judgment and one day you will too." Luna now stood between them. Gabrielle could see the confused look on Charlie's face. "You never told her? No one told her?" Luna stood in silence. "What you think her mission is so important she couldn't get it done if she knew Sam and Dean Winchester are her brothers? Gabrielle gave out a deep chuckle.

Seeing the begging look on Luna's face did not stop the questioning swirling in her thoughts. Charlie only knew one Sam and one Dean. Before she could utter a single word she watched Gabrielle snap his fingers in the air and the endless pool was gone. The ground was barren dry like the Mohave Desert without any signs of life, just endless sand. Things had moved so quickly all Charlie could do is stand and watch this angel in blue jeans and dress jacket put his authority on display. To Charlie Angels didn't seem much different then some greasy politician trying to tell you what you want.

Taking Luna's arm Gabrielle insisted she stay. "Luna won't be around for awhile." Gabrielle smirked. "You are on your own Charlotte, now go back." Gabrielle turned away.

Charlie found herself standing in front of her car at Hanks. Alone wondering why her father chose to keep her brother's a secret. If he had the chance would he ever had told her about Sam and Dean? And then she thought about Bobby and her Uncle Scott. She thought Bobby most definitely knew, but Uncle Scott she couldn't decide.

After looking for her cell phone Charlie remembered using it to call for help. She found it sitting on the buckboard and hit the speed dial for Bobby. "Hello… Hello." There was a dead echo on the other end. "Hello, dang phones, Bobby can you hear me?" There was nothing, Charlie walked back to the car and grabbed her jacket, then threw the phone. As it twirled in the air towards the passenger seat, it rang.

"Hello". Charlie waited. "Bobby, where are you?" While listening to Bobby talk Charlie looked around and saw his car in the distance parked at the house. "Well, I am here too. Do I really need to come into the shop? I would prefer to stay out here." She fumbled with the bottom button on her jacket, giving away her state of mind. Visions of that night zipped across her consciousness. "Ok, Bobby I will be in." After hanging up the phone Charlie took a deep breath and cautiously walked into the shop.

The yellow police tape that once blocked the entry flew freely in a calm wind. Inside the little shop Charlie stood. Her eyes taking in the wooden structure that time turned grey. A spider caught her eye as it worked tediously to wrap a small insect caught in the web built neatly in the upper corner. She thought if she could just stay in the little room that was six feet deep and as long as the building with a full length bench and old wooden cabinets painted in a light blue.

She thought about Bobby and why he kept her brothers a secret, trying to keep her memory from tripping back to the night she found Hank. The beads still lay across the long bench, the candles melted down into lumps of used wax, picking at her thoughts. "Bobby, Bobby can we talk outside?" She waited, "Hey, where are you." Charlie waited a response. There was no need to go any further if Bobby was not there.

"I'm back here."

"Damn." Taking a deep breath Charlie quickened her pace like a race horse wearing blinders. Around the corner she was shocked to find Bobby bound and gagged, leaning against the statue of My Prince. There was blood dripping from his forehead and a tear in his shirt where a knife went through his shoulder. "Bobby?" Charlie's voice drew within her.

From behind My Prince walked out a familiar face with a voice sounding like Bobby. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie when will you learn things are never what they seem." With her voice back to normal Ann knelt down by Bobby and kissed his forehead. "Can you believe this guy? He is supposed to be your friend. How could he keep such a secret from you?" She stood and gave Bobby a solid kick in the side, knocking him over. "Well, I can't call me much of a friend. I have kept a secret from you. But unlike Bobby here I am going to come clean." Ann bowed her head and giant gray wings quickly opened then folded by her side. "I am Angelica."

Charlie had quenched when Ann kicked Bobby and was ready to defend him but now facing the person who placed her on the road, left her distraught. "Ann what are you doing?" She pressed her back against the long bench behind her. Ann Callously approached. Charlie watched as Angelica swayed with confidence towards her wearing a devilish grin. "Ann, you're scaring me." She took a deep breath, "Release Bobby. This is between you and me, Bobby has nothing to do with it." Charlie had to push courage up from deep inside just to swallow the nightmares that came from this place so she could stand against Angelica.

Without thought Charlie held out her open palm towards Ann. "Go, Away!" She shouted. A burst of blazing blue light pushed Ann into the air and out of the building. She ran to Bobby and cut him loose. "Go, Bobby, get out of here and don't look back, don't call me." Giving him a healing touch, Bobby's wounds quickly disappeared. "Ann will harm if not kill all those near me." Charlie helped Bobby get to his feet. "Just go and hurry." She watched as Bobby staggered to a side door of the building then she called to him, "Bobby". She watched him turn. "I love you like a father and I do this for your protection. Angelica is my burden. You must help my brothers, there road runs parallel to mine and until the end is reached don't let them know who I am." Charlie saw the tears build in Bobby's eyes and then he slipped away.

From the front of the shop Charlie could hear the clanging of chain links as the large roll up door followed its guided route, the weight bearing on the rails. Charlie's thoughts whirled around one single thought, killing Angelica. With her death Little Demon would be nothing more then some fable story book. Her thoughts wondered what kind of demon Angelica was and why she would want to create the perfect vessel, but there was no time to contemplate.

No time for strategy as an immense light grew with intensity. The shadow of My Prince stretching across the shop working its way up the back wall and on the ceiling from the extreme white light that cast it. Charlie watched as a blast of light exploded inside the shop. Her eyes reacting with a dark blue liquid that glazed over them, like built in sunglasses. With the Seraphim dagger in her hand Charlie held her stance, determined to end Angelica's childish flight of revenge against her parent's abandonment.

The light withdrew back into its origin Angelica who stood a few yards in front of Charlie. Her voice echoed with hollowness. "Charlotte Winchester", her voice filled with authority, "you can not fight me. I am an Angel of the Lord and even in my human form I am more powerful then you." With a wave of her hand Angelica moved the air in a whirlwind gust hurling Charlie up and over the statue, her body twirling as it was flung against the back wall, cracking the tongue and groove boards with her impact. Angelica watched the fragile figure slide down the back wall.

Gracefully she walked to where Charlie had landed. "All I ask of you is to complete my book. I can not do it. If I could it would be done. Charlie you are my slave until you fulfill the destiny given you by the Angels." Angelica calmed her voice. "You see I prayed to the Angles and behold." She stretched out her arms. "They answered giving me the ways and means to avenge my parents, the book to collect the powers of super naturals and other beings." Reaching the back wall Angelica did not find Charlie crushed on the ground.

Now Angelica had to search. On the ground by the wall she saw drips of blood that led away towards the side wall. "Come on Charlie, let's not play cat and mouse." With a wave of her hand Angelica threw barrels filled with junk metal out of her way, hoping to reveal the damaged form. "Charlie you can not run from your chosen destiny. My guardian Angels choice you, not me and by all means possible I will have my day." Anger filled Angelica as she waved her hands tossing objects out of her way. "Damn it where are you?"

Slowly Charlie rose from behind an unfinished piece of metal art. With her dagger ready to plunge into the evil black heart of Angelica, she walked silently. There she was inches away from her freedom, just one thrust next to the back bone and a slight twist but she couldn't do it. Charlie found herself compelled to be a righteous person. Her raised hand shook, a part of her wanted to drive the blade straight through Angelica's heart and out the other side. But her heart wouldn't let her do it. She just stood there like a statue and responded to the question with a whispered voice, "Right here bitch."

Angelica quickly turned and threw Charlie with a wave of her hand onto the back work bench. "That hurts." Out stretching her hand Charlie pushed Angelica into the opposite wall. "You are not the only one given powers Ann. Or should I call you Angelica." With her hand held out, holding Angelica against the wall, Charlie climbed down from the bench and walked over. "You do not know how sick and tired I am of that damn book and this petty act of yours. Just grow up and get over it. You haven't been ten years old in a long time."

Sometime back while at the Salvage Yard Charlie spent time going to yard sales, second hand stores and swap meets, collecting assorted old coins should she ever need one and now she felt was a good time to use one. Reaching into her jean pocket she jingled three coins around with her fingers and then pulled out one. It was not an ancient coin, but a silver replica of a roman coin with the face of Sol on the front and the face of Luna on the back. "Wow, I guess this is your coin." She held the coin in the air to show Ann. "Dang it, I need my backpack. Why don't you just hang around for a bit longer while I run to the trunk of my car?"

While Charlie was gone, Ann tried her best to break the power hold that dangled her on the wall. The bind was to strong. She settled on looking the shop over from her birds-eye view until Charlie returned with the Medallion and Little Demon. "What you going to put me in my book?" Ann became flustered. "That is my book and there is no way in hell I am letting you protect it or you from me."

With her eyes Angelica flung an axe she saw lying on the ground. The blade sunk deep into Charlie's back. This released her from Charlie's hold. Landing on her feet Angelica watched as Charlie crawled on her hands and knees. Then from nowhere appeared two hurricanes of white clouds that formed into dragons, freezing time then raising Charlie into the air they spoke to her as they healed her form. There voices soft almost a murmur in volume. "You must fulfill your destiny. It has been written and unto the end you must reach. There you will find peace." One dragon licked Charlie's forehead, "Take of me wisdom".

The other dragon did the same. "Take of me strength." The two Seraphim's rested Charlie next to the statue of My Prince then turned back into twisting clouds that dissipated into the night. With their departure time kicked in and Angelica moved towards Charlie who saw her forthcoming and with a glance she flung her into the air, then retreated out of the building while chanting the spell to charm the coin into an Amulet.

Behind Charlie could be heard the pounding foot steps of Angelica. Charlie made her stand by the old wooden wagon and watched her assailant approach. "Angelica I need from you your story." This made Angelica stop in her tracks and try to turn away to run, but she couldn't move. Charlie had spell bound her to the commands of her own book. "There is no need to run. Come sit by me and tell me your story and maybe we can work something out." Charlie did not question why she felt the need to be nice. She had a friendship with Ann and hoped somewhere inside the confused woman was the same feelings.

Fighting every step Angelica looked like she was trying to push her way through a windstorm. "Charlie putting me in the book will not stop my quest and I will find a way to get the book when the time is at hand." Finally giving in to the call Angelica walked over and sat down. "Wow, I am weak from fighting the enchantment. Now I can see why the Wicca woman said it would help. I am just feeling compulsive almost exploding with excitement to tell you all about me. That is some awesome Mo-Jo." She pulled two smokes from her shirt pocket. One was broke which she threw on the ground and grabbed another to offer to Charlie. "Here, let's call a ceasefire for now. I need a few minutes to recoup.

They sat and smoked looking at the night sky filled with stars and a full moon. After awhile they looked at each other smiled and then laughed as if they were two best friends who fought over some petty thing and now had made amends. "Angelica I am glad to see we can still be friends, while also being Allies. I mean you need to fulfill what you find to be important and you dragged or someone on your behalf dragged me into your ploy. I can forgive you for that. But in the end we may fight again, so until then can we just go our separate ways and do what needs to be done." She saw a smile come across Angelica's face and took it as a yes. "Great, so let me get your story and then we can be on our merry little way." Charlie reached for the book that was sitting on the bench beside her and placed it on her lap. "You know I am hoping by the time I have collected the last Amulet and you have all of whatever it is that you need, you will change your mind and find forgiveness in your heart."

Stomping out her cigarette Angelica reluctantly gave in when Charlie opened the book.

ENTRY DATE: FEBUARARY 14 2009 – LOCATION: Little Eagle, South Dakota

From what I have been told I was adopted and of all things it was done in secrecy. I never did ask my play parents why. When they took me I was five years old. It was a Thursday night. In fact I really cannot tell you how old I actually was because I was born long before time became the string that ties us all together in a tight little ball at the pit of our stomachs called an ulcer.

Anyway, I didn't know much about me until Azazel. He told me God sent me down to earth during the brief fourteen minutes of a penumbral lunar eclipse. You know a total eclipse of the moon on March third nineteen-eighty-eight. God made arrangements for a nun to take me to my parents who prayed for years to have a child but could not bare them. So that is where I began as a human for the second time, but before that I was the child of two Angels.

I learned of my true parents in the year of the millennium on my sixteenth birthday when I had another one of my quivering convulsion that had started months earlier and that is when I met Azazel. The attack woke me and I found myself floating above my bed. I wanted to scream for my parents but they were gone. I was alone. Then I saw this beautiful sparkling light come through my bedroom window and then explode revealing Azazel. He calmed me and told me he could stop the convulsion. He took me under his wings and the next morning I left with him and have never been back.

For five years he taught me how to leash my powers and told me about my birth parents. How they once lived on earth as humans and then went to Heaven. I was trapped at age five as a burning star while they lived in Heaven never once batting an eye or shedding a tear for me. They left me because they never wanted me. Not a word, not a whisper or twinkle from a star they treated me as if I never existed and for that they will pay.

Once I empower the vessel to survive without needs, to never rot, to be strong and changeable by the wearer then he, the fallen Angel will grant me my desire. Which I haven't decided what would be a fitting family reunion my options are unlimited but that is the future, hopefully the near future.

I didn't create the spell it was a gift from Azazel. Once I finish collecting those things needed I will be ready for the journal. From the book I will pull the powers of the souls needed within each amulet to give me the final power to create the ultimate God.

Azazel has agreed to reveal the names of my mother and father once I have everything together. But if something happens to him before I can do this there is no guarantee the fallen Angel will know or anyone one else. So you see Charlie, you must quicken your gathering and bring me a quest to both our ends.

The Amulets have been scattered from the western sea shore to the mid-eastern plains of North America and within them is the sacred place. Azazel said after he borrowed the coins which already had a spell on them an Arc Angel grabbed the Amulets from him, placed another spell on each and then threw them across the land, causing the need for the journal and their stories to be told. The Amulets are worthless without their stories.

END ENTRY DATE: FEBUARARY 14 2009 – LOCATION: Little Eagle, South Dakota

Feeling she had said more then enough, Ann got up and started to walk away. Charlie closed the book and left it on the seat following behind her for a short distance. "Ann, Ann wait." Charlie watched her stop and turn. "I am sorry your parents abandoned you, especially as Angels. You wouldn't think they would do such an unholy act. It would grind and whittle away my heart too, but I don't think what you are doing is going to give the satisfaction you are looking for. It just won't." Charlie did not know what to say. She felt sorry for Ann and wished they could find another way.

The words meant nothing to Ann. Without looking back Ann Spoke her mind, "Charlie you have a mother and an abandoned father, but at least they showed they cared, even in the smallest of ways." Turning her shoulder back with an inquisitive inkling on her face Ann looked straight at Charlie. "By the way where is the pack you brought back from hell? I would like it back." Ann watched Charlie back up slowly and realized she wasn't going to find out. "Fine I can wait. You will give me the pack in time." Ann walked away calling back to Charlie, "If not you won't have to worry about your mother and her favorite guest Mary Polly Ann. I will bring Carnage down upon her and those who travel within."

"I will keep the pack and maybe before you turn a fallen Angel into the ultimate evil weapon I can find a way for you to resolve this issue with your parents so you stop." Charlie had the pack hidden and protected just incase she needed leverage, but now that leverage turned into a threat against her and she just didn't want to think about. "So, Ann, I want to think of you as a friend so I will not call you Angelica. Anyway, what did you do with the souls from hell that you collected?"

"They are in the cup of life. What do you think? I need enough souls in the cup to create the force of life. Don't worry about them, when given the choice to live in Heaven or Hell they made their destiny. You could say they are on vacation until I send them back home to burn forever." Ann disappeared beside the shop and in a few minutes she was driving a new car she had hidden. As she drove by Charlie she gave a farewell gesture then sped off down the road.

Alone with her thoughts Charlie pushed back the last images she had of Hank into the dusty cobweb covered file cabinets of her secret attic in the back of her mind. This left her to deal with the events over the last few hours. With a deep breath she left the buckboard and headed into the shops large doorway. The mess was vast. From one end of the shop to the next barrels were scattered. Some empty others with a trace of what use to be in them.

At the back of the building Charlie put on protective wear then grabbed the shop broom that was dangling off an air hose and started sweeping. For a few hours she cleaned floor and moved barrels back into place. Tools that were flung were gathered and placed back on the cleaned benches or into one of the three large roll-a-rounds that sat between the barrels and work area like a moveable wall.

Realizing she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten or seen Beauford, Charlie headed to the main house. On the enclosed back porch she took off her boots and placed them on the metal shoe rack she and Hank built that was shaped like a shoe. It was dark inside until she turned on the lights and walked through the kitchen and down the hall way to the front room where she found Beauford in his favorite spot spread across the full length of an eight foot couch. Standing by the stair case that sat on the left of the wall she felt a sense of loneliness and being out of place an almost haunting feeling of being someplace she didn't belong.

After checking the front door to assure it was locked she walked over to Beauford and gave him a hug. "You must be getting hungry. Why don't we go to the kitchen and look for something to eat?" The two walked side by side down the hallway to the kitchen, passing the main bathroom on the right and then the door to the basement on the left that sat under the highest part of the staircase.

A large dream catcher made of wool and hickory branches hung between the bathroom and pantry room. Inside the pantry Charlie looked over the filled shelves but nothing caught her fancy so she joined Beauford outside the door and they walked together into the kitchen and around a huge island to the kitchen sink. Beauford's food and water dish sat alongside the refrigerator inside a pedestal box. From a large black garbage can Charlie filled a coffee can with dog food and then his bowl. Then she refreshed the water in his bowl. "Well, Beauford we need to make some choices, some touch choices." Charlie sighed and watched as her best friend enjoyed his dinner.

After eating Charlie grabbed a cup of fresh coffee from the pot and went out the back screen to a lawn chair sitting in the yard. Finally she had a chance to just unwind. She figured it would take one more day to get the shop back in shape and without an amulet to chase she could go back to the motel for awhile. After everything that happened over the last few days things were looking good. Charlie finished her coffee was heading into the house for a refill when she heard a voice. "Hello." The accent of Scottish origin came off strong with a heavy voice. "I said hello there, have you worn ear buds for to long you lost your hearing or do you just like to ignore a friendly –Hello"

From the driveway approached a somewhat stout man in a dark suit. Charlie watched Beauford take his stand beside her which stopped the stranger a few feet away. "I don't use ear buds and I did hear you, but apparently you do not have the patience given a gentleman to allow one to respond." A chill crept up, "Crude, you're a demon of some sort aren't you?" She watched the man's face fill with a gnarly grin. "Grand, what ever it is you are selling or want forget it. I have had enough of you jerk-offs to last me ten life times." Just then Charlie felt this heavy push that barely fazed her, but made the man take a step back.

"Well, well, well someone knows how to pick them." If afraid or shocked by Charlie's invulnerability to his powers the demon kept it to himself. "No problem, but I must insist you spare me a moment of your pathetic life to hear me out." His voice was raised and coming off a bit sarcastic. "You see my queen of Heaven those lovely little coins you wear, are mine. I made them. They are my control switch and I want to make sure you are taking care of them." He folded his hands in front of him, "By the way, may I impose of you a coffee. I had to walk for miles to find this place and if it wasn't for that shrewd Angelica I never would have found you or my coins. Of course I would like to see the ones you have." He paused a moment, "If that's not too much to ask?"

Having only heard the part where the man said the coins were his and coffee Charlie paused for a moment before responding. "Fine, stay here and I will bring a cup out to you." The man requested lots of sugar and milk. Inside the house Charlie prepared two cups of coffee. She didn't have to run to the car for the necklace, it appeared around her neck a few minutes before the man, which stopped her from responding to him as she was already surprised and busy wondering why the necklace warranted her presence.

Returning outdoors Charlie figured the amulets knew their master and couldn't wait to be reunited. She gave the man the hot cup. "I hope it is sweet enough for you, but with that personality you so proudly promenade I doubt you can sugar coat that with any amount of sweetener." There was a small wooden wheel for holding line wire for a table by her chair where she set her cup down and then took off the necklace. "Here take it, it's yours and I really would prefer someone else do its bidding." With that Charlie threw the necklace into the air.

The man watched the necklace sail towards him. His face filled with eagerness to hold what once was his again. The long chain wrapped around his arm as if guided. Without warning the man screamed in pain. The chain tightened its hold making the blood boil within.

Charlie watched as the demon inside tried to escape but couldn't. Flames burst from behind him and in his agonizing screams he asked her to take it back. Over and over he asked. Finally Charlie couldn't take the noise or the scene of his burning flesh with a demon sheet dancing in the flames of hell as it tried to escape the entrapment. She held out her hand and in thought asked the necklace to return. Slowly it slithered off his throat like a snake retracting its coils and gliding through the air to rest limp in Charlie's hand.

Without concern Charlie put the necklace around her neck and sat down in the lawn chair to enjoy a smoke and coffee. The demon fell to his knees while the heeling process of his meat suit began. Beauford stood beside Charlie. He never moved, not even when Charlie went to get the coffee, Beauford stood fast. "Come Beauford, get over here and rest. It looks like I am the keeper of the chain. Not something to be proud of." She looked at the man who was almost heeled, except for the puffs of smoke here and there that rose off his body. "Sorry to say it and I mean really I am sorry you can't take your necklace back. I am looking forward to finishing this and getting back to my life."

Bent over with his hands on his knees the man let out a deep breathe. "Damn it, that hurt." He stood. "You do whatever it is you have to and find the rest of my coins. I want them back." Stretching his back he went to leave then stopped. "By the way sugar, my name is Crowley. I am telling you that so you understand who you're messing with." His voice filled with authority, "I will return and ride your precious Hank all the way to and through hell three times over before I pass him on to someone else to do the same, if you don't find the rest of my coins." He calmed a bit and then smirked, "And your little dog too!" Then he was gone.

"Walked for miles, what a jerk, Beauford I knew he didn't walk three inches. I could smell the demon seeping out of him like the putrid smell of a skunk's ass." There wasn't much more Charlie could take before going off the deep end. Having to worry about everyone around her from being devoured by Ann or Crowley was just too much. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep she went to the shop and spent the remainder of the night and into the early morning cleaning the shop.

She then called the movers to pick up My Prince. Before they arrived she walked into the shop to give him a look, wondering if she would see his beauty or the horror. It was the first time she really looked the statue over and all she could see was the beauty. But something caught her eye. She climbed onto a short stool and reached into the eye and pulled out an Amulet. "I wonder how long you've been hanging here."

The movers came and took the statue while Charlie remained in the house. She was busy praying to her Seraphim family for help. By late evening she was in her car and on the road to the hospital where she stopped in to give Hank a final goodbye. She placed his hand in hers and mumbled a few words then kissed him on the forehead. With tear filled eyes she glanced back once and then hurried out of the building to her car.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she gave Beauford a big hug and drove out of the parking lot of the hospital. Before her was a gorgeous red sunset that gleamed through the windows of the Intensive Care Room, gently warming Hank's face. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around.

As she turned on the radio Charlie could see the date was February nineteenth, two-thousand and nine. The song "Mr. Bo Jangles" playing as she hit the highway.


	16. Chapter16 GOOD DEEDS DON'T GO UNPUNISHED

Charlie's Little Demon, a Sidekick to SuperNatural Chapter 16 – Good Deeds Don't Go Unpunished

Sunday, February 22 2009 to Friday March 20 2009

After three days driving Charlie stopped her car in the middle of nowhere of Zephyr, Nevada. The sun having not reached the horizon could barley show the new day rise. Beauford slipped out of the car and darted into the thick forest leaving Charlie to follow the warmth of the Medallion that led her to a campsite where a black Ford truck burdened by the weight of an over head camper and the people inside. Charlie could tell the next Manitou was close as she cautiously approached the campsite.

Twenty feet away Charlie leaned against a tall tree, wondering if she should wait for the sun to come over the horizon or just go busting in. Suddenly from behind, she felt the cold barrel of a hand pistol. "Don't move if you want to keep those curly locks clean." The female voice was followed by hands padding her down. In one quick motion Charlie leaned and spun, grabbing her dagger to face her attacker. "Nice move cutie. Now what? You have a barrel resting on your third eye and I have a blade tickling my throat. So who goes first?"

Charlie was surprised to find herself facing a young girl. Her long hair tied up and dressed for camping. More surprising was the bundle the girl carried in the oven. "Not too many can sneak up on me like you just did." She put her blade back in its sheaf. "Do you think we can talk about this?" Charlie had hoped the girl would see her gesture of trust, but instead the girl motioned her to move into the campsite. "I am not your enemy I just dropped by to get your story. My name is Charlotte, what is yours?"

"My name is Ryne, why are you stalking around the woods and our campsite?" She placed her pistol into the back of her jeans. At the campsite Ryne offered Charlie a chair to sit in while she grabbed two cups of coffee from a long Coleman stove that kept a large metal pot warm. "I have milk and sugar. I don't do those espressos." With a request from Charlie who now stood next to the stove Ryne passed the sugar and milk, after she had used some in her own coffee. The two girls then walked over to the fire pit that was smoldering and Ryne stirred the ashes until hot coals emerged and then she threw a few kindling sticks on and doused them with Charcoal fluid. "I know it isn't the real camping way, but when you want a fire do it fast I always say." Suddenly a whooshing poof rushed out of the pit as flames roared up.

Setting her backpack on the ground beside her chair Charlie helped Ryne bring firewood over to top off the flames. It wasn't long before the warmth brought some comfort to the cold morning. "Are you allergic to dogs?" Charlie asked because Beauford was standing off in the shadows watching and waiting for a command. When Ryne said she had a Shepard of her own Charlie gave a hand motion and Beauford trotted into the campsite and sat behind Charlie away from the flames. "This is Beauford, he isn't much for fires." Charlie gave his ear a rubbing.

Ryne was surprised to see Beauford. "That isn't a dog. That is a small horse you have there and a hunter from the way he holds himself. I tracked you from where you parked. I didn't see him at all. Was he in the car with you?"

Without answering her questions Charlie pulled out the journal and placed it on her lap. "We should get your story out of the way and then enjoy the approaching sunrise. I just love sunrises." She waited for Ryne to tell her story while her own thoughts were on the events that happened about a half hour ago when she parked and saw Ryne a few hundred yards in the woods trying to conceal herself. Charlie allowed Ryne to sneak up behind her knowing if she had the upper hand Ryne would be more open to welcoming Charlie into camp.

ENTRY DATE: FEBUARARY 22 2009 – LOCATION: Zephyr Cove, Nevada

I met Cheyenne in California during spring break. A few days before that, I had a falling out with my high school sweetheart and instead of keeping with our plans he decided to go home. I went alone to the beach house we reserved to re-coup and enjoy.

I wasn't in California more then two hours when Cheyenne called to me from her little box, asking if I would like an ice drink. I declined the offer with a thank you striking up idol conversation that led to a beach party invitation. From that point on I was with her. We shared the beach house and then she followed me back to college. Within a month it was decided to take a weekend and visit my parents and tell them about us.

I am Ryne. Two years ago I told my parents, I was a Lesbian and that my friend Cheyenne was my partner in life slash significant other. My parent's, religious as all hell, did not take the information to well. They shunned me, told me demon blood ran through me and they had only two son's and one daughter. I did not try to force them to accept me for who I was. Cheyenne and I went back to California.

It was close to three maybe four months Cheyenne and I lived off campus. We enjoyed walking down the street hand in hand or kissing in the park. Woman didn't care much for our openness. And the men! Well, I think they saw an illusion from one of those X-rated videos from the back shelf, which we took entertainment in ourselves.

Cheyenne and I supported our relationship differently. She loved to go out and roar "I am gay, I am just like you". Me, I preferred to just love Cheyenne and not make a mockery of our love as I felt most protest do. Anyway it was about six months ago when Cheyenne stormed out of the house to a Gay convention while I stayed home to do my finals. She told me she wanted to find someone who was not afraid to say "I am Gay, I am just like you!"

I began to worry she would find someone and decided to go. On the way to the convention my car was struck by a truck filled with petroleum. Needless to say I burned alive in my car, wound up in hell. After two months of torture a demon approached, touched my shoulder and took me to another part of the pit where Cheyenne swung on the rack.

He offered me a deal, "torture or be tortured". I couldn't, I loved Cheyenne. She took the deal and for a month after that tortured me in unspeakable ways. The demon offered the deal again and I refused. He took me to another part of the pit. My oldest brother's body was ripped, sliced, meat dangling off the bones. Strangers were engulfed with peeling the skin from his body. I rushed up to him and held his battered head. Why would my brother be in hell, was all I could think?

I defended my brother's body and the demon laughed. He offered the deal again. I did not take the deal. My brother was released from the rack and I found myself in his place. The hurt and pain in his eyes filled me with sorrow. The demon beckoned him to fill my thoughts with the past. What I had done to him and my family was unbearable. I had hoped they would have moved on and forgotten about me, but they didn't.

Everyday my mother watched for me. Every night at super they all prayed for me. They put up with whispers, rumors and people pointing fingers. Those memories and knowing my family still loved me ripped at every inch of my being. Now that was hell for me.

Worse of all was my twin brother who I looked up to. We were like two peas in a pod growing up. When I choice Cheyenne he lost his way and while attending college my brother took the wrong path. One filled with sin. I suppose having a demon for the college Dean didn't help much. But still, it was my decision to go down the wrong road that blinded him to his own beliefs. This ripped at my heart and cut deep into my soul.

All those thoughts and memories that were my brothers rushed me like a freight train. The demon just laughed. Released me from the rack and offered the deal again, while holding out a knife for me to use. I refused. He slashed at my face. I took the knife and jabbed it deep into his heart.

The person on the rack was no longer my brother. I ran panicky from one tortured soul to the next. Strangers glared at me with their evilness. Prayer came to me. "I shall fear no evil. I called out to God for forgiveness. "Father who art in Heaven" I cried out, while stumbling my way through hell in search of my big brother Rocky. I found Cheyenne taking pleasure in ripping the heart from a young child and lovingly eating it. I feel to my knees in prayer.

In a glimmer I found myself sprawled out on the bathroom floor of my college dorm room. I must have been there for awhile as the shower was still running, but only cold water ran down my feet. There was a knock at the door, then again this time harder. It was my brother Rocky and my ex-boyfriend Clancy. I was enthralled to see my brother alive and off the racks.

Blood was trickling down my forehead and the two favorite men in my life took care of me. At a loss, I left it to my brother to do the talking. I was relieved to hear it was two weeks before spring break. This meant I had collapsed in the shower and had a most hideous dream.

My brother convinced me it would be best if Clancy and I returned home to help him with a rather awkward situation and that I would only understand once we got there. After sleeping the entire trip I woke up to find my brother and Clancy standing in the middle of the road talking to a stranger. Still half asleep I struggled putting my boots on. The stranger appeared beside me and I almost jumped out of my skin. He introduced himself as an Angel of God named Castiel. I have never heard of such an Angel, but I know one person if any on this earth would know and that would be my mother.

He told me I did not dream. All that happened to me in the pit was real, including my brother. Castiel said God heard my prayer's and showed mercy by requesting Castiel bring me back days before I made the choice that changed my world forever and there I was at the crossroads of a great battle.

I jumped out of the car, told them all they were nuts and to take me back to the dorm. Clancy approached and asked if I were pregnant and if I still had my appointment scheduled. I guess I was and at that time I had told no one. Then Rocky told me of hell and how they allowed him to return with me because I begged God to free him and leave me to suffer. I knew it was all true I just kept denying myself the truth.

Two cars came barreling out of town and I ran across the street to hitch a ride. But they weren't going anywhere. They were demon hunters and from the looks of it they were not happy and very confused. One driver flew out of a black impala, frisking himself all over, asking if he still had boobs. Groping himself seemed to calm him. Then he pointed at me, asking if I was the one. It wasn't looking good for me as they all just walked away and started talking.

I wanted nothing to do with the bunch of crazies and headed toward town on foot. Clancy pulled on my shoulder. At that same moment I was surrounded by all of them. They were talking about changes, switching place, forbidden to enter, Oh, I don't recall it all. The next thing I remember was waking up in a motel room with Castiel the Angel peering between closed curtains and Clancy sitting at a desk.

Before I could get my grounding Castiel handed me some special knife and said it was time and that what ever happened I was not to cross the city line. We were just a few miles away, long enough for Clancy to explain to me that Cheyenne put a hex over the town causing everyone inside to sex change.

What a bitch! My job was to kill her. I wasn't sure if I was up to the task, but Clancy reassured me that my years of defensive classes, Karate, gymnastics, sword fighting and more made me ready. Rocky supported this saying both of us were born to be demon hunters and that I was not suppose to start a relationship with Cheyenne, I was suppose to kill her. Maybe that is why I always felt beside myself with her like I couldn't really think for myself. I had to have Cheyenne think with me. I am not a lesbian, I was under a demons spell which I prefer to call a curse.

Every bone in my body wanted to rip her apart. The thought of my Mother in a man suit, did not just anger me, it hurt. All I could see was blood and it boiled the closer we reached the edge of town.

There she was, Cheyenne waiting for me. Her smile closing a curtain over all I just heard. I rolled my head to stretch the neck muscles, trying to keep my mind in reality.

We stood face to face. The men in a half circle around me. Cheyenne spoke to me as if we were still lovers. The tone of her voice mesmerized me with longing. Again I stretched my neck, but I was not mentally strong enough. Then I heard the music, the sweet voice of my brother and Clancy. With my eyes closed, I joined them in my thoughts, our childhood song the three of us shared whenever one of us were down. "Jesus loves me this I know for the Bible tells me so…" On and on they sang and I let my soul and body absord each word. Soon everyone was singing.

Cheyenne's deceiving voice no longer controlled me and I did not let her know. I held my arms out to her and she came to me believing she was victorious. As she wrapped her arms around me, the special knife found the dead beat of her heart that sustained her and I stopped that clock with a double twist of the blade. Cheyenne slipped to the ground, death her only companion.

With her the hex died and everyone returned to normal. Jo The driver of the black Impala celebrated by dancing the jig back and forth across the city line. Hank pulled a six pack from the trunk and we all stood in silence as Cheyenne's remains burned to ash.

It is now two month's later and I am Ryne a pregnant demon hunter who will be spending her honeymoon studying up on demonology, ghost, and maybe roast a few marshmallows over a fire with no soul.

END ENTRY DATE: FEBUARARY 22 2009 – LOCATION: Zephyr Cove, Nevada

Ryne jumped up from her chair. "Damn it, Damn it why did I just tell you all of that, we never speak of those days any of those days?" She turned away from the fire and stared at the camper. Inside was a rustling. "Rocky and Clancy must be waking up." She walked back over to the fire. "Don't tell anyone I told you that story. The lack of sleep must have left me loopy. I haven't slept much lately worrying about this gig. The guys don't want me in on the action." She rubbed her baby belly. "Momma loves you."

Motioning they should take a walk Ryne refilled her coffee cup and then Charlie's. With fresh coffee and Beauford trailing unseen through the woods the girls walked to a clearing to catch the sun rising. "Charlotte, why couldn't I stop from talking? I tried, but the words jumped out of my mouth before I could close it."

"Ryne I am sorry to have just requested your story without letting you know who I am or what I must do. The book that was in my lap is a journal I call Little Demon and I collect stories from those who belong to an Amulet that I find." Charlie pulled the necklace out from under her shirt. "This big one is the Medallion it guides me to the Manitou of the Amulet." She pointed to Ryne's, "This one here is yours. I also have two more in my jacket that I found on the way to you." Putting the necklace inside her shirt, Charlie took a moment to watch the sun rise and enjoy her coffee. "By the way thank you for the coffee."

In the distance the sound of a motor reached their ears. "Oh, good timing, help has arrived. I need to get back to camp." Ryne dumped what little coffee she had left on the ground. "I'm not supposed to drink coffee in my condition, but it helps. Would you like to help Charlotte? Safer in numbers, momma would say and so she had two children, twice on the same day." Ryne hurried her pace when the engine sound stopped.

Following close behind Charlie thought about jumping in her car and moving on to the next Manitou, but it was always safer in numbers so she decided to stay. "I am not sure how I can help, but I'm game as long as you call me Charlie." Reaching the campsite, Charlie refilled her cup while Ryne went inside the camper. Beauford trotted towards the edge of camp where they first entered then turned to Charlie. "Go ahead, boy. I am going to kick back by the fire". Charlie watched as Beauford with his long legs darted out of sight.

Emotions in the trailer seemed to rise with the increased volume of the music playing inside. Charlie took this as a sign she was not welcomed by the others in the group and decided she should excuse herself from the fight. Throwing her cigarette butt into the fire Charlie walked over to the camper and placed her empty cup in a dish pan with other dirty dishes, then struck out to catch up with Beauford. Before she could get away from the campsite a familiar face surprised her. Excitement and joy filled her. "Hi." She was at a loss for words. For the first time she saw her father's eyes looking back at her. "Dean, I didn't know you were the help Ryne spoke of."

Stepping from the wooded area Dean rubbed Beauford's large head. "The mutt showed up about a hundred yards back and I knew you had to be close by." After a welcoming hug they moved to the fire where the sound of voices from the trailer became sporadic, giving sign that the argument was soon ending. "So, how long have you been here?"

Without explaining why she was there Charlie mentioned meeting Ryne and her request for help. Then Dean changed the conversation asking if there were any red balls left, of which there were none. They shared light conversation and choice to let Rocky or one of the others lead the raid. The whole while they talked Charlie felt an inner urge to tell Dean about their father, but she couldn't.

When the conversation inside went quiet, Dean took the moment to make one last statement. "Well, I'm glad you are here. I'd rather kiss a frog then walked head first into a vamp nest, even if the sun is out." He thought for a moment. "I take that back. I could never kiss a frog!" Dean made a sour look then altered his attention on the trailer door that swung open and the three inside finally stepped out, dressed for battle.

A young man wearing a heavy utility belt containing a few flasks of holy water, two silver knives, one on each hip and other weapon for fighting approached Charlie, "Hi I am Clancy and that is Rocky." He turned to Dean, "We don't feel it would be wise of us to take a stranger along. So it will still be just us four." Returning his attention to Charlie, "No offense, we just like to play it safe and if you were injured or worse then it would be on us." With a dark baseball cap covering his short brown hair Clancy excused himself with Dean following behind.

"Hey, Hold up. Just wait a minute." Dean stopped when Clancy turned to face him. "You may not know this chick but I do and she is one hell of a hunter. Now we are literally walking into the bad breathe mouth of death and having Charlie on our side is that much more protection against some cavity biting vamp." Dean had no problem boasting about Charlie after the battle at Bobby's. "Charlie comes or else I am out."

Dean waited a rebuttal. All he got was, "fine, but she is your responsibility". Clancy spoke as he walked away to his truck and grabbed the crossbow and special arrows from the back. Then went to a small path leading into the woods where Ryne was standing. "Hey, Babe what are you doing inviting strangers into this fight? We can't afford to make any mistakes. There are people counting on us to get this done and get it done fast." He stopped and kissed her on the cheeks. "You know what has to be done." After Ryne nodded her understanding Clancy gave her a hug then a gentle rub on the womb. Everyone joined them at the trail head.

Standing with her backpack strapped over her shoulders, Charlie motioned Beauford to make scarce. "Ok, so what are we walking into and what is the plan?" She followed behind Dean who also waited to hear what was happening.

"We are about five hundred yards away from a very large building with one main room and a few smaller". Rocky spoke as he led them through the woods. "The guy who owns the property wanted to build a place for people to gather, get married, parties and all that other fun stuff I miss." Looking back Rocky could see his sister Ryne shaking her head. He shrugged her smirks. "I already scoped the place out. There are huge windows all around the building that have been boarded up from the inside. I think if we can open up those windows the sun will do most the work for us."

Pointing to a clearing and the single floor octagon building Rocky stopped. "There she is and filled with a large band of Vampires. I am not sure how many I was just told there are a lot."

Scoping the place out, Charlie questioned the appearance of the building. "It looks like some of the doors have been barricaded from the outside. Do you think they know we're coming?"

"No", Clancy responded. "I left them only one way out through the big double doors."

Charlie began to question in her head about the three hunters who were leading them into what looked like a one way trip. "I don't think a vampire is going to run out the door into a huge open field to let the sun turn them into a match stick."

Dean looked back at Charlie and without making a sound he repeated her last words, "A match stick." Charlie raised her eye brows and shrugged. Dean grinned and stepped into the large clearing. "So we are just going to bust in through the front door with guns blazing, in the hopes of making it to a window." There was no response.

Everyone's pace quickened until they reached the large staircase to the main double doors. A scent drifted across Charlie's senses. "Wait, I think there are sentry's out here." Everyone stood in place, looking all around. Trying to see beyond the trees where the vampires would have to conceal themselves from the sun. "I think there closer then the tree line. I can smell burnt flesh." Charlie looked around when she heard sniffing sounds. From the facial expressions looking back, she knew they smelt it too.

Instinctively Dean was scouting around the building with Ryne and Clancy. Rocky went the other way, leaving Charlie to stand at the front door. She realized this was a poor location for a vampire clan to choose for a home. The grass field that surrounded the large octagon building gave no refuge from the sun that would hold them at bay until night fall. The forest edge was at least a half acre away on all side offering no shade from her tall trees. Charlie wondered why they would choose such a place. Maybe it was the solitude she thought. There were no homes for miles and the large lake where most people would take pleasure sat a mile out. Which for a vampire wasn't very far to travel and eat?

Then there were the big picture windows and sky lights that were a definite no when it came to vampires looking for real estate. Dean and Ryne returned having found nothing. Charlie pulled Dean to the side and spoke softly. "Dean, I don't like this place. If I were a vampire it is the last place I would choose to make a home for my pack. It is just too sunny time here, so we have to be dealing with a new group. Ones who are not very organized or the head vampire once lived in this area." Charlie watched Dean look the place over. Then saw Clancy and Rocky return and go off into their own corner to chat with Ryne.

Pulling his gun from the back of his jeans, Dean checked the chamber for ammo. "Yah, I noticed that too, along with a few other things that don't fit. Like camping so close. Who in their right mind would camp outside a vampire's lair?" Charlie had also noticed the three had spent at least one night if not more in their campsite. "Well, you better have my back on this one." Dean walked up the steps and to the front door. "If were going to do this lets get it done. I have places to go, people to meet and demons to kill" With that Dean pushed both door open.

The sun filled the foyer with light but no smoke or screams. Dean turned to Ryne who was beside him. "That was a dud entrance. I at least expected a screech." The five stood next to each other looking into the center darkness that was untouched by the streams of light surrounding them from the opened double doors. Without rehearsal five flashlights lit up in unison. "Anyone bring something bigger then a pocket light?" Dean strained his eyes trying to pinpoint any movement that might occur, but there was none. "You guys, I think we are alone here." With enthusiasm Dean turned to leave, "My job is done, let's go."

The echoing screech from a nail being forced loose pierced Dean's ears. "Hey, what are you doing over there?" Shining the flashlight on Charlie, he saw her tearing down plywood from one of the windows and walked over to help. In no time one board was down and another one loose when a grown sound came from behind. They looked towards each other, "I think we woke the residents." They turned and saw groups of eyes creeping towards them in the grayish darkness. Dean turned back to the loose board and worked faster, "Hurry we're going to need a lot more light."

Suddenly a whirling sound came from behind. Before they realized what was happening, ropes lassoed both of them. "Grab the board!" Charlie was holding on with all her strength as the rope wrapped around her waist. Dean grabbed his side and kept pulling. Charlie let go an agonizing screech from the tightening rope. The board shook and cracked, but Dean and Charlie would not let go. The ropes tightened making it near to impossible to breath, "Don't let go!" Charlie spoke without breathe.

There was a large cracking sound as Dean and Charlie flew through the air, landing in the center of the dark room with the plywood they held onto so dearly landing on top of them. As the two worked to loosen the rope around their waste, footsteps closed in. Quickly their bodies slid further into the darkness. Charlie grabbed her flashlight. Lying on the floor, she shined the light up and saw ten if not more vampires starring down at her. The light forced them to look away for a moment before lifting her into the air and throwing her across the room. She landed with a loud thud, and then there was a second thud from another area of the room. "Dean," Charlie loudly called out. He did not respond.

One vampire kneeled over Charlie grabbing her chin tossing her head back and forth. While he aimlessly toiled, she slowed moved her arm down to the seraphim dagger still in its sheath. "Well, your not who we expected." The vampire grinned. "Too bad, you could have lived a little bit longer." He pushed Charlie's head sideways against the wood floor and bared his fangs. "I am first."

His dead chilly breathe sent dagger like sparks down Charlie's neck. She tried to move but could not. As the fangs pierced her skin, she felt a burning sensation spread across her neck and down her shoulder. The fangs slid pass her muscles and into the jugular vein. The burning and freezing pain was unbearable and she screamed. Red blood ran hot down her back. "Dean, Dean." She screamed but there was no answer. The vampire retracted from her neck. Using his arms to savor the mess of blood he made on his face. "Wow, you are sweet."

The vampire looked to his fellow comrades then prepared for another tasty morsel when he felt a gnawing inside his stomach. "Ah, something is wrong." Standing the vampire staggered back. His body quivering with hard jerks knocking him to his knees. Two vampires went to his aide but he pushed them away. He glared at Charlie, "what the hell are you". Looking around, the vampire now filled with fear staggered to his feet and ran towards the open main doors. Other vampires watched, some trying to stop him, but failed.

Charlie sat up rubbing the bite wounds as she watched through the crowd of vampires. She could see the man running with a fellow vampire running after him. They both ran into the light. Her assailant ran into the open field, his body not smoldering and his quick pace never slowing down. The next lit up like a burning torch his screams fading away as he turned to ash.

Before Charlie could get to her feet two vampires had her in their grips. One vampire spoke to the other. "We need to keep her, tie her up with the other. Maybe our queen will not be so mad when she hears about this one." Charlie did not fight as they walked her to the center of the room where she could see Dean tied to a chair his head hanging down. "Make sure they are both tied tight and." Before he could finish a voice called out, "she's coming".

Charlie made a fuss while the vampire tied her arms and legs tightly around the chair and then left to join the others. She could see a shadow creep across the field outside with a mystic fog leading the way. What ever or who ever was coming she did not want to meet in her current condition. The vampire having been too anxious left her weapons and in seconds, she used the seraphim to cut her rope and then checked on Dean. With a few slaps on the face she finally got a response, "Be quite, pretend you are still tied or else we are never getting out of here."

Dean felt disorientated from the full body slam into the wall and then the floor but went along with Charlie's plan. "I hope you have a good plan. There are more vampires here then there were guest at princess Diane's wedding." Dean could not see actual figures in the dark corners or along the walls and ceilings, but he could see their movement leaving him to guess the building was blanketed with vampires.

Charlie leaned her head towards Dean. "One said the Queen was coming and I hate to be one to point fingers but your little friends set you up." Turning to the door Charlie saw a small figure about her size walk out of the fog. It was a young teenager her long red hair flowing gently in the wind. Once she was in, the doors closed and the lights in the building came on. There were vampires lined up in rows leaving a pathway straight to her and Dean. As the Queen passed, the vampires were bow.

"That is our Queen of all regions." One vampire spoke proudly, standing next to Charlie. "She is the first. Well, the first female vampire and the years look good on her." He knelt on one knee with the Queens presence.

The young girl was beautiful. She looked at Dean and then at Charlie. "Who is this? I am displeased?" She turned in anger. The blue dress she wore puffed out like a dome, swirled with her. "Where is your commander, I want answers. Where is Sam Winchester?" A young vampire spoke to her out of ear rang to those around then stepped backwards to his position in line.

Gracefully she approached Dean. Her full lips pronounced each word with a royal accent. "Hello, Dean. I am Randie, first queen of the night." She paused, her deep blue eyes looking deep into Deans. "Your brother, Sam, where is his whereabouts? I wish him to join us in this gala affair." With a motion of her hand, two vampires approached. "The sooner we can bring your brother." Pausing to direct the vampires to search Dean, one pulled the cell phone from his jacket and handed it to the queen. "Wonderful". Giving Dean a soft pat on the head she walked away while searching the phone until she found Sam's number.

The urge to leap from the chair bit at Dean's heels. He refrained to name calling, but was shocked and confused when nothing came out. He kept trying to scream his anger but all he could produce was air. Dean glared at the queen who turned to him and said, "Oh, please stop that I am trying to call my brother." The voice Dean heard was his own coming back. "Don't worry," the queen smiled. "I will give it back in a moment." Dean watched as she tried to find reception for the phone, which led her and those around to the main doors.

Charlie who had been chanting under her breathe took the opportunity to sneak around to Dean on her knees. She gave the door a look to make sure no one noticed she was not sitting then spoke under her breathe to Dean, "Dean, we don't have much time, close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them." She covered his eyes with an open palm for a moment. "Do not freak out when I remove my hand." Quickly Charlie returned to her seat. "You can open you eyes."

Dean's head flung back banging the back of Charlie's head. He tried to talk but still he had no voice. Everything around him was shaded in dark blue and his eyes themselves shimmering in aqua blue with light illuminating out of them like a flashlight and then they dimmed just as Randie returned. "Well, I have little need for you Dean." She wiped her lips then ordered two vampires to hold him down. "This won't hurt, just try not to choke on your own words." Grabbing Dean's head Randie shoved his voice down his throat making him gag. He coughed and heard the deep rumble and coughed again. "There now keep quite or else I will swap your voice for hers."

She looked at Dean. "I may have use of you." Randie thought for a moment. "My father", she smirked, "My living father. When I was born, he named me Randie. When I began to mature and develop into a young maiden father dressed me in jeans, wrapped my chest with burlap and cut my red hair to the scalp. This was his way of protecting me from a vile King who took pleasure in steeling the virtue of young women under his reign." Randie paused, "I guess he never figured a young vampire as a threat." She waved her hand high across the room and all the vampires knelt on one knee and bowed their heads. "Now as you see, I have many followers and I have had many suitors, but none worthy to be my King." She smiled at Dean, "But you, a young warrior, a fighter for good might be just what this lonely girl needs."

Placing her finger over Dean's lips before he could speak, Randie knelt down and kissed him. It was soft and moist. When she stood, Randie wiped her lips then ordered her followers to stand. "It is just sad that I must feed on you instead and your little brother Sam for upsetting our way of life when you opened hell's gate and started Armageddon." Anger filled her voice, and then she calmed down. "For now you are my leverage with your brother." She walked around to Charlie. "I wish to taste this lovely little morsel who's blood is more then corpuscles." Randie tussled Charlie's hair, making her lean away.

"You know." Randie looked at Charlie, "I think I am going to take it nice and slow with you. Like my master did me. Every third night he would come to my bedside and drain just ever so much life from my body. In the span of two weeks he took to drain my blood, he also stole my virtue repeatedly. Then after the last beat escaped my heart, he fed me his blood."

While Dean and Charlie were busy with Vampires Bobby Singer had a problem of his own. "Castiel, what are you looking for?" Bobby followed the young man who was wearing a long trench coat and appeared to be listening to something. "Damn it Dean, answer the phone. Come on Cass I can help you if you let me know what you are doing." Suddenly Cass stopped making Bobby stop and back up a hair.

"Can you hear the song? It is coming from here and I must find it. If you can hear the music then by all means show me the way." Castiel tossed his head from left to right then headed towards the edge of the junk yard to a large area of field grass. "Here it is coming from here. I must go. You should take some steps back." He watched as Bobby stepped away from the field to stand beside a stack of junked cars.

A blast of thunder hit Castiel with a thunderous pounding that lit up an area a quarter mile wide followed by a gust of wind that busted windows out of cars in the yard and threw two rows of them as if they were paper airplanes. The wind whirled Bobby ten feet into the air landing him hard on his back. Looking up he saw a car hurling down. To avoid being crushed Bobby rolled out of the way. "Holy hell what was that?"

Bobby struggled to stand through the pain shooting from every muscle in his body. There was no time to complain or inventory damage in the yard, as the field grass was blazing setting Bobby into action. Running to the shop to grab the water wagon, he kept just for emergencies like this. By the time he got back, the flames had extinguished themselves. "Dean, Damn it boy, you get this, call me back. Castiel was here and I think he just got smite."

The smoke from the field grass dissipated giving Bobby sight to a naked form lying on the ground where Castiel disappeared. "Oh, crap!" When he knelt down and rolled over the motionless form Bobby was shocked to find a female. Quickly he pulled his jacket off and covered her. Giving a look around Bobby was hoping to find someone with answers, wondering why Castiel turned into a woman, if he / she were going to live, and if some Angel was going to smite him next.

While Bobby struggled to make reason out of chaos, Randie finished drinking from Charlie's neck. Stepping back, she carefully wiped drops of blood that slipped from her lips. "You do taste sweet, extra sweet." Randie could feel the blood flow hot down her throat then felt something more. Like small splurges of electricity sparking from her lower abdomen and through her veins. "Now this is different. It is like a tingle" She paused to enjoy the feeling that soon went out of control and became stronger as it rapidly flowed through her veins and into her heart where it hit so hard she grabbed her chest and fell to the floor in agonizing pain.

This was there moment, "Dean it is time, we need to fight our way to the door, as close as we can get." Together they jumped from their chairs and started slashing and jabbing vampires. Fist flew, dead blood spilled and vampires exploded into smoldering ash. At one point Charlie surrounded by too many vampires, felt the craziness slip in. It did not help as she watched them slowly approach with fear of what she could do to them gleaming in their eyes. Their teeth dripping with saliva for the craving of her blood brought back nightmares from her childhood.

Two vampires standing side by side began to shake and quiver, their skin tearing apart revealing the amber red flames eating them up from the inside out. Spontaneously they ruptured into fiery ash, from which Dean burst through, grabbing Charlie and continuing to kill two more vampires with his dagger. "Snap out of it Charlie, come on." Dean grabbed a vampire who lunged towards them and pushed his body into others closing in. "Hey," he slapped her face, "come on, little sister this is your plan. If you are going to save us you better do it now." Just then, a vampire grabbed Dean from behind, pulling him away and onto the ground.

There was no sound reaching Charlie, not until Dean said little sister. The key word being sister snapped Charlie from the deadly grip of childhood, giving her strength to push off the vampires holding her back. Standing a few yards from the main doors Charlie pressed her palms together, as if in prayer, near her chest and bowed her head. Moving her pressed palms straight into the air her arms fully extended, a light brighter then the sun and whiter then Heaven slipped between her hands and fingers. The vampires overcome by this, stopped their onslaught. "This is a good day for you to finish dying". Charlie opened her palms keeping her arms straight as she lowered them letting out light that filled the room with utter whiteness imploding every vampire within a one-mile radius.

When the light had begun to fill the room, Dean's eyes turned a deep sea blue, making everything around him shade in hues of cyan. "Whoa", the vampires fighting him burst into flame before turning to dust. Dean stepped sideways when he saw what looked like the shadowy figure of a large dragon that engulfed Charlie, with wings spanning the room from behind them.

The room engulfed in fiery vampire ash grew dark and with a look at each other Charlie and Dean walked out the main door with smoke and ash twirling around them as it escaped the building. Dean closed the doors then looked at Charlie. "I don't know what you did." His voice was a deep monotone then changed to glee, "But, I like it." He followed Charlie down the staircase and they walked back to the abandoned campsite. "Some people have a sick way of showing gratitude. We save them and their little town, and they repay us by offering us up to some queen bitch." Dean was offended. His family spent their lives fighting the supernatural and saving the human race. "It is people like this that make me want to put a wall between me and the family business." Dean kicked the smoldering fire pit then followed the trail with Charlie back to their cars.

Having settled on staying at the motel where Charlie had a room, Dean called Sam to meet him there, as dust flew from beneath spinning tires. The Impala speeding up with the Comet close behind. Charlie followed the Impala never looking into her rear view mirror, if she had taken a moment to watch the flying dust float back to the ground she would have seen the shadowy figure of Randie stepping out of the woods to stand in the middle of the road. Her arms wrapped around herself trying to fight off the chill. Her body quivered her face filled with wonder and confusion as she watched the two cars disappear.

It was just starting to get dark by the time Dean reached the motel room. With a credit card he let himself in and as he would normally do Dean looked the place over, checked for access areas and places where demons might hide then he settled down on the twin bed closest to the door and put a quarter in the magic fingers machine. His comforting massage ended early when Charlie interrupted twenty minutes later carrying take-out of burgers with fries and a plain black box one foot square on all sides. "Oh, yah I am hungry." Dean walked over to the dresser and grabbed a burger from the bag along with a large soda then sat on the side of the bed and watched Charlie.

From her backpack, Charlie grabbed a map and removed the necklace from around her neck. Dean walked over and watched as he enjoyed his large hamburger. Dean watched as Charlie placed the Medallion free from its chain onto the map. "Bobby told us about this. He says you can pinpoint your targets." He watched as Charlie continued without conversation.

From a small pocket on her backpack, Charlie removed one of two Amulets and placed it on the Medallion. She watched Dean's eyes light up as the Medallion traveled from East to North-West and stopped. Removing the long pin, Charlie punched the center hole and then removed the items from the map. "Pretty cool don't you think? It sure makes things easier." Charlie put the United States map away and pulled out a map of Montana. "Would you like the honors?" She held out the Medallion and Amulet.

Dean felt like a kid trying out a new toy for the first time. "This is way too awesome." He placed the objects down and watched as they moved across the map. He looked at Charlie, "Why do you get all the cool toys?" He took the pin Charlie held out and punched a hole in the map. "Looks like you are heading up to some hick town name Ryegate in Montana."

After putting things away Charlie picked up the black box sitting next to Beauford and placed it on the table. "This is for you and Sam." She did not open the box. "My friend Bobby in Washington State made this for me. He has a knack for tinkering with electronics and gadgets. He says the box will absorb any demons within a two block radius and send them back to hell." She pushed the box over to Dean who was sitting across the table. "I haven't used it. Haven't had the opportunity, but you say Sam and you are heading to Demon Ville."

Spinning the box around Dean wondered how it worked. "Well, it isn't Demon Ville, but you might as well call it that. There is over thirty demons possessing innocent people and raising cane." Therefore, what do I have to do here, say a prayer? There are no doors on this." He flipped the box around and found no means of entering but recognized some of the symbols engraved on the outer walls. "These symbols will hold the demons inside but none of them will send them back to the Barbie." Putting the box down Dean waited for Charlie to explain.

Removing a small remote device from her backpack and two-pack triple-A batteries she placed them on the table. "This is the remote. There is only one button." Dean picked up the device and went to push the button, "STOP!" Charlie watched Dean flinch, then place the remote gently on the table. "Sorry, but Bobby says it will only work once. There probably is a demon or two around here but that would be like a total waste if this thing really works." Charlie began to giggle. "Batteries included!" She was being funny as she picked up the batteries. Dean joined in the humor by picking up the remote and pressing the button several times. "I am tired." Charlie left dean with the box. "I am going to shower then sleep."

After an hour between watching for Sam and Charlie sleeping, Dean decided to load the black box and his stuff into the Impala. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Sam ready to knock. "Be quiet. Let's go out to the car."

Together they walked to the car. "So who are you leaving in seventh Heaven this time?" Sam grinned from ear to ear waiting to hear another one of Dean's, conquering comments.

"Funny." Dean put the box in the trunk. "That there is going to be our back up if we need it." After closing the trunk, Dean leaned against the car and handed Sam one of the two beers he removed from the trunk, then opened his own and took a swig. "What did you find out?"

Settling in beside his brother Sam paused before answering. "I checked the news and four more are dead. Dean I do not think we have time to sit around and shoot the breeze. The sooner we get there the better. I also enlisted a few other hunters who are up for some trophies." Sam walked around to the front passenger door and grabbed his backpack off the hood. "Why don't you go tell your goodbye girl you had a great time. If we leave now, it should be about noon when we get there."

Sam seemed overly eager to get into a scuffle and was unusually bossy for Dean. "What crawled up your shorts and got your patience wrapped up in some kick-ass?" Dean threw his pack into the back as he climbed behind the wheel. "By the way, Charlie is inside sleeping." With that, Dean started the car and in no time, the Impala barreled out of the motel parking lot.

Having rouse to an empty room Charlie loaded her things and headed into town for some breakfast. It was about eight when she walked out carrying a doggie bag for Beauford. "Here, I saved you half of a Denver Omelet and your favorite, hash browns, with no ketchup." She placed the container on the back floorboard. "Try not to get food everywhere."

The drive to Ryegate, Montana proved strenuous. Taking time to walk Beauford or just catch a few blinks of sleep was like a vacation compared to driving and listening to the Seraphim squirming around in her brain talking all at once teaching abilities Charlie never knew she had and praying. There were lots and lots of praying. At one point just miles away from her destination, Charlie pulled the car to the shoulder. "Ok, alright. I can not take anymore of your whispering words inside my mind." She laid her head on the steering wheel. Glancing at the clock she slowly read, "February twenty-six two-thousand and nine at six in the evening." She took a deep breathe.

With a smoke in one hand and a half, cold cup of coffee Charlie paced in front of her car while Beauford snooped for a place to do his business. "Look Holy Family I get it, you want to teach me all I should know, but do you have to do it while I am driving or when I am sleeping? I am having nightmares while you role-play in my dreams." Charlie listened to the voices in her mind. "Yes," they continue to talk. "I understand you are dressing me for confronting Angelica."

Charlie shook her head. "Now I understand why my mother works like a coo-coo clock. You cannot just talk one at a time? What?" Noticing people driving by with their faces giving her quirky looks Charlie felt a little crazy. "I think we can go back to my dreams and while I am driving. The last thing I want to do is getting locked up again." Beauford returned from the wooded area alerting Charlie it was time to move on.

Putting on the Medallion before continuing on State Route twelve East, Charlie began to feel the warmth. Left down third then right onto second Charlie found herself in a no horse town. The Medallion warmed her whole neck clearly relaying she found the Manitou, but the building she pulled in front of was dark inside. Deciding to walk Charlie rolled down the driver window and left Beauford in the car.

Behind a rock used for decoration near a sign that read "Blue Demons", was a young woman watching Charlie walk towards her. The woman recognized her and began searching for a concealed means of escape. Feeling the victory of defeat and the fear of what would happen to her. The woman leaped out and grabbed Charlie's hair. "Leave me alone, leave me alone. I am not going back." She shook Charlie's head back and forth by the hair, while clawing at her face.

Charlie kept back the sharp nails that would leave permanent scars and in one swift move of her lower half, she had the woman pinned to the earth. "What are you talking about?" The woman tried to wiggle her way out of the hold. "Stop it. I am not going to hurt you." Charlie pressed her knee into the woman's side. "Now calm down and I will let you up."

The woman's eyes flooded with fear scared frozen. "You are such a liar. I know why you are here. I saw you in the fire." The woman began to shed tears. "Please I don't want to go back. I am sorry I cannot do what he asks of me. I just can't do it anymore."

Charlie felt the woman's body fall to submission and released her hold. "I don't know what you think I am here for but I don't plan to take you anywhere. I am just here for your story." After standing Charlie helped the woman to her feet and they walked back to her car where Beauford was hanging his head out the window. Motioning the women to get in Charlie moved around to the driver side and without command Beauford jumped over the seat.

The woman could not stop shaking in fear, yet she had the undying strength of survival keeping every stitch of her soul intact. As she sat in the car her eyes could not help but leer out the windows searching for the Demon or Demons that were coming to drag her back to hell. "I am so tired. I am tired of running and looking over my shoulder. I have been minutes ahead of being captured and when I saw you my mind had flash backs of the pit and torturing the young man I knew didn't belong there." She watched Charlie pull out a large book from a backpack. "Is that a spell book? Are you a witch?" Her curiosity went unanswered.

Opening the book to the first blank page, Charlie sat back and waited. In minutes, the woman was telling her story.

ENTRY DATE: FEBRUARY 26 2009 – LOCATION: Ryegate, Montana

I am Sapphire. Years ago I made a deal at the crossroads to spare the life of my seven year old daughter who had bone marrow cancer. When the time came, Hell hounds ripped me apart all the way to hell.

The pain was unbearable and the comfort in knowing my daughter would live a long and healthy life did not lighten the pain from the slow ripping of my skin, piercing hooks through my body. The pain was pain and I was weak. After being there for about two weeks I left the rack and tortured. I ripped chunks of meat from the body of many and watched as they screamed in agonizing pain. I didn't care as long as I stayed off the rack I did my best to torture.

A demon brought me to this handsome man strapped down on the racks. The demon said show no mercy. I looked over his ripped body, making contact with his deep caring eyes and I felt a tear burn down my face. I knew nothing of this man. There was just something holy within him and I knew he didn't belong.

My request for another to shred was denied with a threat to put me back on the rack. So, I began. For weeks many of us tore apart the young man's body. He whispered to me he was a demon hunter and that he too made a deal with the devil at the crossraods. He was about to tell me his name when I told him to stop. I couldn't take no more of knowing him and understanding he forgave me for what I had done and needed to continue doing. So, everyday when he was renewed, with a moment of awareness I made sure I was there to gently kiss his forhead then begin the hell torture again.

It has been some time since the day the young man just disappeared from the rack and many of us who tortured him have been sent back to raise a little hell on earth. My plans were different and I had to hide my thoughts deep in my mind so I could get back here, to find and warn the mysterious man about those who are coming.

Whisper has it, many of those tortured by this Demon Hunter are on a vengeance kick to bring him down, but some of them also took part in the separation of body while he was on the rack, but there hearts have shriveled and dried. I am hoping by the time I find him, I can warn him and maybe help destroy a few demons myself.

Nobody walks away from the rack without leaving a piece of them behind and taking a whole lot of hell with them. I pray some day I can wash away that place and start my life fresh.

END ENTRY DATE: FEBRUARY 26 2009 – LOCATION: Ryegate, Montana

Closing the journal, Charlie offered Sapphire bottled water. "The man you tortured was Dean Winchester and he understands why you did what you did and if he didn't get the chance to do it personally I can tell you he forgives you."

This brought little peace. "I take it you know who I am talking about, so you must have been in the fire." Sapphire stepped out of the car with Charlie joining her. "Look, thank you for trying to help but I need to face this on my own." She looked around, "I have probably over spent my time here."

"You have." Charlie wanted to help, but knew this woman did not belong. "You died some time ago and now you come from the wasteland as the walking dead. You cannot expect to return home after so many years of being gone, let alone your body was most likely buried or cremated and it would really raise a lot of questions." An old familiar sound caught Charlie's ears and she saw Beauford appear from the back seat the hair on his neck standing. "It's too late. They are here, get in the car." Charlie went to grab Sapphires hand but she pulled away and started running. "Sapphire," Charlie shouted, "Come back I can help you." When she did not stop, Charlie took pursuit.

They ran behind the High School, ending in a corner near two dumpsters. Charlie knelt down, next to Sapphire. "You shouldn't have taken off like that, especially when you know what Hell Hounds can do." Looking into the darkness, she could see two forms approaching. "Looks like your not going home, hope you like baking." Charlie heard Beauford's deep growl. "Come, keep quiet." She watched Beauford join them, never giving up his stance to defend and protect.

From the darkness, a voice called out. "Red Rover it's over send Sapphire right over." For a moment it was quiet, not even the hounds made a sound. "It is over Sapphire. You can slip back to hell with me or you can go piece by piece with my children."

Recognizing the voice Charlie stepped out from the seclusion of the dumpster and walked straight towards the Hell Hounds. "Well, hello Sinful. I see your traveling light these days or is the rest of your hot breathing slime drooling soon to be dachshund hounds waiting to join you?" Sinful was not close enough to see her reaction. "I need you to let this one go Sinful."

"Demands, Demands, Demands. It is a little displeasing to see you again Charlie. You seem to want, want, want and you never give. This time I am giving you nothing and you will hand over Sapphire." Her voice was deep and stern. Sinful stopped a few feet in front of Charlie. "It is time for this one to come home."

Kneeling down to pet the Hell Hounds Charlie did not see the surprised look on Sinful's face. Closing her eyes Charlie utilized her teaching along the road to read the souls of each dog. "How sinful of you", Charlie stood and looked at Sinful. "Someone thought these poor souls would be better off in a burlap coffin at the bottom of a muddy river and there you were to steal them away." With a gentle touch, Charlie turned the hounds into dachshund puppies. "Oh, they are so loveable and look they still carry their same marking."

Sinful let out a sound of disgust, "Get those rats away from me." She backed away from Charlie's approach with the puppies in her hands. "You bitch. Change my pets into all the dachshunds you want. I can always get more." Sinful backed away in surprise when the two dachshunds floated away in sparkling dust. "I will be back and I am bringing my pack born in Hell, raised in sin with souls more sinful then…"

Sinful did not get to finish her sentence nor would she ever get to see her beloved Hell Hounds again. The pain in her heart from the Seraphim Dagger burned deeper then hell's fire. "Sorry, Sinful. I let you go the first time because I was young and foolish. Now you will rest." Charlie watched Sinful back away then fall to the ground and explode into a zillion pieces. "No black smoke back to hell trip for you. You are taking a long journey on the chariot of purgatory to pay for your sins."

Hearing Sapphire rustling behind her Charlie turned. "Don't go anywhere. You have to also answer for your actions." The two walked back to the car. "It is said that one without sin will start Armageddon by spilling blood in hell. Now you spilt the blood, but you didn't start the war, so what is your sin that will be judge?" They had reached the car before Sapphire said a word.

"I am not proud of what I did and there is no excuse." Sapphire thought of running, but she was tired and just wanted some type of peace. "Charlie I have asked for forgiveness from my husband from my daughter and from God for having betrayed my family." She looked to the hillside and saw the sun was rising. "We were married ten years and dated three years before that and in a weak moment I cheated. When my husband found out the sparkle in his eyes dwindled." Tears pooled around the corner of Sapphires eyes.

This did not seem to be that big of a sin. "I don't see why that would be such an awful sin and you did ask for forgiveness."

Rubbing her perspiring palms on her jeans Sapphire felt the guilt swell. "I went to a bon-fire kegger trying to feel those high school days I missed and wound up five sheets to the wind. When I woke up I wasn't home and I knew what I did." She looked into Charlie's eyes, "It should have been over, but the girl kept calling, so I went to see her one more time. That is my greatest sin and maybe that is why God never answered my prayers to help my daughter."

There was nothing left for Charlie to do, "I can not tell you how you will be judged, you have gone through a lot but I have to send you away, I am sorry." With that and a touch to her heart from Charlie's finger Sapphire sparkled away like the dachshunds. "Take care of her and judge lightly her sins." A tear crept down Charlie's cheek that she quickly wiped away before she jumped into the driver's seat after Beauford and they took off towards town.

After finding a place to stay, Charlie spent weeks in the small farming town putting her trade of welding to good use. She did not have to work, she could sit around all day eating pop tarts and watching television, but that was not her. She had to keep busy and as she toiled with tools of the trade, she enjoyed the little town of Ryegate, Montana. If it were not for Hank still holding on or for the homesick feeling inside Charlie would probably try to settle down in the no horse town and open up a welding shop. For now, she finally placed the last of the Amulets she had on the map and was on the road heading to Index, Washington.

By the time Charlie pulled up to the restaurant, it was March twentieth at high noon. "Well, Beauford you finally get to see what I call home or at least where I grew up." She turned and looked at him, "You need to stay in the car. I will try to make this quick." Charlie felt the warm welcoming of home swell inside bringing a long forgotten smile of carefree days to her face.

Inside, the place was busy with the afternoon rush just beginning. Charlie found Scott at his usual post behind the grill. "Uncle Scott." Her face lit up as did Scott's and after a huge hug, Scott jumped back on the grill.

Being to busy to talk Scott invited Charlie to dinner. "I love your wife's pot roast, you can count on me." Two more orders hit the wheel and leaving Scott to do his magic Charlie headed towards the office, but not before giving the restaurant a quick glance. Becky was standing by the swinging doors, "Everything looks wonderful Becky, and you have done a good job." With nothing more to say Charlie went to the office.

The plate on the door read, "MANAGER" on top and below, "Wendy Irene Martin". Charlie swung open the door and found the office to be empty. Paperwork was spread out on the desk and the computer was running the account program.

From behind Charlie a voice interrupted her, "Can I help you?" Wendy was surprised when Charlie turned around with a big smile on her face. "Oh, my goodness, Charlie", she walked up and they hugged. "It is so good to see you."

For an hour the girls chatted and then Charlie left Wendy to finish her work and jotted down to the lounge where Larry was busy polishing glasses. They spoke for a bit before Charlie headed out the back door and drove home. Parking her car in front of the house on the street Charlie sat with Beauford looking the place over. "This is home Beauford. It may not look like much." She paused for a moment, "Well, actually it isn't."

With her backpack swung over one shoulder Charlie headed towards the front porch with Beauford. A honking sound drew her attention to the tow truck pulling up in front of the Mercury and she walked down to the driver side. "Hi Tom, it is good to see you." The four-hundred Windsor under the hood roared with power then went calm before Tom jumped down from the cab. Walking to the back he pushed the control lever and the long tow belt slid to the ground. "Are you here to stay," his voice strained as he reach for the cross member bar under the car. "Or did you come to solve the towns little problem?"

Tom went on to tell Charlie how people were scared. Many with their nerves unraveled from the encounters they had with lost loved ones. Something or someone made it possible for ghost to interact with the living. Some thought they caught a glimpse behind them or saw a transparent figure walking down the street. "It started about two weeks ago."

Putting gloves on Tom went to work hooking the Mercury. "You have been gone an awful long time girl. I have had to replace your job three times." He stopped to look at her, "When you coming back?" Then returned to locking the hook belt to the under carriage.

Helping hook the safety chains and runner lights Charlie smiled and gave Tom a hug. "I am not sure, this hunt seems to be lasting longer then I thought. My last few Amulets did show up close to one another and this final one could be the end." Charlie picked up her backpack where she had set it by Beauford. "Who knows Tom, one day, one day it will all be over? Then we will see who the last fool is standing." They said their goodbyes then Charlie watched as her car was pulled away before she headed to the house.

Some things never change. Once again Vodka fumes flowed through a messy house. Not as sloppy but still a mess. These were two definite signs of Selena's presence. Charlie wondered what horrible fate Mr. Vandal met when her mom returned home and found him. Her concerns were quickly answered when she walked into the kitchen and found her mother and Phil playing hanky-panky on the kitchen table. With flush red cheeks Charlie lightly stepped to the back staircase and went up to her room. She was shocked to find everything where she left it. After the big fight years ago at the ranch in Wildwood Charlie was certain she would come home to an empty room.

Voices faintly reached her hearing. Alerting her that mother was on the move and not knowing if she would come into her room, Charlie quickly put Joey in the hiding place. Then she grabbed the dog collar she had purchased a long time ago and put it on Beauford. "Don't worry boy it's just for looks while were home."

The faint voices remained on the main floor and knowing Bobby wouldn't be home for hours Charlie grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. Charlie was going to walk to Baxter Barn and see if Lynda was still around. Reaching the landing Charlie saw her mother jump up from the couch with a surprised look on her face that soon turned to anger. At the top of the stairs Beauford was unsettled. His low growl alerted Charlie to signal him to stand down and he did. Charlie watched her mother approach.

It was not just her mother's face, but many faces flashing in and out. Charlie backed away in fear of all those within one, coming at her. "Mom you have to fight them. You are stronger then you realize and those souls possessing you." Charlie felt the hard push against her shoulders causing her to loose balance and fall back into the entry table. To avoid further abuse she let herself fall to the floor, there is where she saw the manila envelope her father had sent years ago. But Charlie couldn't see who it was for or where it came from. As she went to reach, a sharp pain from her mothers pointed toe high heels caused her body to fold, forcing her to cough and gag as she tried to breathe.

Acting to be in more pain then she really was Charlie staggered to her feet, watching the transparent faces taking their turn in the spotlight until they stopped. For a moment she saw her mother's eyes. "It is ok mom. You are going to be alright." Never before had Charlie taken to heart the craziness, she blamed on alcohol and drugs. Before she could say anymore a vale of water concealed her mother's face. Slowly one face slipped between the wet curtains.

It looked to be a young girl around twelve, maybe fourteen. Her long black hair floated gracefully about her face. "If you want to save your mother, you will have to set us free." The voice was hauntingly shallow with a murmuring echo. The face drew quickly behind the wall allowing another to come round, then another and another. Charlie wanted nothing more to do with them so she headed out the door.

Just as the door closed her mother's voice whispered. "Don't do it." Charlie turned to a closed door and thought about going in and seeing what her mother was talking about but refrained and instead went around the house to the kitchen door where she snapped her fingers three times and paused for a moment before Beauford appeared from the back staircase and they were on their was to visit Lynda.

While Charlie was enjoying her walk through town, Angelica was taking a stroll on an ICU floor. The sound of life support systems echoed faintly through the hall. Some rooms had one or two patient who could afford the privacy and then four wards held twelve patients each, all of which were in comas. From a half closed door could be heard the sorrowing cries of a young girl, drawing Angelica to her. From the hallway she spoke, "What is wrong my child? Can I help you?"

The cries withdrew as the young girl sounded surprised. "You can see me?" Angelica just nodded and the girl started to cry again. "I have been trying to tell my mother I am here but she won't listen, she won't answer me and I want to go home I don't like it here." The girl cried some more.

Angelica peered into the room and saw the girl's mother sitting by the bed. "Your mother can't hear you. She will never hear you again. You are in the astroplane and only those who can help you leave can hear you." The girl cried louder. "Oh, please stop that crying and let me help you." Angelica could see she was getting nowhere with her disconnected straight forward approach so she put her best angel face forward and explained to the girl she was a kindred spirit and would find no rest until she joined others like her and that it would be best for all to say goodbye.

While the girl kissed her mother goodbye Angelica opened her jacket to reveal seven small flasks. Two of them shined with blue light. Angelica removed one and waited down the hall in one of the many chairs lined up against the wall. It wasn't long before the mother left that Angelica walked into the room and in seconds a flashing blue light filled the doorway and then faded. Without stopping Angelica went unnoticed to another room, avoiding the nurses and machines as they rushed to the aide of the little girl whose spirit was trapped in one of the seven bottles tucked neatly away under Angelica's coat.

Back in Fall City the street lights had come on by the time Charlie reached her bedroom door and took down the scribbled note tacked there that read over and over again, "NO DOGS". Inside Beauford jumped up on the bed and rested his head on the pillow. "Don't fret my boy we were only staying the night." Charlie tossed her backpack next to him and grabbed a pen.

She wrote in the entry date of March twenty, two thousand and nine. Then continued…

Here we are Little Demon, sitting on my bed surrounded by belongings I left behind. There is my year book with all the great notes from my shop buddies, my cap and gown still hanging on the door and Fuzz my bear. It all seems strange to me, including my horse patterned bed spread, as if the room belongs to some normal kid. Anyway we won't be here long. I was hoping to get one nights rest in my own bed, but mother's internal company don't care much for dogs. Just as well, I was planning on staying at the restaurant.

Well, Little Demon, I just about lost you when I was heading to the haunted house to see if Lynda had finally moved on. Never made it there, I ran into Phil outside his old house that was inherited by his brother. Phil wanted to talk so we went inside. Never dawned on me that I was trespassing or that at any time his brother could come home.

Inside Phil started acting strange. I tried to convince him to move on, but he told me he was given a better offer. A few months back a creature made a deal with him and a few other worthies if they could get my book and Medallion they would be blessed with a new vessel.

At first I laughed because no one can touch the book except me. I almost lost my life being so naive. Luna had told me some time back she was tricked. I should have been more attentive to those things such as the fools lie told to her to make this darn baby book.

It is not true that only I can handle the book. Any human can take the book from me if I write there name inside, not that they would consider it and any super natural I write about in the book can take it from me unless there is an amulet to represent them that is attached to the Medallion chain.

I did get lucky very lucky with Phil. He flung me around the room like a rag doll and at one point the Medallion and Little Demon fell out of my backpack, along with everything else. If it wasn't for past encounters with paranormals I would have been shaking in my boots. Instead, when Phil grabbed the book I picked up the Medallion and swung the chain above my head trying to keep his meat hooks off me and I lashed out at him. The chain slashed through his essence and he disappeared.

Minutes later he reappeared and tried again to get the book, I ran through the kitchen dining room and out into the garage. Phil was waiting for me with an axe he lunged at my head but missed. I swung the chain again. Beauford was outside growling and scratching at the garage door, I had to think fast.

With little time to figure out how I was going to fight my way out of this I saw the answer. On the top shelf was a cardboard box marked Phil. Dumping the box on the floor I found a man's bracelet with the Zodiac sign of Cancer as the toggle. Ripping the symbol from the bracelet I started to chant a little spell for making amulets of my own.

With Cancer on the chain my Little Demon was safe but I still had to take care of Phil before he realized he could no longer harm me. If I let him get away he could warn others. Then I remembered Phil's neighbor has lots of cats. Just the scent of a cat will keep ghost at bay and cats with the right lore can see ghost which they do not care for and will attack them. With enough cats the spirit is forced to move on.

Making it out of the garage I ran across the drive and into the neighbor's yard. Phil was flying at me then just hovered over the front yard. Cats came from every direction and clawed, bit and ripped his soul until nothing was left. Phil moved on and I can still smell the cat piss.

If you should ever need to bless a charm to protect yourself place the object on the ground before you and hold both hands over the object and then repeat the following three time:

"My Savior, my Lord, my lady of light,

Bless it be this object within my sight.

Connect is forever to the one I request

Let no harm cross where this charm may rest."…

Maybe I should put more spells in here but for now I am just glad I have you back Little Demon. Wow, I never thought I would here those words come out of my mouth. Well, I am going to take a quick shower then head over to Bobby's. Talk at you later my Little Demon.

(Mentioned: Castiel, Dean as Jo, Sam as Hank,) Dean Winchester

Page 20 of 20


	17. Chapter 17 HOME COMING DREAM

It was ten o'clock and Charlie was just entering realm sleep when a voice begged her to wake. "Charlie, Charlie, wake up." The voice echoed through Charlie's sub-conscience as she walked the distorted hall inside her dream. The sound caused the walls to quiver and shake. The hall grew long into darkness then spun in circles. Again the walls trembled to the sound and the hallway stretched in depth into a pool of blackness. Charlie chose to run from the darkness that was consuming everything in its path but the faster she ran the closer the fear approached.

She was trapped. Charlie had reached the door at the end of the hall with a flashing red exit sign, but she couldn't get the doors to open. Frantically she pushed and pulled looking over her shoulder as the twirling darkness approached filling her with terror. With no escape Charlie turned to face her fears. The pool neared but in the total darkness something else approached. It was smaller then a pinhead at first and grew rapidly. Charlie wanted to scream. She had not learned to control her dream world so she could not change the condition of her situation. From her sheath she pulled the dagger and with fear melting from every nerve of her body she took a stance.

Then as if holding the darkness back, two hands spread evenly apart reached out of the hole and held onto its rim keeping Charlie inches from being devoured. The object within approached quicker exposing a blurry face that seemed to be shouting at her. "Wake up Charlie, wake up." The dream exploded jerking her body into a sitting position wrapped in her covers. Charlie rubbed the back of her neck and that is when she noticed she was not alone in the darkness of her room. Cautiously she felt across her bedspread for Beauford but could not find him.

"Wake up Charlie." Lynda noticed her persistence paid off and turned on the bedroom light. She felt giddy watching Charlie flinch from the light while trying to focus. "Well, it is about time. I thought you were going to stay in never land forever. I was making so much noise your dog left the room." Lynda watched Charlie go to the door and let Beauford back in.

Charlie looked at Lynda resting on her bed. "Well, just make yourself at home. You seem to be good at it." She was in no mood to be discussing Lynda's little mishap with the chalice, all she wanted was sleep. Charlie motioned Lynda off the bed then tried to relax on her fluffed up pillow. She tried to pretend Lynda wasn't there. Opening one eye she could see her still standing next to the bed a huge smile on her face. Charlie sat up. "Alright, I am awake, are you happy."

Sitting ghostly beside her best friend Lynda managed to pull off a touching hug that sent Charlie to her feet. "Don't be so jumpy. This touch thing is a blessing to us spirits. Anyway not to get off our, be a bitch to me attitude I need your help." Lynda went on as she watched Charlie act as if she didn't care. She told Charlie the girl she baby sat on the weekends had been in a car accident a few months back that left her in a coma. The doctors had decided they could do no more and Rhiannon's parents were taking her out of the hospital in the morning to take care of her at home.

Clasping her hands together Lynda knelt down before Charlie and pleaded. "Please, please, come to the hospital with me and help her. I know you can, you have the blessings of the Seraphim. You can help her. She has been like a little sister to me and I have spent my spirit years watching over her." She paused a moment, "Well, that is when I wasn't being so self-centered on myself. Please!" Lynda waited.

Being accustomed to someone who can grovel as well as Lynda does not wear off simply because of life changes. Charlie couldn't help it and as she had done through childhood to adult years she gave in to at least visiting the hospital.

The queasiness overpowered Charlie leaving her to sit in a nearby chair until she could gain her footing. "Why, do spirits think I enjoy being so violated and worn like a Santa Suit to wherever they wish to go?" She slowly opened her eyes trying to focus through the blurriness at the hospital bed and machines. "I would stay in a coma with all this beeping and bleeping going on." Charlie watched Lynda lean over to kiss Rhiannon on the forehead.

She approached the bedside across from Lynda and saw the young teenager's petite form. "She looks so broken." Charlie placed her right hand on Rhiannon's forehead and the other on her heart and then closed her eyes. For a few minutes she stood in silence before breaking the bond between them. "Lynda." Charlie felt sick inside. "Rhiannon has some major damage to her body. I don't understand why she is on life support. Her liver is badly bruised and her stomach is only half there. There is some damage to her circulatory system and her brain has suffered way too much trauma."

Shaking her head Charlie needed to let Lynda know. "The plastic neck gear isn't for decorations. Her neck was fractured, almost tore in two. The lower body cast is holding her hips in place and all these machines are just keeping her body from smelling up the place." Charlie stopped. Her cold rude comments made her feel mad. "Sorry, Lynda I meant no disrespect I am just tired and it is the first night in my own bed after years of swimming pools for bed bugs and who knows what else."

Seeing Lynda cry crystal tears left Charlie with no choice. "I will heal her Lynda, but as I took in her form I found no spirit. Rhiannon may have already moved on." She paused. "I am on it, don't worry." For the next ten minutes Charlie became the intermediary between Rhiannon and the Seraphim of Heaven while Lynda paced back and forth worrying the bright light that surround the bed would draw attention and scared that Charlie could be right and Rhiannon could have already moved on. Then all this would have been for nothing.

When the light faded from the room Lynda approached the bed. "Rhiannon can you hear me. I am here. Please sweeties wake up." Lynda looked to Charlie for an answer, but saw her slouched body resting in the chair from exhaustion.

It took Charlie fifteen minutes to regain strength to stand alongside the bed and look at the motionless body. "Lynda I am sorry, but Rhiannon is not here." A noise drew Charlie's attention. "Did you hear that?" Lynda didn't respond. Again she heard the rustling that seemed to be coming from under the bed. It was faint almost non-existing, but Charlie could hear something. "Maybe it is a mouse."

Looking under the bed Charlie came to face with the smile filled face of Rhiannon. "Well, hi there, you must be Rhiannon." Charlie received a grinning nod. "Why don't you come out from under the bed?" Still smiling Rhiannon shook her head. "Well, if you must stay under the bed can you tell my why?"

With a giggle Rhiannon pointed to the door. "I am hiding from my friends, we are playing hide and go seek. It seems kind of childish but so much fun." She put a finger over her lips. "We must be quiet. I think I am the last one to be found. I fell asleep under here and didn't wake up until I heard you talking to yourself."

"Hey" Lynda had come around the bed wondering what Charlie was up to. "Did you loose an earring? No wait you don't wear earrings, so what are you doing under the bed?" Without waiting for an answer Lynda went back to the other side of the bed. She took Rhiannon's hand in hers. "Say do you remember the song we always sang? You would dance and laugh." Lynda broke out in song singing "Rhiannon" by the band Fleetwood Mac.

Looking up Charlie wondered if Lynda could hear. "Rhiannon is under the bed playing hide and seek with other children." Charlie watched Lynda kneel down to look and could see her confused expression. "I take it you two can not see or hear each other." Charlie stood. "Why am I not surprised. You are a spirit and Rhiannon is on the astral plane."

Going back down Charlie tried to convince Rhiannon to step back into her body, but she didn't want to. She had tried a few times and the pain sent her back out. Mentioning Lynda was there didn't help. All Charlie could do was tell Rhiannon to stay close to her body and that she would be going home tomorrow and if at anytime she felt like feeling her heart beat to jump on in. Her body was fully healed of the car injuries and any other misfortunes of the body and soul she may have had.

Leaving Rhiannon to finish her game of Hide and Seek under the bed Charlie told Lynda it was time to get back. After protesting to no avail Lynda reluctantly jumped them back to Charlie's bedroom where Beauford was sleeping soundly, except for his snoring.

"I hope when she gets home she takes another shot at leaping from the astral plane and back into the physical plane." Lynda walked over to the mirror and admired the old photos taped around its border.

Not hearing Lynda as she was still wavering from the jump-lag Charlie sat on the edge of the bed and laid back against Beauford who woke for a moment then adjusted himself before going back to sleep. The cell phone rang sending Charlie over to her dresser where her jacket was hanging and answering she listened to Bobby on the other end. "Lynda and I just got back from the hospital." She looked to Lynda who was sitting at her desk. "Hey, Bobby and I are heading to Startup in the morning. He wants to know if you will be joining us."

Pausing for a moment Lynda thought it might be a good break. "Yah, I will be here, but I am going to take off and let you get some rest. Tell Bobby hi for me and I will see you in the morning."

Lynda stood in a daze her mind wondering why Rhiannon would not step back into her body after Charlie tried so hard to help her understand. The sounds in the room began to reach her ears and Lynda felt the uncomfortable effects this gave. She thought once Rhiannon went home things would be different.

Under the bed and around the room Lynda tried to see Rhiannon but she did not have that luxury of viewing those caught in the Astral Plane. "Rhiannon if you can hear me I want you to know I am here with you." She walked over to the bed and placed her hand over Rhiannon's. "Please hear me. In the morning your parents will be here to take you home and if you are not back in your body, you must go with them." Lynda drew a smile on her face. "I remember when I first met you. I was only ten at the time and you were around six months old. Your parents had just brought you home from the hospital. At the time I didn't know anything about preemies or incubators. All I knew was this tiny little thing laying in a small bed was looking right at me and smiling. I couldn't help but smile back."

Thinking back Lynda recalls, "There was a bond between us born that day. Your eyes were like onyx pearls and your skin was whiter then Snow Whites." She laughed for a moment. "You held my finger that day and your mom called it a miracle." She looked to the monitors. "You were their little miracle. Born under three pounds you spent your first months in a neonatal intensive care unit and when I met you. My head was bigger then you." Lynda giggled a bit.

"Remember your first birthday?" Lynda looked to Rhiannon and then around the room. "Oh you probably don't since you were only one. It was just your family and mine getting together for dinner and cake. It wasn't much, but you took that little cake made for you and smashed it with your hands like clay and then you ate a few bites. Your face was covered with frosting and cake. But you, you couldn't leave it at that, you had to share the mess with me and when it was all over we both had to take a shower."

"I don't know what it is about you Rhiannon. I just felt like you and I were meant to be together. I felt like your big sister. When your mom would take you to the park I would go along. By the time you were three your mom and dad felt I was responsible to baby-sit and it would be our first day without parents." Lynda stopped for a moment. "Well, it didn't go so well. I must have changed your diaper every half hour and you started coughing and building a temperature. I was only thirteen, how was I supposed to know what to do."

"As you see you survived. I called my best friend in the world Charlie and she came over and together we gave you a cool bath and baby aspirin. I was about to call your parents which would have showed them how I was not ready, but something happened. While Charlie was holding you the fever went away and you were no longer soiling your diaper. Back then I thought the aspirin and cool bath had done the trick, but now with all that has happened I think it was Charlie's touch that made you better."

Lynda shared their stories together until the early morning hours. She started from the first time they met to the days at the zoo and the swimming lessons they took together. Lynda laughed when she talked about one Christmas and Rhiannon had tangled herself inside the Christmas tree. She cried while telling the time when they watched, "Where the Red Fern Grows" and she sighed telling the time Rhiannon first called her big sister which was the same time they started singing the Fleetwood Mac song. Then she cried when she died and told how she watched over her through the years. Then Lynda asked Rhiannon one more time to come back to the physical world but there was no response.

Beauford stretched his legs dangling over the bed then rolled over to wake Charlie by pawing at her shoulder. "Oh, please stop, I am sleeping Beauford. Can't you give me a few more hours?" Seeing his efforts to wake the one who will let him out to do his morning business get less attention then needed, he continued to paw. This made Charlie raise to a sitting position and turn to see her big boy looking at her with a big smile on his face. Charlie leaned back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders then started to wrestle. The two enjoyed the morning play until Charlie climbed out of bed and took Beauford down the back steps and walked him out the kitchen door.

After starting a pot of coffee Charlie darted upstairs for a quick shower then back down to the kitchen where she fixed her first cup and joined Beauford who was relaxing stretched out on the porch. "Well, just kick the mud off your paws and make yourself at home." Charlie sat in a chair and enjoyed her coffee.

With her cup empty she bent down and padded Beauford's head. "I am going to see if there is anything in the house for breakfast. You want to check it with me?" Breakfast being the key command Beauford followed Charlie to the kitchen where they found eggs, sausage links and bread.

As their breakfast filled the house with aroma, Lynda appeared out of nowhere. "Good Morning, I see you are making yourself at home." She closed her eyes. "Oh, the sausage smells so good." She took a deep whiff then sat at the table with a grin after looking at Charlie's curious expression. "No, I can not smell the bacon. I just think real hard of what things use to smell or taste like and I get a pretty good idea. Well except for maybe your sausage that might be burning." Lynda laughed as Charlie rushed to the smoking frying pan and pulled it off the burner. "I see your cooking habits haven't improved."

Charlie shook the spatula at Lynda. "Laugh at my cooking all you want. I know someone who likes my cooking." Charlie took one bite of the sausage and gave the rest to Beauford. "I did say one!" the two broke out in laughter. "Actually I can cook a lot better. I guess my mind is too busy strategizing the day." Charlie sat at the table with one piece of sausage that was not to dark, her eggs over easy and two pieces of white toast.

While enjoying her breakfast Lynda filled her in on the ghost at Baxter house and there recently found trick for reaching through and touching. Touches that turned cold, dead cold should the living prove to be less then receptive.

With breakfast out of the way Charlie started cleaning the kitchen. "Lynda, since you and Bobby made amends could you go over and see if he is about ready to leave, while I get this kitchen cleaned up?" Before Charlie could get an answer Lynda was gone. "Ok, now for the mess." Charlie worked diligently on the kitchen. Cleaning the dishes she used and those stacked in the sink. While she washed down the appliances and counters Paul stopped in and they chatted for awhile, then he left to do some personal business.

It was nine in the morning when Charlie stepped out the front door and started heading over to Bobby's using the old path that was grown with grass, when she was approached by a familiar face. "If I could choose anyone on this earth to never see again, it would be you. What are you doing here Randie?" She watched as Randie just stood there looking at her. There was no anger in her eyes, no thirst for blood instead Charlie saw sadness, the kind you wouldn't find in a normal vampire. "Randie I need to get some things done so if you're not here to take another bite or for me to help you join the dead as dead then get off my property."

Charlie started to walk away. "Please, I need your help." Lynda popped in but Randie did not see her. "You have to help me after what you did to me." Randie saw Bobby approaching and refrained from saying anymore.

Inside Charlie could feel the resentment churning into anger but held it down. Her voice was stern and forceful, "What I did to you? Lets not forget who bit who here."

Bobby stepped away, "Bit." This drew Charlie's attention to him and he could see she was not concerned. "Nice home coming. I haven't seen you forever and the last thing I expected was seeing you bringing your work home with you."

Knowing Bobby could hold his own Charlie turned her thoughts back to Randie. "I see you are taking advantage in being a day walker. Don't you think you should be thanking me for that one? If I had known, I would have hunted you down and destroyed you."

"Day walker is that what you think happened!" Randie laughed and shook her head. "You did not just turn me into a day walker. You did something a normal vampire would not want to happen, especially after so many years of being one of the highest rank vampires in my clan." She motioned her hands and from behind a tree in the front a young boy stepped out, shadowed heavily by an oversized dark umbrella. He looked to be about the same age as Randie carrying a small, sickly looking frame. His skin was more pale then most vampires and his black hair was cut extremely short, most likely due to the effects of his illness. "This is Pierre-Van-Baptiste, the fourth and final in his line of the Tradeau family. He likes to go by Perry not Peter." She motioned Perry to join them.

Watching Perry approach Charlie could see no strength in his gate. He seemed to move by simple instinct. "What is wrong with him? Is he one of your toys you like to dangle food in front of and then eat it yourself?" The young boy looked at Charlie and then stood beside Randie.

Feeling she deserved that one Randie ignored the rude statement. "It was the end of the thirteenth century when I found my way to France. I had spent years traveling and learning to live with what I was. My creator wanted to show me and others the world and how we were the dominate species above all. I grew tired of his games and left". Randie felt Perry's hand grip her arm. In a whisper she spoke, "You will be ok." She returned to the original conversation. "Perry is my first." She smiled towards him and saw the love looking back. "We dated for months. He thought I was being naive in the courtship, but I wasn't. I was afraid if I let my emotions out and his in I would devour him and never see him again." She took a sigh.

"That is a nice sappy story." Charlie noticed Bobby was antsy to get away. "What happened to your old-English accent?" Randie explained that was just for show. "Fine, but I don't see how I can help you."

"I plead to your mercy and ask that you allow Perry to bite you and become human like me." Randie watched Charlie's eyes fill with questions. "I know, you thought your blood turned me into a day-walker but it didn't. You gave my heart a kick start and rejuvenated my body and soul, now I grow old day by day and not one day for every one hundred of your years." She paused "I thought I could do the same for Perry if he drank my blood but all it did was make him a day walker and worse he can not eat anymore. Every time he tries to feed the blood makes him sick."

"You turned my entire realm into fertilizer, except for Perry who does not hunt human so he was back in the tunnels out of harms way. He is the strongest soul I have ever seen. But living off small creatures keeps him weak and yet he still refuses to drink the blood. I could never get him to drink my blood, but when he smelt life all over me he wanted me to kill him." Randie brushed his short hair. "I can't, I never could he use to ask me every day to kill him, and then every month. Finally he gave up, until now." Randie pleaded with Charlie. "Please, you have to give him life. He is strong, intelligent and I love him. We want to grow old together." Randie brushed away the stream of tears running down her face then nestled Perry's head on her shoulder.

Charlie looked at Lynda and Bobby who were standing side by side and thought of their undying love they were deprived of. They were also looking at her their eyes giving the answer. "Ok, I will do it, but you have to do me a favor." Charlie watched Randie nod. "Lets use Bobby's guest house and then while Perry goes through transformation you can tell me what you know about vampires and where they got their beginning."

Everyone followed Bobby to the small house in his back yard. Once inside Bobby and Lynda sat in the love seat near the fireplace and watched in silence. Randie laid Perry on the long couch and sat beside him whispering. Then she took Charlie's held out arm and offered the fruit of life to her soul mate. At first he refused and Charlie went to pull away but Randie held her grip and with a long manicured finger nail, painted with dark pink polish that glittered she slashed across Charlie's wrist. The blood pooled like a stream around the cut and Randie placed the wound just above Perry's lips and squeezed making the blood pool burst and fall onto his lips.

Feeling warm blood was nothing new to him. Perry had plenty from animals over the centuries. He could feel the blood swim across his tongue tantalizing taste buds for more as it worked its way to his throat. The blood pooled again making his tonsils tingle with warmth. He swallowed feeling the fluid caress his lungs as it traveled down his gullet. As with all vampires the blood seeped into the walls and then into the blood vessels, never allowing one drop to reach the stomach. As his black dead corpuscles fought to keep their domain the life hot red slowly over powered them.

The fresh blood worked its way to his dead heart dangling on a shriveled Aorta. Into the right and left ventricle the blood cells divided and grew traveling out the Aorta and Pulmonary valves battling its way to the lungs and brain. Perry could feel the burning war inside but more he craved the flavor, the sweetness in Charlie's blood. This caused his upper eye teeth to expand opening small valves that seemed to pulsate inside each tooth. Spontaneously Perry grabbed Charlie's arm and bit.

Letting out a light scream of pain from the penetration Charlie wanted to withdraw her arm. Instead she relaxed while her blood was being drawn through two teeth like a straw pulling up soda. "I don't think I will ever get use to that first bite. It actually hurts." Perry released his hold and fell to the couch in a jerking motion. His body began to quiver. "I think he overdosed." Charlie watched the wound on her arm heel. "You have to explain to me why your clan lucked out on a full mouth of sharp teeth like other vampires. Just make it short, I have places to go."

It didn't take long for Randie to explain she was from the bloodline of the original vampire that was created before the days of Cane and Able. She told how many versions floated about but her favorite and the one she believes most happened when the full moon sat in the day sky. A strong wind danced across the land then spun into a tornado.

While tending to his fields a farmer was taken up by the tornado. The wind so fierce it drove two sticks into his jugular vein. The air pressure forced almost all blood from his body and as the people below watched in mortal fear the wind funnel turned blood red, dancing its way towards them. They knelt before the roaring beast praying forgiveness.

Another tornado blowing in the opposite direction formed in front of the small village about to be demolished and began to battle. The people watched as the red tornado was devoured and taken thousand of miles away to what we know as Transylvania. There is where the winds began to weaken leaving only the farmer's body lying in a grassy field.

"And from there is where my bloodline originates." Randie stopped to ask for a glass of water to give Perry who was sitting next to her. "Some say the hurricanes were angels and having swept up the man by mistake they tried to heal him but lacked the wisdom of God and instead created the first vampire."

Perry took Randie's warm hand in his and smiled. "Thank you for not killing me. I can feel the blood in my body rushing warm through every limb. My lungs feel with the air around and I could really go for some food." He stood and stretched, "Oh, wow that actually hurts." He smiled. "I am going to like living. But Randie you must allow me to tell my story." He watched her give approval.

Taking the water Bobby had for him he drank until the glass was dry. "That is good." He turned to Charlie who sat in the arm chair. "Because you have given me rebirth into a new life I will tell you where one of the many teeth clan comes from, because it is my fault they exist."

Perry told the story of hunting alley ways and fields for the menial food he would eat. One night he came upon a black cat in the graveyard of elders. It was not his first cat to bleed dry, but it was spirited and as he drained the feline of life she scratched his arm then bit him in the same place. "I did not mean too, but the cat somehow escaped my grip and scuttled into the catacombs where I lost her. I ran to Randie's side and told her what happened and with her keen sense of smell we picked up the cats trail, not noticing if she had left any victims behind."

"Watching the cat run up the gang plank of a large vessel, we had to pursue. By the time we found the creature the ship was well on its way to the new land. It was a long voyage. I fed off the rats on board and Randie fed upon those who came down with scurvy. We left a trail of blood on the open sea and so did the two men the cat had fed on before we could catch and end her life." Perry continued his story as they all walked back to Charlie's front yard. "I feared we would be lost at sea forever if I didn't save the remaining crew. So I tied Randie up on the lower decks and took it upon myself to burn those who had been bitten. The two vampires who tore bodies apart limb by limb escaped in a smaller boat leaving the vessel with a skeleton crew." Perry let out a great sigh, "That was and still is a great sadness for me, having created such monsters."

With little else to share Charlie wished Randie and Perry a good life. But before venturing out into a new world Randie shared one more secret about the clan she left behind. "When the living drink our blood and are not killed they do not turn into Vampires nor do they get some wild high as some bloods do. Our blood is pure and if a human were to drink it they would be like zombies until the blood worked its way out of the system. Take care my friend and let your sails spread wide with the wind at your tail."

With a two hour drive still in front of them Charlie wasted no time as she jumped into Bobby's car. Feeling a little awkward sitting alone waiting for Lynda and Bobby to join her, but they were busy talking. Then without warning Lynda leaped into Bobby and they both disappeared. "What the..." Before she could finish Lynda was back and without permission Lynda jumped into Charlie's body and popped her out of the car and in front of the Post Office of Startup Washington. Her head began to twirl and the nausea feeling over took her. "I think I am going to be sick."

Charlie saw Bobby leaning against the building, his face pale white and a hint of breakfast still clinging to his chin. "That ghost travel is worse then bungee jumping in Gold Bar." Charlie took a deep breathe and collected her nerves. "Next time warn me ahead of time." Charlie read the notices taped to the large glass window. "Wow, look at this you guys." Lynda and Bobby who was still light headed joined Charlie to read over the window. "That is a lot of deaths for a pit stop town. That is close to half the town".

"There are what ten deaths? Most of them look to be around the age group of twenty to thirty-five." Bobby walked to the edge of the road. "That is not half, but awful close." He gave Charlie a look. "So, where do we find this Manitou of yours?"

Seeing Bobby was in no condition to travel and not sure what she was going to find, Charlie suggested Bobby hang out at the local restaurant while she follows the Medallion. At first Bobby tried to protest against her going alone but the dizziness set in and he was hugging the garbage can against the building where he poured out his breakfast. Reaching into her backpack Charlie grabbed her wallet and handed Bobby some money, then put her wallet in her jean pocket. "I know it probably don't sound too appealing right now, but why don't you go grab us lunch at the grill while I go hunting."

After Bobby gained his equanimity he headed over to the Booby Trap Bar and Grill with Lynda for one of their famous hamburgers while Charlie took off in another direction following the warmth of the Medallion that led her down one street then the next to the Seventh Day Adventist where it looked like most the town was gathered for some form of rummage sale.

Cluttered tables in several rows ran the length of the parking lot with items from lamps to drawer knobs. Charlie stopped at one table to admire an old skeleton key that she purchased. "Thank you". Looking around she watched people exploring items for sale while others demonstrated or described an article they were selling.

Walking down a middle row Charlie saw blue sani-cans lined by the side of the building. This drew her attention to the need to go. Reaching the end of the last table Charlie was knocked off balance by a young man stepping back. "Oh man, sorry. I didn't see you. Are you Ok?" The young man noticed he knocked the skeleton key on the ground and when he went to pick it up they banged heads. "Ah so sorry I seem to be having a moment. He stood over top Charlie almost toe to toe and held up the key. "I believe this is yours."

The young man was so polite and such a gentleman Charlie felt a pleasing feeling come over her. "Thank you." She smiled. "Don't worry about having tried to make claim of my space. All is good." She put the key in her pocket and headed to the blue boxes. Inside Charlie locked the door and took care of her business but before she could get her pants all the way zipped the blue box began to shake and then rock. "Oh crap, locked in a box during an earth quake". Charlie closed the lid and sat on the seat while pressing her feet on one wall and the back of her shoulders on the other, and praying the dirty blue water stay in its little cubicle.

Screams could be heard from other stalls and on lookers. When the rocking stopped it took Charlie a few moments to gain her footing before walking out of the box where people were gathering and asking how she was. After thanking them for the honest concerns she looked at the other blue boxes that were all still standing. A young girl came darting out of one crying as she was embraced by her mother. The box next to hers had blood spilling out under the doorway and pooling on the ground.

Without hesitation Charlie walked up to the box and after a considerable pause took a deep breath then warily opened the door. Movement inside made her leap back allowing the door to freely swing open. A young child's voice screamed in horror and then another. Parents ran to their children's side and scurried them away from the atrocity of limbs separated from their sockets and dangling from the ceiling. Torn pieces of flesh covered in blood slid down the walls. The head ripped from the neck sat upside down on the toilet seat, blood still peculating out.

Charlie saw all they saw and more. Beating the split in half torso with a severed arm was Santa Clause. Stunned by what she saw Charlie stood enthralled until the angry face turned to her, his eyes burning red, teeth pointed and long. She watched with disbelieve as he pounced off the blood pudding with a wood axe gripped in his fist ready to split. "I am here for your story." Charlie's voice trembled with fear her eyes bulging as Santa flew straight for her.

Instinctively she drew the dagger and ready to strike she swung but hit only air as Santa Clause flew through her. She could feel his anger pierce her body and it sent a chill down her back. Again he tried to rip her apart and failed. Several times he swung the axe with precision aim but it only passed through. Finally he gave in and disappeared with a harrowing screech.

Feeling the heaviness drop away Charlie took a deep breath and put the dagger back in its sheath. Noticing people standing around pointing and gawking at the box she went to close the door. Giving the container another look over Charlie compared the inside to a blender, a very big blender. Something blocked the door from shutting and looking down she saw her wallet in the clutched hand of the young man who she thought was so kind. "A pick pocket, you really put a hole in an honest man."

Grabbing clean tissue from another box Charlie yanked her wallet out of the hand and after wrapping it in more paper she put it into her back pack then started running towards the main drag, in the direction the Medallion revealed. She did not slow down except at one point when she had to slide across the hood of a moving car that crossed her path. Within minutes she was bursting through the door of the grill and in finding Bobby tossing salt wildly in every direction with other patrons lying about the floor, Charlie knew she was where she needed to be.

Stuck to a wall was Lynda, flattened like an egg cooked over easy. "Hey, don't just stand there do something." She tried to peel herself from the wall but the ectoplasm kept pulling her back. "Lousy Christmas present don't you think? If it wasn't Santa Clause I would say someone played a really bad April Fools joke on me. Lynda could see the grin on Charlie's face. "Not funny Charlie, not funny. Crap he's back."

From the kitchen Santa dragged the cook with him. "You again", His voice filled with deep anger. "I may not be able to harm you but your sheet in the wind friend on the wall there and this little punk I will take pleasure in hours of turning them into a three d puzzle and then personally wrap them for you." Smirking one evil grin Santa started pounding his feet towards Bobby.

Removing the chain from around her neck Charlie let it dangle full length to the floor. She looked at Lynda who was struggling to get free then at Bobby who had ran out of salt and looked like he was about to soil his pants. She drew Santa's attention. "Hey bear trap mouth why don't you bring those gnarly choppers over here." She watched as he turned his anger towards her and when close enough she swung the Medallion chain. "It is time for you to get back to the North Pole, you ass-hole." In a burst of silver and gold smoke filled with images of sugar plums, candy canes and bells Santa disappeared.

From the wall Lynda popped like a kernel of corn. "That is one twisted mind floating in that jolly old soul. Wonder what turned him into a Santa Slayer." Lynda joined Charlie and Bobby who had sat down at the bar to catch their wits. "I think it is time we get our souls out of here."

Charlie got up and walked around the counter and grabbed the bag of salt. "I think we need to find a less crowded place. Our sweet Mr. Clause is my Manitou and I can not leave without his story." They headed out to the street. "So, we will wait. He hasn't finished with us yet and we have the perfect bate." She put a firm grip on Bobby's shoulder. "Now you just stand here and don't loose your lunch." With the bag Charlie formed a thick circle of salt. Bobby wanted to talk, but Charlie hushed him. "Don't worry. The salt will keep you safe." She looked at Lynda and motioned her to join.

"Get back here Lynda. I need you too." Charlie watched as Lynda reluctantly floated into the circle. "No! not in the circle. I need you to find out where he was buried, but you will have to wait until I get his name." Charlie saw Bobby and Lynda pointing in the same direction. When she turned Santa was less then two feet away. "Just hold your boots Reindeer lover I need your story and I would like you to take forever from your lashing and dashing."

It felt like someone had put concrete boots on his legs. Each step Santa strained trying to reach Charlie to dice her with his axe and rip to shreds with his teeth. He let out a deep growl. "What have you done to me?" His words strung out as he strained to talk. Standing face with Charlie he finally relaxed his vengeful anger and felt the heavy weight holding him to the earth ease.

From her back pack Charlie grabbed the journal, "You can not harm me." With quick thinking Charlie added, "Or my friends", figuring this would discourage him from continuing his massacre after she got his story. "Just tell me how you came to be the Santa from Hell and then we will see where to go next."

Leaning against his long handled Axe Santa Clause poured out his story,

ENTRY DATE: MARCH 21 2009 – LOCATION: Startup, Washington

When I was seventy-nine years of age, my life ended after battling fifteen years of cancer and I am a non-smoker. During my life and until my death I have always been a man of the community. I was a Boy Scout and later a leader. I also enjoyed being Santa for many of the less fortunate families in our town.

I enjoyed going door to door where children waited that magic moment when Santa would pay them a visit. There is no greater pleasure then seeing the sparkling gleam of joy and happiness staring back at you. Each child I gave a candy cane and the smiles grew endless.

During my young days being Santa, families had ten to twelve little ones underfoot. As time bared down the families became smaller and smaller. The Christmas before my death there was one little boy at a home where children seemed to pop out of every corner in days long gone.

There are many young people from age thirteen to forty in the community who has been given the life less pleasant. Many of them I helped through the years. Some used my giving to grow and flourish in life, others too weak they could never reach the crest of the ditch.

A few months before my passing, some of the people who I helped took from me. It didn't stop there, on the day of my death, they came into my home leaving very little for my children. My spirit watched and I could feel my soul anger, vengeance burning cold and my heart turn into an icicle within the flames. I cannot go and I will not leave until all that I had left to leave my children has been returned

Back at the funeral home I met a lonely spirit from our founding days. We spoke for sometime and Indian doc being full blooded Indian gave me a bit of info I couldn't resist trying. Knowing my body would be cremated he entered the morticians body and had him clip a good chunk of hair and then bury it. I won't tell you where.

I will not stop they all will die by that which they stole. All who know them will come to understand and will believe "If you steal from the dead you are cursed"

END ENTRY DATE: MARCH 21 2009 – LOCATION: Startup, Washington

While he talked Lynda vanished and returned after he disappeared. With her she brought another spirit that she had seen standing on the corner watching what conspired. "Charlie I would like you to meet someone."

The man walked up to Charlie and handed her a carved box made of cedar. The raised symbols carved around the box were of early Indian. "This is the mystic box I placed the hair in to hide from all who would seek. I did not know he wanted to start a war with the living or slaughter so many children of the spirit." He stepped back, "I give this gift freely to you. I am Indian Doc." Then he faded away in a cloud of smoke.

Across town in a small rental house a tall young woman with her long blonde hair tied back sat at a small kitchen table with a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. She smiled at her daughter who waited another spoonful. "You are such a good little eater." She gracefully wiped the little girl's lips then offered her another small bite. A noise drew her attention to the front room. "Oh my Hope, I think Francoise Chopin is getting into things again." Giving Hope her sip cup she walked into the front room and was dumbfounded to find Santa Clause standing on the hearth.

She backed away just where she could see her little Hope putting down her cup and smiling at her. "I, I don't understand. How can this be? Why are you here?" Lost and confused she waited an answer.

Santa walked up to her and sniffed her hair. "I helped you get out of the rain. I gave you money to buy food for you when you were pregnant and then you turn on me and take what is mine." He sniffed in the air until he picked up a scent. This sent him to a small room where he stayed only a moment then returned to the front room. "It is good you decided to sit down. I want you awake so you can feel the pain for taking the bedroom set that is for my granddaughter when she comes over."

"Whoa there Mr. Martin, you gave me the bedroom set for my daughter Hope." Her voice pleaded "Don't you remember, I weeded your gardens for a whole summer for the set, you must remember. You are the kindest and most faithful man, you have to remember." Her voice shivered a bit, her body trembled, but she dug down into her gut and conjured enough motion to start slowly moving away from Hope and towards the front door. "I would never take from you."

Santa Clause interrupted her with a loud roar, "You lie!" His voice rumbled the walls and shook the glass windows scaring Hope into crying. With both hands he raised the axe over his head, but before he could swing his body began to burn like a Christmas tree until there was nothing left but dust. She ran to Hope and held her daughter close. "Don't worry baby girl that wasn't Santa Clause. That was a wonderful man who lost his way."

Back at Charlie's house the last strand of hair burned to nothing. "There, now I feel a bit more relaxed." Charlie watched Beauford explore the backyard from her chair position. "There is still a few hours left in the day. What shall we ever do with ourselves that can top the excitement we just went through?" She looked at Bobby who seemed comfortable. "You handled yourself pretty well out there today Bobby. First you gave a vampire a drink of water and then you flung salt. I mean literally." There was a chuckle in her voice. "You looked. you just looked so funny swinging your arms in every direction trying to get Santa with the table salt." The three freely laughed about the day until they were all in tears.

Standing to stretch Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "I could use some oldies but goodies action. Let's go to the mall." There were no rejections to the idea. Bobby went home to shower change and Charlie went inside to do the same. Within a half hour they were in the car heading out of town. Lynda had plans of catching up with the two after she visited Rhiannon wanting to make sure she was safely home.

After checking traffic Bobby turned to grab the on ramp. "Do you really have to bring that back pack with you every where you go?" Charlie just nodded as she was busy pulling everything out of her blood covered wallet and wiping them off with wet toilettes. "You should just by a new one at the mall." Bobby turned his blinker on and changed into the center lane. "You know I thought about joining you on your road trip. Maybe I could be of some help." Again he changed lanes until he reached the HOV where there was little traffic. "But after today, I think it would be best sticking to being a geek then a demon hunter or scavenger hunter like you."

"Ouch!" Bobby reacted to Charlie's punch on his arm. "Hey what is the rule, don't mess with the driver. Your life is in his hands." He adjusts his shoulders. "Scott was drunk one night and said he didn't like the idea of you running around for some she devil chasing after Manitou's. He called it a demons scavenger hunt because you had to find certain items and you can't quit until you found all of them. The only thing you don't have is a list to go by and a smaller playing area."

Placing the wrapped wallet back into her pack Charlie rolled down the window part way and lit up a smoke. "Once you've been bitten you are smitten and doomed to run the gauntlet demon." The conversation was interrupted when Charlie had to answer her phone. "Hello, Hi Nurse Betty." There was a slight pause. "Sorry, Hi Betty, what is happening? Did Hank wake up?"

Standing in the Nurse Station Betty looked around the halls to see who might be listening. "Charlie I just wanted to let you know that the Mobridge board has taken Hanks case to court and they have been given the go ahead to take him off life support." There was a long silence. "Are you still there?" Betty listened for some type of sound from the other end of the phone. "Charlie I am so sorry. They feel we just can not do any more for him and with no family to claim him." She was interrupted. "I know, I know. You have paid for everything, but being you are not family." Betty stopped to listen. Another nurse walked by and she greeted her with a nod. "It will have to be done before five tomorrow night without anyone here finding out."

The next call Charlie made was to Bobby who was at home loading a long pack with tools of the trade. "State your business and make it quick." Bobby put a five pound bag of salt in the bag. "Oh, Charlie how are things going with you." As he listened Bobby filled the bag, nodded his head here and there. "Charlie, I don't know if I have the time. I am on my way out." Bobby listened for a moment. "I would but the boys are in your neck of the woods on a side job." Bobby's eyes lit up, "Well, give them a ring, they probably could use your help and I will get Hank home somehow." He chugged a short shot of whiskey. "Love you too, take care."

Charlie was barely off the phone when Lynda popped in. "Charlie!" The car swerved, "Whoa Nellie, Charlie Rhiannon isn't there. Her body is but she isn't. We have to go to the hospital and find her. If other spirits find her empty vessel they will make her seem crazy. You know thirteen ghost can occupy the body at one time, but what happens when the original spirit is missing? We have to help her." Lynda was panicking and for a ghost that wasn't easy.

"Bobby and I will go to the hospital and try to find Rhiannon while you go back to her place and stand guard." With that Lynda disappeared. Charlie looked at Bobby, "She could have come along, but her emotions are strung pretty high." Bobby gave a nod in agreement.

Back at Rhiannon's bed side Lynda held her hand and watched for spirits that might be lurking while worrying her little sister by association was lost in the spirit world and Charlie would not be able to find her in time. "Rhiannon I know you're not in your body but if you are here and I just don't feel you, please, I beg of you, get back into your body." A light headed feeling swelled inside. "Rhiannon is that you? Are you trying to reach me? I am here for you." Lynda looked around the room then at the lifeless body held on the earthly plane by machinery.

Off in the forest with a flash light and his cell phone back light Dean Winchester used the guide of his navigational system to walk over a small hill then stop. "I'm there. Give me a minute." Setting his phone down he swung the three foot long cross of pinnacle design off his shoulder onto the ground in front of him. With great force he pushed it into the ground then picked up his phone. "Alright the totem is in place, what do we do next?"

In another part of the woods Sam checked to be sure he had his totem facing in the correct direction. "I'm on my way so I'll see you soon." It took fifteen minutes for Sam to reach the car he accommodated then after giving the paper in his hand one more look over he headed out to catch up with his brother Dean.

While all was happening elsewhere Bobby and Charlie had reached the hospital room where Rhiannon stayed. Charlie called out for her, but received no answer. "Bobby I don't know she may have gone home. Let's try a few other rooms. She may be playing hide and seek with the other children in the ward." From room to room they searched. Looking under beds, in closets and calling out her name.

They checked the corridor from the nurse's station to the emergency exit door at the end of the hall. Bobby came out of the last room on the left and Charlie exited the last one on the right. "I think she went home." Charlie felt they had done the best they could. "Let's head back to town. I think I am ready for some rest and relaxation with the boob-tube." Bobby agreed.

Instead of going back through the whole hospital they were going to use the exit door, but it wouldn't open. "Look Charlie there is a pass code box. We need someone to buzz us out, so it looks like were taking the long way out." Turning to leave Bobby saw a beautiful young woman walking towards them. She seemed very pleased. "Well it looks like that woman got some good news. Hard to believe good news could come from a hospital."

Looking in the same direction Charlie recognized the woman right away. "That is no woman Bobby that is Angelica." She turned to Bobby, "Don't ask questions just do what I say and do it now." She handed Bobby the Medallion. "Put this on and use the rooms to work your way down the corridor so you are behind Angelica and then get your ass out of here." Bobby gave her a concerned look. "Don't worry, just go and wait for me at the car. This shouldn't take long."

Angelica was supporting a soccer mom look with light blue blouse and blue jeans. Her hair was tied back giving that extra mommy look. "Why if it isn't my favorite employee, oh wait your not my employee servant. How is it going Charlie? I can feel you are getting close to completing my collection of lovelies."

Walking to the wall in the opposite direction Bobby went, Charlie gave Angelica a displeasing look. "What, you dressed for Halloween? I know it is months away so why the Mother Teresa look?" Charlie stepped backwards towards the exit door. Her eyes concentrating on Angelica while her peripheral vision watched for Bobby.

"Well, if you must know." Angelica put on her long coat she had been carrying over her arm and opened the side flap where the seven glass jars were. Angelica ran her fingers over six of them glowing with light and then removed the seventh jar that was still empty. "I was about to give up on that one special ingredient when a miracle happened. You see a kindred spirit that feels it has been abandoned needs someone to cling too and I have been spending all day soul searching in some ludicrous game of hide and seek." She opened the lid and started chanting.

Confused Charlie watched to see what would happen. Then she saw. From the custodial closet Rhiannon's spirit was being dragged. "Stop it Angelica, leave her alone." Pulling the Seraphim from its sheath Charlie made her stance, but was answered with laughter and a tightening around her throat. While choking she swung wildly at Angelica who with one hand threw Charlie against the wall then slid her body to the ceiling and across to the other wall, leaving her to hang upside down.

Screams from Rhiannon went unanswered as her spirit slid down the hallway towards Angelica. "You see Charlie I could have taken any kindred spirit, but this one I knew was in you're list of friends and so I waited." She got a little snooty, "Well, I played with Rhiannon this boring game knowing you would come to find her and you did not disappoint me." Angelica watched as the kindred spirit turned into a liquid gas form and entered the jar like a Jeannie in a bottle.

"There I have what I need the seven kindred spirits of children, now I suggest you finish my collection." She waived her hand releasing Charlie from the wall. Who like a cat instinctively flipped so she would land feet first on the floor.

Figuring she could break the bottles and release the spirits Charlie ran full force towards Angelica but seemed to be getting no where. "Damn you Angelica you have no right." Charlie watched a nurse enter the corridor and give a slight shiver when Angelica walked through her and disappeared. She gave a smiling hello to the nurse then joined Bobby at the car. "Let's get out of here. Lynda is going to be disappointed."

Across the States Bobby was walking out of Hanks place and on the phone. "Hey, called to let you know we got Hank home." He opened the driver's door. "The nurse is with him." Bobby listened for awhile. "You should give Dean a call and see if they need some help. I just talked with him and they are on their way to the church." The engine roared under the hood. "They are going to the church in Fall City! Didn't you call them? I told you they were out there." Traveling down the dirt driveway Bobby listened to Charlie on the other end. "They have encircled the town and trapped all the spirits inside. There going to cleanse the area of all spirits and they could use some help."

Charlie placed the cell phone on her shoulder. "Bobby drive faster Lynda is in trouble." Taking a deep breathe Charlie returned to her conversation with Bobby on the phone. "Bobby my best friend is in town I am going to call Dean and stop them." Before hanging up Charlie thanked Bobby for helping with Hank and then dialed Dean's number, but it went to voice mail. "Damn it." She thought. "We need to go over to Rhiannon's house." Bobby asked what she planned to do but Charlie was still working out the bugs on that one.

Pulling up in front of the little white church Dean stepped out of the Impala with two brown bags. Placing their dinner on the hood he started eating while waiting for Sam to show. Just minutes behind Sam pulled in and parked next to the car. With his mouth full Dean spoke to Sam when he walked up. "Are we good to go?" Sam gave a nod. "Great, this is one big burger. Oh, I picked you up a salad. That tavern knows what people want."

A soft wind came from behind Dean. "I was wondering when you were going to show?" He watched Castiel lay a burlap bag down on the hood and taking a peak inside he chuckled. "This is it?" Dean went to take them out, but Castiel took a grip of his arm. "Right, we can't let the cat out of the bag until the dogs have gathered." Dean went back to finishing his burger and some fries.

"Do you have the blend?" Castiel followed Dean to the trunk where he pulled out two of four bags. "You made sure to make equal parts of sulfur, raw iron, salt, and the blessed ashes of Anubus that I gave you?" Dean gave Castiel a glare. "Good, you and Sam surround the church ground with this and I will go inside and prepare." He was stern in saying, "We have to do this right so all of them are tethered on holy ground." Then he disappeared.

Standing in the aisle of the church Castiel waved his arms making the pews stack against the outer walls. He then formed a partial circle on the floor made of olive branches and wheat stalks that were in the bag. The area left open faced the entry doors to the great hall. He could see Sam passing by the stain glass windows as he walked to the pulpit where he started pray.

Sam and Dean walked in scattering the remaining spirit trap blend along the walls. Dean wanted to say something but could see Castiel was in a trance like state mumbling scripture in tongue. When he stopped Castiel handed Sam and Dean each a collection plate and asked them to fill it from the holy font near the entrance of the church and that they drain the bowl dry.

Bobby pulled up in front of the two story colonial style home of Rhiannon and her parents. "Charlie are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" He watched her step out of the car.

"Thanks Bobby but I think I have this one. I need you to get over to the church and tell Sam and Dean what we discussed."

"You are throwing me into the gladiator's arena. You know that don't you?" Bobby's voice quivered in his throat. "Don't fret I will go and meet your half brothers and I won't let them know they are your brothers I will just tell them to wait for your call."

Standing in front of the solid wood door Charlie retrained from breaking in and rushing to her friend. Her knock was quickly answered. "Hi, I know it is kind of late but I am Charlotte, my friend Lynda Blaine use to baby-sit your daughter Rhiannon. This probably seems a little unorthodox but I feel Lynda would want me to come by and see Rhiannon and maybe talk to her a bit." The silence she received from Rhiannon's mom made her want to turn away, but the sadness painted over her brown eyes made her stay.

"Please come in." She led Charlie through the entry to a large room that was most likely a den but now resembled a hospital room. "Maybe if she hears voices other then ours it may help. Lynda was like her big sister and any story you have may help." After offering Charlie some coffee she closed the large double doors, giving Charlie some privacy.

Having seen Lynda with her head lying on Rhiannon's chest Charlie rushed up to her. "Lynda, Lynda wake up we have to hurry." Lynda raised her head very slowly and seemed to be drunk. She told Charlie something was wrong. She had tried to leave several times but she couldn't get past the old railroad trestle and now she was weak.

This did not come as a surprise to Charlie as she knew what was happening. "Lynda I am sorry, but Rhiannon won't be coming home." She waited and watched as Lynda collapsed on the lifeless body. "I can help you, but we don't have very much time." Charlie stood by Lynda. "Give me your hand." Charlie felt Lynda's spirit rest in the palm of her hand with her other hand she placed it on Rhiannon's forehead.

Not sure how to go about succeeding Charlie prayed to her Seraphim family for guidance and help. When she felt Lynda drifting away she looked at her and saw a shadow of her shadow. "Lynda stay with me, don't let them pull you away. You have to stay with me." Tears fell from Charlie's eye at the thought of loosing her childhood friend forever, but she did not stop. With all her mind strength she held Lynda to her waiting for a sign it was time.

When the church began to fill with ghost, Castiel pulled from thin air two bags each holding a golden archer bow and twenty golden arrows. He explained to Sam and Dean they need to shoot each spirit with an arrow and let Heaven do the rest.

Seeing Bobby rushing through the spirits Castiel flicked his fingers tossing him out of the doorway and into a corner. "Be sure to get each spirit. I counted and there are forty that need to be bound to Heaven's flock." Castiel walked to the door and waited for all the spirits to arrive and then he closed the trap with the remaining mix.

After shooting his first spirit Dean stopped. "Whoa what is with the sheep?" Castiel responded saying they were not sheep but lambs of Heaven. "Who cares?" Dean continued shooting and with each arrow hitting a spirit a golden leash tethered them to a lamb. In the center of the circle were the two collection plates filled with water that the lambs began to drink while there counterparts struggled to get free.

Counting his shots Sam found himself short an arrow. "Wait, I am missing an arrow." While searching for the lost arrow a ghost blindsided him. Knocking him flat on his face and then started shredding the back of his shirt as he lay on his belly on the floor. "Dean, Dean get this thing off of me." Sam tried to roll over but was trapped. He let out a scream when the spirit scratched down his back leaving deep bleeding gouges. Then it was over. Dean had shot the spirit with his last bow and walked over to Sam who finally rolled onto his back. "Thanks."

They walked over to the double door and watched the spirits weave to and fro trying to tangle their leashes but the chains would pass through each other leaving the spirits tethered to their host. Then the sheep filled with water began to bah. Louder and louder they got and the spirits tried to escape the sound stretching their chains to the fullest clinging to the ceiling. Hunger inside the lambs cried out and each spirit was dragged down into the mouth of the lamb then absorbed to be one.

"We need to leave, NOW!" Castiel grabbed Bobby helping him out the door. "We don't want to be in here when the lambs belch." While they all stood outside the church in a safe area across the street the ground began to tremble. The five totems gave off a strong white glow then exploded into a beam of heavy light that shot for miles before reaching the church and then out to another totem the same distance apart. If one were to look at it from the air they would see a bright pentagram crossing through the area of Fall City, its center point the church.

A huge explosion came from inside the building followed by thick white smoke bellowing out the bell steeple. They stood and watched as the lambs followed the spiraling staircase to Heaven. "This would have been a lot easier if the Cup of Life was not stolen from purgatory, now all those spirits will reside in the fields of Heaven until such time the cup is returned." Castiel waved his hands causing a fire to break out inside the church. "It is time to be on our way." With that Dean and Sam took the Impala and headed out of town. Bobby drove back to Rhiannon's house and Castiel just vanished.

Distracted by the sound of fire trucks Charlie looked out the window across the room and saw the red strobe light reflection. Rhiannon's mom returned. "Here is a cup of coffee for you." Her words were shallow and short. She approached the bedside and admired her daughter. "So, Charlotte is it, what made you feel Lynda would want you to stop by and visit Rhiannon." She checked the monitors.

Knowing the question would arise and understanding the woman before her was a bit standoffish because of her dealing with the psych wards Charlie spilt out her prepared answer. "First off I know you know who I am and the problems I have had as a child." Charlie looked straight at her. "If you have an open mind then you will understand many people are scared of what I can do and not because they think I am crazy. Lynda asked me to come here to help Rhiannon, she told me her spirit became unattached." Charlie waited for the scream but none came. "Rhiannon should wake up soon and when she does you will need to help her remember everything about her life."

"My name is Wanda, Wanda Sampson. My husband Richard seems to think your ok. After you arrived I called him. He says you have a gift, that you're a Medium." Wanda questioned herself about allowing some crazy person as she knew her into her home and around her daughter. But the doctors couldn't do anything for her so if crazy was the only road left she was going to take it. "I will leave you to do what you need to do though I do not believe in your kind." She hesitated, watching over Rhiannon for a few minutes before she left.

Placing her coffee down on the night stand Charlie reached over and shook Rhiannon on the shoulders. With a light whisper she spoke. "Are you there? Wake up Lynda. Come on open those eyes. I felt your spirit rush through me and then out into Rhiannon, so quit playing dead and wake up." Charlie stood up when Rhiannon Lynda's eyes popped open then winked. "Funny, very funny we need to take you off these machines." Charlie looked around. "Let's start with the tube in your throat. You have to pretend you have amnesia ok?"

With great care Charlie pulled the long breathing tube out. It made a sucking sound then a long gasping noise. "There, now take a breath." There were no signs of lung function at first and then Rhiannon Lynda took in air and slowly let it out. "Nice. I am going to turn the machines off and you should be fine." A few minutes after she shut off the constant beating sound of the Cardio Pulmonary Bypass machine Wanda rushed into the room.

When she reached the bed and saw her daughter lying there unattached to life support she almost gasped. "Rhiannon, oh thank god." Wanda saw the confuse look in her eyes. She looked at Charlie for answers.

"Rhiannon is ok except she can't remember anything. Just give her some time. Maybe tell her about her life. In fact if you have some home movies", Charlie looked at Lynda now Rhiannon, "She could watch them and maybe, just maybe her memory will start to come back." Charlie finished her cup of coffee. "I need to be going, may I come back tomorrow and see how things are going. It might be good for Rhiannon and me to spend some time together."

Reserving her response until after she spoke with the doctor Wanda asked Charlie to wait a few days before returning. Charlie felt uncomfortable leaving Rhiannon alone and Rhiannon wasn't sure what to feel.

Days past and Charlie tried to return but Wanda told her Rhiannon was not feeling well. Several more times Charlie tried to visit but Wanda turned her down. The last time she tried to visit and again was rejected Charlie snuck behind the house and looked through the windows. There strapped to a wheel chair was Rhiannon sleeping in front of a television that was turned on to some day time soap. Around back she found the outer French doors unlocked and crept in. She walked in front of the wheel chair which made Rhiannon jump. "What is going on here?"

Rocking in her chair back and forth Rhiannon tried to break free from the wide leather straps. Then she watched Charlie undo the buckles and set her free. Together they snuck out the doors and ran down the street until they reached the guest house at Bobby's. "Thank God you came back, that woman was driving me crazy." Rhiannon went to the kitchen and grabbed a pop. "I swear, I made one mistake, just one and she thought I was off my rocker." She guzzled down the pop. "Oh, how I missed my root beer. Did you know Rhiannon hated root beer? She also didn't like eggs over easy and when I asked for them Wanda rushed me to the doctors and I accidentally said my name next thing you know there asking me a thousand questions and then strapping me down in that god forsaken wheel chair." Rhiannon went back into the kitchen and started making herself a ham sandwich. "I can't do this Charlie, I can't."

Over the next few months Rhiannon hid out in Bobby's guest house where the three worked on creating a new fourteen year old with a bonus, the bonus being Lynda's knowledge and memories that made Rhiannon smarter then the above average freshman to which she would be entering in the fall. They also avoided the Sampson's whenever possible.

After Rhiannon first disappeared Charlie had returned to the house to visit so Wanda could tell her she was gone and ask they call her when she returns. Charlie hoped this would convey to the Sampson's she had nothing to do with Rhiannon running away and she made such a spectacle out of herself blaming them for not letting her visit to help Rhiannon through her transition, that she was probably so lost in her own mind she had to escape. Of course Charlie knew all this wasn't true, but she did put on a good show.

By the end of April Rhiannon was moved to the basement at the restaurant because Bobby's aunt was moving into the guest house. Charlie felt it would be best to let Scott in on what happened and after they did Scott had no problem jumping on board. He agreed not to tell anyone where she was and that he would help her get back into school.

Going back to school was the furthest thing from Rhiannon's mind. She wanted to drive a car go to the bars and dance. She wanted to be in her own apartment and be able to skip down the street without someone trying to wrap her in a burlap bag and carry her back to that awful home. Charlie tried to get Rhiannon to understand there was nothing wrong with the Sampson's but she refused to believe. She also refused to leave Fall City though another town would give her freedom to move about she wanted to stay close to her friends and family.

Charlie joined Rhiannon for breakfast like many days prior only this day was different. It was May eight on a Friday and Charlie had to tell Lynda she would be leaving Monday. It wasn't what she wanted to do. To abandon her friend but she had no choice. While she and Bobby were helping old man Alms, replace support beams to his unoccupied barn filled with a hoarder's gold mine, she found another Amulet. This was not taken well. Rhiannon yelled and screamed at Charlie for wanting to abandon her and asked her to go away and never come back. Though she tried to stay Rhiannon was so unrelenting that Charlie went straight home and spent the remainder of the day with Beauford.


	18. Chapter 18 LOST SOULS

Making it back to the house before ten Charlie decided to hang out at Bobby's for a bit. She found him at the work bench he built alongside the garage in tears. "Bobby." She spoke softly with great concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sitting down on the metal bar stool beside him Charlie noticed the pile of scattered pictures of the three of them. In his hand he held the last picture of Lynda taken on the river where Bobby and her were river fishing while Charlie stayed on shore and plunked. "I remember taking the picture. You and Lynda had a day of good fishing. What was it? She caught two eight pounds and you caught three. Not counting the one inch you threw back."

Pinning the photo on the wall Bobby spontaneously fell on Charlie's shoulders and they hugged. "I am going to miss her. She was my soul mate." Bobby stood up and started gathering the pictures. His voice became hard. "It's your fault. You brought this down on our little town, you and your nightmares, your Manitou's and especially that ass hole of a father." After filling the shoe box Bobby tucked it away on the lower shelf of the bench. "Charlie I am sorry, but I can't do this right now. I would like you to leave." He looked at Charlie's disappointed and heart broke expression then turned and quickly walked into his garage closing the large door behind him.

Never before had Bobby asked Charlie to leave. The heart wrenching pain was overwhelming and she ran back to the house. Inside Paul was sitting on the couch watching television. "Paul is my mom home." Her voice quivered. When Paul told her that Selena was in one of her moods again and would not come home until she was gone, Charlie ran to her room and crawled under the covers, crying herself to sleep. Beauford went unnoticed as he crept onto the foot of the bed, resting his head between his front legs and every so often giving a sorrowful glance at Charlie.

At the end of town inside the Colonial Lounge Paramedics were trying to revive Selena. "Clear." Adam according to the name on his jacket called for a recharge to the other paramedic. "Clear." He checked for a pulse. "We have rhythm. Let's get her on the gurney." He walked up to the bar tender. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

The bartender told Adam that Selena was sitting alone at the corner table when she decided to start flashing everyone with a halogen light, "Next thing you know she is yelling and screaming, scratching and grabbing the customers, begging them for help". Then she let out one long scream that almost broke his ear drums and fell where they found her. "I can't seem to find the flashlight. I think one of the other customers took off with it after she dropped like a board."

The bartender watched at the paramedics rolled Selena out the back door and into the ambulance. He turned to his customers who stayed, "Well, let's not let the night go unpunished. Drinks for everyone, but only one and then I am closing up early. I think I need to go home and change my shorts." Laughter filled the lounge while everyone took the bartender up on his offer.

Back at the house in Charlie's room, what little light broke through the window gave shadow of a person standing beside her bed. "Rest child of the Seraphim your tears have touched our father." It was the voice of Castiel. Kneeling down before Charlie he prayed then stood and kissed her forehead. "Of all creatures of Heaven I never expected to lay my eyes upon the Seraphim. You are the highest of high." He did not need to speak quietly Charlie would not wake nor would Beauford. He had put them in a comfortable sleep.

Looking around the room Castiel found Charlie's backpack and pulled the journal from it. His hands did not burn as he the caressed the soft leather cover creating a raised circle made of a snake and symbols from the Hebrew language of David. "I was in a battle with my brothers and sent back to Heaven to face my past. I will place in your journal the story that was hidden as it was told and as it is now."

ENTRY DATE: Saturday, May 9 2009 – LOCATION: Fall City, Washington

During the days of Jacob's ladder Angels descended to earth with missions to fulfill and then ascended back to Heaven for a new mission. They traveled without sleep. One Angel after three years of unfailing faith asked the Lord if she may take Sanctuary on the earth. The Lord asked her why she would request this.

With truth Luna spoke of how she wanted to feel the earth beneath her feet. Live amongst the people and till the ground, raise the sheep and breathe the air. These things she could not do in Angelic form. The Lord thought over her request and then granted her Sanctuary.

On earth in human form Luna tilled her land and grew golden wheat. She fed her stock of sheep. When the wheat was reaped, she offered the best of her crop to the Lord. When her sheep wool was ready, she offered the softest and whitest wool to the Lord. And when her lambs were weaned, she offered the strongest and healthiest to the Lord. This continued each season.

One day the Lord called upon the Archangel Castiel who resides over solitude and tears, to descend to earth and bring Luna home. This proved to be a challenge for the Archangel as Luna begged him to let her stay a little while longer. The Archangel ascended to Heaven and told the Lord of her plea and the Lord sent him back. This happened many times. Each time the Archangel stayed a little longer. He began to fall in love with the human Angel Luna.

The Lord saw what was happening and called down to the earth, "Castiel, return to my side, I ask of thee". Without thought, Castiel ascended to Heaven. On earth Luna continued with her earthly chores and knowing she should return as the Lord requested, still continued to offer her best.

After spending many months watching Luna take pleasure in her Earthly existence Castiel asked for Sanctuary. To go down once more to bring Luna home, before Jacob's ladder was closed forever. Castiel knew that the Lord could not force Luna to come home for he had given her Sanctuary on the Earth and until she freely choice to return, she could stay. The Lord gave Castiel Sanctuary to the Earth.

Upon reaching the Earth, Castiel took his human form and with Luna tilled the land and feed the flock. They worked together and gave to the Lord the best of their bounty. They spent time with the people and grew emotion. With this they fell in love and married. Before a year had past on Earth they had a child and named her "Angelica" (meaning: of the Angels).

When the time came for all Angels to abandon the earth, Angelica was age five. The archangel Michael came to the home of Castiel and Luna. They broke bread and gave grace to the Lord. Then Michael told them they must leave the Earth and return to Heaven. The passage between Heaven and Earth was closing and they must abandon their human forms. Angelica rushed to her parent's side, afraid they would have to leave her with all their worldly possessions.

By break of dawn the passage was almost closed. The archangel Michael crept to the child's bedside and carried her in his arms up to Heaven where she became an entity of light. Luna having been awake saw Michael rise and cried out to him to bring her daughter back. Without thought she ascended to Heaven where she was brought before the Lord. She begged with him to return her child, but the Lord refused. Instead he brushed Luna softly and sent her across the Heaven's without memory to honor the moon and her children. This was also done to Castiel, but he being an Archangel was sent to Saturn to maintain proper place and motion.

Time passed on, judgment over man was repeated as the Lord deemed willing. One day the Lord called upon Castiel and sent him on a mission to Earth to help stop the rising of a great Evil. Without question Castiel ascended to Earth. To assist him the Lord gave him power of redemption for innocent souls tortured in the pit so they could be set free and if willing help in the great battle. Castiel began fighting side by side with other Angels and those who chose to help.

Now the time has come that Castiel shall know the past. The Lord sent a messenger to Castiel. What Castiel heard and what he was given, tore his believes in two and pierced his heart with great loss.

As if it happened yesterday, Castiel was flooded with love for Luna and his child. Then his heart was tormented for what the Lord had done. This was too much to bear and Castiel cast himself across the great sea into the dessert where he stayed for many weeks.

Upon a great mountain, Castiel asked the Lord forgiveness for questioning his work. He prayed for days for an answer to why the Lord would refill his heart with loving greatness, when he could not have it. The Lord sent the messenger again, this time the messenger told Castiel that his daughter Angelica was on Earth.

The Lord had returned Angelica to earth so she may grow to adult hood and her time there makes her sixteen. Castiel listened with his heart and soul. His daughter had run away from her human family and must be found. Her powers are weak, but as she uses them they grow and being of two Angels she has unlimited powers over all elements of the Earth and over all that exist.

The messenger told Castiel that during the time of Jacob's ladder, when Angelica was brought to Heaven, the Lord was going to smite her. This did not happen. The Lord saw the beauty in her eyes, the love in her soul and the innocents that safely wrapped her. While in Heaven she could not grow so she was sent down to Earth to be raised by a young couple who prayed everyday for a child, but could not bare one. Now she has hidden herself from all with her powers and she has a cold bitterness in her heart.

Castiel listened with great sorrow burdening his soul as the messenger told of a fallen Angel named Leonard who appeared to Angelica in her sleep on the eve of her sixteenth birthday when she received all her powers. The fallen Angel told her who she was and what greatness awaited her. When she heard about Luna and Castiel abandoning their parental obligations her heart turned to stone. When Angelica heard how Castiel stood side by side with other Angels as if they were more important then her she asked Leonard what she could do to make her father and mother suffer.

All this was a lot for Castiel to take in. But the messenger was not done. He continued to tell Castiel that Luna was attacked by an Angel of Heaven who put her memory back in place. Luna tormented by what God had done fell from grace and plummeted to the earth to find Angelica. Since then Luna has not been found. She is a lost lamb in an unforgiving world alone.

Before the messenger disappeared, he told Castiel one more thing. "Angelica is planning to capture Lucifer's soul. If she succeeds he will not rot, he will not die, and he will be more powerful then all the archangels combined. She waits to take the vessel he now possesses to use for the second coming. Lucifer will grow in power and with Angelica by his side a greater war then the Apocalypse will occur. The Lord asks you now, Oh Great Archangel Castiel, go out and find your daughter and smite her before she fulfills her vengeance."

"Will you do this for the Lord, Castiel?" The messenger disappeared, leaving Castiel dismayed.

Castiel then called to the Lord. "I will return and do your bidding, but I must stay on course with my present duties and keep from all what I have heard here today. This is a battle I must fight alone and I ask of thee my father to keep from all ears this story. There are many who would smite Luna and I because of a child's simple misunderstanding.

Having said those words the Lord swept Castiel from the mountain and placed him back on earth to continue his mission to help save the human race.

Charlie this is my story written by the messenger of God. I am no longer confused about my duties and I see clearly where I must be and what I must do. The Lord sent me here to put my story in this book and attach two amulets of crystal orbs to your chain. The raised image on the journal is a lock and with you is the key.

END ENTRY DATE: Saturday, May 9 2009 – LOCATION: Fall City, Washington

Placing the book opened to his entry on the night stand Castiel aligned the two amulets with the Medallion. One bared the Moon and stars on the front and on the back a woman shepherd sitting on a rock with a lamb sleeping at her feet. The other had the Star of David with the planets and on the back was a man standing with a woman in the middle of a wheat field. After he placed the amulets Castiel bowed in honor to Charlie who was still sleeping and disappeared.

In her dreams Charlie was at the fair with her friends trying to pop balloons for a prize. Bobby seemed to be winning the most as Lynda was showered with stuffed animals. A young girl walked by and without a word Lynda handed three of the stuffed animals to her. They watched as the little girl went away happy.

They moved to the next game of knocking bottles off the tub. They laughed and they laughed and won every time they threw the ball. It was a great time. When they tired of that game they moved to the next. All of a sudden the sky grew dark and the wind began to chill their skin. The game in front of them was a very tall cardboard man in a black suit. If you could fill his gut with water you would win. Above the man was written in a half sphere line "LUCIFER WANTS YOU" and the background looked like fire and brimstone with ghostly stretched out figures moaning and crying for help.

Bobby and Lynda did not want to play and started to leave. Charlie asked Bobby to stay with her, but he turned his back and disappeared. Charlie then looked to Lynda and watched as her body melted like wax leaving Rhiannon to stand in her place. Then she melted away to nothing. All the while the sky had turned an onyx color with rivers of red flaring in all directions. Charlie looked back at the game and felt the fear creep in as the cardboard man laughed and laughed his overly large mouth opening and shutting.

Charlie decided to make her stance with fear trembling in her boots and pulsating throughout her body. From her belt she pulled what should have been the Seraphim dagger but wound up being a rubber knife. She looked at the cardboard man who seemed much closer then earlier and much, much bigger. The cardboard man swung his flat arms knocking Charlie to the ground. With his big cardboard hands he picked her up and after giving her a shake he tossed her down his throat head first, where she spiraled into a black pool of goop.

Deeper and deeper she sank her lungs collapsed from the pressure. And then from the bottom of the goop her head appeared. Dangling upside down she could see miles of Hell burning and demons dancing around flutes of fire.

With nothing to grasp onto her shoulders and arms slipped out. The black tar dripped, catching on fire before it hit the burning floor below. Charlie let out a loud scream when movement in the pool of darkness made her slip further. She dangled on hells ceiling along with hundred of others. Some already falling, others about to. The heat from the bellows of hell whipped at her sides. Tongues of flames stretched up to reach her and somewhere in the goop a presence beckoned her.

Rhiannon stooped over the bed shaking Charlie back and forth trying to wake her. Finally she slapped her in the face and Charlie leaped up straight panting and sweating. "Oh my God, that was the worse nightmare ever." She saw Rhiannon. "Lynda and Bobby, we were winning at the games and then we came to this awful game and I was left alone to be devoured by a piece of cardboard and dropped into a pool of tar then spitted out to hell. It was so real. Where is my…" Charlie stopped when she saw the book open. "How did my book get here?" She looked over what Castiel had written and decided to read it later. "Why don't we go down stairs for some coffee? I am sure Beauford wants to go outside." Charlie threw on her house coat and the girls went down the back stairs and started a pot of coffee while Beauford enjoy the early morning dew.

From the kitchen cabinet Rhiannon grabbed two cups. "Charlie, I am so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I'm just not myself these days. If you catch my drift" The two hugged and started making plans for the day. Charlie suggested Bobby join them if he wasn't still mad at her but Rhiannon said they were not getting along and it was for the best. The relationship they had could not exist. If it did, Bobby would be behind bars.

While they talked the phone rang and a few moments later Paul came rushing into the kitchen. "Charlie, it's your mom. She has been in some sort of accident and is in the hospital." Paul went back to speaking with the person on the phone.

Charlie felt her heart hit the floor. Her whole body became heavy almost impossible to move. "I think my lungs just shriveled up, I can't breathe." Charlie watched Rhiannon rush to her aide. Helping her to breathe and regain strength.

Paul returned to the kitchen. "I just talked with your mom and she is fine. They are going to release her so I am going to go in and pick her up. She says she wants to talk with you some time today." Leaving it at that, Paul took off for the hospital while the girls sat and drank their coffee, relieved Selena was okay.

"Let's go for a walk, my nerves cannot take this." The girls walked out the door and into the clutching hands of Mrs. Sampson. "Ah! Mrs. Sampson what are you doing here?" Charlie looked at Rhiannon, "Oh fudgesicles."

Without a word Mrs. Sampson took Rhiannon by the arm and started pulling her down the stairs. Charlie wanted to say something but she was so off her game all she could do was watch. When she saw Rhiannon turn around and lip the words "I will be OKAY." Charlie smiled and waved bye. She watched as they got into their big black Buick and sped off down the road.

Still worrying about her mom Charlie went through the motion of showering and dressing then joined Beauford out back and read the journal. She took her pen and wrote down her thoughts:

"My Little Demon it is Sunday, May tenth two-thousand and nine and I am lost. I feel abandoned in the wilderness of my own mind. My heart cries with so much pain I want to lay down on the roadway and let death run me over. It is with bitter sadness that I must write this…"

"The world is such an ugly place filled with deceivers, cheaters, liars and I always believed there was one thing I could count on. That when I left this world that entire negative would no longer exist, but what happened to Luna and her family…"

She put down the book when she heard the front door open and ran inside, "Mom." She helped Paul lay her down on the couch and then grabbed the throw blanket and laid it over her. "You look tired, very tired is there anything I can get you?" Charlie watched the smile come across her mothers face. Then she closed her eyes. Paul's hand on her shoulder made her turn and he nodded for her to follow.

In the kitchen Paul poured a cup of coffee and refreshed Charlie's. "Selena has been through a horrible ordeal. She says she wants to rest and when she wakes up she will tell you all about it." He took a sip of his coffee.

With her mom resting Charlie decided to take baby out and go over to Scott's a few miles away. When she arrived the comet was sitting in the drive, painted a Smokey-grey in color with a black roof. She sparkled and shined like a new car waiting on the lot for companionship. Leaving Baby parked alongside the road in front of the yard Charlie took a tour of her comet. "I never thought you would look so awesome!" Charlie was very happy with the color. The greenish blue she use to be was fine but know she was sparkling.

Scott came out to meet Charlie in his blue jeans and flannel shirt. "Well, she is ready to hit the road. Let me show you a few things." Opening the door Scott pointed out the black leather interior, new bucket seats with storage underneath. The new center column with an automatic shift kit he installed to go with the big block that replaced the v-6. "Don't worry she is automatic so you don't have to mess with gears. And when you are inside the car no Angel, Demon, Ghost, or Demonic anything can get in or track your presence, except for maybe ghost. I couldn't find a symbol to burn into the body. But there are many enochian symbols below four coats of pain and sealer."

When Scott opened the truck Charlie saw nothing but a spare tire locked down until Scott reach behind a tail light and then the trunk floor popped up and revealed the hidden box with the Archer bow and lots of arrows. There were knifes and wood stakes and an ingredient box of potions. There was a sawed off shot gun and ammo boxes all neatly tucked away. Then Scott showed her the back seat that consisted of two bucket seats and in the middle a console seat that opened into the trunk.

Then he showed her the best part. "This is especially good. The panels on the back doors fold down and inside each door you have more space with extra knifes, shells, holy water and that sort of stuff. This way if you are trapped inside the car you have easy access or you can lower this seat and crawl into the trunk."

After Scott showed off his handy work with the engine compartment the two went inside where lunch was prepared for them and they talked. Charlie told stories of the road and Scott told a story of a few battles he had partaken in. By four Charlie was taken the comet home and leaving Baby behind the house under cover. She wanted to take Baby on the road but Scott felt it best she use a little protection, that being the comet.

Charlie found her mom in the kitchen cooking dinner a sight seldom seen. "Mom, you must be feeling better." She watched her mom put down the spatula and walk over and give her a hug. "Wow, are you sure you're my mom?"

Going back to her pork chops in the frying pan Selena smiled. "It's me. In fact it is just me. I'm no longer a traveling hand bag for spirits." She flipped the meat sizzling in the frying pan. "I didn't tell you, but some months back, just after you came home I was in the hotel room at the Colonial and I went through something. I don't know what to call it or why it happened. But all the ghosts started leaving." She stopped a moment to reflect. "As each one fled it felt like a part of me was being ripped apart. I mean maybe they were holding on to stay in and something was pulling them out. Whatever it was the pain was horrible, yet I didn't want it to stop."

"I remember the room lit up with this blazing white light from inside me." She stopped and looked at Charlie. "Well, never mind that. What I did was probably the wrong thing to do, but I didn't know what was happening. If I had any inclination of what I was doing I never would have done what I did."

"What?" Charlie was confused, why would her mom want ghost in her. She took the cup of coffee her mom prepared for her and sat down. Selena joined her after turning down the pork chops to simmer.

Charlie watched as her mom searched for words to explain. "Before I say anything I want you to know I am sorry. If I had known Mary could make me an open portal, I would have found another way. But I was young and inexperienced and I thought I could stop Mary Polly Ann from killing the whole town." Selena paused to see if her daughter had any thoughts. "It all started when Mary was abducted by a few young men. They raped and beat her for weeks. She was only eleven years old and they would stick her in the cold river holding her under and do ungodly things to her until she breathed.

One night she broke away from where they hid her and ran through town without a stitch of clothes on yelling and screaming for someone to help, but no one did. They stood and watched her run by. Then one of the men who took part saw what she was doing and before anyone conjured up a stitch of decency to help, he jumped in his truck and ran her over. They called it a misfortunate accident and no one was charged."

Selena got up and grabbed a tissue from the counter where she did not turn and face Charlie, but spoke with her head up. "It wasn't long after that when those who abducted her started dying, dying a gruesome death. Then one night I saw her, standing on the bridge." Selena paused to take a deep breathe. "I had never seen a ghost before and it terrified me. That same night an Angel came to me and explained who I really was. Then he left saying he would return, but before he could I felt confident enough to confront Mary and beg her to end her vengeance."

"Before I could find her, people were dying. I knew it had to be Mary." Selena turned off the stove and sat back down. "I was eighteen at the time, so taking all this in was like a brain overload. I just wasn't thinking straight." Selena felt Charlie's hand on hers and looked up with tears in her eyes. "I finally saw her again and I begged her to find mercy but I couldn't make her stop. Her humanity was gone and all that was left was this wild thing and so I called her spirit into me." She covered her mouth and gasped. "Every day she would drag me through the ordeal. I felt like I was being raped and beaten over and over again. The drowning and reviving and then being hit by the truck with its blinding lights and then the grill knocking my bones out of the skin and the tires crushing my head and chest." She paused and took in a deep breathe then slowly released it. "When the torture finally stopped, Mary would sing that song inside my head. It drove me over the edge." Selena looked out the back door window. "It is over for me. I am free of Mary Polly Ann and she is free to come out to play."

The whole while Charlie sat there in shock clinging to every word with tears pouring out her eyes, "Oh, Mommy." She wrapped her arms around her mother and together they both cried. Then Charlie realizing a key factor in the story wiped her eyes once more and touched her mother's cheek. "You said has come out to play. Where is Mary Polly Ann?" Selena shook her head in response. "Do you know where she was buried?" Again Selena just shook her head. "Okay, then we will need to find out who buried her so we can burn her bones before she starts killing again." Charlie started upstairs to get Joey then turned to her mom, "Hey are you really against technology, you know like laptops and cell phones?"

Selena was wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Oh I totally forgot, I am so sorry about your cell phone but that wasn't me. That was Tom. He was working on his laptop while plugged into power and spilt his drink. He was electrocuted. I guess he shouldn't have had his laptop in his lap." Selena got up and checked on dinner.

In two shakes of a lambs tail Charlie was upstairs and back down carrying Joey. She almost ran Bobby over when they both entered the kitchen. "Charlie, Charlie you have to come with me. And bring your necklace we are going to need it." He seemed on edge like he had severe dry skin and it was irritating him all over. "Come on we have to go now." Bobby watched Charlie grab her jacket then looked to Selena. "Hello, Miss. Parker it is good to see you are up and around. You might want to join us."

"I plan too." Selena followed them out the door and into the comet. "Wow I like your car. It is actually comfortable back here. And look you have cup holders. I didn't know these old cars came with cup holders." While Selena talked, Charlie headed down town.

Finding an opening to the small dirt road that lead down to the river Charlie pulled in and parked by the bridge. "What the hell happened here? Who are they?" She looked into the rear view mirror. "Mom do you recognize any of them?" Charlie looked back at the three men dangling upside down with their heads under the water. Blood ran down from the dismembered private parts and objects projecting from their annals. "How could anyone, let alone an eleven year old, do that? Let's get back to the house we need to find her bones." Turning to the scene Charlie noticed a young girl standing on the bridge railing who seemed to be looking straight at them. "Mom I think Mary Polly Ann," before she could finish Mary flew to the ground in front of them.

"Oh my God, it's Mary." Selena hunched down in the back seat. Every sense in her body wanted to turn away and run but she couldn't help but stare and watch. "She's coming."

"Don't worry she can't get in. Just don't open the doors." Charlie watched Mary approach but when she tried to pass through the hood the burning pain sent her backwards. She tried several times and each time made her more furious. "Mom tell me your not one of the children who teased her, are you?" Selena told her she wasn't that she had tried to help Mary. She would bring her food and tried to teach her to read. But one day when she was with her friends they teased Mary and Selena did nothing to stop them.

Unable to get into the car Mary Polly Ann dug deep inside and let out a screech that pierced Selena's ears. "Mom, what is it." Charlie tried to calm her mom, who was tossing back and forth in the back seat covering her ears. Charlie could see Mary's mouth opened extremely wide but could not hear any sound. Turning to Bobby, who couldn't take his eyes off the bodies, Charlie noticed a man, behind him, up on the bank covering his ears.

The windshield shook making Bobby jump back to reality. "What was that?" Charlie told him Mary tried to get into the car but the windows are originals and made of lead glass. "Is your mom going to be okay?" Bobby looked at Selena who was unconscious. "I think she passed out." Bobby was now worrying about some ghost getting into the car that he couldn't see. "I really can not handle this Charlie, I want to go back home to my computer and tinker toys."

Charlie was glad Bobby could not see Mary Polly Ann sweep up to the man and inject herself into him. People around watched in horror as the man pulled out a knife and started swinging wildly in the air. "Help, help me." He cried and then took off running down the road.

There was nothing they could do so Charlie headed back home and with Bobby's help got her mom to the couch. "I think she will be okay when she wakes up. We need to find Mary's bones before she rips anyone else apart." She saw the worry in Bobby's eyes. "Don't run out on me now, I really could use your help."

Charlie and Bobby were pretty busy while Mary Polly Ann took the man down to the hidden inlet on the river bank where she was held captive. Then she stepped out leaving the man disoriented. He could see Mary but did not or didn't want to recognize her. He tried to scream, but couldn't as Mary used her ghostly powers to wrap him with blackberry vines. Around his arms, neck and torso, then around his head covering his eyes and mouth.

With just her thoughts she slowly tightened the vines, cutting off his airway. Just before he passed out she relaxed the throat hold. After doing this several times the man showed signs of weakness and Mary pulled his limbs to the fullest extent. The vines elevated him into the air into a sprawled out position. From behind the blackberry bushes a four iron danced it way out and in second flew up the man's rectum. Blood ran down the golf club and dripped on the ground. His pleading for mercy went unanswered.

Leaving the man to dangle Mary walked around like a little child. "I do not recognize you. But you heard my screams." She walked up to him and glared into his eyes. "That means you did not harm me, but you did harm another child and for this you must be punished." The blackberry vines released their hold and the man fell to his knees. "What? Someone is messing with me." She vanished leaving the man to flee.

Back at the house Bobby closed Joey having finished searching records with no results. "Charlie I hope you had better luck finishing that spirit trap because I couldn't find anything? I don't know where else to look. Either she was buried in another State or she never was buried."

Getting his answer when he walked into the front room to find Charlie and her mom standing by a table with a large metal bowl Bobby wasn't surprised. He stumbled back when Mary Polly Ann lunged at him, but was stopped by the spirit trap painted on the ceiling with Charlie and Selena's blood. "Whoa, she tried to bite me." Bobby felt sadness swell inside as he looked at the ghostly figure. "She is just a child."

There was nothing more for Bobby to do but watch. He couldn't hear the mummer voices of Charlie and her mom, but they seemed to be arguing about something that was making Charlie cry. Then Selena pushed Charlie across the room like she was a rag doll then threw herbs into the pot and chanted several words. Moments later Mary Polly Ann began to shimmy shake then she exploded into flames, screaming.

"Mom, no", Charlie pulled herself up and caught her mom before she hit the floor. "No, No I just got you back." Sitting on her legs Charlie held her mother's head in her lap. "Why, this isn't fair. I wanted to find another way. You can't go." White fog twirled from Selena's heart and grew to immense size.

Bobby stepped back and watched as the fog formed a snake like dragon with a massive wing span. Charlie reached up as the dragon knelt down and caressed the long nose. The dragon brushed her head against Charlie's face then circled the front room several times before blasting through the window, glass flying everywhere. Bobby followed Charlie out the door and together they watched the dragon dance along the skyline working its way up into the sky where it disappeared with a large flash of light. The darkness came back and Bobby realizing what took place hugged Charlie. "I am sorry."

It was Thursday, Charlie stood at the graveside of her mother while Bobby waited by the comet. He looked over the funeral notice reading the day he will never forget, "Saturday, May ninth, two thousand and nine". The day Charlie found her mom and lost her and the day he witnessed with his own eyes the Seraphim.

Walking away from the open grave Charlie was met by Rhiannon and her parents. "Charlie," Rhiannon gave her a hug. "You are my best friend and I hurt inside for you." The two walked to Charlie's car and shared conversation with Rhiannon's parents walking a few feet behind. Giving Charlie another hug, Rhiannon wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her best friend in the world a sad yet caring look. "I want to come with you but I have to go home and do homework." She looked at her parents that were waiting by their car then turned back to Charlie. "They have me on a short leash. Afraid I will run away again." After saying their goodbyes Rhiannon skipped away.

Watching her friend Charlie felt a bit of sunshine touch her and couldn't stop the short smile from crossing her face. Then reality hit in and she mentally prepared herself for the many lies she would be receiving from all those who show up at the house. By eight o'clock the last person left leaving her a massive assortment of leftovers. It took two hours to clean house and after that Charlie called Beauford off the couch and they went up to her room where she slipped into pajamas and cried herself to sleep.

In realm sleep Charlie found herself walking through thick rolling clouds that separated with each step until they gave sight to a field of large daisies where a woman dressed in white sat on a blanket. She waived Charlie over then began to set up a lunch spread from the picnic basket beside her. An angelic light shined down on her from above. Right away Charlie knew who it was and quickened her pace to reach her mother.

After a loving embrace the two sat down. Charlie accepted the ham sandwich and milk her mother offered. While she enjoyed the sandwich her mother watched with a smile. Deep inside Charlie felt this would be her last visit, the last chance she would get to tell her mother she loved her. But no words would come out she could only gaze at her and remember the days before she turned seven and the joy of life a mother and child shared.

"You will always be in my heart and forever my little girl." Selena took Charlie's empty plate and placed it delicately into the basket. She did not eat. "Don't worry about me, but be happy. I am in the grace of the Seraphim where I should have been a long time ago." She motioned Charlie to stand and together they folded the picnic blanket. "You know, I always thought my mom, your grandmother was something special." Her voice was exciting and warm. "But I was a spoiled child. Causing problems on the ranch and taking for granted what my parents had to offer. So, they sent me away when I was twelve to live with Uncle Scott's parents. That of course didn't cure my wild side. Having that stubborn evil in me is probably why I shouldn't have taken Mary in. It just opened a portal for others like her to enter and with you being six at the time I should have thought it through." They walked in the direction Charlie had entered the field.

Things she wanted to know and wonder her mother spoke as if she knew the questions. Charlie listened while her mother continued. "Please don't be mad at your father. He was not drunk the night we spent together he was compelled by the Seraphim who predestined your birth." The thick clouds began to move in around them. "Be true to the Seraphim Charlie and when you see your father tell him all is forgiven."

Before Charlie could mention her dad was dead the clouds rolled her across dream land sending her whirling through time. Some short clips were from her child hood, then adult hood and back to child hood. While others were blurred insight of her brothers and things yet to come.

It was early the next morning when Charlie was in her car heading down the road. By late afternoon she had reached Spencer, Idaho where she finally stopped at a small gas station to give Beauford a break and refreshments for herself. As she sat on the trunk lid she watched Beauford sniff around the two big garbage pits she had parked by and enjoyed her cup of coffee. "Something feels different today boy, like I don't know." She saw Beauford look at her then continue his search for a place to relief himself. "The chain feels lighter or maybe the baby book feels heavier I am not sure. But, I definitely feel less bound to these insidious objects as if freedom is just around the corner."

Raising her cup to drink Charlie noticed a hint of the seraphim snake tattoo appearing on her wrist. Sliding off the car she began to rub her left wrist and then her right. "This is weird." She pulled her long sleeves down and grabbed her cup. "Come on Beauford saddle up." She waited at the opened driver's door for Beauford to follow her silly command for getting into the car, but he didn't come. When he did not come after calling several more times Charlie headed around the gas station building. Tied to a pipe sticking out of the ground was Beauford. She paused and looked around wondering who set the trap, if it was one and where were they hiding to ambush her. "Beauford be calm." She spoke quietly and with her words Beauford sat down.

With great caution she walked toward Beauford her ears picking up the sound of footsteps from the left. She continued, the dagger against her side pointing up. More steps were heard from the right. Taking in a deep breath she could smell their putrid stench. Just as she reached Beauford she spun, letting the dagger flip in her hand and slice the rope holding him then turned to see two men with shot guns approaching and another leaping onto the garbage dumpster with a crazed look in his eyes.

The youngest, on the dumpster, stood with a devilish grin. His greasy blonde hair clumped against his head. "We made a deal with the devil himself and if we kill you he will make it come true." With a finger he cleaned wax from his ear, looked it over then wiped it on his dirty overalls. The other two men not as filthy had a homeless appearance about them. The boy jumped down and stooped like a whimpering pup only to be pushed away. He gave a slight whimper, "I found us this gig, and you should show me respect. She needs to be dead. The deal is not done yet." The boy coward as one of the men swung his arm in the air.

Before she could respond Charlie jumped back when the two holding guns unexpectedly imploded all over the back wall of the gas station. The rhyme boy crawled to the side of the dumpster shielding himself in the fetal position. From the far side of the building Angelica stepped out. Her white chiffon dress blowing in the wind, her hair floating on air, she was beautiful. "Don't thank me for saving you. I did it for me. So take off Charlie and get my book done and I will see you in a few days." Angelica faded into a white light leaving Charlie covered in blood. The young boy scurried away like a frightened dog pausing at the far corner of the building to look back at Charlie who was rinsing the blood off her and Beauford with an outdoor hose.

After grabbing dry clothes Charlie went into the public restroom to finish cleaning up and change. Looking at herself in the worn out, scratched up small mirror dangling from the cracked wall over a stand alone rusted sink Charlie began to cry. She felt strapped to a dog leash tugged harshly on by Angelica. To be disobedient had already proven harmful. All she wanted was to mourn the loss of her mother the way children should do and go home to Hank. She knew the only way to be free was to finish the Demon Baby book.

Outside the gas station hidden by a telephone booth that sat near the road the young boy was talking with man. "It was Angelica, she stopped us."

"Where can one find good help these days?" The man noticed Charlie walking to her car and let out a displeasing sigh.

"I will find more to help me." The boy knelt down and grabbed the man's jeans, "Lucifer, please give me another chance."

"Twiddle diddle, diddle dumb, time for this one to go home." Lucifer pushed on the boy's forehead and sent him straight to hell. "If you weren't protected I would take care of you myself." He watched Charlie drive down the road. "I can not afford to have Angelica's prissy poor wimpy child game destroy my plans. I will find a way to stop you Charlie or at least slow you down."

It was just after dusk when Charlie pulled into the pit entrance of an abandoned mine. "Now if this doesn't look like SpooksVille." She grabbed her back pack and let Beauford out. "Go do your business boy, while I get down to doing mine." She took a deep breath. "Hopefully that don't mean way down. I do not like caves." Looking around as she approached the mine entrance, Charlie noticed the sheer rock walls were man made, reaching twenty feet in the air if not more. Old mining equipment sat abandoned to the elements. Iron bars across the entrance dangled, no longer able to keep the curious out. "The Medallion says that way so it looks like I am going mining." She looked to her left to see Beauford snooping around mine tracks that led out of a small side cave opening and disappeared between two walls of sheer rock.

The wind howled with a whistling eerie sound through rusted coal cars, sending a chill down Charlie's spine. Before she could shake off the feeling a bright light burst from behind a pile of wood barrels sitting outside the mine entrance sending her a few steps backwards out of sheer instinct. Her response was just as quick to move forward to the barrels where she found a young woman lying still on the ground. After checking for a pulse Charlie tried using her Seraphim powers to heal her, but nothing happened.

On the edge of the sheer wall looking down on Charlie's failed efforts was Lucifer, the man from the gas station. "That should slow you down a day or two." He turned and faded away.

It was early morning by the time the ambulance pulled into the hospital. Off from the emergency entrance Charlie parked and waited for them to roll the gurney in and then she followed. Keeping to the shadows of the waiting room she watched nurses and doctors work on the young girl until they could do no more then stabilize and send her up to the intensive care floor where other coma patients long to wake to the real world. Charlie decided to get some rest in a large lounge couch in a waiting room across from the big double doors that kept her out.

While Charlie slept things were happening in another town where the early morning welcomed family and friends who gathered around what would be the final resting place of their beloved. Mourns of sorrow were comforted by a caring shoulder or tender embrace. Memories of life whispered across the air some giving a relief of laughter during this hour of grieve. This all was suppressed when the preacher stood before the pine coffin and raised his hand to begin the memorial service.

Away from the crowded green awning decorated in floral stood Kelly near a large monument tombstone. Her grey hair was short for ease of care and she wore a long white gown with a light blue pattern of dancing unicorns. She seemed more interested in something other then the funeral. Her attention was spent on the entrance to the cemetery then over to a plot still decorated with fresh flowers. "Oh, Mandy where are you?"

"I am right behind you fool." Mandy watched Kelly fly in the air and she laughed. "I can not believe you are so skittish." Mandy looked at the crowd gathered. "Wow, there is no lack of heat there. Let's go pay our respects." She tossed her long blonde curly locks with a swirl of her head and parlayed her way across the cemetery.

Comparing her clothes to Mandy's short red dress Kelly felt a bit underdressed. She ran a hand down a wrinkled arm of elastic skin that dangled off hidden muscles. Her lips smooched together as she looked at the long legs carrying her young companion and wanted to be young again. She muttered to herself. "Getting old may be fun but once you're there the illusion is over." Her bones creaked with each step to catch up with Mandy. Her mind drifting back to sixty years ago when she was twenty with long lean legs, deep red hair wrapped around the fairest of skin and eyes blue as the sky.

Laid out before them was the pine box flowered with an array of roses, lilies and carnations. Mandy looked at Kelly and gave a warm smile. "That's better. I don't know why you would show up in that long gown." She looked back at the coffin. "Looks like someone spent more on flowers then the box."

"I wanted to pay my respects properly." Kelly finally answered. "Besides you bought me the dress and I am not the one who showed up late for my own funeral. I was early." Kelly looked at Mandy and grinned. Her face smooth as baby skin just like when she was twenty, her lips painted with shinning luscious pink lipstick. The long white gown with dancing unicorns was replaced with a silk black dress. Her red hair was covered by a wide brimmed black hat with embroiders of roses. "I think I had more people at my funeral then you have at yours."

The two ghosts began to dicker back and forth while the preacher continued the final words without interruption. Family and friends cried over the loss, except for a few who held it together. Kelly and Mandy finally settled down and listened to the remainder of the ceremony. They watched as people approached the box to give a final word.

When the last family member walked away Mandy got a wild idea. "Hey, let's go shopping. This is my funeral and I say lets try on some new outfits." Her voice was warm and springy along with her steps. The two wrapped an arm around the others arm and with a smile they were out of the cemetery and in the mall. "Now this is more like it. I love to shop."

For the next hour they looked over shoppers shoulders getting a glimpse of an outfit or dress and with a thought they were fashioning a new look. They laughed and danced like nymphs of the forest until they each decided on new wardrobe. Kelly sported a country look with boots, jeans, white blouse and brown leather vest while Mandy was more bold in heeled sandals, jeans and red handkerchief short sleeve blouse that tied in front at the waistline. Kelly gave Mandy a look of approval, "Well, seventies girl now that we have at least twenty outfit ideas stored in our memory what shall we do."

With a disappointing look Mandy replied. "You know what we have to do. If we don't want to get stuck like this forever we need to move forward." In a glimpse the two ladies were standing in the middle of a long white room with beds running down two walls. "Now we have been at this for a week, not counting the years of practice before we crossed over. There are six available, two of which we shouldn't consider. Mandy walked to the far end and stood at the foot of the last bed. "This young girl came in just before the funeral."

Joining her, Kelly turned away from the blood soaked bandages that covered what use to be a face. "Oh, Mandy is she still there?" She hugged herself tightly, pacing back and forth. Not realizing her body was slowly floating to the ceiling.

"Kelly", there was no answer so she called again this time with a stern voice, "Kelly, get back down here. I swear girl, you are the worst spirit ever. You get emotional and float off into space. You hiccup and fall through the floor." She watched Kelly gracefully descend. "Better. Now to your question, I tested her when she came in and found her vessel to be empty. They have her on life support to harvest organs that are usable." Mandy walked away from the bed and down to another bed closer to the double doors. "These two girls that we decided on days ago are still our best candidates."

"I'm not sure about this Mandy, we're dead and supposed to move on, not possess someone's body and take over their life." Kelly looked at the young sixteen year old and wondered what the girl's life would be like. Did she have many friends, were her likes similar to her own? Would she enjoy being an anthropologist some day? These questions didn't matter the girl had moved on leaving her coma body to sit on life support. "Heather," Kelly looked at the young girl's small frame with dark brown hair and unknown eye color, "I hope you found your way to heaven. It wasn't your fault you over-dosed with your friend Gretchen. Mandy and I will set things straight for you, for both of you."

Mandy walked over to Kelly, "What are you doing, she isn't there. Now let's get things moving. I am going first. After I enter the vessel I will go get the mooga-myla juice to make me whole with the body." Mandy stood facing away at the end of the bed. "Kelly, remember we only have a few hours before the body rejects us and then we die forever so don't take Heather until I get back." She looked Kelly in the eyes, "Do you hear me, you understand." Watching Kelly slowly nod, Mandy grinned. She closed her eyes and floated over Gretchen's body and then gracefully she slipped in.

Worried someone might see them Kelly looked back and forth waiting for the ghost patrol to arrest Mandy for stealing someone else's life. She wasn't always like this, nervous and afraid to take risk. Her whole life was built on daring chances. But after two failed marriages, three children with children of their own Kelly turned into the playing it safe grandma.

Nothing seemed to be happening, "Mandy, Mandy are you there?" Kelly jumped away when Gretchen's eyes opened and she watched her take a deep breathe of air. When she heard Gretchen softly speak her name, Kelly became excited. "You did it, oh my word you did it."

Gretchen's eyes opened revealing their green color and looked towards Kelly. "Hey, if your there I can't see you, but it works." "Remember don't…" Before Mandy could finish she felt Kelly's spirit merging into the body on her arm. Mandy screamed for her to let go, "Kelly, let go, let go, your not suppose to touch."

With all her strength, Kelly was trying to pull out. She screamed watching her arm stretch as she backed away. It took all her strength to break the tie and in one swift move Kelly fell backwards hitting the floor and bursting into dust.

Feeling the release Mandy gathered her emotions and then disconnected all the tubes and needles in her body and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kelly you know better. Now let's go get the potion." Trying to stand Mandy found Gretchen's legs to be slightly stiff. Nurses came in daily to work the limbs but the muscles weren't really used that much, making Mandy look like she was a staggering drunk working her way to a large closet where she found some clothes.

In no time she had slipped past several nurse stations and into an elevator that she took to the main floor. Inside the elevator she checked her new body out in the wall mirror. "Wow, what do you think Kelly?" She gave a nod of approval to the girl in the mirror. "I am going to like being Gretchen." She turned to the left and then to the right admiring her new sexy figure. "I think I liked my own. Well I will just have to firm this girl up. Lying on that bed has turned her muscle tone to pudding."

It didn't take long for Mandy to reach the main auto doors and out into a warm October wind. She felt the hairs on her arms rise with goose bumps and found it pleasing. "Ah wow!" She took in a deep breath letting the air cool her lungs. Every sense in her body tingled with life.

It was just after nine the next morning while Mandy was still gone a doctor and nurse walked into the ward and found Gretchen missing. The nurse pressed the call button by the bed alerting the nurse on monitor duty. In minutes she came darting through the door where she was given instructions to start a search for Gretchen. "Doctor, should I join the search or do you still need me here?"

The two walked down the long room. "Stay with me, Flower's mom is on her way up to sign the final papers and the preacher will be here for last rights." They walked down to the mangled body in the last bed and started preparing her for viewing by replacing bloody bandages and making the bed.

The call for lost patient was echoing through the halls putting the entire hospital staff on alert. A young woman rushed through the double doors and seeing the empty bed she knew it wasn't her child that was missing and continued down to the bed where Flower laid.

No one saw, no one knew that Flower had been with her mom the entire time. She didn't speak. She walked with her head down, her long straggly black hair, smothered in sweat used to conceal her face. Her body mass was huge for a thirteen year old and she most likely had no friends.

As she walked in her mothers shadow Flower looked at each bed occupied by other children who were in comas. Suddenly she stopped and starred, her dark brown eyes glaring at the figure lying on the floor between two beds. Out of conditioning she started to follow her mother but then backed up and walked over. "Are you a dead person like me?" she wondered. Her voice was very shallow as if she was trying to keep the sound to herself.

Every nerve quivered as Kelly forced her body to stand. "Hi", her voice weak, I was blasted or smashed like potatoes, I don't know." Kelly looked at Flower, "You're the girl with the mangled body. Are you here to get back in?"

Tears ran down her face. Flower didn't know what she was there for. "I don't know. I picked mom up from the bar and then a semi-truck hit us in the tunnel. I just don't remember it all." Flower looked at the mangled mess. "No, I don't think I want to go back. My life was a living nightmare. I think I am just supposed to stay here until someone comes and get me."

Seeing Flower had a poor start in life Kelly wanted to help. She explained to Flower what she was doing and that Mandy would return soon so she could take the young girl Heather as her own. Kelly could see this excited Flower. They discussed how things worked but were interrupted when the preacher walked in to give last rights for Flower. "How would you feel about taking my place?" Kelly walked flower over to Heather's bed. "I am safe from being vanquished but you're not and in a few minutes when the preacher finishes you will be gone.

Kelly could see Flower slowly fading away with each passing phrase the preacher gave. "That is if you want a second chance at life." She watched as Flower considered her only two options. And then seeing the slow nod Kelly motioned Flower to the end of Heather's bed. Flower stopped her. She didn't want to take Heather's life from Kelly. With quick thinking Kelly realized at hand were four other girls without spirit and went over to a young girl who had been in a coma for a year after drowning.

Just before the preacher could say Amen Flower was in the young girl's body gasping for air. The doctor stopped the last rights and they all hurried over to Samantha's bed where the nurse pushed the call button then helped the doctor remove the life support system while the preacher praised the Lord for the child's safe return.

Kelly watched in amazement. Her soul filling with goodness as the second spirit entered into a new life. Then seeing Mandy had returned but left when she saw the doctor Kelly followed her to the restroom. "Mandy did you see that." There was no answer. Kelly could only watch as Mandy paced back and forth as her new her, thinking of what to do next.

When Mandy realized she wasn't alone she stopped pacing. From a stall Charlie stepped out. "Hi". Not into making conversation she left it with a hello, washed her hands then went back to the double doors and watched the fuss being made over Samantha.

Two nurses and the doctor tended to Samantha. Taking her vitals and examining her from head to toe. They asked her many questions, but she refused to answer. All she wanted was to be left alone for a while and at one point she began to behave wildly demanding they all leave. This only made things worse so Flower laid down as if she were back in a coma. Finally the doctor took the hint. "We are going to go Samantha but we will be back. This should give you enough time to calm down without medication before your parents get here. They should be arriving anytime."

After ordering the nurses out of the room the doctor followed. The three gathered in the hall at the outer door where Kelly was watching. The doctor ordered the nurses to take a quick break and then return to keep an eye on Samantha. He didn't want to loose another patient.

Moments after they left Mandy slipped into the room and pulled the Mooga-myla juice from her pocket and took it over to Flower. "Kelly sit up, we are almost out of time. I can not believe how long they poked and prodded you." She watched the vessel of Samantha drink down the potion. "You are going to get a little dizzy and feel like throwing up. It's ok." Mandy looked at the young Samantha and admired her short red hair with dark brown eyes set around an oval face filled with freckles. "Kelly I know you liked Samantha and I am not sure why you took her instead of Heather, but its OK, you are my best friend, you will just be three years younger then me is all. Well you will be thirteen and still in middle school, but we will make it work."

Flower sat up as Samantha in the bed, "I am not Kelly. I am Flower. Kelly saved me from being zapped out when the preacher arrived to read my last rights." She watched Gretchen's bottom jaw drop and her eyes open wide. "I am sorry. Kelly told me to tell you everything is alright."

The doctor walked into the room interrupting the girl's conversation. "Gretchen! Everyone has been looking for you. You need to get back into bed." Over by Gretchen's bed he pushed the call button and motioned Gretchen to join him. From the hall entered a nurse and the doctor sent her out with instructions to call off the search. "Alright, Gretchen it's great to have you back with us, but we need to run some test and ask you a few basic questions. Then if all goes well you can go home with your parents." He looked at Gretchen sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you good with that?"

Sitting on the edge of Heather's bed Kelly watched the doctor talk with Samantha. Gretchen was sitting on her bed watching also and then decided to lie down and rest. "Mandy," Kelly spoke as if she could hear, "the doctor is looking a tad suspicious. I think he is totally mummified over two coma patients waking up in one day." She turned and looked at Heather and wanted to jump in but was afraid the doctor would call in a group of evil scientist to dissect them for answers.

Flower let out a loud scream making Gretchen jump up in bed and Kelly rush to her side. "Flower, flower what is it?" She became flustered, "You can't answer me. How can I help, if no one can hear me?" Kelly didn't like what the doctor was doing. "Stop that, whatever you're doing is hurting her, stop it." She swung at him and as her arm swept through his body a deep fear came over her and she ran to Mandy. "Mandy", she screamed, "The doctor, he is hurting Flower." She let out a disappointing sigh knowing there was nothing she could do.

At the same time as Flower screamed from within Samantha's vessel the doctor turned and told Gretchen not to worry, flower had fainted from the needle he was using to draw blood for testing. Then he saw Charlie come rushing through the door and approached her. "This area is restricted, you should return to the waiting room." He covered Samantha, slipped the sample into his doctor coat pocket and then went to escort Charlie out of the room.

Charlie moved away from the doctor's reach. "I am here to see my cousin. She came in last night and I thought she was the one who screamed." Charlie watched the doctor retract his gesture giving space for her to find the girl she helped. On looking over the beds her eyes came into contact with Mandy's and she saw what looked to be concern bleeding out with fear. After the doctor disappeared behind the swinging doors Charlie introduced herself and within minutes Mandy was talking fast, running out of breath with each sentence as she told the whole story.

"Please don't find what I just said crazy. My friend Kelly is still here in spirit. Even when we were kids we had this connection where we could feel what the other was feeling and I feel a great fear coming from her."

Why would Charlie find her story about being a practicing Wicca witch until six months ago when she met a woman who performed a ritual giving her the power of fortune and the gift of spirit? This was just another normal event in Charlie's life she grew to accept with great understanding and patients. "Don't worry I don't think your crazy." Charlie squeezed the marshmallow man hanging off the loop of her jeans and saw no spirits. "Let me go check on your friend Flower."

Running her hands over Samantha's body then touching her forehead, Charlie found no spirit. She looked at Gretchen who had joined her. "I am sorry but your friend here is gone." Charlie pushed the call button bringing a nurse to the bedside. More nurses and orderly's arrived and before long they had Samantha's body pumping blood again through life support.

There was no time for the girls to talk as Kelly came flying to Mandy, "You have to stop him I don't know what he is doing but he has Flower's soul and…"

"What do you mean he has Flower's soul?" The surprised look on Kelly's face quickly dispersed as she insisted Charlie help Flower before it is too late. They went out into the hallway and Charlie followed until they reached the private office to Doctor Wade, head surgeon for organ removal. "He is in there and he is cooking up fava beans. I think he is some sick cannibal spirit eating monster and he is going to devour Flower if we don't help her."

Behind the closed door Dr. Wade was slowly stirring a small pan half filled with creamed fava beans and the spirit of Flower. He carefully pealed back the skin of his index finger on the left hand to expose a clear absorbing shell you could see the bones through.

Charlie flung open the door, "Doctor, doctor you have to come quick. The girl who was sitting on the bed has gone into convulsions." She followed the doctor out of his office. Just a few feet then turned back and went in. The pan was sitting on a cold burner and the vile left empty in a small sink. Charlie didn't know what to do. So she just let action kick in and dumped the pan onto the floor. At first it looked like she had only made a big mess and then slowly floating with the steam emerged Flower. "Kelly, I need to get back to Gretchen who doesn't know she should be flapping on the floor and you two have to hide yourself." Charlie left the office. "Go to the woman's room and I will meet you there."

Inside the ward Charlie found the doctor kneeling over Gretchen her feet shaking uncontrollably. "Doctor is she going to be ok?" She watched the doctor order two nurses to help lift Gretchen back into bed then she waited for him to leave on another call. "I hope you are still in there."

Sitting up Gretchen smiled, "Great on the spot performance if I do say so."

There was no time to waste. After Charlie brought the two spirits back she had them slip into their bodies and then sealed their spirits. "The doctor is going to realize who stole Flower so we need to move quickly." Charlie went to the clothing closets. "Find something to wear and then we need to get out of here." She fumbled through some of the clothing and could not see the woman who walked in with a bunch of flowers in her hand.

Both women were surprised when Charlie stepped beyond the opened closet door and found Velidogo starring back. The two hugged. "Velidogo what are you doing here?"

Without answering Velidogo walked over to Gretchen and handed her the flowers. "I would recognize you anywhere or should I say as anyone."

"Not to spoil your reunion but I am glad you're here. I could use your help with my friend. I can't seem to wake her up and maybe the two of us or three of us." She looked at Gretchen. "We can wake her up before the doctor has her for dinner."

With a conquering smile Velidogo followed Charlie. "So you met my Canovaster?" Her words were met with angry eyes. "Don't get teed off with me Charlie, I told you I would try, but I can feel their getting close and so I am trying to hide myself best I can." She went on to tell how the Doctor collects spirits to juice his ability to harvest organs and transplant them. Then she told how Mandy was her latest achievement with a knack of being a high-jacking seamstress. "I still need to give her spirit site."

After looking over Charlie's Manitou, Velidogo pulled out a small emergency Wicca kit and said some words which awakened the young girl. "I can't stay, this girl was blocked from being healed with a spell I created and it takes the vanquishing spell to remove it." With Charlie and the four girls Velidogo headed to the elevator.

Just before being the last one on, Charlie saw the doctor coming out of his office and stepped back after pushing the closed door button. "I will meet you outside." Charlie accepted the doctor's motion to join him in the office where he insisted she go first. With the dagger in her hand ready to strike she accepted. Once the doctor crossed the threshold Charlie quickly turned to strike but found the doctor's see through finger about to suck her soul." They struggled and Dr. Wade was able to overtake Charlie and pin her against the wall.

"I usually don't eat from the source but maybe it will taste better then those beans." With all his strength he pushed his finger towards Charlie's head, the tip moving in a sucking motion. "Stop resisting me." Dr. Wade demanded.

Feeling the doctor's strength fully exerted Charlie quit fighting leaving the doctor to plunge forward as she ducked and in one swift move took off his hand. Blood sprayed everywhere. Charlie grabbed the hand and headed out the door. "Sorry doctor helping donors and receivers is a good thing, but stealing people's souls is no way to get your credentials." She shook his severed hand at him then left.

Outside the hospital Charlie caught up with Velidogo and the others. "Sorry Velidogo, but I had to stop the doctor from stealing any more souls." She could tell Velidogo understood. "I do see Gretchen as being a slight problem also. It probably isn't that big a deal living life then after death starting again. But it still doesn't feel right." Charlie could see Gretchen and Heather plotting a fast exit. "Go for now Gretchen," she called out after them, "But if you ever take a body that has a soul, I will come for you." She watched the two girls pause for a moment and then continue walking away.

Velidogo smiled, "Charlie she only wants to be a fortune teller. So I made her a body Hitch-hiker with the power to sew the spirit to the vessel, but only if the vessel has been abandoned. I was thinking of calling her the "Jackal" but that word does not suite her. So I call her my "Hitchtress, a good Wicca witch." Suddenly Velidogo buckled over in pain and before Charlie could get to her side she disappeared.

Left oblivious to what happened Charlie stood lost. A deep burning drew her attention and she noticed her Manitou had reached the end of the parking lot. There was no time to wonder about Velidogo as she quickly jogged to catch up. "Hi, I am Charlie and I was drawn to this place to get your story for my baby book of Demons. But you don't look like a Demon to me." They walked down the sidewalk. Charlie carrying the opened journal in her arms while she listened to the story.

ENTRY DATE: Sunday, May 17 2009 – LOCATION: Spencer, Idaho

To know me is to understand where I come from, a long line of pure white magic witches and our first daughters have always been named Sybil and our first sons Walter. It was by fate and misfortune we came into power during the first Century of man when a gentle troll watched Sybil grow from birth. Then on her seventeenth birthday the troll asked for her hand in marriage. This enraged Sybil's father and he had the troll beheaded.

A year later Sybil married a fine shoemaker named Walter and they had twins, a boy and a girl. One night during a terrible storm, a group of trolls entered the nursery and took the babies back to their cave hidden under a waterfall. They raised the children as house slaves but also taught them simple spells and tricks.

When the trolls would have their annual celebration the children were put on display performing parlor magic and conjuring spells. They learned to control the four elements of the earth and on nights when their troll parents went out to hunt the children would create terrible storms to conceal their presence.

Thirteen years had passed and Sybil lay on her death bed still grieving the loss of her babies with Walter by her side. A terrible storm brewed outside and during the midnight hour two trolls entered the master bedroom and crept into the faces of Walter and Sybil. They told the tale of a love stricken troll who was their only son and had fallen in love with a mortal who later married and had two children.

It is said that Sybil and Walt died together in peaceful sleep that night, but in truth the trolls brought the children and bestowed upon them their parent's name and then made them eat the spirit of their parents before death would know they were dead.

When the children were told the horrible truth about why they were stolen and of what the trolls just made them do, they ran out into the storm away from the world, echoes of troll laughter quick on the heel whispering, "Run, run, run far from here for if we see you again, death be our will".

By the time Sybil and Walt stopped running they had reached the tip of a giant cliff. Alone in the cold, hearts crying for love they found each other. Vowing to be together forever they tightly entwined and leaped over the edge, their tears falling upon each other. Down they spiraled into the heavy fog that wrapped around them. Hoping death would come quickly. It didn't for they landed unharmed upon the back of a majestic Unicorn.

Bursting from the heavy fog the unicorn appeared with the children on her back. Then from Heaven a lightning bolt shot down and froze at her feet. The children felt it was their souls traveling home after hitting the valley floor or maybe their bodies simply bounced off the rock walls forcing their spirit to be knocked free to catch a ride upon a passing Unicorn.

Prancing back and forth in dance the Unicorn worked her way up the lightening bolt until they were concealed from the eyes of earth by a huge cluster of white clouds filled with Heaven's tears. As Sybil and Walt dismounted Pegasus came bursting through the clouds with a young boy named Mercury as his mount and joined the three at the pool of tears. Mercury dare not speak for his voice would shatter the children, so he motioned them to kneel before the pool.

Uncertain, yet curious, Sybil and Walt did what was asked of them. With a grin on his face Mercury slapped both on the back causing them to cough and gang, then throw up the spirits of their parents, into the pool of tears.

The Unicorn took her magic horn and touched the water. Pegasus flapped his wings rapidly causing a whirlpool to form. Mercury placed his hands palms down above the water. The water began to glow, brighter and brighter, then fade as two crystal water orbs, made from the tears of Angels floated out of the pool.

Mercury motioned the children to each take one orb along with a star stick then remounted them on the Unicorn. He bowed to them as the Unicorn raised her head and sped off on another bolt of lightning down to earth.

Through the following years the children were visited by many mystical creatures, each teaching them the powers of white magic and fed foods of the Gods for strength. During this century of time there were few bloodlines and being quiet common to marry a sibling they did and had twins, a girl and a boy. All together they had seven sets of twins who grew to learn the ways of white magic.

The strongest and purest white magic is passed down to the first born twins and then diminishes in power with each new set. In order to keep the first line strong they were only allowed to marry another of the same. Over the centuries the bloodlines divided a hundred fold ending the inner breeding while still allowing the first and strongest to marry.

In the early 1800's many of the white magic clan moved to America. Some moved from east to west with the Native Indians of the Land. Others fell in love with the small communities of Plymouth Rock. By the middle of the 1800's the White Magic Tribe was scattered throughout the United States and to this day hold onto the old traditions.

To survive in the new land some practiced their white magic, many folks finding it to be simple parlor tricks. Spells were cast to ward off illness to a child where the home was consumed with the fever. Other good spells and potions were used from basic wart removal to love.

Then devastation hit, many of the White Magic Clan made homes around Salem and the ward master did not like their kind. So began the witch hunts. By the end of the 19th Century almost all of the White Magic Clan had been destroyed. So few remained scattered through out the world that many passed away unmarried and childless further destroying the White Magic Clan.

Over time man lost sight of the Unicorn and Pegasus. Trolls became fairytales in children books. And magic was for show and tell done with a white rabbit or dove. It appeared the purest of White Magic was lost.

When I turned seventeen an Angel started appearing in my dreams. He told me I was the descendent of White Magic and that my mother Sybil had died during child birth. My father Walter lost his way and before I was a month old left me with distant relatives who never told me of my powers.

I was treated poorly by my family but did not let this discourage me from going to college to be veterinarian. I work as an assistant at the clinic and hope to one day open my own office. I have always had this uncanny connection with cats and a strong binding attachment with animals who understand me better then humans.

My Guardian Angel taught me how to control the four elements of the world which will help conceal my journey looking for the orbs of ages. In my dreams he took me to my ancestor's homeland and showed me the place where orbs were being collected and hidden from a great evil that was coming. He said if an evil presence were to hold an orb in the pale blue moon on the stroke of midnight the orb would turn grey then burst into water. The demonic being could then use the collected water to consume a living White Witch power and turn it evil. The spirit inside would be forced to flee to the pool of tears before Charon the son of Night used his oar to catch their souls in a swirl of wind and drag them under the earth and across the River Styx to the gates of the underworld to be used to light the way to Hades trapped within a sphere.

I traveled to my homeland and collected those spheres and have them hidden until I can take all to the pool of tears where no demonic essence can enter. It will take me longer then expected as I can only take one set of orbs to the pool at a time and I can only do this during a natural storm. My greatest fear is the orbs being found. With so many together in one place their magic presence is like a dinner bell for demoniacs. The Angel placed protection markers around their container but this is still not strong enough to keep them concealed from seeking eyes only a special cloth will do.

I have to find a family heirloom, a cloth made of silver thread of a thousand counts and the size of a king's bed. With this I can shield the remaining orbs giving me time to place them in the pool of tears. I needed to recover the family tree decorated with a special map of clues to help me find the waterfall where our first line was raised and where the cloth is protected.

The Angel helped me find the town of a local relative who hid the family tree. The town sent a cold chill up my spine when I reached its borders. Something wicked and evil had taken over the town which I didn't know was my distant cousin third born in his family. I could feel the evil seep from his pores, but my magic much stronger then his I was able to disguise myself as just another tourist.

Fate helped me while I was there when a group of Demon Hunters came into town. They were looking for the evil doer and while they distracted my cousin I slipped into his home and stole the family parch and fled back here. I will find out why he turned evil when I return but for now I must go to my homeland and get the cloth before a greater evil arrives.

END ENTRY DATE: Sunday, May 17 2009 – LOCATION: Spencer, Idaho

Before leaving, Sybil told Charlie about Angelica finding her hideout and needing more orbs because demons had destroyed half of what she had. With this knowledge Charlie decided to find a motel and get a room. Then she took Selena back to the mine where Charlie used her seraphim heritage to turn into a golden dragon. Gathering most of the remaining orbs of which were many Charlie swallowed them till her long neck was full and Sybil put the remaining few in a large silk bag then rode the dragon to the pool of tears where Pegasus stood watch. The rest of that night and into the following evening Charlie waited while Sybil removed each orb from her throat and gently placed then in the pool.

Back at the mine they said their goodbyes. "It has been an honor to meet you Charlie and I wish to give you this gift." She held out two orbs that she kept. "It is not much for what you have done for me." From the night sky Pegasus appeared. Sybil climbed on his back and they were off, Selena waving goodbye as they disappeared.

With no Amulet to chase Charlie took comfort in the little town of Spencer, Idaho until the twentieth when she found an amulet blocking the door to a local eatery. While she was booking out Bobby Singer was in South Dakota keeping company with the amnesia lady he calls Karen, during Wednesday's visiting hours. They were strolling through the garden when Castiel appeared. Pulling him off to the side Bobby seemed a bit worried. "Cass what took you so long, I have been calling and praying for days and I ain't the praying kind." Bobby checked to see if Karen had noticed, but she was busy smelling the roses. "I need you to do me a favor Cass. I need you to help this woman get her memory back." Bobby waited an answer from Castiel who showed no interest in the problem.

Castiel looked to the woman with her back towards him then at Bobby. "I have more pressing things to do then bring some woman out of the dessert." With that he vanished.

"Ask an Angel a favor that would take less then a moment out of his long existing life and he has no time, the igit." Bobby turned to find Karen had disappeared. "Oh buggers", he looked around and saw the tip of her head, "Karen wait up." Bobby caught up just outside the garden and walked her to the building. "You have amnesia not Alzheimer's. Couldn't you have waited for me?"

Karen gave Bobby a smile, "What did you say?" Then she walked on to the porch where she sat in on of the many rocking chairs.

Bobby stood at the bottom step glazing beyond the clouds, beyond the atmosphere, beyond the ozone and straight to Heaven where he silently sent a few chosen words. Then he joined Karen as he knows Luna while murmuring under his breathe, "I swear if brains were swimming pools some peoples would be empty or so full of mud they couldn't find their way out of the womb."


End file.
